Fragile
by Leonahari
Summary: What if Winry met Envy before the series even started, before Ed and Al even knew they would become dogs of the state? Would this chance meeting change the outcome of the series, and how much? Envy/Winry, and based off the Manga/Brotherhood.
1. The River

**Leonahari: I realized that after writing _Of Bullets and Mercury_ that I was starting to miss writing this couple and there is just not enough Envy/Winry fics out there to satisfy my craving for it. So, I'll have to fix that. **

**Please take note that this story will contain sexual/mature scenes later on as the rating suggests. Please review, but flames will be laughed at. If you don't like this couple then _why the hell are you reading this story when it specifically says that it's an Envy/Winry fic?_ **

**Another note: This plot is based on the manga, so for those of you who have no idea and haven't read it there's a SPOILER warning. Also, Envy and all the other characters are going to be based on their personalities from the manga. If you haven't read the manga but still wish to read the story despite the spoiler warning then I'll sum it up for you: Wrath is actually Pride (King Bradley) in the manga, Pride is his son Selim, and the little boy Wrath from the Anime hasn't made an appearance yet as Wrath at least. More importantly, Envy's personality is different in the manga. He doesn't hate/loath Edward, in fact he just likes to make fun of him, and he's more psycotic and prone to mood swings (but that makes it all the more fun!). **

**Now that that's been dealt with, let me give you the idea I'm running with: What if Winry met Envy before the series even started, before Ed and Al even knew they would become dogs of the state? Would this chance meeting change the destiny of these two characters within the story and how much? (Yes, I know Winry is young in the beginning, but bare with me this is just the prologue to get thing's kick-started). I promise Winry's age will be appropriate for the majority of the story.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy my second Envy/Winry. I don't own FMA and this is NOT a sequel to _Of Bullets and Mercury_...**

**Fragile**

**Chapter One: The River**

"Winry, look at what we made you," Edward and Alphonse Elric stood before Winry Rockbell with wide smiles. In Edward's outstretched arms was a gigantic pink colored teddy bear with yellow ears and black beaded eyes. The thing was as big as the girl who squealed in delight at the present.

"Happy Birthday, Winry!" the two boys sang. In the background Granny Pinako and Trisha Elric carried a large square cake into the dining room and set it on the table, alight with five pink and blue candles. It was homemade and beautifully decorated. Her father and mother stood on either side of her with looks of anticipation.

The cake was placed in front of her and Winry had to make a wish. She closed her eyes, but didn't, couldn't smile, and after she had finished, she took a deep breath and blew out all the candles in the same moment. Everyone clapped their hands and looked happy for her. Superstition had taught them not to ask what the wish had been.

Winry knew that once the candles were out on the first try, her wish would come true.

* * *

Two months later…

Winry slipped past Granny Pinako and ran to the front door with a burst of excitement that usually came naturally to her. The old woman didn't turn to look at the young child, as she finished up whatever work she had been scheduled to do with her automail business. Winry's mother and father were standing in the kitchen having a quiet discussion about something, when her mother glanced over at Winry. Winry had been trying to unhinge the chain lock at the top of the door, but even when she stood on her tip toes she was still a head too short.

"What are you up to, Winry?" her mother asked with an amused smile. She came over to help her daughter and unhinged the chain. Winry placed a small hand on the door knob and glanced up with a smile too big for her face. Her eyes lit up in excitement, "I'm going to ask Ed and Al if they want to play hide and seek with me!"

"Well, that's not a bad idea. It's a beautiful day after all. Just make sure you're home for dinner, and you can invite Edward and Alphonse along too," Winry's father suggested. He went and sat down at the table where he had laid out a daily newspaper, headlines read '_Ishbal Refuses Peaceful Negotiations Offered by King Bradley'._

"Okay, I'll ask them." Winry agreed, "Love you! See you at dinner!"

With that, Winry flung the door open and ran down the little dirt road towards the Elric's household. Risenbool was a wide open county town surrounded by green rolling valleys and sandwiched between deep forests. A large river cut through the town at the bottom of the valley and ran parallel to an old train track that lead straight to the heart of Amestris, Central. The Elric's lived on the edge of town next to the Rockbells, only a yard of natural hillside separated the households from each other.

It didn't take Winry long before she was knocking politely at the Elric's front door. Trisha Elric, Edward and Alphonse's mother answered with a welcoming hug and told her that the boys were playing down by the river.

So, Winry left to find them. Her happy image of playing hide and seek with her two close friends was fading quickly from her mind. She knew that when Ed and Al were 'playing' they usually had their faces buried in their father's old alchemy books.

It had only been a couple of weeks since they had been allowed into their father's library, and already Winry was certain they had read a good portion of it already. It irked Winry somewhat, because she liked when they used to play together. There was never any argument on what was what and how things came to be. Since Ed and Al had been studying alchemy, Winry hadn't seen very much of them and when she did she was sure they forgot she was even there. Stupid alchemy. Stupid boys. Winry wondered why they cared so much about it all anyways…

…It wasn't like the world would _end _if they didn't become alchemists.

As soon as Winry came over the hillside on the edge of the river she saw the two boys lying next to each other, a book in their hands. She wondered if she would be able to sneak up on them…

"Winry?" Alphonse's golden eyes were warm with a smile as glanced up unexpectedly from the encyclopedia-sized textbook. Ed was second to notice her after his brother, but he didn't look as happy to see her.

Winry felt a little annoyed at this, "Stop studying, nerds! Let's play hide and seek instead!"

"Nerds?" Edward said with a look of befuddlement. He exchanged the same look with Alphonse and turned back to Winry, with a bit of a whine in his voice, "Winry, why don't we play hide and seek later? Al and I are really busy –,"

"But we haven't played since my birthday!"

Alphonse was quick to defend, "That's not true," he said gently, "We played together last week. Remember, Winry, we made you that doll –,"

"That's not playing, Alphonse! That's just boring alchemy!" Winry huffed and put her hands on her tiny hips, a frown was evidence of her growing frustration.

"Winry, please just –,"

"Fine!" Winry declared in a pout, "I'll go play by myself then."

The boys watched her run down the hill and skip along the river bed. Her back was turned towards them as she picked her way across the large rocks and over mini ponds that had formed from the off streams, eventually the river bed would be surrounded by lush greenery. She hadn't let them say anything else to her, but in the distance she could hear them yelling at her, "Winry! We're not allowed to go into the forest on our own! Come back! Winry! _Winry!_"

Winry was well aware she wasn't allow into the forest. Her parents had told her that she could get lost and never find her way home, but she knew that if she stayed on the riverbed she could just follow the river back. However, she hoped she wouldn't have to enter the forest at all. She was waiting to see if Ed and Al would follow her and then, to keep her from going into the forest, they would agree to play hide and seek with her.

Unfortunately, that hadn't happened yet. Winry was at the edge of the forest now and refused to look back. She thought maybe the boys had run back home to tell on her, but that wasn't like them. If anything, they probably didn't think she was serious about going into the forest. They knew she was smarter than that.

But Winry was determined. Her frustration moved her forward into the patch of forest and she was suddenly bathed in cool shadow from the evergreens. It was refreshing, and the smell of damp soil and moss made her think of camping and summer hikes with her father.

Something made a sound to her left, but it was masked by the rushing rapids of the river so Winry couldn't tell what it had been. She wasn't worried, though the fact that the boys hadn't come after by now bothered her to no end. Didn't they care about her? Or did they care more about disturbing their study of alchemy?

Winry made a little growl in frustration and kicked the dirt at her feet. Now what was she going to do? She couldn't stay in the forest or she'd certainly get in trouble, but she didn't want to go home either. It was such a nice day out. It was almost a shame she had nobody to spend it with. Then again, she could always go back home and help Granny Pinako with organizing her drill bits.

Winry kept walking, being careful to not stray to far from the river's edge. She picked up a stick and started drawing designs into the dirt as her mind wandered to her Granny's automail shop. She had been helping Granny organize her shop since she turned five. Granny Pinako had told her if she was interested in helping her out she would pay her some pocket money for the work she did.

Winry's jobs were simple. Granny wouldn't let her touch the important stuff like the heavy electric drills and grinding machinery, but she did let her organize bits and pieces of the shop. Drill bits, different sized screws and polishes were just a few of the little things Winry was allowed to touch. She found that she was getting to know a lot about it all, and she was excited for when Granny Pinako would start letting her work on the bigger, more important things. Granny had said she would teach her how to assemble fingers and toes when she thought she was ready.

Something made a loud crash to the left of her, and Winry suddenly looked up from her drawing of an automail arm to see what it had been. She was certain it was an animal this time. It had sounded like something had fallen out of a tree somewhere. Whatever it was it had to be huge.

Winry's eyes darted between trees around her. Her heart was pounding in her chest, but she stood her ground. She knew if it was a bear she wasn't supposed to run, but she was too busy pushing down the emotions that rose up in that moment to think too logically. Everything in her wanted to bolt from the area and find a safe, cozy spot to hide.

She hadn't blinked, afraid that if she did whatever was in the forest with her would suddenly spring up at her in her moment of blindness. But the longer she waited the more convinced she became that whatever it had been wasn't there anymore. The odd thing was she could _feel_ something watching her. It made her take a cautious step backward.

She felt the ground beneath her foot crumble as she suddenly realized she had stepped off the edge of the path. A gasp escaped her lips as she fell backward off the path. She dropped the stick she'd been holding and felt her body smash into the hard slippery rocks at the rivers edge. The water chilled her to the bone as it lapped over her body. It wasn't deep but the current was quick and powerful. She felt her legs get caught first before it started to pull her entire body toward the center of the river.

Winry let out a cry of panic and was momentarily gagged by a mouthful of water. She managed to get her head up above the water, coughing and spluttering, only to get dragged under again.

Her body felt numb, and the panic had made her movements sporadic and involuntary. The powerful surge of the underwater current was pulling her under at every given chance, and her tiny limbs weren't strong enough to fight against it. Though she still waved and kicked with as much strength as she could muster it was futile. She could only keep her eyes closed to keep out the cold water, and that made her even more vulnerable.

Winry could only hear the rush of the water turning and splashing and rushing, and there was a moment when she was brought under and couldn't come back up for a while. Winry had gasped for breath, panic-stricken once she got her mouth above water, but was dragged under a second time.

She could feel the current getting faster, more powerful, and just after she had realized this she slammed into a hard, coarse bolder. Pain surged through her body and she let out a cry as she came up to the surface. She tried to catch her breath, but her legs smashed into another rock and dragged her under again. Despite the numbness, every limb in her body started to sting and burn as each new wound was exposed to the icy touch of the river.

Winry needed air, but the river wasn't letting up. She could hear the dull thrashing of the current under the water, but she had her eyes tightly shut. She could feel her energy draining with every movement she made against the current. It felt like she was lifting a ton of rocks each time she brought her arms up to grope for the surface. With every passing second she remained submerged her body's scream for air grew louder, causing her thrashing to become more panicked and in turn draining her of energy even faster.

Just when she thought she would never feel her face break the surface, just when she felt her limbs give out and her body scream its last cry for air, the river showed mercy. The current slowed momentarily and Winry felt her body be pulled up by an iron grip. When she broke the surface she squeezed her eyes tight and gasped for air, readying herself to be pulled under again.

But it never happened.

The numbness of her body was starting to ebb away slowly. Winry felt her body be lifted completely out of the water, and realized from the sting in her right forearm that something was putting an uncomfortable amount of pressure there. She felt her limbs dangling helplessly in the air, numb and stinging.

Winry let out a cry and felt tears of both fear and joy slide down her face as she opened her eyes to the brightness of sunlight. The first thing she saw was an odd-looking man with spiky, deep green hair standing before her. He was holding her up above the rushing rapids with one arm and looking at her with cat-like violet eyes like she was the strangest thing in the world aside from himself.

"What? So, you _are_ alive," he said in a voice that teetered between both genders. His statement was relatively curious, and at least he didn't seem disappointed. It was such an odd reaction given the situation that Winry half-expected him to throw her back into the river. She was thankful he didn't.

Instead, he turned to the soft riverbed and dropped her not too gently into the dirt as if she were just a random fish he'd managed to catch but didn't want to eat. Winry gave a cry in pain as she felt her whole body slam into the ground. On top of that, her skin was starting to tingle unpleasantly as the numbness lifted from her body. She looked down at her legs and saw all the ugly gashes and red marks left over from the river bottom. She was pretty certain her sides and arms looked the same. She could barely move. Her energy had been drained completely and the only thing she could do was sob quietly at the pain that wracked her body. Her mind was still in shock. She couldn't believe what had happened let alone that she had survived.

The odd man was still watching her with a frown, a bored look was in his eyes. He obviously wasn't taking the situation half as seriously as Winry. Winry could feel her eyelids getting heavy and she let her head roll gently to the side. The only thing she could see in her line of vision were the man's feet and ankles, oddly covered by black, toes and heal exposed, very pale skin.

She could hear his voice in the distance, "Hey, don't do that now." She had no idea what he was talking about. She noticed his feet shift as he crouched and she felt a hand on her forehead, forcing her line of vision up at him. One of his dark eyebrows was raised, hidden underneath several locks of long dark hair that touched his knees as he knelt next to her. His hair fanned out around his head like an umbrella or some tropical tree. If Winry wasn't in such a state, she may have had a giggle or two.

"Don't die now," he was saying, though he didn't sound in the least bit concerned, "that would be so _unprogressive_, don't you think?"

Winry thought he said strange things. Her mind was too tired to come up with an answer, if there was one.

It didn't seem to matter though. He seemed to be keeping a conversation all on his own, "Man, what a drag… If you die, I'll be pissed. All that effort to save you for nothing."

Winry finally managed to string a few rough-sounding words together, "I'm…going to…be in so…much trouble…" She remembered back home her parents would be waiting for her. After they saw her like this and found out she went into the forest alone she would be in deep for sure.

Confusion passed momentarily through the man's eyes, but it was replaced quickly by a terrifying, feverish look. He replied with a wicked grin spread across his face, "On second thought, if you think it would be better if you died I would gladly do the honors?"

Fear and panic set in to Winry's mind again as she watched his maniac stare bore into her own blue one like he was trying to read her mind, search for the answer he knew she would never voice.

Upon seeing the fearful look on her face though, his face fell and he seemed rather disappointed, "Too bad…but I can't just leave you here and I don't really want to hang around either – you're not the best of company when you're half dead, you know."

Winry, still shocked from his earlier comment, felt herself get gathered up in his arms and lifted. She could feel all her bruises pushing against his body. Her head bounced against his shoulder as she was too weak to keep her head up. "I guess I have no choice but to cart you over to your house. Geez... why do I always get stuck with the dumb ass jobs?"

The last question seemed to have been directed at himself, because Winry didn't understand what he meant by it. She still had no words to share with him and even if she did, from what she had seen of his strange behavior, she wouldn't know how he would react to even a regular statement like 'thank you'. He did seem awfully eager to end her life for her back there. Perhaps if she had thanked him for saving it, he would have just cut her loose and thrown her back to the rapids.

Just as the forest started to thin, Winry heard him utter, "Okay, close your eyes and don't open them until I say you can."

Feeling a bit nervous, Winry obeyed his wish. It was easier after her eyes were closed. She was so tired she didn't want to open them again. She heard an odd sound like that of an electrical outlet shorting out, and after it had passed the man said, "You can open your eyes now."

Curious, Winry opened her eyes half way and saw that he was already carrying her down the dirt road towards her house. She was a little confused at how he had gotten there so fast and when she had looked up to question him she was silenced yet again. The man whom she had met in the forest was no longer the man who was carrying her. The man she was with now was average looking, brown hair, brown eyes and his clothing had changed too. He was now wearing an outfitted that suited that of a fisherman.

Before Winry could ponder this phenomenon any further, she heard her name being called from the house they were passing. The man stopped and Winry saw Trisha Elric running towards them, the clothes she had been hanging to dry a moment ago were now strewn across the lawn. "Winry! Winry? Oh my goodness, _what happened_?"

Trisha immediately zeroed in on Winry's battle wounds and then turned to the man holding her, who seemed to have taken on a completely different personality, "Are you her mother, Miss?" he asked.

"No, she lives up the street. Please tell me, is she okay? What happened?"

"You should take her home," the man said and gingerly dumped Winry into Trisha's arms. Trisha seemed a little taken aback by this odd gesture, but the man didn't seem to notice, "She was playing by the river and fell in. I got to her just in time, but she's badly scuffed. I wouldn't waste another moment before giving her treatment. There could be some real internal damage."

"O-of course," was all Trisha could say. If Winry hadn't of met that odd man in the forest she would have been just as confused as Trisha Elric. However, she was still mulling over the fact that he had completely changed himself in the blink of an eye. Winry was positive it was still the same odd, green-haired man from before. He still had that same unruffled voice. Yet, if that was the case, she couldn't explain what or who she had seen in the forest… had she imagined it? She could feel his awkwardness as he bid them farewell and disappeared in the direction of the forest again.

Before Winry knew it, Trisha was walking with her up the driveway of home. She had said a few things like 'don't panic, everything will be okay' and 'you'll be all better soon', but Winry's mind had fluttered in and out of consciousness and couldn't pay attention to her.

The only thing Winry remembered of that walk to her house was the moment when her father had answered the door to her gathered in Trisha's arms. There was a loud gasp as her mother laid eyes on her weakened, battered state, and the voice of her father ushering Trisha inside and ordering her to lay Winry on the couch for treatment. Winry distantly heard the voice of Granny Pinako saying, "Where on earth were Edward and Alphonse when this happened?"

After that Winry let fatigue drag her into the deepest sleep.

* * *

**Leonahari: Did you enjoy? I certainly hope so. Next chapter will be up as soon as I write it. Reviews would be appreciated; tell me what you think. I'd really like to hear from my old readers from _Of Bullets and Mercury_ too, that would just be so _COOL_!**


	2. Taunting

**Leonahari: Wow, thanks for the reviews everyone, and it was nice to hear from some of my old readers. Very detailed for the most part. I loved them. **

**Chapter Two: Taunting  
**

It had taken Winry several days to heal up and get over the slight trauma that wracked her mind. Edward and Alphonse had gotten in trouble from their mom when they returned home after the incident had occurred. They had said that they went into the forest after Winry when it was made obvious that Winry hadn't come out from the trees for such a long time. They had admitted that they didn't go in after her right away because they didn't think she would actually venture out on her own.

After everything was cleared up, things seemed to go back to normal. Though Winry still feared the river, she never admitted it. Whenever she went outside she would not follow the boys down to the riverbed, and she would most certainly never go into the forest again on her own.

Weeks past, then months, until the one day Winry would never forget. Her mother and father were already seated at the dinner table when Winry and Granny had come in from the automail shop. It had been Winry's first day helping her Grandma assemble toes. Granny Pinako had said that she had what it took to be an automail mechanic, and Winry's interest in the subject seemed to have grown since she first started.

Winry beamed as she sat at the table and failed to notice the forced smiles of both her parents. Dinner passed in odd silence. Winry had told her parents about her improvement in the shop, and Granny Pinako had added a few comments to her story now and again, but overall nothing much was said.

Winry had just started to notice her parents' odd behavior when her father got up to make himself a cup of coffee after dinner had finished. Her father never drank coffee in the evening. She looked over at her mother's face and saw a deep unsettled look in her eyes.

When her father returned to the table with his coffee, he said, "Winry, your mother and I need to talk with you about something."

Winry stayed silent, unable to foresee the event to come, crossed her hands in her lap and waited for one of her parents to speak. It seemed her mother had passed a nonverbal ball to her father, who nodded and resumed speaking, "Your mother and I have been asked to go to Ishbal for work."

Winry's lips parted slightly, "To Ishbal?" She had no idea where Ishbal was located or whether it was a city in Central or a completely separate country. She had never been very good at geography. But she knew from overhearing conversations between her mother and father and Granny Pinako that there was a war going on there. She also knew that if her parents went there they would probably be gone for a long time.

Her fists balled into her dress as she said, "But I don't want you to go to Ishbal! Isn't there a war happening there?"

It was her mothers turn to speak. Her voice was gentle and soft, "Yes, that's right, and that's why we're needed there. If we don't go to Ishbal a lot of good people will get hurt and we won't be there to help them."

"Why don't they ask someone else to do it?" Winry said. She hated how her voice was beginning to shake. She pushed down the emotions that threatened to tighten her throat.

"Winry, there will be many things in your life that you won't understand until the right moment. When your father and I were first asked to go to the battlefield in Ishbal we objected, because we have you to look after," her mother's voice was calm. Her eyes reflected nothing but pride and adoration as she gazed at Winry, "However, after some thinking, we volunteered to serve on the battlefield. We came to understand that this is something we must do. Not only is it our responsibility as doctors, but also as people. Winry, when you're older you will understand that the small things you do in life will effect the people around you in a big way."

Winry wanted to disagree with her, but the truth was she didn't quite understand what her mother was trying to say. Perhaps it would come with time. With effort, she managed to keep her voice steady, "When will you be allowed to come home?"

Her father put his mug of coffee down on the table with a soft thud. "When the war ends."

* * *

It was strange. Numbness settled through her entire body as her mind froze in disbelief. Granny Pinako was staring down a pipe at her with soft eyes, weathered by years of hardships and wisdom alike. Winry barely registered the warm tear that slid down her face.

They were dead…

Ishbal. The war had ended sooner than anyone had planned, but she hadn't been informed of her parents' death until just now, after the war had ended…_why?_

In the notice there was no details on how they had died, just that it had happened soon after the military had sent in the State Alchemists to settle things. Winry was certain the two were linked somehow; her parents death and arrival of the State Alchemists. A deep seed of hatred had been planted, a feeling Winry would harbor for a long time to come. Throughout her mourning, she had found her thoughts turning against the military, against soldiers, and even against alchemists. Anything that reminded her of the reason her parents were no longer with her.

That was the reason she stopped visiting Edward and Alphonse. For weeks after she had found out about her parents' death, she couldn't look them in the face. Their devotion to alchemy sickened her to the core. She never admitted it to them, but for those weeks when she avoided them a small inkling of hatred had swelled in her thoughts for them. She couldn't bring herself to understand why they insisted on practicing alchemy even after they had found out about her parents death. It was as if they didn't care, like they didn't see the similarities between themselves and the State Alchemists, Winry suspected killed her parents.

In those weeks of solitude, Winry had devoted all her time and energy to automail construction. Granny Pinako was soft on her and insisted Winry shouldn't work so hard or she'd burn out. However, it was the only thing Winry could do to keep her mind from wandering to her parents' death, and she'd be damned if she let Edward see her cry again.

Just as Winry had started to get used her new life as an appetence mechanic, another terrible disaster struck home. A pandemic had surfaced that summer in Amestris and Trisha Elric had fallen ill. Edward and Alphonse were devastated, and Winry decided to buck up and shove her own insecurities aside to support them in every way she could. It was at that time she realized her grudge against alchemy had blinded her. She had forgotten that even as devoted as they were to alchemy, Edward and Alphonse were still just Edward and Alphonse.

Winry could deal with her grudge against the military and alchemy another time. Edward and Alphonse would need her support and she vowed to be there for them. It was then that she remembered her mother's words and finally understood what they meant. Even though her personal interests conflicted with Edward and Alphonse's alchemy, her pride was a small price to pay. She would make that small self sacrifice for them because she believed it was what her parents would have wanted her to do.

* * *

Four years later…

"Al," Winry said as she stood beside Alphonse on the hillside that overlooked the valley of Risenbool. The sky was lit up in all sorts of fiery colors. In the distance, a train was idling in the station, ready to steam towards Central at any moment. Beside her, Alphonse shifted in his metal body. The suit of armor to which he had been caged rattled slightly, "Mm-mmm?"

"If Ed passes his examination…does that mean you two will leave town?"

Alphonse was silent for a moment before he nodded, "Yes."

"Will you come back and visit Granny and I?"

Winry heard Alphonse's head turn towards her. "Of course we will."

"In that case, don't go and get yourselves into trouble. Now that you're in the…military…I guess you'll be thrown into a bunch of dangerous things," Winry said quietly. She had force the word military from her throat and she was certain it sounded cold.

"Don't worry about us so much, Winry," Alphonse replied warmly, "Ed knows what he's doing. He wouldn't put up with any military orders unless he thought it would lead us to getting our bodies back. You just have to trust him a little more."

Winry knew he was right, but… "He's just so reckless. It's hard not to worry."

Alphonse chuckled a bit at that. He and Winry both knew it was true, but in the back of their minds they also knew that now matter how reckless Edward was one of them was always right behind him and he always seemed to bounce back.

"Anyways, Winry, it's getting late. You should go back home before it gets too dark," Alphonse said as he stared over the valley. The train in the distance blew its horn. A puff of steam rose into the air above the station as it started to roll forward, leaving Risenbool behind. Winry looked at Alphonse curiously, "Aren't you coming with me?"

Alphonse didn't move. The image of the red sky over the valley seemed to have captured all of his attention. "I'll meet you there in a bit."

Winry nodded, knowing well enough that even if she asked what he was thinking he wouldn't share anything with her. So, she gave him a smile and left.

The night was warm and quiet. Winry made her way across the little bridge and glanced out over the river, shivering involuntarily. That accident had been the starting point of many terrible events that year almost like it had caused them. Winry believed things happened in threes. First, her near death experience when she had tumbled into the river, then her parents' death and then Ed and Al's mother's death. All in the same year.

Winry paused at the center of the bridge and rested her arms over the railing, looking straight down into the depths of the water. The river hadn't slowed its pace since then. She remembered the pain and fear that had traumatized her for weeks after.

Winry had revisited the unpleasant memory a few times in the past, mostly to remind herself of how close she had come to death. It made her appreciate and acknowledge how fragile life really was, and after her parents died she had convinced herself that there must have been a good reason she had survived it. Winry believed strongly that everything happened for a reason. She hadn't survived the river purely by luck. She believed there had to be a good reason she was still standing. At this point in her life, she thought perhaps it had something to do with Ishbal. If she had died, her parents would have been broken and not able to take the Ishbal mission. If that had happened many innocent people might have died because there would have been no doctors there to treat them. Maybe then, her parents would still be alive…

At that thought, Winry shook her head. She couldn't think of those kinds of things. Her parents would have gone to Ishbal whether she had died or not because just as her mother had said before that their personal interests were insignificant compared to the greater good.

Then, her memory wandered and repainted another image in her mind. It was the image of the odd, green-haired man who had saved her. She wondered about him from time to time. His strange appearance and social awkwardness seemed to stick out in her memory like a sore thumb, and even though she had never seen him again she was appreciative of him. She couldn't help it.

She couldn't even remember if he had a name. She hadn't thought to ask, hadn't thought at that time that she may want to find him again in the future just to thank him.

And then there was the part she didn't understand no matter how much she went over it in her mind. Had the man who had dropped her off with Trisha Elric and the man in the forest…had they been one in the same? Even now, Winry couldn't ground herself with an answer and could only push the thought aside with a shrug. Perhaps she had hit her head on a rock – that part was a little fuzzy after all. Besides, who in the hell had _natural_ _green_ hair and _violet cat-like_ eyes. It was just too weird.

"Good evening, young lady."

Winry glanced up from the depths of the river to meet whoever had greeted her. Her eyes landed on an average-looking middle-aged man with brown hair and brown eyes. He was suited up in fly-fishing gear and carried a rod and tackle box. Winry's mind whirled for a moment, "Uh – you…I mean, hello."

The man smiled kindly. His eyes were warm. "I hope I didn't startle you."

Winry turned to face him, gazing deeply into his face. Was her mind playing tricks on her? She realized that she was just staring at him and decided that she should probably reply. However, before she had the chance, the man spoke again, "Oh, wait, aren't you Miss Winry Rockbell, Pinako's granddaughter?"

Winry blinked, "Y-yes."

"Oh, well, you sure have grown into a beautiful young woman," he said, and Winry pushed down a blush, "Last time I saw you, you were only about this high." He gestured with his hand as he held the tackle box and rod in the other to a spot just around his stomach. Winry was quick to notice his hand was made of automail. Though she could only see his hand from under his long-sleeve shirt, she knew that most automail attachments to the arm extended to the shoulder where the best nerve source was – since it was closer to the spine.

Winry realized he was still talking, "Your grandmother is a real genius. It was five years ago now since I was last in for a check-up, but she fixed me up so good that I haven't had any problems at all. Her products are worth the money."

"Thank you, she'll be glad to hear that," Winry managed a smile and finally asked the question that had been buzzing around in her mind, "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

The man paused a moment and looked like he wasn't going to answer. Winry got the feeling she had insulted him in some what, but then he nodded politely and started to explain, "When I was younger a wound in my left arm got infected and the doctor had to amputate it. I had lived my life with only one arm up until seven years ago when I discovered your grandmother's talent for automail construction."

Seven years ago…and before that he didn't have a left arm at all…

Winry felt confused by what her memory was presenting her with and the information this man was offering. They didn't match up. Winry could swear this man had been the same man who had carried her from the forest and to Trisha Elric after she had fallen into the river, but…

She remembered the feeling of being in his arms. Both had been real, not automail. She would have been able to feel the hard metal through his shirt. But that was impossible. If this man was the man who had brought her to Trisha then she would have been able to pick up on that detail. Automail arms weren't the most comfortable.

"Do you go fishing here very often?" Winry asked suddenly.

The man chuckled, "Every chance I get!"

"You don't ever remember saving a little girl from the river, do you?" The question had escaped before she could pull it back and after it had left her lips Winry realized how timid she sounded. She doubted it was him, so the question felt and sounded stupid.

The man's expression changed as a few unasked questions passed through his eyes as he looked at her, "Sorry, I don't remember…"

"It's okay, never mind," Winry felt heat rise up in her cheeks, "I should probably head back now. It's late."

"Sure," the man nodded, "greet that Grandmother of yours for me!"

Winry smiled and left him standing on the bridge. When she entered the house Granny Pinako was at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and smoking her pipe. She barely glanced over her glasses at Winry as she entered. "Wasn't Al with you?"

"He said he'd catch up," Winry replied simply and came to stand next to the table. She looked down at the paper Granny Pinako was reading and saw headlines about some small town called Lior. "Leto?"

"They're saying he can perform miracles…idiots." Granny Pinako commented. She seemed amused by the story, "I guess people there have never heard of alchemy. I'm sure the military will be all over this when the time comes…" Then, she looked up from the paper with a curious expression, "Winry, is something wrong?"

Normally her Grandmothers perceptiveness wouldn't have caught her off guard, but Winry so far off in another world that she had forgotten to hide her puzzled expression. "I ran into a man on my way back –," She suddenly realized that she had never asked his name, "and he said to give you his regards. Apparently you built him an arm five years ago and he wanted to thank you for it. I didn't get his name though…"

"What'd he look like?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes, average looking, middle aged…"

"I don't remember…" Granny Pinako took a puff from her pipe and tapped it a couple of times into the ashtray, "I have so many customers it's hard to keep track of them all. But, I'm glad to hear after all these years that arm's working for him."

Winry smiled. She knew that without a name Granny Pinako would never be able to pull a file on him. Even with the time line the man had already given her it was obvious he was not the one who had saved her. It was odd though…she had been _so _sure it was him. He looked identical to the man she remembered.

She bid goodnight to Granny Pinako and headed upstairs to her bedroom for an early night. She couldn't shake the feeling of anxiousness and frustration. Anxiousness because she had a feeling something was wrong. Something didn't sit right with her. She had been saved by one person so why did she have two different images of him in her memory? It didn't make sense.

After getting into bed she pulled the covers around her tightly. Is this how Edward and Alphonse felt when something they desire is just beyond reach? They wanted to get their bodies back and there was nothing in the world that would stop them from achieving that goal. All Winry wanted was to clarify the event from five years ago. It was bothering her to no end. Every time she felt she was over it and had forgotten it, the memory would rise up into her conscious again to taunt her.

Maybe she was just going nuts...

Winry sighed and nuzzled into the pillow, trying to get comfortable. She felt the sigh clear her mind and she forced herself to stop thinking about it. Chances are they would work themselves out in the future. She would just have to be patient.

* * *

Envy mustered all his strength to not laugh in the girls face when she suddenly asked him about his arm. He could see she was totally confused. It was funny how humans could hold onto memories for so long. Did they really have this much of an effect on them? Pathetic. This was just great – oh, shit, he'd have to come up with a story now…

"When I was younger a wound in my left arm got infected and the doctor had to amputate it. I had lived my life with only one arm up until seven years ago when I discovered your grandmother's talent for automail construction." Well _that _was just pathetic. He hoped she wouldn't ask him how he had gotten the wound in the first place because he would have no fucking clue, and after that he'd suppose he'd have to fake brain damage or something just as sad to excuse him from not remembering.

He watched her look at him with some sympathy and he suddenly wanted to rip her pretty little head off. However, he also noticed the confusion deep within her eyes. She was thinking deeply about something and he had a suspicion of what it was about.

He had been sent back to Risenbool to collect information on the sons of Hohenhiem, and especially after finding out that they had attempted human transmutation Envy was more than certain Father would line them up to become sacrifices. They had seen the Truth. Unfortunately this meant he wasn't allowed to kill any of them including the gearhead friend of theirs, Winry Rockbell. She could be of use to Father as collateral if things got messy.

Fortunately for him, there was _nothing_ against fucking with her mind.

So, when Envy had seen her walking back from the station he decided to have a little fun. He had turned himself into someone she'd remember from five years ago. He figured she'd notice the fake arm and he knew that would put a kink in her memory of him. His thoughts were confirmed when she right out asked him if he'd remembered saving a little girl from the river, and he almost snickered. Instead he gave her a half-assed answer,"I'm sorry, I don't remember…"

Neither no nor yes. He wondered if she'd read into it that much.

When she left him, Envy couldn't help but watch her disappear into the darkness. He had had his little bit of fun, but something wasn't right. It wasn't enough. After that day five years ago Winry Rockbell had become number one, aside from Edward Elric, on his list of people to taunt.

Part of this had to do with her association with Hohenhiem's sons. But the real reason was still unknown to even Envy. All he knew what that she pissed him off that day when he dragged her from the river. First he thought it was because she had survived the river before he pulled her out. He was disappointed that she had been still alive because he had wanted to put her body on the riverbed where he knew the Elric boys would find her just to see the looks on their faces. Instead, she had been alive and his plan had deflated.

He could have just thrown her back into the river and waited until she died and tried again.

But he didn't.

Instead, he had brought her back to the town and left her in the care of Hohenhiem's wife. The thought to throw her back or kill her hadn't even crossed his mind, which is why he was so pissed. The blue-eyed gearhead had outsmarted him somehow, had manipulated the manipulator into keeping her alive - _as a fucking five year old girl!_ A few weeks after that Envy had not even hesitated pulling the trigger on that little bitch in Ishbal. Now _that _had been exciting. But why didn't he kill Winry Rockbell? He wouldn't have had to do anything. He could have just left her there on the dirt to slowly fade away, or he could have even just stepped on her neck to make it go faster.

Envy knew why in a sense. His fucking brain froze up at the sight of her. He didn't know what the hell to do even though he had planned the whole damn thing out ahead of time. He could remember pulling her out of the river by her scrawny little arm and tossing her onto the dirt with the full intention of killing her then and there. Then, his mind just went blank and he saw her lying there motionless and weak, _fragile_ and suddenly the only thing he wanted to do was keep her eyes open and on him - and to this day he still didn't understand _why_.

And now that he finally got his fucking brain working again, his logical thought pattern he so prided himself for, Father had given out his orders. She was now untouchable along with Hohenhiem's sons.

"Hello," echoed a voice causing Envy to start. He almost slipped back into his usual form. He had completely forgotten that he had been staring off into the direction the little bitch had gone.

Still pissed off the memory of his weak moment, Envy turned to the intruder who happened to be the armored Alphonse. This pissed him off even more because he couldn't vent his anger on him. If it had been a regular villager they would have been seeing red.

Forgetting his current act, Envy spun on his heal and headed toward the station. He could feel Alphonse watching him and when the armored boy tried to ask if everything was all right, Envy promptly growled, "Fuck off!" and left. He would be heading to Lior as soon as possible. After stopping in Risenbool, Father had wanted Envy to _fix _things in Lior.

Alphonse stood there in shock as he watched the angry fisherman disappear down the hill towards the station and sighed.

"I guess he didn't catch anything…"


	3. The Incident at Laboratory 5

**Chapter 3: The Incident at Laboratory 5**

Envy climbed the stairs into a room at the top of the temple where a large protruding balcony overlooked the Eastern edge of Lior. He gave a loud, obnoxious sigh as he got to the top to let his two accomplices know how exhausted he was. It was tough work, persuading low-lives into war – one side against the other. All Lust had to ever do was point her sharp fingers at people and BAM – the job was done. Envy had to actually _think _about how to do his job. It was tiring! Apparently you burnt more calories using your brain than any physical effort, and Envy was pretty certain if it wasn't for his shape-shifting abilities he would have looked ten pounds lighter than when he first got to Lior.

Lust and Gluttony looked over at him as he made his way towards them. Oh, and lets not even talk calories while Gluttony's around – the fat idiot made Envy sick to his stomach most times.

"Well, Envy, I'd say everything worked out even better than how we'd originally planned," Lust commented as she watched the humans slaughter each other at the foot of the temple. It excited her, Envy was sure of it.

"All because I pushed a little information on them," Envy smirked, "Humans are foolish things. Though, I am fed up with being here – too hot! As soon as I'm done, I'm going to my designated town."

"Yes, you're better off in Central," Lust agreed, "Besides, I heard there are a few things in Central that require your attention."

"Someone's being going around murdering the State Alchemists," Envy snickered.

"It's not funny, Envy," Lust snapped, "Father needs those sacrifices. Without them we will never be able to carry out the plan. At least we managed to get Lior back on track. By the way, how long to you plan on parading around like that? That form is repulsive."

Envy shrugged. He had been forced into the form of Father Leto for the time of his stay in Lior, but apparently it wasn't needed anymore. "I was just playing along, but you're right. I guess I should start looking like someone more attractive - how about sexy?"

He saw Lust grin as he made a show of shifting back into his usual form. When he felt the long green hair brush against his shoulders he knew he was finished. He put a hand on his hip as if to say "Ta-da!", but didn't. Instead, he heard a gasp from behind him.

All three homunculi turned to see one of the priests subordinates frozen on the top stair. He seemed to have been looking for Father Leto, and found –

"M-monster!" Sweat had started to bead on his forehead and his eyes were wide and fearful, glued to Envy, where Father Leto had stood moments before.

Lust frowned, "An intruder. I wonder how much he heard."

Envy gave an exaggerated whine, "He called me a monster. _How rude_!"

"Can I eat him?" All eyes landed on Gluttony who was already approaching the terrified man.

Envy turned away to avoid seeing how Gluttony treated his food, it always disgusted him. Once the man's screams had died down, he made his way to the balcony next to Lust to further discuss matters regarding Central.

"So, what should we do about that murderer? Did you find anything on him?" Lust asked. Envy leaned his arms over the railing of the balcony and entertained himself by watching one human gut another. A small sneer crept into his face at the sight, "His name is Scar. Apparently, he was in Ishbal at the time of the rebellion. The reason people call him Scar is because he's got a big scar on his face in the shape of an X."

"From Ishbal? So, he targets State Alchemists for revenge…"

"Seems so," Envy suppressed a snicker when he caught the look Lust was giving him and added, a little more seriously, "We'll have to take care of him before he wipes out all of our sacrifices."

"Leave that to Gluttony and I. You just have to make sure to gather any information you can from your station in headquarters, particularly concerning Edward and Alphonse Elric," Lust said and followed Envy's example by leaning on the railing. This particular motion pushed her breasts up and made them look fuller. Envy frowned. One of his pet peeves was Lust. She always seemed to try harder to be sexy around him, and Envy was certain she was trying to show him up. It pissed him off, because he could admit – though never outwardly – that even in his favored form, Lust was still sexier.

"I'll head to Central tomorrow then," Envy scowled, and Lust seemed confused as to what he was upset about, but didn't ask. Knowing him it could be anything.

* * *

It had been two months since Edward had passed his State Alchemy exam, making him a formal dog of the state. Winry wasn't pleased to say the least, but she feared holding the boys back would make them restless even more than they usually were. She feared the look of emptiness in Edward's eyes. The emptiness had settled there in the depths of his golden iris' just after he had lost his limbs and Al his body. It was only after Roy Mustang's visit that things changed, the boys had new determination, a reason to live on, a goal to strive for. Winry didn't want to take that away, to hold them back, but it often made her wonder what goal she should be gearing towards.

What was her purpose, if she were to look at it from that perspective?

After the boys had left Risenbool, Winry found that the place had gotten very quiet and somewhat lonely. Sure, she had customers in and out of the shop, but Winry was bored. It killed her to know that while she was sitting around, Ed and Al were probably traveling the world, venturing into both its beautiful and dangerous places.

If there was one thing Winry could wish for it would have been to keep them from harms way at all times. So, on that day, when Winry picked up the newspaper from the local market for Granny Pinako she glanced at the front page and almost dropped the things she was holding.

_Mystery Assassin Targets State Alchemists – Third Victim Found Dead on Central's Doorstep_

Winry ran all the way back to the automail shop and burst through the door. She dropped her things on the table and called, "Granny! You have got to see this!"

The short old woman appeared from behind a workbench holding a greasy towel in her hands and a pipe in her mouth. She took the paper Winry gave her and squinted at the front cover as she read the first article.

Winry waited patiently until Granny Pinako had finished and placed the article on the workbench. She puffed on her pipe thoughtfully and then gave it a tap on the side of her ashtray for good measure. Then, she went back to work bench with a long sigh. Winry had expected something more than just that. She kept in Granny Pinako's shadow the entire time, waiting for her to say more on the subject.

"Winry, I know you're worried about those boys and so am I, but there's really nothing we can do from Risenbool. Besides, you know if you tried to help them they wouldn't let you get involved."

"But what if that murderer targets them next? You read the article! He's managed to kill three State Alchemists already, and one was a Brigadier General! Ed and Al will have no chance against someone like that. I have to warn them!"

Granny Pinako let her tool down a little harder than usual, causing Winry go silent. "If you believe that they don't stand a chance then you're giving up all faith in them, Winry. I worry for them too, but I know those boys. They can overcome any obstacle that gets in their way if need be, plus they have the protection of the Colonel, and he's obviously taking measures to protect his men. It says here that he's been transferred to Central."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Winry frowned. Granny Pinako glanced at her over her shoulder, "I don't know what you mean."

"Isn't it a bad thing that the Colonel has to be transferred at all? Not only does that mean their enemy is really tough, but he himself is an alchemist. What if he's a major target too? Then wouldn't that draw the murderer to Central, where Ed and Al are?"

"Ah, I see," Granny Pinako nodded, "It's possible, but there's no use in arguing it with me, Winry. The only thing you can do from here is have faith that those boys will make it on their own. There's no doubt in my mind that they'd let something like this stop them."

Winry stared deeply into an empty shell of a prosthetic leg Granny seemed to be working on. She was restless. She wanted to be helpful, wanted to warn Ed and Al to get out of Central as soon as possible. She couldn't just sit back and wait, hoping that everything would be okay. She had tried that before, when her parents had left for Ishbal. It hadn't worked. No matter how much she had hoped and prayed they'd come home they still ended up dead.

"I'm sorry, Granny," Winry's voice was dry and quiet. She let her gaze fall to the floor as Granny Pinako turned to look at her, "Why?"

Winry gritted her teeth and clenched her fists at her sides. When she looked up at Granny Pinako her eyes had begun to water. "I'm sorry, I can't do what you ask me to do! I can't still back and wait!"

Granny Pinako didn't reply. She watched Winry make for the door of the shop. "Where are you going?"

"To pack," Winry replied, letting her stubborn streak show briefly, "I'm going to catch the first train to Central tomorrow. If I can't be of any help here, then I may as well go there!"

And with that, she slammed the door as she left, leaving Granny Pinako grinning into her pipe.

* * *

Winry boarded the train early that next morning in a haze. She still had sleep in her eyes when the sound of the station bell rang through the air, signaling the train's departure. The compartment she had chosen to board was relatively empty. Not many people rode the train to Central as early as five in the morning, but Winry figured the less people the better. She had planned to sleep the entire ride there and the only way to do that was to gain an empty booth seat all to herself. It wouldn't be too hard if nobody was riding the train. Well, almost nobody.

Besides herself, there were two older women sitting up at the front whispering between each other, and at the very back Winry noticed a young man with long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Winry wasn't one to stare, but this man looked more out of place than anyone she had ever seen. His clothes were a style she wasn't familiar with; loose pants, light-looking shoes and a vest. On his hip, tied with a sash was a curved sword, sheathed in an elegant-looking cover of black with gemstones.

Winry was half way down the aisle when the strange man noticed her staring and instead of snapping, he happily jumped up and grabbed her suitcase, "Hiya! Let me help you with that!"

Winry was so surprised she almost dropped her loaded case of tools on top of him, "Oh, thanks – hey, wait!"

Before she knew it, he had grabbed all of her luggage, including her tool case and had stowed them under his own seat. Winry followed him and found herself in the booth seat right across from him, staring at his oddly shaped features. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before, are you from Risenbool?"

"No, I'm from Xing. I just managed to cross the desert and find the trains were running already, so I caught the first one right away. Geez, you don't happen to have any food on you by chance? I'm starving!"

It took Winry a moment to register everything he'd said, "From Xing? Isn't that –,"

"In the far East, across the desert, like I said," the man replied, "By the way, I'm Ling Yao."

"Oh, I'm Winry Rockbell, nice to meet you," Winry blinked as her hand was suddenly shaken furiously. She wondered how he had managed to nab her hand without her even noticing him lean forward. She shook that thought away and decided it wasn't important. She was tired after all.

"So, what brings you to Amestris?"

"Many things," Ling replied, simply, "Most importantly, I've heard the food here is fantastic – which reminds me –,"

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything with me. If you traveled the desert, shouldn't you have packed something?" Winry asked suspiciously, looking around for any signs of luggage. The only thing she could see was her own bags. This didn't seem to deter Ling, however, he continued to grin, saying, "I'm what some call a minimalist."

"Considering your situation, wouldn't it have been the smart thing to do?" Winry deadpanned.

Ling didn't seem to hear her, because if he had he chose to completely ignore her, and instead said, "So, I heard trouble's brewing in Central. I wonder what all the talk's about. Know anything about it?"

Winry found herself starting to get annoyed with this stranger more and more by the second. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked him straight in the eyes, "Hey, you! If you're not going to answer _my _question, then why should I answer _yours_?"

Ling leaned back and rise his hands before his body in surrender. In a whiny voice, he replied, "But I didn't have an answer to your question…"

Winry dropped the subject, considering he was probably a little light headed from the desert heat. She glanced out the window to see that Risenbool had faded into the distance considerably. She felt a bit nervous to be venturing out on her own like this, on a spur of the moment, but something felt right about it.

Ling was staring at her. "So, uh…about Central…"

"I don't know anything about what's going on," Winry replied stubbornly.

"What really?" he seemed genuinely surprised. Then, he seemed to deflate, "Well, that's too bad. So, why are you headed to Central so early?"

Winry considered it wouldn't hurt to tell him why she was going to Central in the first place. "I'm going to visit a couple of friends of mine."

She glanced out the window again to see that the train was starting to curve its way around a soft bend towards another station she knew to be East City Station. Across from her, Ling had unfolded a miniature map of Amestris and was studying it intently. Winry found it odd how someone with the inability to hold a two minute conversation could remain focused on anything at all. It seemed she knew nothing of this character sitting across from her, and it made her feel uneasy. Perhaps his lack of seriousness was a ploy to catch her of guard. Whatever it was, Winry had the sense to know when she was being lied to or when someone was avoiding sharing certain information.

"East City connects to three different districts of Amestris, by the look of it Risenbool and the stations further east and then into Central," Ling commented more to himself than anyone else, and then he laughed, "Your county looks like one giant circle or basin with Central as the drain!"

"You're awfully comfortable to be cracking jokes about another country while you're visiting that country," Winry said, though she did admit the arrangement of the country was probably due to its involvement in alchemy. She did manage to grin, and realized then that she was being a lot harsher than usual. She figured because she was worried about how Ed and Al would react to her being in Central and she was taking her nervousness out on Ling.

"Trying to break the ice…" Ling was saying.

"I'm sorry," Winry suddenly said and bowed slightly, "It's just that I'm worried about those friends of mine. They don't know that I'm coming to Central, so I'm a little anxious about what they'll say when I get there."

Ling didn't offer any condolences. He just nodded, "I see."

When the train pulled into East City Station, Winry and Ling stayed in their spots, looking out the window at the small crowd that had formed around the train. After a few moments, Winry turned to Ling, "You know, the train will be stopped for a couple of minutes if you wanted to go and grab something to eat. I can hold your spot."

However, Ling's expression made Winry wonder if he'd even heard her. His face was suddenly rigid and his eyes were cold. He stared out the window at the crowd with a stern look. His hands, which had been lazily fiddling with the sash on his belt, were clasped tightly, one on the hilt of his sword and the other at his side. It was as if he were expecting someone to jump through the window at him.

"Ling, is everything okay?" Winry asked timidly.

Ling glanced at her and then back out the window, "Are you tell me you can't feel that?"

Winry furrowed her brow. "Feel what?"

Just as she asked, the doors opened up and people started to board the train. Their near empty compartment suddenly occupied five more people, all of which spread themselves out around the booth seats. Winry watched Ling's eyes follow a specific individual into the compartment. He was a young man with messy black hair and dark eyes. He was well dressed and carried only a briefcase with him, which he placed at his feet when he sat down. He sat directly across the aisle from Winry and Ling, who were both shamelessly staring at him.

Winry had no idea why Ling happened to be staring at that man as if he were going to attack him. From what she could see the man looked quite ordinary if not a little handsome.

Just before the train blew its whistle, Winry was certain she heard Ling mutter under his breath, "What are you?"

* * *

How the hell did he manage to get on the same train as _Winry fucking Rockbell_? Envy couldn't believe his luck. As soon as he had stepped into the train compartment and saw the blond head poking over the booth he had half a mind to get up and leave. But Father needed him in Central immediately, and the next train wouldn't be arriving again for five hours. He would have to endure.

It really wouldn't have been so bad if the person she was with hadn't have kept staring at him like a moron. At first Envy had panicked, thinking that perhaps his disguise had shifted slightly by accident when he first noticed Winry, but he had double and triple checked and he was certain that nothing was out of order. No, there must be another reason why he kept staring, and Envy didn't like it one bit.

After about ten minutes into the ride, Envy, fed up with the constant uneasy feeling of being watched, finally turned to the little idiot and said, in a husky voice not his own, "If you have a question to ask, just ask it, otherwise, would you mind not staring at me?"

This caused Winry to blush crimson and look away out the opposite window, after muttering a soft and awkward, "Sorry."

However, the twit with the sword hadn't even flinched and Envy became frustrated, "You plan on ogling me the entire ride?"

"What are you?"

The question made Envy freeze in mid-thought. He did a quick mental check of his disguise and noted he hadn't shifted at all. How did this boy even have a suspicion that he was anything but human like how he looked? What did this mean? Did he know Envy wasn't human? And if so, how?

Envy decided to play cat and mouse a little while longer to tease out the information. He forced his face into a scowl and acted insulted, "Excuse me, but what the hell are you implying?"

Winry had turned back to the conversation now, curious as ever and a little nervous. The boy had crossed his arms, leaving one hand to dangle over the hilt of his sword cautiously. His body was still tense and Envy noticed sweat had started to drip lightly down the sides of his face. It seemed to take him forever to reply, but when he did his voice was forced and held a hint of disbelief, "Your body…you _look_ human, but you're not human. There are so many…_souls inside you_…what _are_ you?"

Envy simply stared at the boy, wondering what emotion he should fake to cover up his genuine surprise to make him seem less guilty. The questions of _how_ ran through his head again as he continued to stare. Father would be interested to hear of this: a human who can sense his true being. If there were more of them they would have to make sure they got rid of them as soon as possible, or things would get tricky.

For lack of a better plan, Envy asked, "What's your name?"

The boy seemed to hesitate, but seemed to decide it was harmless because he said, "Ling Yao."

At five-thirty in the morning most people wouldn't have caught the obvious connection that linked Ling Yao to Xing. Unfortunately for Ling, Envy wasn't most people. The sin immediately picked up on the accent in his name and linked it to the strange ability to sense him, deducing he was from the Eastern Country. Homunculus hadn't been to the Eastern Country in centuries, Envy thought. Would it be possible that the humans there had somehow evolved to be able to sense remnants of the place beyond the gates of truth, lost souls? It was a far-fetched idea, but after meeting Ling Envy was certain more humans in Xing would have the same ability. Envy did not believe that Ling's ability to sense him and his lineage in Xing were merely a coincidence. No, Father would most likely want to investigate that country after their plan with Amestris had been completed.

"Ling Yao…" Envy repeated in his fake voice, he put a hand to his chin, posing as if in deep thought, "You're not from around here, are you?"

Ling paled and Envy figured he had realized that he had willingly given a possible enemy a link to his home country. Envy resisted the temptation to sneer. Instead, he continued, "I apologize in advance, Ling, but I think you're inexplicably rude. Are you at all familiar with Western Alchemy?"

Having lived on the Eastern boarder of Xing himself for a few decades when he was first created, Envy knew many things about both countries – especially their potency in the different types of Alchemy. He almost smirked when he saw Ling shift uncomfortably, but he didn't fail to notice the look of curiosity plaguing his eyes. "Are…are you an alchemist? What does alchemy have to do with what I'm sensing from you?"

"Everything," Envy replied, simply…_truthfully_, he realized. It was more of a confession than anything, and Envy mentally slapped himself. Yet, being skilled in the art of persuasion and being prone to making mistakes from time to time, Envy realized he could salvage the situation. He would just have to be very careful about it.

Thankfully, Winry decided to pipe up just as Ling went to say something and distracted both of them from the conversation, "Ed and Al are alchemists. I wonder if you would be able to tell by just being near them."

Fortunately for Envy, Ling seemed momentarily distracted by this and turned to her, "Ed and Al? Are they your friends from Central?"

Winry nodded, "Yeah, Ed recently became a State Alchemist so they've been living in Central."

"State Alchemist, eh?" Ling said, and then seemed to pass the buck to Envy, "Are you a State Alchemist?"

"No, I'm not."

Ling stared at him for a while before finally turning back to Winry. Envy knew that if they hadn't been on a train with other people; if Ling hadn't been associated with Winry, who was associated to a very important sacrifice; and if Envy hadn't been keen on keeping discrete for Father he would have not hesitated to pluck his eyes from his head there and then.

Ling leaned towards Winry and asked, "Would you mind introducing me to your State Alchemist friend? I have lots I'd like to ask him."

Winry blinked, "Uh, sure. I don't think he'd mind at all. He's always boasting about his alchemy anyways."

"Great! And before that, we eat!" Ling declared loudly so that everyone in that compartment was staring at him with the exception of Envy, who was content to stay out of any conversations with the idiot for the remainder of the ride. Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be in his favor this morning because he heard a soft, "Uh, excuse me?"

It was the gearhead again.

Envy didn't even want to know what she wanted now. She was standing next to his booth seat with her hands clasped behind her back. She looked like she was about to bow to him and to his horror she gave a little nod of her head and said, "I apologize for our rudeness earlier. Why don't you join us for the rest of the ride? We can play cards or something."

Envy found it rather amusing that the girl was apologizing for the Xing airhead across from him. If it hadn't have been for the Xing idiot's sixth sense Envy might have taken up the offer of a game of cards, but just the thought of being discovered was enough for Envy to decline. He would endure boredom before torture, and Father would surely torture him if he fucked up the plan. "No can do, I'd rather spend the remainder of the ride in peace," he scowled, and looked back out the window.

He felt Winry's eyes on the back of his head for a few moments, before she finally gave up and went back to her seat. Envy sighed in relief and resisted the temptation to put his feet up on the opposite bench. It would look rather odd for a well-dressed man to do that. Getting irritable, Envy stared blankly over the landscape. Four more hours and he would be in Central and could finally return to Father to give his report on Lior. Then, he could go back to Central Headquarters and start doing the job he was assigned to in the first place.

How tiring…

* * *

"What do you mean Ed and Al are not here?" Winry felt her entire body sag under the weight of her luggage bags. Ling had been so helpful on the train, but as soon as they pulled into the station, Winry didn't know who was the most eager to leave: the dark-haired gentleman next to them or Ling Yao. Both had picked up and made a mad bolt for the compartment door, and Ling seemed to have completely forgotten about her promise to introduce him to Ed and Al. The other thing that got her was she was certain just as Ling exited the train that someone had jumped off of the roof of it to follow him...how strange...

Now, Winry found herself staring into the face of an officer at Central Headquarters. He was young, probably in his late teens, had shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes. He stood next to another officer, a woman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. Both of them looked as worried as Winry, and all of them seemed in a hurry. "Do you know where they went?" Winry asked.

The woman officer nodded, "Yes, we're on our way there now. I urge you to wait here until we return. It's too dangerous for you to come with us."

"But –,"

"I'm sorry, I can't talk. We're in a hurry," said the woman as she excused herself from the conversation, "Sergeant Brosh!"

"Yes, ma'am!" called the male officer as he ran past Winry on his way to the door. Winry watched them disappear, and before she knew what she was doing, she had dropped all of her luggage and followed after them.

"_I urge you to wait her until we return. It's too dangerous…" _the female officers words rang through Winry's head as she ran after the two of them, keeping a good distance away so they wouldn't notice her following them. This had been the reason she had come to Central, she reminded herself, not to wait by until Ed and Al returned, but to help and support them. That was the reason she was here! She couldn't just sit at headquarters and wait otherwise she may as well pack her belongings and go back to Risenbool.

* * *

"Just destroy us already, boy!" called out Number 48 from his dismantled helmet.

Edward gave a sigh and grabbed at the wound in his side, "Spare me from having to murder someone."

"You consider us human?" asked the pieces of armor.

Edward closed his eyes, prepared to give a well-reasoned answer, "If I didn't accept you two as human, it would mean I'm doing the same to my brother, Alphonse. So, I'll spare you. I don't want to kill you."

Number 48 gave a loud, harsh laugh, making Edward blink in surprise. His brother, the upper portion of the suit, lying in shards near Edward's feet, asked, "Brother, are you okay?"

"After all this time," Number 48 replied, "When we were human we killed, slaughtered and we enjoyed it. We were monsters! And now, now that we are scraps of metal we are finally being considered human – it's hilarious… and interesting. Fine, as a parting gift, boy, I will tell you who created the philosopher stone and ordered us to guard this place –,"

The helmet on which Number 48's soul was attached was suddenly struck by long, black blades. It shot into the air and retracted back to the send where a beautiful, shapely woman stood. She had long, black hair that fell in waves down her back and her eyes were a deep crimson. Her lips were luscious and red and when she spoke her voice was low and seductive even in regular speech, "That was close…we can't have you talking about those things, 48."

Edward and 48's brother gasped in surprise at this sudden intrusion. Another odd stranger appeared behind the woman with a smirk on his face. He had dark green hair and violet eyes like a cat, "Huh?" he said, playfully in a voice that lingered between sexes, "What's the Fullmetal runt doing here?"

"What a troublesome child," the woman cooed, "How did you find out about this place?"

Edward could only stare in shock at what he was witnessing. The woman's fingers had acted like daggers…but that was impossible! Suddenly, Number 48 gave a cry and the blades holding him spread and split the blood seal in two parts. The helmet fell to the ground with a loud clang, soulless.

"Brother? Brother!?"

The green-haired stranger had grabbed Number 48's samurai sword off the floor and struck a downwards blow, directly onto the blood seal of the armor. Number 48's brother gave a few grunts of discomfort as his seal was stabbed continuously, over and over again until the soul once attached to the armor was released. The entire time, the cruel stranger with green-hair was cursing, "You're so annoying, dumbass! You guys were about to kill a precious sacrifice! Don't you understand!? What were you planning to do if you had fucked up the plan? Huh?"

"Envy, he's dead already," the woman said with a hint of annoyance at her companion. The one named Envy shrugged and swung the blade up and over so that the sword rested across his shoulders, "Oh, how boring! They always die too quickly."

Both Envy and the shapely woman approached him, and Edward tried his best to stand, despite his bodies protests. If they wanted a fight, he'd give it to them, but he didn't know how long he would last. "Who the hell are you two?" he found himself yelling, "What plan!? What do you mean by sacrifice?"

Envy leaned towards him so that his face was inches from his own. A wide, toothy grin was on his face and his eyes were a little too pleased, "Oh, look at him, Lust. This runt is all wound up!"

This comment sparked a flame of anger in Edward, "_Stop calling me runt_!"

However, his anger seemed to please Envy even more and Envy's face lit up as he said, almost in a sing-song voice, "A mini runt's a runt, wouldn't you agree?"

Before he knew it, Edward had kicked out at the stranger, but Envy was too quick and managed to avoid his attack. It did get him to back off a couple of steps, and the pleased expression had been replaced with a look of genuine surprise and disappointment.

"I don't like fighting," he said, matter-of-factly, "It hurts if you get injured."

Edward clapped his hands together, too heated up to stop now, "Don't start what you can't finish! I'll beat you to a –,"

His automail arm fell to his side, unresponsive. Edward froze on the spot, dread filling him, eyes widening. He heard Envy ask, "What happened?" and Lust's telltale statement, "I think it broke."

Edward panicked and Envy's face lit up again.

"Lucky me!" Envy smirked. He practically bounced over to Edward with glee, and Edward tensed up, waiting for the blow that would surely send him sprawling. It didn't come, and he felt a light touch on the top of his head, like Envy decide to pat him instead. Edward looked up at Envy, who was still grinning from ear to ear. Edward was so confused.

Then, the wind was knocked out of him as Envy kneed him hard in the gut. It was so sudden that Edward saw stars and then heard Envy say, "You're lucky your arm broke, or you would have suffered worse injuries than that."

After that, Edward passed out cold.

* * *

Winry had followed the two officers to the warehouse district of Central. As soon as she turned a corner from behind one warehouse she heard a dreadful sound of an explosion. The ground beneath her feet had started to shake with the tremors of it. Ahead she saw the two officers enter the grounds of the crumbling building, and Winry caught another breath and went after them.

No sooner had she reached the grounds did she hear two loud gun shots. They echoed through her eardrum and caused her to stop dead in her tracks when she realized what she was doing was incredibly stupid. The building was collapsing around her. Stones and pieces of brick were coming down and she held her arms up around her head and searched for a safe place to go.

That's when she saw Alphonse and the two officers arguing about something in the far corner of the gated yard, someone dressed in bone armor was standing next to them as well. Winry took a deep breath and ran towards them. She vaguely registered Alphonse yelling her name in surprise. She knew he'd be upset at her for following, but at least now she knew he was alright, but where was Edward?

"What are you doing?" cried Sergeant Brosh, "Didn't we tell you to stay put?"

"Forget about that now! Hurry up and get out of here!" shouted the female officer.

Alphonse ran towards Winry and leaned over her, protecting her from the flying debris, "We can't do that, brother's still inside!" he yelled back. Winry felt her blood run cold. Edward was still inside? The female officer seemed to repeat her thoughts, because she gasped, "Are you serious?!"

Behind them, the man in bone armor made a run for it and Sergeant Brosh took off after him in a panick.

"I have to go inside and get him!" Al was saying, but Winry shook her head furiously.

"No, Al!" she and the female officer shouted in union, "You'll get caught in it too!"

"But –," Alphonse was just about to tear away from them when a loud explosive blast shattered the stone wall next to them. Winry, Alphonse and the two officers stood staring in shock as they waited for the dust to clear. Winry could just make out the shape of someone walking towards them and when the dust finally cleared, her breath caught in her throat. Her heart seemed to jump up in surprise for two reasons. The man she saw walking towards them was the same man from her memory, the green-haired stranger, the one she had been puzzling over all these years. The second reason was because she noticed he had Edward Elric thrown over his shoulder.

If the green-haired man recognized her, Winry didn't know because he showed no sign of ever knowing her. He continued to walk casually through the dust and flying debris as if nothing had happened, a wide, toothy grin was on his face.

"Howdy!" he said, a little too cheerfully for the situation, "I've got a package for you!"

"Brother!" Alphonse stepped forward, but the stranger had gently placed Edward on the grass at his feet. Then, he stood back up, put his hands on his hips and smiled, saying, "His wounds aren't fatal or anything, but he lost a lot of blood, so get him to a hospital quick, okay? Oh yeah, and make sure you guys keep an eye on him so he doesn't do anything too reckless. He's an important guy, after all!"

Winry, Alphonse and the female officer stared up at him, gaping. Then, the female officer thought to ask what Winry had always wanted to know, "And who are you?"

"Second Lieutenant Ross!" called the other officer from the edge of the yard. He was running towards them, "You have to hurry!"

"Sergeant, lend me a hand!" Lieutenant Ross ordered, lifting Edward off the ground, then, as an afterthought she turned to where the stranger had been, "You better get out of here too – huh? He's gone."

Winry found herself scanning the yard from one end to the other in disappointment. Once more this odd man had evaded her, leaving only a vague memory behind. She felt Alphonse grab her arm and lead her through the mess of the yard just as a large boulder narrowly missed falling on them. They made a break for the exit of the gated yard and Winry felt the breath she had been holding escape. She looked back at the mess and found only dust and darkness.

"Winry, what are you _doing _here?" Alphonse's question brought her back to reality and Winry's eyes fell on Edward, who was unconscious and covered in blood. She had failed to help them. She felt like she had just been a burden. This feeling of disappointment set in on her heart and she resisted the urge to cry. She wouldn't cry. She had promised herself she wouldn't let Edward or Alphonse see her cry, not after what had happened to them both. She wasn't the one who should cry, she thought. If they didn't cry, then she had no reason to.

"I…I wanted to surprise you," was all she could say for the moment before her throat closed up and made speaking impossible.

* * *

**Leonahari: Okay, that chapter was longer than usual, but I wanted to get the slower parts out of the way and set the foundation for the rest of the main story. I'm aware it's a little slow right now, but after this chapter things should pick up. I really hope I kept Envy in character in this one, I reread this a thousand times to make sure. Also, I've never written Ling before, so that little part with him was experimental, though it does relate to the story later on. Please let me know if I need to change something about his character in particular because I'm worried that he was OOC since I don't really know his character all that well -please review!  
**

**Also, an announcement: I have written a separate plot out for another Envy/Winry that came to me a while ago that I failed to write out before this one. It is totally up to you guys if you want me to write it. Please see the summary of it in my profile if your curious and shoot me a personal message or something. The only reason I'm asking is because it's a bit of a different idea (like waaaay out there idea) than my usual stuff, so I'm hesitating.  
**


	4. Guardian

**Thank you for the reviews so far from beneath the lies, Cerulean San, Abra Cadaverous, DownMoon, Cheza the Flower Maiden and Sakura Sango. I swear those names sound familiar, so I'm pretty sure you guys reviewed my last Envy/Winry. In that case, welcome back!**

**Chapter Four: Guardian **

In the last couple of days, Winry had practically lived in the hospital room where Edward was being kept. The doctors had pumped him so full of medication to keep him sedated that he hadn't even stirred in his sleep and Winry sometimes found herself checking his pulse to make sure he was still alive. It seemed that in the company of a sleeping Edward Elric, Winry was content to sit in silence and mull over her own thoughts and memories of the last week. Every once and a while, Al would pop in to check on her or deliver a tray of food from the cafeteria and now and again the Second Lieutenant she had met at Laboratory Five would drop by to keep her company.

Winry had discovered that the two officers she had followed to the laboratory had been Maria Ross and Lenny Brosh, both of whom were acting escorts for Edward by their supervisor, Major Louis Armstrong, who Winry had met brief and hoped to never repeat the experience. Not only had she found herself squished between his flexing bicep muscles in a sympathetic bear hug, but she found even his presence overwhelmingly suffocating. Despite all that, Winry had thanked him for watching Edward even though it was not her place to do so. She did manage to ask him why they needed escorts at all. Her own perceptiveness allowed her to come up with the answer before Major Armstrong had even uttered a syllable. "There's been some disturbing murders of State Alchemists recently…"

Of all the people who had visited the unconscious Ed, Winry could not have been more pleased to see Maes Hughes more often than none. He had dropped in several times to see whether Ed was awake, and in their first meeting he had offered Winry to stay with him and his wife, where she would be more comfortable than at the hospital. Though, hesitant at first, after Alphonse had told her that Hughes was a friend of his and Ed's Winry agreed. At first, she had felt like a burden to Hughes, but once she had met his wife and daughter she had fallen over the top in love with his family. Their hospitality towards her was unmatched by anyone she had known, and she had promised herself that one day she would have to repay the favor.

Today there hadn't been many visitors, and for that Winry was thankful. She had taken to sitting near the window that overlooked the courtyard of the hospital because she liked to feel the warm summer breeze on her face.

She had lapsed into periods of deep thought throughout the last couple of days. Most of them revolved once again around the mysterious stranger, who had suddenly reappeared in her life. Just when she thought she could move on and forget about him, he had surfaced. It was driving Winry mad. Not only had the memory of him taunted her like this for years, but now he had arrived to refresh it, restart the cycle he had created in the first place. How long would it be until she could forget about him again? Then, how long would it be until something sparked her memory and reminded her of him?

Once again Winry found herself thinking that things happened in threes. When would he _reappear_?

In some sense she was glad she had seen him. Not only had his appearance reminded her of how and why she was still alive, but it also proved to her that she was not going insane. He _did_ _have_ green hair and violet cat-like eyes! She had not imagined it! This only further solidified her theory that he was the same person to drag her out of the river. How many more people did she know with such odd natural coloring? But besides that, something else was still bothering her: the mystery of the brown-eyed fisherman with the prosthetic arm. She was still confused over that. Both men had now made a recent appearance, and Winry was still confused over the events that took place more than seven years ago.

Perhaps if she could manage to find the green-eyed stranger again she could get the full story out of him? That idea seemed more reasonable than it had a few years ago now that she knew he was real. Not only that but he was in Central, where she was currently staying. The chances of them running into each other were a lot higher than if she had stayed in Risenbool.

Though, not usually superstitious, Winry was starting to think that the point of her coming to Central had been to meet him again. It was a completely irrational thought, but Winry was desperately grasping at straws. After failing to help Ed and Al, and being more of a burden to them than anything, she found the only way to keep her from lapsing back into a state of depression was to come up with something else, another reason why she was currently sitting near the window of Central's General Hospital.

Winry glanced over at Edward as he slept peacefully and completely sedated, plugged full of needles and wrapped head to torso in bandages. Winry felt a swell of sadness in her heart. It just wasn't fair for him and Al to go through more than they'd already had just to get their bodies back. Even though Al had tried to explain the theory of equivalent exchange to her, Winry couldn't help but note that even after all their suffering they had received nothing in return. Since she wasn't an alchemist, Winry could firmly admit that the world just wasn't fair – there was no such thing as equivalency between humans, nature or fate, whatever that implied - being an alchemist made no difference.

With that thought, Winry couldn't help but be grateful towards the mysterious stranger. When she had been in trouble, when fate had had her at its mercy, he had saved her. Now, he had saved Ed. Winry could think of no better word for him than to call him some mysterious guardian. He still lacked the full identity of a person, so Winry had no other option. However, she was starting to convince herself that he was a guardian of some kind. Whether he was her personal guardian, who looked after her and those closest to her, or whether he appeared at certain times in everyone's life, saving them from disaster, Winry didn't know. All she knew was that she had no other way to describe him, but as a guardian.

She seemed to swell with happiness at the thought of having some sort of evasive guardian angel looking after her. Winry wasn't one given to fantasies, but after what happened two days ago, she just couldn't help herself. And he had been so kind when he had suggested they take Ed to the hospital. Not to mention, he _had_ been incredibly fit, able to carry Ed with one arm. Winry hadn't failed to notice the abs and extremely taut muscles in his arms and legs, since his outfit had been rather revealing…

He was some strange version of a night in shining armor, a _very_ strange version.

"Winry?"

Winry was pulled from her thoughts by a rough voice coming from the hospital bed. She jumped up as she realized Ed was finally awake and ran to his side, "Edward, how do you feel?"

Edward gazed at her in complete shock, "Winry? You're here?" he said, dumbfounded. Then, he glanced down at himself and timidly touched his side, where a major wound had been bandaged, "I'm in the hospital…" it wasn't really a question, but Winry decided to answer with a nod.

"You scared all of us," she said, "Do you remember what happened?"

"I don't remember anything after being kicked in the gut by some jerk who kept calling me runt," Ed growled. The memory seemed to get him going again, because he suddenly sat up in bed.

Just then, Alphonse entered with Winry's lunch. He almost dropped the tray in surprise, "Brother! You're awake!"

He placed the tray on the table next to the bed and looked as if he wanted to hug him, but decided it was best if he didn't. Instead, he said, "Do you feel okay?"

"I'm a little sore, but nothing major," Ed replied.

"Ah, looks like you're feeling better," said a voice from the doorway as Maes Hughes entered the room. He was shortly followed by Maria Ross and Lenny Brosh, who looked like they would rather be elsewhere. Edward immediately rounded on both of them, "What happened to Laboratory 5?"

Winry and Al exchanged a look, wondering why he would ask something like that if he had been unconscious for the entire thing. Sergeant Brosh reluctantly replied, "Someone set off an explosion inside the building and the whole thing is in ruins…"

"What!?" Edward exploded, making everyone around him jump back a few feet in surprise, "Damnit! It's all gone!"

He suddenly grabbed at his side, wincing in pain.

"Be careful," Alphonse said, "You'll open your cuts up."

"I was so close to the truth too," Edward continued. Then, he decided, "I can't be sitting in a hospital. I've got to get out of here and hunt down those -,"

"Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, sir!" Maria Ross suddenly shouted, rather formally. Everyone watched in befuddlement, including Edward, who had the blankest expression written across his face that Winry had ever seen. "I apologize in advance for this!"

"Huh?" was all Edward could manage before he was suddenly, and brutally, slapped across the face.

Everyone in the room froze, save for Maes Hughes who was wearing a rather serious expression. His eyes were hidden behind the reflection of his glasses so Winry couldn't tell whether he was upset with Maria Ross or Edward.

Once Edward had gotten over the initial shock, Maria had started talking, "You've got to start relying on people around you or you're going to get yourself killed! It wouldn't hurt to trust adults a little more with the dangerous work, don't you think?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at the scene. Then, both Lenny and Maria cried out in unison, "That is all! Please forgive our violence and bold comments to a higher-ranking officer, sir!"

Edward sighed, "N-no…it's my fault. You're right, but why are you being so formal?"

"State Alchemists' are equivalent to Majors in the army," Maria replied with a more relaxed tone. Beside her, Lenny nodded in agreement.

"I didn't get my state certification for that," Edward said, "and you guys don't have to be so formal around me either."

"Oh, so all those times were a waste, huh?" Lenny smirked. Maria's shoulder's slacked a bit.

Edward frowned, "Wow, what a quick change," he deadpanned. Then, he seemed to realize something. He looked over at Winry with a paled expression, "Winry, you're certainly looking nice today, heh heh…"

Winry found herself glaring at him, "I already fixed your arm while you were asleep. I assume you'll tell me how you damaged it in the first place."

She saw him swallow, and then he said, "Uh…I…I was in an all-out brawl."

The tension that settled on the room could have been hacked with a knife. Suddenly, Hughes decided to lighten it a bit. "So, about your trip to Laboratory 5, Ed. You said you found something inside. Why don't we use this afternoon to go over what you saw?"

"Don't you have work to do?" Edward asked, curiously.

"Not to worry! I left Sheska with overtime work, so I'm free all day!" Hughes replied, "Which reminds me, you're almost free of your escorts now."

"Really?" Edward grinned. Winry suddenly remembered the main reason for her being in Central in the first place. She had her own assumptions, and Armstrong had filled her in, but she wanted to hear it from Edward.

"That's what I heard," she said, suddenly. She could almost see Edward deflate at the sound of her guarded tone, "So, are you going to tell me why you have escorts?"

"I-it's…not a big deal," Edward excused simply, not meeting her eyes. Winry stared at him, her anger started to boil when she realized he wasn't going to elaborate.

"Oh, that's right," she frowned, extremely displeased, "You and Al never tell me anything anyway."

She heard Al make a little sound in protest. She could feel all eyes on her and she felt a little selfish, but her anger seemed to drive her forward anyways. She walked over to the door and just as she was about to leave, a hand was on her shoulder. She stared up into the brilliant green eyes of Maes Hughes. He gave her a soft smile and said, "You were present at the time of the explosion. Since we're about go over the events, its best if you stayed here so we can hear your side of it."

"Winry, you were there?" came Edward's stunned voice from across the room. Winry felt her heart rise in her chest. All her anger had evaporated as she realized she was suddenly now apart of something that had happened in Ed and Al's life. Not only that, but if they were willing to discuss the events from Laboratory 5 with her there then she would probably hear more about her green-haired guardian – perhaps she could finally find out who he was?

* * *

Maria Ross and Lenny Brosh had taken up their duty in guarding the door outside the hospital room. Winry had pulled her chair towards a small table where Ed was currently drawing pictures of what he had witnessed inside the laboratory. Alphonse stood next to him, leaning over him to get a better view. Maes Hughes watched from next to Winry, and Louis Armstrong had just recently joined them.

Edward had gone over the many details of his experience at Laboratory 5 from the time when he crawled through the air vent to the moment he was carried out. He said a lot of things Winry didn't understand that had to do with alchemy, she figured. Some of those things referred to 'sacrifices' and 'tattoo of the ouroboros'.

Suddenly Ed held up the last picture had just drawn and Winry felt her heart leap into her throat at the scratchy sketch of someone all too familiar. Edward, next words stunned her, "I don't remember anything after being kicked by this guy…"

Winry's eyes widened, as she gasped in disbelief, "Kicked? That's the guy who got you out of the building and brought you back to us. He's the one who saved your life."

"Save my life?" Edward spat, "He's a total asshole! He called me a runt _four times_!"

"You counted…?" Armstrong asked in amusement.

Winry found herself wanting to argue, but she didn't. Instead, she stayed silent and let the conversation continue between Armstrong and Hughes. So, the man she had started idolizing had been the cause of Edward's brutal beating…? Then, if he had wanted to kill Edward why did he bring him to safety afterward? Winry realized just as she had with the foreigner from Xing that she knew nothing about this strange character even though she had started painting a glorified picture in her head. The chances of her vision of him being true were starting to dissipate. This revelation disappointed her, but she still had the desire to know more about him, to try and disprove it if she could.

"There are too many mysteries for it to be an ordinary experiment," Armstrong was saying.

Hughes nodded, and added, "I'd like to look into it some more but the Laboratory is in ruins. I wonder if the State Library would have anything, or the court-martial chamber…"

Winry was lost. She figured she had missed half the conversation during her muse. She gazed down at the rough picture of the green-haired stranger and it stared back with a wicked grin that Edward had managed to draw across its face. Something bothered her about it. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly.

She picked up the picture of what Edward had called the 'tattoo of the ouroboros'. She remembered seeing it on the side of one of that man's thighs. She wondered if it held some sort of meaning.

"Ed, what does this symbol mean?" she asked curiously, holding it up for him to see. Hughes and Armstrong temporarily paused in their conversation to hear Edward reply, "In theory it represents the cycle of life, totality…"

Winry could tell he was beating around the bush with his answer, hoping to discourage her from finding the truth, but she knew him way too well to stop there. "And in alchemy?" she persisted.

Edward seemed to hesitate, but everyone was waiting on his answer, even Al, it seemed. "In alchemy the serpent is still symbolic of the cycle of life and totality, but the star in the center represents immortality, or the undying."

There was a silence where Winry put the picture back down on the table and stared blankly in thought. Tattoo of the ouroboros, a representation of the undying… none of it made any sense to her, but the more she thought of it the more she felt she should look into it. She couldn't help but feel that this was the reason she had made a sporadic trip to Central.

"I think I saw that tattoo on that guy's leg," she said, "Ed, what does that mean?"

Edward just shrugged and Winry could tell he was hiding something from her. However, it didn't seem to bother her this time. She was sure that if Edward wasn't going to talk someone else would, and if they didn't she could always look it up in the library. There has got to be a book written on the ouroboros somewhere. She was even certain that Edward might have talked about it at some point in his alchemy training years ago. Too bad she hadn't paid attention.

"Hey, Al," Ed started, "You know, we haven't been to Dublith to visit our master in a while. I think it might be a good time to do that."

Alphonse nodded in agreement, "You're right. We might even be able to ask her about all this."

"Already leaving? But, your wounds haven't even healed yet," Armstrong said in surprise.

Edward grinned as he replied, "I can't stay in this place any longer. It stinks of antiseptic and I'm so bored. Not only that, but Al and I have lots we need to find out. I can't just sit around knowing the answer is right around the corner."

Winry frowned when she realized this would mean more babysitting on her part. Wait, Dublith? She didn't want to go to Dublith! There was nothing for her in Dublith. She wanted to stay in Central where she could pick up more hints on the strange character from Laboratory 5, not go to some backwater town!

Then, something else popped into her head unexpectedly. Her heart started racing as she realized from the map Ling had been holding that the first station on the way to Dublith was…

"Rush Valley!" Winry suddenly said, excitement filling her heart as she dreamt of running through the main street of the automail town, surrounded by nothing but prosthetic shops and the best mechanics in town. She could learn something there. Perhaps she could even buy a full set of beautifully crafted tools to bring home. Oh, she could just imagine the shinning splendor of all the uniquely crafted designs she could lay her hands on. Just thinking of it made her mouth water.

She suddenly turned to Ed, all thoughts of her fascination with the symbol of the ouroboros and the guardian stranger forgotten, "You have to take me! You have to take me! Please, please!"

"What? This isn't a pleasure cruise!"

"Well, why not?" Al piped up, "It's on the way after all."

"Al!" Edward looked like he had been betrayed by his own brethren.

"In that case, Ed," Hughes said, on his way to the door, "I'll be leaving. I've got lots of work to finish up. Winry, you should stop by my place later on to say bye to Elicia. I'm sure she would love if you visited."

"Of course," Winry smiled widely.

"Anyways, take care. Drop in next time you're in Central," and with that Hughes left the room. Armstrong folded up the drawings of the ouroboros and the spiky-haired man and stuffed them in his jacket. "I'll start making a list of people who were working under Dr. Marcoh and see if I can't find out where they're currently staying. Maybe I can have a word with a few of them."

"Sounds good," Edward nodded. After Armstrong had left, Winry stood and stretched, "I'll run down to the station and pick up those tickets. You want to leave tomorrow morning, right?"

"Yeah… as soon as possible."

Winry left the hospital room and headed for the exit. She was in a new mode, determined to find the answers to her own questions. It was still early, and after picking up the tickets at the station the first thing she would do was head straight for the State library. Hughes had said something about being able to find information on the ouroboros there. Perhaps she could find a connection.

* * *

What a troublesome human. Envy had been watching Maes Hughes for only a brief period of time and had found out that the man knew more than he let on. He had spent some time watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. He had informed Lust of his suspicion, that perhaps Hughes was starting to catch on to their plan quicker than any of them expected. And so, when he had managed to sneak into the little meeting in the hospital room as Louis Armstrong, he had confirmed it for himself. He was lucky to have been able to snatch up those loose drawings of himself and Lust, otherwise more of the military might have made themselves familiar with their appearances. They didn't need spies breathing down their necks.

So, when Maes Hughes excused himself from the room, claiming to have work to do, Envy followed shortly after. He would have to signal to Lust to get ride of him before he discovered what they were planning.

Envy gritted his teeth. He never believed a human could be so meddlesome. He was even more surprised when Lust informed him he'd have to finish the job himself. Couldn't the busty sin do anything right? After having vented at Lust over her incompetence and getting hung up on, Envy decided he was grateful for the job. He hadn't gotten his hands dirty in a while and it would be a nice way to vent some of his pent up frustration.

After seeing that the Winry girl was starting to take interest in what and who he was, he had started getting angry. Why did she care who he was? Sure, she may have recognized him from Laboratory 5, but what did that matter?

Envy had wandered towards a deserted district of town. He could follow Hughes' blood trails from miles away. He was surprised the human had survived that much blood loss and was still running around. No matter, Envy would fix that.

Just as he expected, Envy spotted the worn down Lieutenant Colonel at a phone booth, desperately trying to get through to someone, King Bradley perhaps. Envy smirked as he imagined Wrath on the other end of the line pretending to be sincere and helpful. Sometimes Envy wondered how the younger sin could put up with the act twenty-four-seven. It sickened Envy just to associate with humans on a part-time basis, let alone have a fake family like Wrath did.

Envy's grin widened, maybe he didn't have the worse job out of the seven after all…

No, now that he thought of it, he probably had one of the best. Poor, stupid Sloth was stuck underground somewhere, couldn't forget about him. Envy snickered, and here he was about to knock off one of the main members of the military. No, Envy certainly had one of the best jobs – and he was the perfect candidate.

"Roy…let me talk to Colonel Roy Mustang," Envy heard Hughes gasp into the receiver. Envy snickered quietly as he heard Hughes start getting agitated with the person on the other end of the line. "I'm Lt. Colonel Hughes from Central! I'm calling from an outside line because of an emergency!"

There was a pause and Hughes growled, "What a bother!" He dug into his jacket pocket for a piece of paper and began reading some kind of code off of it. Meanwhile, Envy watched as a picture of his wife and daughter fell to the floor at his feet. He came to stand behind him, staring at the picture, and noticed Hughes stiffen at the feeling of someone close behind him.

Envy badly wanted to turn into Winry Rockbell and stun the hell out of the Lt. Colonel, but he decided if his plan failed he would fuck things up big time. Instead, he took this moment to shift into the woman from Laboratory 5, Maria Ross and drew a gun. He only had to cock it once for the sound to echo through the night, causing Hughes' breath to hitch. Envy resisted the urge to grin, and said, "Could you put down the receiver, Lt. Colonel?"

Hughes let out a shuddered breath and turned just a bit to glance over his shoulder at the intruder. His hand never let go of the phone. Envy was quick to notice this, "The receiver, please."

Hughes didn't make a move. Then, he said, "Second Lt. Ross…_or not_? Who are you?"

Envy found it rather amusing. How much had this human learnt, really? He didn't want to give himself away, but he was rather impressed and when he spoke it was in his voice, "I'm Second Lt. Maria Ross. Have you forgotten?"

Envy realized his mistake too late when Hughes suddenly said, "No, you're not."

He frowned, starting to get fed up with this little game. He wanted to just shoot the human already, but then his fun would be over too soon. He decided to wait and hear how Hughes had come up with his verdict so soon.

"Second Lt. Maria Ross has a mole underneath her left eye!"

Envy blinked, dumbfounded for a second before he mentally slapped himself. He laughed briefly and a wide grin crossed Maria Ross' delicate features, he was certain this look didn't suit her in the least. "Huh? Really?" he smirked, "I was careless."

It was more than that, and Envy would have to deal with his own internal problems later. Right now, he had a human to kill. Taking advantage of Hughes' stunned silence, Envy tapped a finger to his left cheek where he knew a mole had suddenly materialized. He savored Hughes' expression of shock and fear, loving every moment of it. "How's that?"

"What the hell?" Hughes gasped, "It's like I'm dreaming."

"Your quick wittedness brought the end of you, Hughes," Envy threw in for good measure. Might as well comment the poor sucker while he was on death's threshold.

"Hey now, give me a break," Hughes said, voice softening slightly, but still tense. Envy caught the movement of his right hand and his lip turned up mischievously. He looked down and took in the details of the picture as thoroughly as he could in the few seconds that he had, "I've got a wife and daughter waiting for me back home. There's no way…I can die here!"

As expected, Hughes had spun around, a blade pinched between his right index finger and thumb, about to strike. He froze on the spot as his eyes landed on Envy, who gave him a wide toothy grin. It would seem the image of his wife was up to par, "Perfect staging, right?" Envy gloated.

Hughes shook violently, unable to attack, rendered helpless by a mere illusion. Envy didn't hesitate to pull the trigger and shift back into his preferred form as his victim slouched to the floor of the telephone booth. He smirked. That had been so much fun!

"Human's are so foolish," Envy said, as he stepped over the dying Hughes to hang up the receiver, "Risking their lives for something so stupid…"

With that, he turned on his heels and left Hughes to bleed out.

Envy walked a good three blocks as the Second Lt. Maria Ross before he finally decided to shift back into his regular form, figuring that if anyone had witnessed the crime they would have seen Maria Ross instead of him. Now, to entertain himself for the evening… Lust had said the only thing he needed to do tonight was kill Hughes because he had provided her with so much information already. It was time for him to take a breather.

Just as he stepped from behind an apartment building near the heart of Central Envy heard a familiar voice, screeching loudly about something.

What the _hell_? When did his luck get _this_ bad? Why did he _keep_ running into the gearhead?

Envy spotted her screaming at the guard outside of the State Library about not being allowed in without a pocket watch, or something rather... He frowned. Why did she want into the State Library to begin with? There couldn't possibly be anything there that would interest her. Then, a thought it Envy square in the eyes.

He jumped back behind the building and pressed himself up against the brick wall as a plan formed neatly in his mind. Could the girl possibly want information on _him_? He had found her earlier interest in him a little odd when she had argued with the Fullmetal runt about what had happened at Laboratory 5, but he never expected her to go this far.

Envy smirked. What if she was searching for him? It made perfect sense since he had definitely taunted her a while ago in Risenbool, and just two days ago she had seen him in his true form. Knowing how foolish humans could be about some things, Envy wouldn't really be all that surprised if that was exactly what she was at the State Library to research.

Well, then…

He was free for the evening…

Ah, to hell with it! Why _not_?

It wasn't like he was going to kill her, although if Father did give out the order, he'd be the first to jump at it, seeing how she was a constant irritation lately.

Envy grinned as he shifted into the poor girl he had seen talking with Hughes earlier. He knew she was probably still at headquarters with overtime work, so it was safe to borrow her identity for a bit. Besides, Winry might only trust women after dark.

Envy walked out from behind the building. He couldn't get over why he had chosen higher heels than was necessary and wished he hadn't as soon as he found his calves starting to ache from the awkwardness. It couldn't be helped. He had already drawn the attention of Winry and the guard and now he would have to just put up with it.

"Um, excuse me," he said in the girls timid voice, "I couldn't help but hear your conversation. You're trying to get into the library?"

Winry nodded, "I didn't realize you needed a piece of State Identification to get in. What could a library possibly hold that's so important anyways?" Her question seemed to be more directed at the guard, who was looking at Envy as if to say "help me!"

This amused Envy. "You know, I used to work in the library. Maybe I could help you find what you're looking for?"

Winry turned to him with a reluctant look, "Well, you see…I don't really know exactly what book I want…I just need to find out a few things."

"You found the right person then!" Envy exclaimed, maybe a little over enthusiastically. He remembered this particular girl saying exactly this, "I've read every book in the library and I can recite anything in exact wording if you want me to."

Envy _really_ hoped Winry wouldn't ask him to prove it.

To his luck, _finally_, Winry seemed to take his word for it. "Really?" she said in awe, "Oh…in that case, do you think you can remember anything called an ouroboros?"

_Bingo_…

…Just as Envy thought. She _was_ trying to find out about him.

"Sure, but uh…" Envy made glanced at the guard, who was currently eavesdropping, and decided he would rather be in private than out in the street. He really didn't know what he was going to do now. He just wanted to fuck with her head again, but he would have to be careful about it. He didn't want to give any information about him and the other homunculi away

…or did he?

To be quite frank Envy didn't give a shit about the others except Father, mostly because only he had the power to kill him and in the most painful way possible. All Envy wanted to do was have a little fun. And he had to admit, he had a few questions of his own he wanted answered: like why he had screwed up his image of Maria Ross after he had thought of Winry Rockbell. He _knew_ Ross had a mole under left eye, why the hell had he missed it? It wasn't like him to miss specific details, no matter how small. Many decades had taught him to be the most observant member of the homunculi, to the point of meticulousness.

Winry had started walking away from library, saying, "Why don't we drop into that little coffee shop I saw down the street?"

Envy grinned, though he had kept it minimal and not as psychotic, figuring it wouldn't have suited the girls features and would probably make Winry run for the hills. He nodded in agreement at her suggestion of the coffeehouse. He didn't have any money on him, but that wasn't a problem. He didn't like coffee anyways, and if he decided to have something he could always just sneak out and leave Winry with the bill. Usually that escape plan consisted of excusing himself to go to the bathroom, transform into some random stranger and then leave. Humans always seemed to _hate _it when he did that. It was always amusing watching them take it out on the poor friend Envy had decided to turn into. The friend never knew what the hell to make of it: "I wasn't even _there_!" was a usual response.

"So, my names Winry Rockbell," Winry introduced herself as they walked. She held out a small hand to him, "Nice to meet you."

Envy scrambled, trying to remember the name of the girl he was currently hidden inside. Why the hell was he having so many problems with memory lately? He took her outstretched hand and shook it briefly before letting go. "I'm Shesk – ah!"

One of Sheska's heels got caught between a crack in the pavement and sent the sin sprawling on his face. He hit the ground face-first with such impact he was sure his weight had created a new crack right beneath him. Envy heard Winry stopped and gasp, "Oh, are you okay!?"

Envy felt a familiar burn of embarrassment surface into his face and he was thankful he was playing Sheska, who was usually clumsy otherwise it would have looked off. He shook off the momentary shock. He couldn't believe he had just done that. Him of all people! Awkward as it might seem, Envy _knew_ how to walk in heels! He had done it a thousand times before, pretending to be different women from the most graceful to the least. Why the hell was he having trouble now?!

He snapped out of his mental rant when he felt two small hands on his arm. The first thought that passed through his mind when he realized who was trying to help him was: _don't touch me..._

"Let me help you," Winry was saying as she gently pulled at his upper arm. Envy gritted his teeth at her futile attempt and stood up on his own. Her light pulls, he knew, would hardly lift his _finger_ let alone his arm. The one and only drawback to his true form was the weight of it.

"Thanks," he said as he stood up, trying desperately to hold his voice steady. He was boiling with anger on the inside at his own embarrassment, cursing at himself for being so careless more than once that day. Envy suddenly removed his shoes and held them in one hand, sighing just as he'd seen Sheska do a million times, "That's better."

"You're going to walk in bare feet?"

"It's better than falling on my face again," Envy scowled. At Winry's expression he decided to tone down the anger a bit. It would certainly get him in trouble if he was caught.

They walked the remainder of the way to the coffee shop and Envy was pleased that it was close by. When they got a table, Winry ordered some fancy coffee drink Envy had never heard of before and when the waitress turned to him, he shrugged, "Sorry, I'm not having anything. I don't have my wallet with me."

"Go ahead, I'll cover it. You're helping me out after all," Winry offered.

Envy figured the escape plan could be thrown out the window now. He wondered why he had even said anything. He should have just ordered like he usually did in this type of situation. He forced a smile and ordered simple green tea. It was too bad, really. He had been looking forward to leaving Winry with a massive bill and then watched her confront Sheska about it later. Now that she had actually offered, there was no fun in it anymore.

"So, what is it you wanted to find at the library, Winry?" Her name had rolled off his tongue rather awkwardly and he almost winced at the sound of it. He took a sip of the hot tea to hide his expression of frustration to find that the tea was _way_ too hot. Envy felt his mouth seer with pain, and lacking any sort of etiquette for the moment, spit it back out into his cup. He suddenly realized that what he'd done was something most humans, and homunculi alike, _especially _Lust, found disgusting, and as was expected he looked up and found Winry staring at him with a blank look on her face.

"Ouch…" Envy made a quick cover, "That was hot."

"Uh, okay, be careful next time," Winry replied.

Envy pushed the tea away for the time being, already fed up with how his night was going. First, he made a blunder with Maria Ross' camouflage, then he falls on his face and now he was making a fool out of himself. He was starting to think this whole idea was not such a great plan after all. He was starting to get pissed off with every mistake he made, and he was sure that if Winry hadn't have been untouchable he would have killed her by now to save himself from more embarrassment. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible and Winry was already starting to talk about her topic of interest.

"Sheska, do you know anything about alchemy?" she had asked.

"Only what I read in books," Envy replied, "What do you want to know?"

"Have you heard of an ouroboros?"

Envy made a show of looking thoughtful before answering, "Yup, I remember now! I read that it resembled totality and immortality…"

"So, if…someone has a tattoo of that what would that mean?" Winry asked straight out. Envy figured having dealt with the Elric brothers for most of her life had taught her to be direct and to the point. Good, the sooner this night was over the better in his opinion. He didn't need anything else going wrong. His tongue still burned…

He decided to play stupid on this one. "I don't know. It's just a tattoo, right?"

Winry seemed put out. "I guess," she mumbled.

Envy raised an eyebrow mischievously. This conversation was getting too boring for his tastes. He decided to fall back into what he liked to call 'teenage girl talk'. A mischievous smile broadened on his face as he asked, "Something on your mind? Or rather…_someone_?"

To his horror, Winry blushed. Envy couldn't believe the reaction he got out of that simple implication. He knew humans were idiots, but this was just unexpected.

"Well, to be honest with you," Winry started and Envy resisted the temptation to lean in a little closer to hear her better. A smirk was threatening to spread across his lips. "I met this guy a long time ago. He saved my life –,"

_Yeah_, that had been his first mistake…

"And I spent some time thinking about him, because I don't think I remembered everything correctly. That memory is still a little confusing…" she seemed to trail off and then snapped herself back on track again, "Anyways, he showed up again just a few days ago and this time he saved the life of my best friend –,"

First chance he gets, he's killing that little runt…

"And so I really want to find him again to thank him for everything. I feel like he's avoiding me, because you think someone who looks as odd as he does wouldn't be hard to find –,"

_Fuck you, bitch. I like the way I look, _Envy found himself thinking.

"This is going to sound stupid, but I feel like he's my guardian or something –,"

Wait, what?

Envy blanched. He just happened to be in mid-sip when he spat the tea out again. Thank god he had managed to get it all in the cup. Winry was looking at him weird, and he decided he should probably cover up his little reaction. "You actually believe in that sort of stuff?" he said, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve. This probably wasn't a great idea, because he was getting another stare from her. He picked up the napkin instead.

"Well…" Winry frowned, looking down at her hands in thought, "I don't know what else to think. He's saved both Edward and I, and…this is silly, but I almost think he'll show up again at some point. I just hope I can get his name next time… I want to thank him for everything he's done. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive and neither would Ed..."

Envy almost snickered at the strange longing in her voice. If only she knew what he really was…That thought made his anger boil again. He had come to terms with himself several decades ago that the only real reason he hated humans was because he envied them. Their support for each other and their ability to forgive was something Envy didn't understand, and it made him feel small and stupid. On top of it, the homunculi never showed any of that emotion towards each other. He'd be damned if Lust or Wrath or even Father, for that matter, would forgive him for making any sort of mistakes. Death was always a final punishment, and it made him despise his own kind sometimes. The only thing he could do to make him feel better about the situation was turn those humans who originally cared about each other against each other. It made him feel satisfied that even they knew what hatred and anger felt like.

Envy found for some odd reason his anger, his hatred, his loathing had dissipated for a single moment, and all he could do was stare into the depths of his tea feeling empty strangely very alone.

* * *

**Leonahari: So, that was an incredibly long chapter and I'm pretty certain all my chapters will be this long from now on. Oh, and I've magically managed to catch H1N1 (Swine Flu) since it's been going around my home town lately. It's just wonderful being sick...(sarcasm) So, if there are any issues with this chapter I blame it on the bug because I wrote and proof read it while I was half-conscious. **

**So, it really irks me how some people can get jealousy and envy wrong. Most use it exchanably in speech and writing. So, I'm giving a mini lesson because I too used to make the same mistake and found it embarrassing when I realized I had written my story (ie _Of Bullets and Mercury_) with that thought in mind. Also, this explains a LOT about Envy's character, which I had originally overlooked: Envy is the desire to obtain a possession or quality of another. It usually makes the person who is envious feel obsolete in comparison to the one with the desired possession or quality. Jealousy is actually the opposite of this. A jealous person often thinks that those possessions and qualities are owed to them. Usually a jealous person is constantly fearful of loosing what they already have to another person, and what they don't have they believe they should have it.**

**I hope that made sense, and if it did you will be able to see why Envy is called Envy and not Jealousy. That, and Envy just sounds a lot better :P**

**Oh, and my birthday is in a couple of days so you all better have Envy show up on my doorstep for some lovin', or else.........  
**


	5. Don't Look Down on Me

**Leonahari: Wow, I actually took a look at my traffic and noticed a lot more people are reading this fic than any of my other ones even in the older stats page. Cool. It's too bad people don't review *runs away and cries silently by herself in a corner*... *sobs* enjoy your next *hiccup* chapter...**

**Chapter Five: Don't Look Down on Me**

Envy didn't know what had come over him in the last few days. He felt like he had made a stupid mistake by going out to tea with Winry, no matter how much information he could have scavenged from the visit. Her words that day, what she had said about him being a guardian of her because he had saved her life…

It made him want to puke.

He had ended the coffee break pretty soon after that, making some excuse like needing to get back to work... He couldn't even remember what excuse he had panned out to her, just that he had pretty much left her sitting their looking dumbfounded. He had thought after all these decades, _centuries_, that he could handle being around humans, but the truth was they made him remember why he was who he was: Envy, the envier of humans. And after what Winry had said – he didn't even _know_ why it bothered him so much.

Guardian, huh? Envy was well aware that he would pull a trigger on anyone without a single thought, even an innocent child. So, why did that tiny word have such an effect on him? He knew it wasn't true, that the first chance he got – if it ever came – he would kill anybody associated with the sacrifices, and that included the gearhead. But there was something else, something he hadn't considered before – _at all_.

If Winry considered him a guardian then would she trust him? Probably, humans were stupid creatures after all. Envy couldn't shake the thought that perhaps if he showed himself to her again that she would be willing to hand him her friendship on a silver platter. And, if that was the case, Envy could use that to his advantage. He may even be able to use her to help Father. They always seemed to be shorthanded, and with a real human working for them –

Envy stopped mid-thought. It was pointless. Father would never take his advice on anything, so even to consider it was a stupid idea. That got his blood boiling. The homunculi didn't give half a shit about each other. They were just creations, built for the soul purpose of carrying out Father's wishes. They had no emotional attachment to anyone or anything, which was just as well for him, since, in his opinion, logic was more important than emotion. Envy prided himself for his ability to think things through, use logic not emotion to make decisions. That was what humans lacked. They grew attached to things, people, animals, and that made them weak.

Winry Rockbell had called Envy a guardian. It was a similar attachment, and perhaps that was why Envy felt so strange about what it implied. For once in Envy's long existence he felt a little more important. A guardian was someone somebody looked up to and admired, perhaps…loved…? If the human was felt that he was a guardian, then it was possible that she could be feeling that way, but it was impossible to tell. In a way, Envy didn't even want to find out. He had had his fun fucking with her head and now it seemed she had read into it far too much. Yeah, he had saved her life, but really how long could someone hold onto that. It was almost twelve fucking years ago! _Move on_!

Envy decided he should probably start paying attention to the rest of his siblings. A meeting in Father's lair had commenced. Wrath had managed to find Greed and had presented him to Father as a gift. Envy stared up at Greed and wondered casually when he would be stuck up there, stuck full of blades, rendered helpless to the mercy of his brethren. Numbness settled over him. It would come one day. It was the fate of a homunculus to die by the hands of Father, since nobody else knew how to kill them.

"Where's Sloth at?" Greed was saying casually, despite his situation.

"He always skips out on meetings," Lust replied, smoothly, "He's working right now."

Greed smirked, "Seriously, none of you guys have changed in over one hundred years. And who's this guy?"

Envy's frown deeped at the expression on Wrath's face. Obviously the younger sin thought himself important, because he wasn't facing Greed, but turned towards Father and the other homunculi. It irked Envy to think that even though Wrath was the youngest of all of them, he got special privledges from Father. "I'm Wrath."

"Wrath, eh? Aren't you that human King Bradley?"

"That's right. He's the last sibling Father created to see if homunculi could age," Lust replied. There was pride in her sultry voice that Envy thought was rather misplaced. How could someone be proud of _that_ ability? Homunculi were great lengths above that of humans, Father had said so himself. But with each new homunculi Father seemed to get closer and closer to creating a human, not a greater being. Why waste all that time and energy into creating something so fragile? Envy didn't understand it, but he never questioned his Father's motives for anything. That was something he had learned a very long time ago.

"An aging homunculus?" Greed's eyes widened on Wrath in disbelief, "Is that even possible?"

His question made Envy laugh. In all his years of knowing Greed, Envy had never heard the sin doubt anything. He had always been so convinced that nothing in the world was impossible. He received a cold glare from Greed, which made Envy's grin widen even more. "'There's no way there's no way'," he said, "I thought that was a stock phrase of yours. Don't tell me you forgot? Or are you just going senile?"

Greed smirked, a mischievous glint flashed through his eyes. "Shut your mouth, you ugly shit."

"What was that?" snarled Envy. He felt every muscle in his body tense at his words. He was going to rip him into pieces that stupid fucker!

"Oh, I like those eyes! That's how you ought to be!" Greed smirked, not even the slightest bit bothered by Envy's sudden reaction, "Why don't you show your true colors every once in a while, Envy _the Bizarre_?"

"You piece of shit," Envy gritted his teeth and found himself standing, readying himself for a rather awkward transformation. "I'll kick your ass, if that's what you're asking for!"

"Cut it out, all of you."

Envy almost shivered at the calmness in Father's voice. He hated his voice, it never changed, never showed fear or anguish or fury. Envy had completely forgotten his anger towards Greed and glanced over his shoulder to see Father sitting calmly in his chair. Everything had gone silent, not even Greed seemed to have the guts to break it.

"Please don't fight among siblings, especially in front of your father," echoed the indifferent voice once more throughout the underground chamber.

"Yo, old man. Looks like you've aged a lot since the last time I saw you," Greed said, confidently. If it hadn't been for Father's presence Envy would have pointed out that Greed was starting to sweat.

"Greed," Father said, "You are my son who shares my soul. Why did you betray me?"

Hatred, revenge and betrayal. Envy remembered clearly Father telling him that those were human qualities and that homunculi, the greater species, were beyond such things. But Envy knew what hatred felt like, and now Greed had betrayed his own kind…Did that mean something? Envy was certain his memory didn't fail him, so he wondered why was Father acting like all this was normal, like it was supposed to happen to them. Envy shoved that thought into the back of his mind for later assessment. Right now, he had other things to do, like watch Greed get shit from Father- that never got old.

"'Why'?" Greed was saying, "You of all should know the best. I am Greed. That's how you brought me to life, and that's how I've lived. If I had stayed by your side I wouldn't have been able to obtain everything my greedy soul desires."

"Will you work for me again?" came Father's question and Envy knew this was a last chance.

"No can do!"

"I see…"

Envy watched as the floor beneath Greed opened up, revealing a pit of hot magma. Even though he knew it wasn't for him, Envy still took a small step backward. It seemed that Lust and Wrath had done the same because they were both on either side of him now. Gluttony had made some pathetic sound and bounced his fat ass over to Lust. Any homunculus with their right mind would know that they never wanted to be caught up Greed's situation, but Envy figured Greed never really had a right mind to begin with.

As the shaft upon which Greed was stuck to dipped down into the boiling contents of the pit, Greed gave a howl in pain. Envy stared and watched, like the rest of his siblings, as one of their own was consumed by flames. At the time, Envy didn't know how to react to this. He was disgusted at Greed. Everything about Greed made Envy's blood boil, and his death was rather fitting for someone with such a hot head.

That's not what bothered Envy.

He had spent enough time around humans to know that if one of them died the others mourned. They could be friends, they could be family, they could have even been _enemies_…That was something Envy never understood. And here, his brother, so to speak, was being burned alive at the stake in front of his very eyes. His screams of pain echoed through the vast, dark chamber in the most chilling way possible. The shadow of his body was still visible, wriggling in agony, through the brightness of the white flames. And Envy felt _nothing_.

He looked into the faces of Lust, Gluttony and Wrath and found the same nonchalant expressions there. Their eyes hazed over with boredom. Would they look that why upon him when it was his turn? Even after all the things he's done for Father, if he stepped out of line once, was he perhaps looking into his own future?

Once Greed's screams had finally died down, there was a moment of silence and Father held up a cup of crimson liquid before them all, saying, "To the forthcoming day. I pray for the unchanging loyalty of you all, along with peace and order." With that he drank back his soul, the remainder of Greed's philosopher stone.

Now it was back to work for all of them, and Envy followed Lust, Gluttony and Wrath to the exit where they would all assume their roles in the plan. Envy transformed immediately upon arrival into the city into a random officer and walked next to Wrath, looking like some official bodyguard for the King. Lust and Gluttony had turned off in another direction, leaving them to make a slow progress to Central Headquarters.

It was dark out, probably past mid-night, Envy didn't give a shit. He didn't like sleeping anyways. He always had terrible nightmares about the gate. He figured it was just as well, no rest for the wicked.

"You didn't like Father's display tonight, Envy?" Wrath suddenly said, catch Envy by surprise. "I saw your face. You looked disturbed."

"Mind your own business, old fart," Envy snarled, though not willing to admit he was disturbed by his siblings' lack of emotion towards the death of their own. Maybe _he_ was odd one out. He seemed to be the only one troubled by the numbness in his chest at watching a sibling get burned alive; perhaps he should start thinking this was normal, or he would soon draw attention to himself like he already had. He decided to take some of his pent up frustration out on Wrath, the stupid aging homunculus had made himself a pretty available target after all. "Just because Father made you a King doesn't mean you're better than any of us. What was your power again? Oh, yeah…you can _age_ – I'm _so_ scared!"

To Envy's irritation his words seemed to have little effect, if any. Wrath simply chuckled in response, and said, "Why don't you take the night off and vent some of that anger? Go and entertain yourself for a bit. I think Father's been working you too hard."

"I guess I didn't make myself clear, my bad - that's what I was already doing," Envy growled. If they hadn't been in the middle of a main street, overlooked by many apartment windows, Envy was certain he would have kicked Wrath's head in by now. Unfortunately for him, if anyone had happened to look out their window at that moment they would have seen a minor officer attempting to murder the Fuhrer. It might not have gone over too well.

"I'm serious, Envy," Wrath said. His tone was stern and stubborn. "You're starting to slip. Pride told me your performance in killing Hughes was not satisfying. Just consider, if Hughes had survived, word would have gotten out that someone in the military was able to morph into anyone and that would have been –,"

"Fuck you! I don't need a fucking lecture!" Envy suddenly disappeared into an ally way where he transformed an reappeared as a regular civilian. The expression of fury was still written deeply upon his face and his eyes were cold and malicious. He stormed past Wrath and spat, "You can tell Pride to shove it. If the little bastard wants to spy on me, go the fuck ahead! I've got nothing to hide."

Wrath showed no expression as Envy turned on his heel and stormed away in a random direction, all thoughts of taking up his position at headquarters forgotten. How dare Pride spy on him! It pissed him off just thinking about it. And why would he be spying on him?! Did he not think he was capable of finishing the job properly? Well, as far as Envy was concerned they could all go fuck themselves! It was worse when Envy realized he had screwed up the Hughes mission majorly. He knew Wrath was right. If Hughes had survived somehow, he would have been fucked, they all would. But admitting that to Wrath would have made him look weak and incompetent, and he was certainly not either of those things.

He turned and found himself in a familiar warehouse where Lust had been keeping caged chimeras for some emergency use. Without even thinking, driven by rage, Envy unhinged a couple of the cages and let the monsters loose. He wanted to cause Fuhrer Bradley as much difficulty as possible and cleaning up the mess left by the chimeras would have to be his first priority if he didn't want people suspecting anything out of the ordinary. Hopefully Wrath wasn't as dense as Envy thought he was and he would stop asking Pride to spy on him.

"_Envy_," said the unbodied voice.

Well, speak of the devil…

Envy frowned and leaned against one of the now-empty cages, spinning a broken latch around between his fingers. So, little prick was watching him even now… "Well, if it isn't the little spy? I hope I'm able to entertain you to your satisfaction. Since when does Father ask siblings to spy on each other?" Envy scowled. He glared into the darkest recesses of the warehouse, with the feeling of having several eyes on him at once. He hated that feeling. He was being judged by something he couldn't see for himself. "Why don't you show yourself, you stupid coward?"

"_Father will be upset with you when he finds out you let those chimeras out_," the voice said, ignorant of Envy's comments.

"Father doesn't have to know about it. It's between Wrath and I – besides, a little fun can't hurt," Envy snickered and threw the latch across the room. It skidded across the floor, falling into a deep shadow beyond the crates. Envy's eyes narrowed on the spot. "There you are," he hissed.

"_I'm sure you don't want him to know what you were up to after you had killed Hughes either_," Envy frowned again as he waited for the threat to come. He knew there would be one, why else would Pride bring it up? "_Envy, I'm curious. Was there a point to your meeting with Winry Rockbell at all?_"

Envy bared his teeth. How long had Pride been watching him for? Since yesterday, since last week, last month, last _year_? It was a little unnerving to think that he would never get any privacy. Not that he had anything to hide from, but the fact remained: obviously Father didn't trust him. Why Father would have that suspicion about him Envy didn't know, but there was no other explanation to why he would send Pride to watch him. It made Envy feel worthless and crushed. He had given nothing but his loyalty to Father in helping him complete his plan, and this is what he got in return?

"_But honestly, your actions revolving around that human have confuse me. Was there any reason for saving her life those years ago?_"

Envy's breath hitched. So, Pride had been watching him for longer than he thought. Obviously Father's suspicion of him was rooted in something he'd done a long time ago. He couldn't remember. Could it have been something to do with Ishbal?

Deciding that since Pride was not going to leave him alone, Envy bounced off the crate from which he was sitting, raised his hands in the air, high above his head, and gave a long stretch. He would ignore the little bastard. It was the only thing he could do for now, because he knew no matter what he said Pride would not tell Envy why Father was asking him to watch him. Envy was pleased when his new plan to ignore Pride seemed to annoy him.

"_You can't ignore me forever, Envy!_" the voice said with a hint of frustration. Envy knew Pride was Father's favorite child because he had been his first son, but that didn't mean Pride would be able to push Envy around. Envy may have been the middle child, less important that half of the others, but he could be as stubborn as all of them, including Father, put together. He wouldn't let Pride get to him, and even if Pride threatened to go running to Father, Envy would just laugh at him. He dared him to. No, he had another plan, a plan of his own. He grinned at his own mischieviousness - Wrath had told him to entertain himself, and since Pride was such a good sport Envy figured this could be a little fun...

* * *

Visiting Rush Valley might have been the greatest experience of Winry's life by far. It was one thing to be an automail mechanic, and it was something completely different to be surrounded by them. Everyone in Rush Valley had the same passion for automail as Winry, the same love of gears and unique prosthetic designs. As soon as she had stepped off the train, Winry could just _smell_ the oil in the air and it got her heart racing, among other things.

As she looked back now at her visit to Rush Valley, she smiled, noticing her reflection in the window of the train. It was raining once again. The water pooled in tiny droplets along the glass on the outside and beyond the sill, sometimes being picked up with the wind and swept away. Yes, swept away…Winry never thought she would be doing what she was doing right now. If only Granny Pinako knew what she was up to, she would probably be more than a little surprised.

Winry had lied to Edward, had told him that she would stay in Rush Valley and apprentice under one of Mr. Dominique's recommended technicians in order to equip him with better automail. While in reality, as soon as Edward and Alphonse took off for Dublith, Winry caught the first train back to Central.

After seeing Edward's determination to continue his journey, Winry had found her own. She had come to the conclusion that the only way to settle the matter concerning her elusive guardian was to take action. Winry was going to find him. She didn't have a plan, but after her experience in Rush Valley she felt refreshed and ready to start again. She may have hit a dead end last time when she had been denied access into the State Library, and she may not have gotten much information out of Sheska, but she was certainly not going to let that discourage her. After all, if Ed and Al had given up hope every time they hit a dead end, Winry knew they would have given up a long time ago.

Winry leaned back into the booth seat and crossed her legs. She couldn't completely give up the chance to equip Ed with better automail. As soon as she had found out everything she needed to know, Winry would head back to Rush Valley and start her apprenticeship. She knew Ed would need a new arm by next week, since she seemed to be replacing it quite often lately.

She closed her eyes and let her head lean against the cold glass of the window, listening to the rain patter against it. It would lull her to sleep soon, and she would just have to make sure she woke up when the train arrived in Central, a couple hours from now. And the first thing she would do once she got there would be to pay the Hughes family a visit. After all, Maes was the head of the investigation department. Winry wondered if he would share any information about the symbol of the ouroboros with her. If anyone knew anything about it, Hughes would.

* * *

"Hughes must have realized something when he was researching in the court-martial chamber, because he took the trouble to contact me from outside when he could have just called from inside the building. When I asked, the telephone operator said she heard him say the military is in danger," Colonel Roy Mustang mused. He placed both of his hands in deeply in the pockets of his straight jacket and looked over at his trusted subordinate, Riza Hawkeye, "What could that mean, I wonder?"

They stood next to the murder scene, the telephone booth, where Hughes' body had been found the following morning. Blood still stained the ground inside and around the booth, and the receiver handle had been carefully dusted for prints. The setting sun flooded the sky with orange, red and yellow colors, basking them in golden light. If the topic hadn't been so morbid, it may have been very peaceful.

"Sir," said a deep voice as Louis Armstrong stopped just before the two new arrivals from Eastern Headquarters. He saluted and said, "We have an idea of the ones who murdered Lt. Colonel Hughes."

"Then, why don't you take them into custody?" Mustang said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"We have an idea, but we don't know exactly who they are," replied Armstrong, simply. This answer didn't seem to sit well enough with Mustang. His frown deepened and he suddenly demanded, "What do you mean? Tell me in detail."

"I cannot."

Riza watched the exchange curiously. Mustang didn't seem to be getting angry with Armstrong's unwillingness to speak. Instead, his voice was calm, if not commanding, "I, a Colonel, am ordering you to speak. Are you going to disobey a senior officer?"

Armstrong gave Mustang a firm look, "I cannot speak."

There was a moment of silence where Mustang and Armstrong stared at each other, and Riza was certain there may have been some telepathy going on there. "Understood," Mustang suddenly sighed, "Sorry for calling you out here. You may go."

Armstrong saluted, "Yes, sir."

He had taken a few steps away and then stopped, and said, "Oh, I forgot to mention earlier. The Elric brothers had been staying here until a few days ago."

"Did they find what they were looking for?"

"No. What they are looking for is almost legendary," Armstrong glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"I see," Mustang smiled back, "Thanks a lot."

After Armstrong had left them, Riza turned to Mustang, confused, "He didn't really tell us much."

"Actually, he gave us a lot of information," Mustang corrected her, calmly, "He specifically said 'the ones who murdered Hughes', meaning there's more than one. They might be working as an organization. If he can't speak, even under order from a Colonel, that means someone with a higher rank than me is imposing silence on him. And the thing the Elric brothers are looking for is the philosopher stone."

Riza let out a small gasp, "An organization with a hand in military leadership, the philosopher stone, and Lt. Colonel Hughes…but how are they all related?"

"I can't say yet, but now that I'm working for Central Headquarters the first thing I'm going to do is look into Hughes' murder. If there are any hints on who the culprit is, they've got to be there," Mustang declared. Riza gave him a soft smile, "It's very unlike you to mix personal issues with work."

"There is no personal issues to mix," he said, calmly, "If I want to become Fuhrer then it is my right to protect those under me. It is both my desire as an individual and as the prospective leader of this country."

Riza nodded, knowing full well the sorrow behind his eyes was not something a Fuhrer would normally reflect. He was too soft, and too damn stubborn. She smiled and started to walk beside him as they made their way back to Central Headquarters.

* * *

Winry knocked lightly at Hughes' apartment door, wondering if it was too late for them to accept visitors. It was almost ten at night, after all. Elicia was probably tucked up in bed already. When she didn't get an answer, Winry made her way back down to the exit of the building with the full intention of renting a room for the night. She pressed her hands against the glass door and glanced sideways at a fresh pile of newspapers.

Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of the front cover. It read _Murder of Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes has the Military Investigating Central Headquarters_. Winry picked up the paper, mouth agape, eyes wide in disbelief. The picture above the article displayed a funeral where Winry noticed the familiar figures of Gracia and Elicia standing next to a six-foot-deep hole. Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach. This couldn't have happened. It was impossible. Hughes was such a good man. Winry found her hands were shaking, and she dropped the paper back onto the table from which she had picked it up.

She could feel a familiar burn in her cheeks, and her eyes started to water. How could this have happened? _Why_ had it happened? Winry had half a mind to go up to headquarters and ask if they'd caught the murderer. If they had, she wouldn't have minded a few minutes alone with him, given that she would be allowed a few of her most vicious carving tools. She let her anger envelope her mind. What about Gracia?! What about Elicia?! The military hadn't caught the culprit yet, and Winry found herself thinking thoughts along the lines of how cowardly he was to kill someone and then disappear from society, fearing punishment. She hoped the asshole felt guilt so heavy it broke his heart. She hoped that karma would rap around ten-fold and give the bastard what he truly deserved!

Winry was walking. She didn't know where she was walking to, just that she was _moving _in some direction or other. The stars were alight in the sky, looking beautiful and oddly large for this time of year. Winry paid no attention to them. She found herself in a park, surrounded by the urban district of Central. The trees made the place look even darker, but it didn't bother Winry. She couldn't even think of what she was doing let alone be worried about stumbling over a rock or two.

She found a bench under a large oak tree and sat, placing her head in her hands. She felt the tears that had swelled up in her eyes finally run down her face. Hughes' death must have been a recent event. The last time she saw him was about five days ago and she'd only been out of Central for three. Poor Gracia and Elicia…it was still fresh for them then. Winry promised herself that first thing tomorrow she would pay her respects.

She gave a small, shuddering breath. She definitely couldn't visit them in the state that she was in now. She would have to get herself together. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of them. They'd had their share of sadness; they didn't need to see hers on top of it.

A sound in the distance made her look up. Her mind froze in fear as soon as she saw a pair of red eyes in the shadow of the tree. Her heart quickened in pace as she became aware that she had nothing to protect herself with. She didn't even know what it was; an animal? A monster? The beast that had appeared from behind the bush was a species Winry had never seen before. Long pale hair covered its dog-like body, and its head looked more like a bears than anything else. It bared its long, sharp teeth at her, mucus dripping down the sides of its mouth in long sticky threads.

Winry slowly, carefully, stood up. She wasn't certain if she could outrun the thing, but it was better than waiting to be eaten alive. She could feel the fight or flight adrenaline rushing through her body, and her movement had caught the attention of the beast. Its crimson eyes landed on her as a low growl escaped its throat. Winry took a timid step back. Unfortunately, this wasn't the greatest idea. The animal reacted to the movement immediately and lunged at her. Winry took a few more steps backwards to avoid its fatal talons, and ended up tripped over a root.

She slammed into the ground, but managed to get herself back up before the beast could come after her again. She managed to find a good sized stone in the darkness and took it up. It was sharp on one side and smooth and dull on the other. She readied herself for the beast to lunge again and it did. She pointed the sharp side at its throat and just as the thing came down on her she shoved it deeply into its flesh. The thing gave a loud, terrible cry in pain and jumped back, all four limbs shaking as blood from the cut stained its pale fur. Winry gripped the rock firmly, eyes wide and fearful. She had missed its throat and got its shoulder instead, but its teeth had grazed her forearm. She could feel her own blood dripping down her pale flesh. It was sickly warm.

Winry wished she would have got one of its legs instead, because the cut seemed to have only angered it further. She wondered if she threw the rock at its head if it would knock it out, or if she was even that lucky. It was worth a shot. The least it would do is stun it and that would give Winry a chance to hightail it out of there. Well, here goes…she threw it as hard as she could…

There was a random thud from where ever the rock landed, and Winry paled as she realized her aim wasn't all that good. It _missed_! She hadn't really considered that possibility. Now, she was faced with an angry monster and no way to defend herself. She took another step back. She'd be damned if she was going to kick the bucket now. She glanced around for something else to use as a weapon. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough. As soon as she glanced up again the thing had jumped at her. She braced herself for the blow, waiting for the feeling of teeth sinking into her flesh. She closed her eyes in anticipation and held her hands up in front of her face.

But the pain never came, and she suddenly heard a high-pitched whine like a dog getting kicked. Winry peered between her fingers to see what happened, whether her luck had finally taken a turn for the better and the cut had bled out, or –

The monster was lying on the ground several feet away from where it had started. Winry's eyes shot back to where it had been and her heart jumped into her throat.

"What do you think you're doing, you dumb animal? Go eat someone your own size, huh?" Winry watched in amazement as the green-hair stranger, her _guardian_, approached the cowering beast. He made a show of stomping on it a few times before the thing finally stood and limped off into the darkness, beaten and still hungry.

Winry couldn't believe it. She didn't have to find him, _he_ had found _her_. She noticed her mouth was still open and closed it just as he glanced over his shoulder, violet cat-like eyes scanning over her briefly. The last time those eyes had seen her she had been five years old and semi-conscious. She felt a small shiver go through her at the look of those eyes now. It was odd. He hadn't seemed to have changed at all in the last eleven years; he didn't even look like he had _aged_.

Suddenly, and without warning, he turned and started walking away from her. She blanched and panicked, not wanting to be left without a name to remember him by.

"Wait!" she found herself shouting. She was glad to see him stop and look back at her, curiously. She managed to uproot her feet from the ground and go after him. He turned to face her, a small grin riding up one half of his face. Winry came to a stop just before him and suddenly found that all of her words were stuck in her throat as she stared at him. For the first time she was able to take in his entire appearance without her mind being hazed over by surprise.

He was certainly odd looking. He wore black. His feet were partially covered by long socks, heel and toes exposed. His lower section was covered by a garment that looked like a rough cross between a skort and a loincloth. His mid-section was completely exposed, upper chest only partially covered by simple black that rode up his neck half-way, and his hands and wrists were clothed in a type of glove that didn't cover up his fingers. His skin was so very pale, in the moonlight it seemed to glow eerily. His eyes and hair coloring was a different story. How someone could come to acquire such a strange natural combination, Winry had no idea. The only thing that wasn't really that odd about him was his facial features. They were delicate, and very expressive.

Right now he was staring back at her with a blank expression, a hint of impatience lined his words as he asked, "See something you like?" His lip curled up in another grin, and Winry couldn't help but smile back.

She bowed her head a little out of politeness but didn't dare take her eyes off him for fear that he would disappear like he always did. "S-sorry," she said, shyly, "It's just…I'd like to know the name of my savior."

The man suddenly let out a shrill laugh that chilled Winry the bone. She stood straight again and waited until he had finished his fit. Once he did he met her gaze with a wide, toothy grin and Winry couldn't shake the feeling that no matter what she thought there was something dark and malicious behind his eyes. "It's Envy. Satisfied?"

Winry blinked. Envy? An odd name for an odd character, she assumed. "You've save my life twice now. Thank you…Envy."

"Hey, hey, no need to be so formal," Envy frowned.

"So, you are the one who saved me from the river?!" Winry asked, heart swelling with happiness. That was it, she had confirmed it now. He was the man from her memory. She hadn't doubted she could forget his coloring for a second, but without any proof there had always been that underlying doubt at the back of her mind.

"Actually, I thought you were a huge fish," Envy snickered at his own joke, and Winry was too high in the clouds to bother with the insult. "And you saved Edward from that collapsing building?"

"Edward? You mean the Fullmetal runt? I was on my way out anyways and he just happened to be lying there unconscious…"

"And you saved my life just now…"

"The show was really getting good, until you started loosing. You really do throw like a girl, you know."

This comment seemed to snap Winry out of her train of thought and brought her back down to earth. She stared at Envy, confused by his last comment, and said, "You were just watching?"

Envy shrugged and then he put a hand on his hip. A dark, mischievous look flashed through his violet eyes as he stared down at her and said, "It would have been interesting to see who got torn to shreds first. Kind of like the old arenas, right? _Live_ _entertainment_. It's really too bad they banned those…"

Winry stared at him, mouth agape. She couldn't believe what had come out of his mouth. Was he really that sick? Had he really been sitting back and watching her get ravaged by some hungry animal to sate his boredom? And if he was watching for entertainment, why did he decide to jump in? Winry remembered his comments from a very long time ago when he had pulled her out of the river. They had been just as strange. She figured, or at least _hoped_, it was his attempt at humor, and decided to laugh instead of snap.

Her laughter stunned the hell out of him. The look on his face froze as if someone had taken a picture of his momentary expression and taped it to his face. His eyes had gone wide in confusion, and his grin had completely faded into a single straight line beneath his small nose. Envy did a mental checklist and was certain the last thing he said should have made her fear him, not _laugh_. He decided he needed to change the subject or his plan would fail.

Winry stopped laughing as soon as she felt a soft brush on the side of her arm. It was followed shortly by a painful sting and she winced. Looking down she noticed Envy had briefly poked at the tender flesh where the beast had managed to bite her. Envy said, "That animal's mouth is probably infested with disease. You should get that cleaned up before it gets infected. It would be a shame for you to die now after all my efforts to keep you alive."

He dropped his hand and Winry frowned. "There are still a few things I want to ask you."

Envy abruptly turned his back on her and started walking away, "Yeah, of course, you do. Human's never shut up. It's question after question, like that little pea sized alchemist a few days ago – the idiot was bleeding to death and he still didn't quit. You humans really are foolish…"

Winry's eyes widened at the implication of his statement. Something in the back of her mind rose up from her memory and pulled at her conscious, something Edward had told her long ago. He had been reading from one of his fathers large alchemy books. It looked older than the rest, worn down like someone had used it far too many times. Winry strained her mind to remember what it was…an artificial human. Could it be...? Was that even possible? Winry remembered Ed and Al saying how nobody had succeeded in making one before, but that was the only other explanation for Envy's odd comments. "Are you…a homunculus?"

Without warning, Envy spun on his heel to face her again, his casual exit completely forgotten for the time. He had to congratulate this poor soul. He didn't actually think she even knew that word, but he didn't doubt where she'd heard it from. A wide, toothy smile spread across his face and his eyes closed, hiding their sharp violet orbs for moment. Like a small kid on too much sugar he clapped his hands three times, and said, "Very good! I'm surprised you know that."

Then his face fell, all feigned happiness deleted from his mask, as he stepped towards her a couple of paces. His flashed maliciously, a maddening grin was starting to replace the smile. Winry shivered at the dark look in his eyes, but she held her ground, clenching her fists and crossing her arms defensively in front of her chest. "But you know," he hissed darkly, just loud enough for her to hear. The glint in his eyes flashed again, "Now that you know my secret, I'm going to have to kill you."

Envy savored her expression of fear as it seeped into her face slowly with the realization of what he had said. Her eyes slowly widened, pupils dilating, taking every little inch of his face in, looking for a hint of a lie. Envy's grin widened with the pleasure this brought him. Ah, that felt good to finally get a reaction out of her that wasn't her laughing in his face.

And then, Winry suddenly gave her head a little shake and her expression was stern and stubborn, the same look Envy had seen her give Edward when he was saying something she didn't like. This confused him. Shouldn't she be running for the hills right about now? Envy started getting frustration with this turn of events.

What the _hell_? Why doesn't she _leave_ already!? I've told her I'm going to kill her! Is she really _that_ stupid!?

"Do you really think I'm going to believe that even for a second, Envy?" Winry said, suddenly putting her hands on her hips in defiance. It almost looked like she was trying to handle an obnoxious toddler, not a mass-murdering homunculus.

Deciding that he didn't want to fall into her trap, Envy played the joker and bounced back a couple of feet, smirking and hissing with fake laughter. "You almost did! You should have seen the stupid look on your face!"

The game had changed. This human couldn't be pushed around easily it seemed, not with bodily harm at least. That was odd for a human. Envy wondered idly if he should threaten killing Edward instead, but that would be anti-productive to his plan, and Father's too for that matter. This little game of his might be his own, but if he didn't play his cards right he would fuck everything up. He glanced around at the darkness. He could feel the eyes of Pride on him and he smirked at the thought. Envy had told Pride earlier that if the little voyager wanted to keep watching him then Envy would go out of his way to give him a show. He knew that if his actions even came close to endangering the mission while he was showing up to Pride, then there was a good chance Father would call Pride off in order to remove Envy's motive to put himself in those situations.

Of course, Envy could have just gone up to Father and asked to have Pride off his back, but that would be the weak way out, and Envy certainly wasn't _weak_. He would show Father and Pride that he would do things his way this time, since it was his neck on the line. The worse that could happen at the end of it all is Envy could have given some information of the homunculus to the gearhead, which would result in him getting a lecture or two from Father. Not a big deal.

Envy could already tell from the tension in the air that Pride was not pleased with the situation. Not only had Envy given his name to the girl, but he had also admitted to her that he was a homunculus. Really, he didn't know why Pride was so upset. He was only endangering himself, not the others. Envy just figured Pride had more than one stick up his ass, as his name implied. Oh…gearhead was talking again; maybe he should pay attention…

"You don't know my name. I'm Winry Rockbell," she was saying, and Envy resisted the temptation to tell her he knew almost everything about her and the Elrics. He stopped when he realized that would come off as just a little bit creepy. "Uh, please excuse my forwardness, but did you want to go to a coffeehouse or something? It's getting late and we really shouldn't be in the park when it's so dark."

Envy almost blanched. Did she just ask him on a date? He gave himself a mental slap. No, not a date, she just wanted to pick his brain. Though, just the implication of it made him feel a tad more important than it should have. It was strange to be standing in front of a human in his favored form and after having failed at scaring her away he seemed to have made an odd, sort-of, acquaintance of some kind. He didn't really know what to make of the situation yet, but he had to give the gearhead credit: she was easy to read, but hard to predict.

Then, the thought of repeating his experience at the coffeehouse went through his mind. "No can do," he said quickly, "I don't like being seen in public."

His breath caught in his throat as he realized he had actually let that slip off his tongue. Why in hell would he tell her that? It wasn't like she needed an explanation of why he didn't want to go, but all of a sudden he had willingly given her an excuse, not an excuse, the _truth_. He really hated going out in public in his favored form, he always felt out of place. Though there were times when he _wanted _to feel out of place, in which case he would be killing people. Truth was he never went out in public unless he was disguised as someone else, another human.

His answer seemed to deflate her earlier hopes, whatever they may have been. "You're in a public place now," she said, with a hint of frustration, "And don't you _live_ in Central, the busiest city in Amestris?"

"I don't live here. I work here," Envy corrected.

"Work?" Winry blinked. She really couldn't picture someone like him with a steady job _anywhere_. "What do you do?"

Envy bit the inside of his lip. He really hadn't thought to make something up, but he couldn't just come right out and say that he was some sort of assassin spy for a man he called Father. She might think that to be a little odd – well, considering she probably thought he was odd enough already, it might not be such a leap.

"Odd jobs," Envy grinned at his own brilliant wording. Winry raised an eyebrow when he failed to elaborate. Then, she smiled warmly, "Like saving my life? Was that apart of the job –,"

"No! That was a fucking _chore_!" Envy seemed to explode at this. Winry had no idea what she had said to push his buttons, but it must have been a sensitive spot because he didn't look at all happy. His face, angled at the ground, was half-covered in shadow, while his gaze looked up past the ridge of his eyebrows at her. The violet coloring in his eyes seemed to reflect in the darkness, making them look as if they were glowing red in the shadow of his face. It was the darkest look Winry had seen him wear so far and she had half a mind to turn and run. But then, as if a switch had been flicked, Envy looked up and grinned again. Most of the darkness had left his face and the small amount still there was present only behind his eyes, which Winry still worried about. It was like the calm before the storm. This man, he was a time bomb waiting to go off. Winry knew she would have to tread lightly if she didn't want to see that dark look again.

"Human's are so pathetically fragile."

This was a statement Winry could whole-heartedly agree with. She nodded and said, "Yeah, we are, but that's how we can appreciate the value of every life. We may be physically weak, but we have wills of steel. If we put our minds to something we always overcome any obstacle before us. I think that's what makes us so special."

A shrill laugh cut the air around her and she glared up at Envy. When he had finished, he snickered, "You think you're _special_? That's so lame. Just face it, you're weak, and homunculi are the new evolution that surpasses a human at every angle."

Winry jumped at that, her blood start to boil again, "Oh, so this is a homunculi versus human argument now, is it?" She received a wide grin in response, "Well, all right then –," and then she seemed to run out of steam as she realized something, "I…don't really know anything about homunculi, so I can't really compare." She growled in frustration and pointed a finger at Envy who was shaking with silent laughter, "This isn't a fair argument!"

"It's an argument, someone's side has to win, so technically it's never really fair," Envy replied. He shrugged and started taking a few steps towards her, saying, "Well, guess that means I win! Lucky me! So, it's only _fair_ the winner gets a prize, right?"

"Prize?" Winry blanched. What did he mean by that?

Before she could ask, one of his hands had snaked to the back of her neck, pulling her forward. She stumbled at the force of it and steadied herself by grabbing his shoulders. Then, he crashed his lips onto her own in the most painful manner possible. Winry panicked at the sudden action and pushed against his chest to pull away. To her surprise, he obliged, but much too quickly and suddenly. Her support that had been there a moment ago wasn't there anymore. Winry fell right on her face in the dirt. She heard his shrill laugh echo through the darkness around her and she looked up to see that he was nowhere to be seen.

Without thinking, she screamed, "Get back here so I can beat your ass! That _hurt_!"

She sat up on her knees. His laugh had faded into silence and she knew he was probably long gone by now. She tenderly touched her lips and was glad to find there was no blood. She growled in frustration, and promised herself the next time she saw him she would teach him what the true wrath of a female _human_ was _really_ like – she would have to remember to bring her wrench…

* * *

**Leonahari: Phew, this was long. I had a really hard time writing this since I was completely out of it and still am. I really, really, REALLY hope this chapter worked out okay. I sense some OOCness here, but I hope I'm just being too over critical. I figured this was a good place to end it, since it was getting waaaay too long. Anyways, though it was nonconsensual, I still had fun writing this little kiss scene. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. Review pls!**


	6. Cold Case

**Chapter Six: Cold Case**

Interesting how a single touch can provoke a huge reaction, can be the initial spark for new feelings, or can be the reminder of old ones. Even as he slipped away, Envy was certain down to the marrow of his bones it – that kiss – had meant nothing. He had only done it for the shock factor, to see Pride's stupid reaction. A part of him was also curious to see what his consequence would be, if any. Envy could still feel the hundreds of eyes on him, so he knew Pride hadn't left him yet to tell Father, in fact, the little bastard hadn't even bothered to utter so much as a gasp in surprise. So far, that was fine with Envy. It looked like Pride would need a little more convincing to show him that Envy was serious about taking things into his own hands.

Envy should have known it would take more than that to drive away Pride. He wasn't as easily fooled as the other homunculi. Besides, a kiss was just a kiss, and in this case it hadn't even been a real one, just a gag show for Pride – a surprise attack, if you will. It was Envy's way of warning Pride. It meant _if I'm willing to start this, you know I'm willing to finish it._ And Envy never started what he knew he couldn't finish. If Pride didn't back off, Envy would take his game to the next level. And that would mean…

"_Laboratory Five?_" Pride's voice echoed through the night as Envy picked his way carefully over the crumbled stone of where once stood the towering warehouse building. He showed no sign that he had heard Pride at all, and continued his trek across the rumble until he got to a particular point. Here Envy dropped down on his knees and started moving head-sized rocks and stones and throwing them across the yard like they were pebbles.

It would be a long night ahead of him, but in the back of his mind Envy knew something would come out of this. After all, Father wouldn't want him going about and ruining things for him, and if Pride had half a brain he would have figured out by now what Envy was planning to do. If Envy was lucky Pride would run into the core of Central and tell Father and Father would have no choice but to pull Pride off Envy's back before Envy did the unthinkable. Unfortunately, Envy was plainly aware that his luck seemed to have taken a downturn for the worse and the usually – annoyingly – smart little bastard was taking his sweet time figuring out what Envy had planned.

Envy threw aside another huge rock with little effort and looked around at the unlimited supply at his feet. He would have to move it all if he wanted to find what he was looking for…

Yes…It would be a very long night.

* * *

It was strange. Winry felt oddly numb after everything that happened as she walked back from the park. She tenderly touched her lips – ouch, still sore. She frowned. She had to admit, she was more than a little confused over everything that happened. She supposed it was because her brain was already experiencing an overload after she had found out about Hughes' murder. Though she had let it slip her mind temporarily out of shock at meeting Envy for the first time, Winry had forgotten, wouldn't let herself forget.

The first thing she would do tomorrow is buy flowers for Mrs. Hughes and bring them over. However, before she started even thinking about tomorrow, Winry had to think about tonight and where she was going to stay. She really didn't have that much money with her, and she doubted any motel offices were open this late. She mentally slapped herself for not planning this out a little better. She wondered absently if she would have to go up to Central Headquarters, claiming to be Edward's friend and beg for a room. Would that even work?

"Hey, nice to see you again!" Winry almost jumped, but she contained her emotions as her eyes widened and landed on a familiar face next to her. Ling Yao had appeared out of thin air. She hadn't even heard him approach her.

"Where did you come from!?" She gasped.

Ling gave her a smile, "Well, from the park and I happened to see you there as well."

Winry paled a bit. "The park?"

"Who was that person you were with?" Ling asked, darkly, eyes narrowing even more, "I felt the same Ki energy coming from him as that guy on the train. You're not friends with him are you? I saw him kiss you."

The color suddenly came back to Winry's face, too much color perhaps. "You were spying on me!? How dare you!"

Ling shook his head, saying, "Not spying. I was making sure he wasn't going to hurt you – I don't like him."

"He wouldn't hurt me. He's saved my life more than once," Winry said. She didn't know who she was trying to convince, Ling or herself. After tonight she didn't really know what Envy's motives truly were. His entire personality, from what she had seen, was so random, and he really hadn't answered any of her questions as to why he had saved her, just that he had. Winry looked up at Ling. They had started to walk together down one of Central's avenues, in no direction at all it seemed. "You said he had the same Ki energy as that guy on the train. What is Ki energy? And what does that mean if it's the same?"

"In Xing, people are trained to sense life sources during combat training. The martial arts there trains us how to fight without the use of our eyes by sensing the Ki radiating from our opponents body," Ling explained. His face then hardened as if he were remembering a memory he wished to forget, "But that guy on the train and this one you met in the park – they have the same Ki. That means I'm sensing they are one in the same person. The only weird thing is they Ki I sense from him isn't human its something else…"

"Envy's a homunculus," Winry stated. Ling glanced at her, eyes wider than usual, "A homunculus? You serious!? Well, that explains a lot."

Winry could sense she was still being studied. She looked over and found Ling still staring at her. "What?"

"You're on a first-name bases with a homunculus," Ling said, darkly, "Is that usual for your country?"

Winry shook her head, "I'm still getting over the shock of it myself – that and a few other things... So, if the Ki of Envy and that guy on the train is the same you said they are the same person? How is that possible? That guy didn't look anything like Envy."

"He's not human so it's possible he has powers beyond human control – perhaps…he can change what he looks like by will?" Ling suggested. Winry furrowed her brow, "I doubt it. That seems a little far-fetched, don't you think? And besides, I've met Envy before, years ago, and he looked the same."

Ling jumped at that, "I thought you said you just met him?"

Winry sighed, "It's a long story…" She yawned, "I better get to headquarters for the night. I'm beat."

"Headquarters, huh? I guess I'll see you around," Ling suddenly said.

"What?"

"I'm an illegal immigrant. I can't be seen by the blue collars or I'll wind up in prison…and they have terrible food in prison," Ling said with a frown.

Winry raised an eyebrow at him, "You know you never did tell me why you came to Central in the first place, and you never did come with me to meet my friends, Ed and Al."

Ahead, a car turned onto the street they were on. Ling froze, "Uh, well, it was nice chatting with you, Winry – bye!" With that he jumped into an ally way, and before Winry could follow him the car stopped next to her and the passenger rolled down the window to speak with her. Winry turned to the car, frowning, and upon seeing who the driver and passenger were she immediately smiled.

"Winry Rockbell? Is that you?" Riza asked in shock.

"Ms. Hawkeye, it's been a long time," Winry greeted, bowing, "and Mr. Mustang too."

"What are you doing out so late?" Riza asked looking over her grass-stained clothing and bloodied arm, "Are you alright? That looks like a bite mark."

Winry had almost forgotten about her bite, it wasn't hurting her so it hadn't been on her mind. "I…" she couldn't come up with an excuse fast enough. Riza was already ushering her into the vehicle.

"You've obviously been through a lot. We need to get that wound dressed or it could get infected," she said.

"Where did you get that bite from?" Mustang asked as Winry took a seat in the back. Riza had turned to face her, a look of pure concern on her features and in her eyes. The car started moving, and Winry just felt like putting her head against the back of the upholstery and closing her eyes. Instead, she knew she would have to answer a few questions.

"Some wild animal attacked me in the park," she said. She heard Riza gasp in response, "It's lucky you got away. Don't you carry a weapon with you?"

"No," Winry said simply. Then, she realized something, the only thing she really wanted to know at the moment. She looked into Mustang's face through the rear view mirror and asked, "I heard about what happened to Mr. Hughes. I'm sorry."

Silence enveloped the car. Riza had turned to face forward again. There was a distant look in both hers and Mustangs eyes. Winry almost wished she'd said nothing. "The investigation is underway," Mustang finally said, his voice was controlled and level.

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Winry asked, though her voice was starting to shake. She had to be careful or she would end up crying again.

Mustang looked through the mirror at her, eyes as dark as coal, calculating, "I'm not at liberty to say."

"How are Mrs. Hughes and Elicia?" Winry decided to drop the subject of the case. It would seem that Hughes' murder was a deeper incident than a simple gun shot. Mustang's eyes had plainly warned her to remove any interest she had in pursuing it. Not that she had wanted to, but she had to admit in the last few weeks she had felt terribly helpless. Though, it seemed that the only thing she would be able to do for the Hughes family was give them as much comfort and support they needed. She had no problem with that, after all, she was in debt to that family. It was the least she could do.

"They're strong," Mustang had said, voice cracking only briefly.

"Winry, you can stay at headquarters, if you like," Riza added changing the subject.

"We'll put the room service bill on Fullmetal's tab," Mustang smirked.

* * *

Envy slipped into one of the old warehouses, unnoticed. It was the same warehouse he had been to last night when he had let those chimeras free. He had been asked to meet Lust there to give her military updates, as usual, but this time Envy was going to put his plan in full motion. He had finally been a bit lucky that day. After running into Sheska as Captain Focker, Envy had managed to find out that Mustang was snooping around in files concerning laboratory 5 and Hughes' murder case.

It was obvious the Colonel had sourced a connection, but from who? There was no way he could manage to find out they were connected unless he was going on a hunch. Stupid humans and their intuition – it always got them into trouble. That was alright with Envy. For the first time he was glad a human was snooping because it gave Lust a reason to let him put his plan into action. He would have to be coy about it, suggest it and make it sound like it was in their – _Father_'s – best interests.

"I heard the Colonel is digging around for information about Hughes' death," Lust said, conversationally as soon as Envy closed the door to the warehouse. He stopped in front of her, cursing whoever had managed to find out before him.

He gave her a half-assed reply, "Yeah."

It didn't seem to bother Lust, as she just continued talking, "I wonder if he's discovered anything."

Oh, did she seriously think he would have managed to look _that_ far in a bloody _day_? He'd only just found out about Mustang's intervention, and she expected him to know how much he uncovered? According to the look she was giving him, Envy figured she did.

"Maybe," he said, calmly. He really didn't care how much Mustang found out. It wasn't like it would change anything. They couldn't kill him after all. He was too important. "What do we do?" he added as he noticed the look Lust was giving him turn into something akin to warning. He figured she wasn't impressed by his lack of effort.

"We moved him to Central to keep an eye on him…" Lust started and Envy glanced behind her at the fat idiot on the floor. He was staring listlessly at the caged chimera. Sometimes Envy wished he were just as brainless and he could go about his day eating and following Lust around stupidly – life would be so much easier…oh, Lust was still talking, "Can't he just behave?" Envy blinked, momentarily confused. Was she talking about Gluttony or Mustang? He gave himself a mental slap. Obviously Mustang, "He's a precious candidate for sacrifice.

"You haven't gotten anything out of your boyfriend yet?" Envy snickered. He couldn't believe Lust had actually advanced on a human to get information. A part of him even wondered if she was capable of keeping a relationship outside of the bedroom.

"Nothing," Lust sighed, "I can't even tell if he's foolish or able. Which reminds me," she crossed her arms under her large breasts and walked past Envy to the door, "I have a date. I'll go hunt for more information again. We're going, Gluttony."

Envy watched the fat idiot stand and bounce across to Lust. He suddenly panicked. If he let them leave now there wouldn't be another chance like this one. He hadn't even managed to get a word in before Lust decided to end the conversation. His eyes landed on Gluttony's mess of bones on the floor and he gave a little sound of disapproval, making the other two homunculi stop, "Geez, Gluttony, don't leave this place a mess! Seriously!"

He could feel their eyes on him now, and he knew Lust wasn't suspicious of his behavior. He was always berating Gluttony about his messy habits. It grated on his nerves how the fat bastard could leave one mess after another, waiting for someone to pick up after him. He once recalled Lust calling him Mother for fun – after his reaction she never did it again.

"Hey, Lust," Envy said grinning at the pile of bones. For some reason he was certain looking at them made his mind work faster, "You just need the Flame Alchemist to behave, right?"

"That's right."

_Got her_. Envy glanced over his shoulder, and said, "Are you up for taking another measure?"

Lust gave him a look. It was the look that would have had most men on their knees begging her to take them back to their bedrooms. Envy hated that look. She had tried that look on him, but he was a master at ignorance and it seemed to work on her like magic. "Got something on your mind?"

Envy gave her a toothy grin and replied, "The best way to shut up an annoying dog is to give him some food."

* * *

"Second Lt. Maria Ross has been taken in for questioning, sir," Riza said, handing Mustang a file from one of many she carried, "She is under suspicion for the death of Brigadier General Maes Hughes."

They were standing outside, next to the phone booth where Maes Hughes had been murdered. The scene had been scrubbed clean for the public's sake. After hearing that Maria Ross had been arrested by officials and was being held responsible for the murder of the late Brigadier General, Mustang and Hawkeye immediately left the building to discuss matters further. They were both certain they couldn't trust the military now. Not only had Ross been held for less than twenty-four hours but her first trial hadn't even been a fair one. It was clear from what Armstrong had said before: the higher ups are taking control of the situation and if pinning Ross for the murder of Mustang's men made the situation go away faster than that's exactly what they intended to do.

Mustang opened the file and in it contained witness accounts from various spottings; people saying they had seen Maria Ross that night fleeing the scene of the crime. Behind those Mustang noticed the Lieutenants own investigation had taken place, especially concerning a man named Barry. Sergeant Falman had been placed there for surveillance. Mustang looked up from the files, deeply impressed by his subordinates hunch to initiate an investigation on her own. "What's with these files here, Lieutenant?" he asked her, just for the sake to hear her response.

"Do with them as you see fit, sir," she said simply.

"A statement from a criminal won't move the courts," Mustang said, darkly, "especially if the jury is tainted. Though, I had a feeling something was off when they arrested Second Lt. Ross."

"What would you like me to do?"

Mustang folded up the file and gave it back to her. "Let's pay Barry and Sergeant Falman a visit. Maybe he can point us in the right direction."

"If his word won't stand up in court, then why –,"

"It's not his word I want, it's his hand. It said in the file Second Lt. Ross shot him in the hand. I want to see the bullet holes. They are the only evidence we have in this case," Mustang replied.

"Mr. Mustang! Ms. Hawkeye!" Both officers turned to see Winry Rockbell running towards them. She stopped and doubled over in front of them to catch her breath. "I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find you…"

"Is something wrong?" Riza asked, eyes wide on the gasping girl before her.

"You bet something's wrong!" Winry replied heatedly, "They arrested Maria right in front of me and said she was Mr. Hughes' killer!" Then, she stood straight and looked Mustang right in the eyes, "Please, tell me it's not true! Maria would never do anything like that. Please, you can't say you're going to sit and let this happen!"

Mustang didn't seem to budge. The look he gave her was stern and stubborn, "It's in your best interest to not get involved."

"I was at laboratory 5 when Maria Ross fired the shot," Winry suddenly declared, "Alphonse and Mr. Brosh are my alibis. They're saying she fired a shot at Mr. Hughes and they have her bullet, but it's the wrong bullet."

"What are you talking about?" Riza asked, curiously, "How can it be the wrong bullet? They matched it to her firearm."

"Well, they're going to have to check it again," Winry said, determinedly. She suddenly held up a small, clear plastic bag before them. Mustang and Riza both stared in shock at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mustang took the bag from Winry and peered in at its contents like he was making sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Winry nodded, "I went back to the laboratory last night and dug it up. Inside is the shell casing and the bullet which she fired that day. I found both of them."

Looks of absolute shock were on both of their faces as they stared at the little bag Winry had given them. It took either of them a moment to collect themselves, but when they did they glanced back up at Winry. Mustang was the first to speak, "You went to some extreme lengths. I see those Elric brothers have had some influence on you, which reminds me. I received a phone call from Fullmetal this morning. Apparently, you're supposed to be in Rush Valley working for some automail mechanic."

Winry felt the color drain from her face. "I had a few things to do here first," she excused.

"Like dig up bullets?" Mustang spat.

"I…" Winry bowed her head a bit so her face was hidden by her golden locks, "I wanted to pay Mrs. Hughes my respects."

She kept her face down, but she distinctly felt the tension increase with her words. Then, deciding enough was enough with this conversation she quietly said, "Excuse me…" and slipped away from them.

She could feel their eyes on her back as she moved away. Once she knew she was out of eyesight, Winry Rockbell disappeared around a corner and reappeared as a blond-haired, blue-eyed army officer with a wicked grin.

* * *

Riza and Mustang continued to stare at the bullet and casing. "What do you want to do with it?" she asked, curiously.

"It won't do anything to bring it to court, especially since the judge has decided to rule unfairly. But this is definitely a standard 45 shot. Second Lt. Ross' weapon is the same kind," Mustang sighed and looked up at his most trusted subordinate, "I think we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"I'm up for anything, sir."

"Good, and I hope your acting's up to par too."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Winry Rockbell made her way down to the cafeteria of the headquarters building for dinner. After paying Mrs. Hughes a visit, she had been stuck up in her room fiddling around with the newest model of her automail design for Edward. The junctions in the elbow weren't working as smoothly as she wanted them to and it had taken her all take to calibrate it for the weight of the metal she was using. To be honest, she was just trying to forget the tears she had seen in Mrs. Hughes' eyes.

She grabbed a plastic tray from the concession line-up and stood waiting her turn. She actually took her place behind someone very familiar and it took Winry a moment to remember the girl's name.

"Sheska?" Winry greeted, "Wow, it's been a while. How've you been?"

The bug-eyed girl turned to face Winry with a look of pure confusion on her face. "Uh, hello," she said timidly, "I'm really sorry, but I forgot who you are."

"I'm Winry Rockbell, remember? We went for coffee last week. You saved me from harassing a library guard," Winry laughed, but Sheska looked like she was about to faint, "Are you okay?"

"I don't remember that," she said, slowly, "Are you sure it was me?"

Winry blinked in confusion. "What? Of course it was you," she replied, though a hint of doubt was starting to surface in the back of her mind. How could it have _not_ been her? "Don't you remember telling me about ouroboros? I also told you about –,"

"Ouroboros? No, I don't even know what that is," Sheska said, shaking her head.

"S-seriously?"

"Ms. Rockbell, is that you?" Winry almost dropped her tray in sight of Armstrong, who had appeared out of thin air. She wondered how on Earth a man with such size could manage to be so quiet. It was slightly unnerving. "I didn't know you have chosen to join the state military! That's just marvelous!"

"But I didn't join the military. I'm just here because –,"

"Save me the explanation, Ms. Rockbell. You can tell me all about it in due time," Armstrong suddenly grabbed her hand and started to pull her away from the line-up. Eventually, he was dragging her out the door. Once they were out of the headquarters building, out in the sunlight of early evening, Armstrong finally let her hand go. Winry looked up at him in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You mentioned ouroboros earlier to my subordinate," Armstrong started, "I wanted to stop you from saying anything further."

"I don't know what you mean," Winry replied, nervously. Was it a dangerous subject or something?

"We received a phone call from Edward Elric earlier today explaining the origins of the ouroboros tattoo. It seems these people with the tattoo may be the ones behind a few misdeeds in the military," Armstrong explained, "If that's the case, it's best if you know anything to be more discrete about who you give your information to. It's already been made clear that they don't want people sticking their noses where they don't belong."

Winry's eyes widened at this. "Are you saying you think the people with the tattoos are the ones who murdered –,"

She was silenced by a finger to her lips. Armstrong was giving her a very stern look. "Let's not talk about that now. We're too close to headquarters."

"Mr. Armstrong, when Ed spoke to you," Winry said, slowly, "Did he ever mention if these people have certain talents?"

Armstrong sighed, "He did say they could do things that are impossible for a human to do. I don't really feel you need to know –,"

"Please, tell me," Winry pleaded, "I've been doing my own research on them. It's best if I was aware –,"

"Your own research? Winry, you should stay out of this."

"Mr. Armstrong, I'm sorry, but I've already come so far," Winry declared, stubbornly. If this would lead her to figuring out some of her own mysteries, then she didn't care whether she was frowned upon or not. She had come to Central to pursue her own determination just like Edward and Alphonse, and she wouldn't stop because one officer told her it might be dangerous. In actuality, Winry liked the feeling of it. She liked the feeling of the danger she was encroaching on because it made her feel like she was finally getting somewhere. Envy had failed to answer so many questions, and so she would find the answers herself.

Armstrong looked like he had given in. Winry mentally nicknamed him 'big softy'.

"I suppose the more you know the safer you are, since you can always watch out for them," he excused, "Well then, according to Edward's descriptions he has come in contact with a total of four of them. He calls them homunculus, and said that each of them had specific powers."

So, Envy's not the only one out there? Winry took a breath and waited for Armstrong to continue.

"One goes by the name of Gluttony. He can bite through even the toughest metal and he seems to devour anything. Another calls herself Lust, and she is a very tall woman who is very beautiful. She can extend her fingers into daggers and pierce anything. The other is Greed, who has an ultimate shield. And the last goes by the name of Envy," Armstrong explained, "he is the reason the military's on its toes. Apparently he's a shape shifter, and he can change himself into anyone at will."

Winry blanched and took a step back from Armstrong. A shape shifter? So, Ling was right then, Envy could really change into anyone at will. Winry thought back to the brown eyed fisherman she had met on the bridge. He had a prosthetic arm, unable to carry a person without them noticing it. Eleven years ago Envy had asked Winry to close her eyes and after she had he wasn't Envy anymore he was someone else…it was all falling into place now.

And that meant…Sheska. Sheska didn't remember her meeting with Winry last week at the coffee shop, because Winry hadn't met with Sheska at all. It had been Envy she was with and didn't know it at the time. Who else would know more about the ouroboros tattoo than Envy himself, right?

And the man on the train that Ling had started a fight with. That must have been Envy as well…

It gave Winry chills just thinking about all those times she had spoken to Envy without knowing it was him. She could feel the heat creeping into her cheeks at the memory of her telling, who she thought was Sheska, about how she admired Envy as a guardian, when now she knew Sheska had been Envy all along. No wonder Sheska had made such a fool of herself there, she – _he_ – was completely unaware of how Winry thought of him until that moment. It must have come as a shock.

"Winry, are you alright?" Armstrong was watching her anxiously. She supposed she would look a little feint after realizing all of this.

"I'm going to go lie down for a bit," Winry said, starting to walk away from him. Her eyes were cast downward in thought.

"Alright, well, Edward and Alphonse will be arriving into town today. I'll let them know you're here at headquarters."

"Ed and Al are coming?" Winry spun around faster than anyone could say 'trouble', and asked, "Mr. Armstrong, please don't tell them I know anything about the homunculi."

Armstrong looked a little taken back by the request, but it seemed he would agree with her. It was probably for the best. "I'll let you deal with them."

* * *

That night found Winry held up in her assigned room at headquarters, lying on her bed with her hands behind her head, thinking. Edward and Alphonse hadn't arrived yet, and from all the noise downstairs Winry figured the jury had found Maria Ross guilty. She would be sentenced to execution later that week. That bothered her a lot. She knew in the bottom of her heart something wasn't right with the trial. Winry knew Maria Ross was a gentle, kind-hearted woman. She wasn't the type to murder. But, Winry had taken Armstrong's advice and stayed out of it.

It was strange. Now that Winry had her answers, now that everything had been explained, _could _be explained, she had hoped she would feel happy. Winry didn't even feel light-hearted. Yes the mystery of her savior years ago had been found out, and yes her memory had not failed her, an explanation had been given for her remembering two different people. So, why did Winry feel worse after Armstrong enlightened her on the nature of the homunculi?

There was a quiet knock on her door and Winry snapped from her thoughts as she realized she was sitting in the darkness, alone, thinking about trivial things, things probably well above her head. She stood up and crossed the room, knowing full well who might be on the other side of the door.

When she pulled it open, she wasn't at all surprised to find Edward standing there. However, something struck her as odd and she didn't open the door all the way. Instead, she stood in the crack of the door, eyeing Edward through the gap.

"Hey, Winry," Edward said, studying her, "Uh, can I come in?"

"Ed, where's Al?"

"He got caught up with Armstrong."

Winry narrowed her eyes on the alchemist in front of her. Red flags went up all over her brain as she realized Ed would never leave Alphonse alone just to come up to her room, especially to greet her. No, Winry had been tricked enough as it were. It was time she played up the joker now. She opened the door and let him in, closing it behind him. He turned to her and asked, "Winry, why are you sitting in the dark?"

Winry flipped the light on, "Better? And where's my kiss?"

Edward blinked in obvious confusion. When he hadn't lashed out at her Winry knew the man in front of her was not Edward Elric. _Got him_.

Taking advantage of his moment of confusion, Winry brought a sure hand up, wrench included, and brought it down hard on his head. A pathetic little sound escaped his lips as he stepped away from her, rubbing his head. His eyes did not belong to Edward. They were angry, furious, and the expression on his face couldn't have been darker. Winry shivered and wondered if that had been such a good idea, but after seeing the lump that was beginning to form on his head, she decided it had been a _fantastic _idea.

"What's the big idea!?" he shouted.

"That's for leaving me in the middle of the park with nowhere to go in the middle of the night and for the pain you caused me when you kissed me!" Winry growled back.

Edward's eyes were now very wide in disbelief. Winry knew he was either deciding whether to blow his cover or not. She had made it obvious she knew he wasn't Edward, so there was no point in playing the part anymore. Winry was also very curious to see how Envy transformed.

"Are you going to keep pretending to be Edward, Envy, or do you want another hit over the head?" Winry smirked.

Edward was frowning at her, his eyes had narrowed almost threateningly. "Stupid bitch," he muttered, and there was a red flash of light and Envy was standing before her. Winry attacked him with the wrench again, "Don't – call – me – bitch!"

"Stop! You – I don't like fighting," Envy managed to grab the wrench from her hands, leaving her defenseless or, in other words, nothing to attack with. He didn't look at all happy with her. In fact, a small red mark where she had hit him last was starting to show on his cheek. It made him look like he was blushing on one side of his face. "Is that how you treat a guest?!"

Winry crossed her arms across her chest. She felt oddly exposed and vulnerable now that she didn't have a weapon. She wondered why she would feel that way around Envy in the first place. Wasn't she supposed to feel safe around him? He was her guardian after all, right? She watched him place her wrench down on the night stand. She felt a little better now that he wasn't armed.

"Man, I come here to bring you an update of the situation and you try to murder me with a wrench. What's wrong with you, idiot?" Envy said, putting a hand on his hip, while the other rubbed the top of his head.

"An update? What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you're okay with the military hiding shit from you," Envy said, "I know you've heard of Maria Ross' situation."

Winry gasped, "Envy, do you know anything about the Hughes' case?"

Envy grinned, rather darkly, "Of course, that's why I'm here."

Winry stared at Envy with a look of disbelief. He had obviously come to visit her for some reason, and to update her didn't seem like a very convincing excuse. Besides, after being friends with Edward and Alphonse, who didn't tell her anything about anything, she was less inclined to believe that all Envy wanted to do was share information. "Is that really why you're here, Envy? Because that seems a little…lame."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Envy frowned, "but I know Maria Ross is a friend of yours, and I'm just looking out for your best interests after all."

"My…best interests?" Winry repeated, confused. What he mean by that?

"I hand delivered some pretty hardened evidence to Roy Mustang earlier today to help let Ross go free," Envy explained with a sly grin spread across his face.

"There was evidence? But I heard the trial announcement, they're saying she's guilty," Winry said.

"Do you really believe everything you hear, stupid?" Envy jumped backward to avoid a slap.

"Stop calling me names!" Winry scowled, and then she realized something, "Envy, what do you mean by that?"

Envy shrugged and took a seat at the desk in the corner of the room. A smug grin had settled on his face as he said, "I know you're friends with her, so I arranged it so she would escape punishment. She should be on her way out of the jail cell right now with the help of a few others."

"You mean, you broke her out of jail?" Winry gasped.

"Yeah, it was an unfair trial anyway – can't let those assholes kill her just because they feel like it, right? After all, we both know she wasn't the one to kill Hughes," Envy grinned back at her, as she gaped at him.

"T-thank you," Winry said, and then, after a pause she asked, "Envy, do you know who did kill Mr. Hughes?"

Envy's grin grew even wider, as he said, "Oh, don't worry, Winry, I'll enjoy torturing him when I catch him – that is, if that's what you want me to do?"

Winry blinked, "Huh?"

"Well, what would you do if you found Hughes' killer?" Envy was giving her a studious look through his eternal violet eyes. Winry was taken back by the odd question. At first she wasn't sure how to answer, and then, she decided that was probably because she wasn't face to face with the killer. Once she was confronted with him she would know in that moment what she wanted to do to him. Right now, she wasn't sure.

"I don't know. I would probably want to kill him. I hate him for causing Gracia and Elicia so much pain, because I know what it's like to loose my parents," Winry said. Then, she bit her bottom lip and said, "No, I think I would most certainly kill him for what he did."

"Interesting, you humans are all the same," Envy said in a bored tone. Winry gave him a dry, disgusted look, "And what do you mean by that?"

Envy shrugged and said, "You're all so hell-bent on revenge. You think that if someone wrongs you, you deserve to wrong them back – you think it's your right as human or something. I have to admit, it entertains me to no end when I see how little you've all changed in the last two hundred years, repeating the same mistakes, making the same stupid decisions."

"Oh, so what would you do different then, Envy?" Winry snapped, anger flaring in her very blood. Just because he was a homunculus made him think he was so much better than humans. It was really starting to irritate her.

"I would forgive him," Envy smirked, "Is it really so hard to do?"

"How could I forgive a murderer?" Winry growled, "A murderer who took a little girls father away no less!"

"Oh, come on, girl," Envy sneered, "You humans have suffered major losses over the years before, like Ishbal just to name one incident –,"

"Shut up!" Winry snapped suddenly. She found her fists were balled at her sides, her cheeks were starting to burn with a familiar heat, "You know nothing of Ishbal!"

Her voice trembled when she spoke. A dark look had descended on Envy's face, making her second guess her last comment. Perhaps he knew more about Ishbal than she knew. She watched him stand up and walk towards her. When he stopped in front of her, he studied her face with a deep frown.

"Don't be such a cry baby," he said. Then, he seemed to try to pass her and Winry acted on pure impulse.

Without thinking, she grabbed his arm, stopping him from leaving, and then she stepped into him, burying her face in his chest. She could feel him tense up at her touch, but she didn't let go. She needed this, needed this feeling of closeness. After everything that happened in the last few days, with the news of Hughes' death and everything on top of it, Winry felt like she was in the middle of something way over her head, and the only reason she was there in the first place was because of him. Envy. He had been the reason she had come to Central. He had been reason she had searched so hard for her determination. And now, he was right here.

"Please get off of me," Winry heard him mutter into her ear. She figured the 'please' was there for good measure otherwise his tone of voice would have had her glaring at him. It was obvious he wasn't used to this contact, and that made Winry hold tighter to him.

She could feel his body against hers, firm and warm, and she could smell his scent on his skin. Her hands had snaked around his body and came to rest between his shoulder blades. His body felt lean against her own, lean, but strong, she had no doubt. She could hear his breathing, even and controlled. The only thing she found strange was she couldn't hear the sound of his heart, even though she had her ear pressed against his chest. "Why can't I hear your heart beating?"

"Are you really that naïve? I don't have a heart. I'm not human, remember?"

Winry had pulled back a bit to see his face he was watching her with wide grin. She had started associating him with that grin. He always seemed to be grinning about one thing or another. She found her hand had started a quest of its own, tracing lines along his collar bone and down the front of his chest. She found herself saying, "But you look and feel human…"

She looked back into his face and was met with an amused expression. He was still grinning and his eyes were just a tad too pleased. He suddenly shook with silent laughter and grabbed the hand that was currently going back around the side of his ribs. Winry had completely forgotten what she was doing, and blushed when he suddenly spat, "That tickles."

"Envy," Winry suddenly asked, "Are you an enemy of the military?"

Her question didn't seem to throw him off guard, in fact, he countered by saying, "Would an enemy of the military give Mustang a piece of evidence to free an innocent woman from an unfair trial? You should be questioning the jury and judge on that one."

Winry smiled at his answer, because it assured her that what she was about to do wasn't wrong and that she wouldn't regret it later. He was grinning down at her with his amused expression, watching her piece together what he had said when she suddenly leaned forward, closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

It was softer than when he had done it. She could actually feel his lips. There was no pain, no sudden jolt of anger. Instead, she was surprised to find that for someone inhuman he had very warm lips, but as she expected, he didn't seem to know quite what to do with them in this situation. She supposed she had caught him off guard, but that didn't bother her. Though, what did bother her was his lack of response. She seemed to be trying everything to get him to open up to her. She even tried brushing her tongue lightly against his lips, and he still didn't budge. Frustrated, Winry broke the kiss and bit the inside of her bottom lip, wondering if she had read him wrong and perhaps he just wasn't attracted to her like that.

She stared up into his face, which had gone oddly blank, and said, "Sorry if I was a little forward. I just –,"

"You should be," Envy replied, with a hint of irritation in his voice. Winry's heart dropped. What had she possibly done to make him this angry? It had just been a kiss, right? "You should know, Winry, if you really want to do this: I like to be in control."

Winry almost smacked him. She couldn't believe his stubbornness, as she snapped, "Oh, so this was just about your need to dominate? You're such a jerk! Well, forget it! Last time you kiss me you hurt me –,"

This time Envy had initiated the kiss and silenced her. It surprised her at how gentle he was and how overall considerate he was being towards her sore lips from the night before. This time he was the one trying to break into her, not the other way around, and Winry would be damned to let him in that easily after his little display. Screw that! She wanted control every once and a while so he would just have to learn to be a bit more submissive. She didn't even let him in when he tried the same trick she had used on him a few seconds ago. She gave herself a mental pat on the back because she knew he was getting frustrated like her.

However, one of his hands had come to rest on the small of her back and had started tracing lines and circles around her spine. It felt amazing, and she didn't even realize when she went to let out a little gasp of pleasure Envy immediately took the opportunity. Suddenly he had broken past her barrier and deepened the kiss. Winry was upset at her loss but at the same time glad for it. She felt her entire body react and she let herself lean further into him, returning the kiss. She had managed to tangle one of her hands in his long hair, feeling the softness of it.

All the while her mind was screaming at her to back off and that this wasn't right. On the other hand her body was screaming something else entirely.

"Winry!?"

Winry snapped to attention. Envy had much quicker reflexes and he had suddenly jumped away from her in surprise, baring his teeth at the figure standing in the doorway. Winry felt the color drain from her face at the sight of Edward and Alphonse standing there. "Ed!? Al?"

Edward ignored her and turned to Envy, who had gotten over his shock and was grinning from ear to ear over this little scenario. "Envy!? What the hell is going on!?"

Too fast for any of them, Envy was at the open window, saying, "She can explain. I'm out of here!"

"What!?" Winry snarled, "Envy, get back here!" But he was already gone. Winry couldn't believe he had left her there to fend for herself. Some guardian he was turning out to be!

"So…Winry," Edward said, slowly, "Why the _hell_ did you have a homunculus in your bedroom!?"

* * *

**Leonahari: Oh snap. Well, I'm going back to work tomorrow. I can't tell you how happy I am to actually go to work...it's kind of sickening. Oh, and because it's the end of semester my updates may take a tad bit longer due to finals and long papers. I can't wait for next semester. I'm taking a Japanese class! Oh, and if anyone's in Math 12 Priniples...HELP! It's been three years since I graduated and therefore I can't remember anything from Math 12 and I'm taking an upgrade next semester. It's going to suck. Anyways, I hope you liked this chappie, because I had a hell of a time writting it. Not only was it long, as usual, but I couldn't seem to get Envy the way I wanted to write him in this scene. I've been doing a lot of rereading of the manga to assess his character, and I came to my own conclusion that he may not be as difficult to pair with Winry as he seems. The difficult part will be making him _feel _something for her, since he really doesn't have attachments to anything except Father in the manga...phew, my eyes hurt. Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Suspicions

**Chapter Seven: Suspicions **

"What the hell is going on?" Edward repeated. He seemed a little out of breath, a little travel worn, but otherwise in good health. Alphonse was staring at Winry with disbelief in his wide, soul-full eyes. Nervously, he asked, "Winry, was that Envy, the homunculus? We won't be mad, honest. Just explain what he was doing here."

"What?" Edward snapped at Alphonse, "Speak for yourself, Al: I'm _pissed_! What the hell was he doing here, Winry?"

Winry had gritted her teeth and balled her fists. Her initial shock had worn off by this time and now all she could here was the rushing wind outside the open window and the ring of Edward's loud vocals. "Stop yelling at me!" she snapped, "Did it even occur to you that I might have my own life outside of yourselves?"

Al suddenly gasped, "Winry, please tell us, did he force himself on you?"

"No, Al. He knocked and I let him in," Winry replied, simply. This seemed to shock both of them.

"But he's an enemy, Winry! He's a manipulator. He's probably using you for his own gain in some underlying plan of his!" Edward shouted.

"I said stop shouting at me, _Edward_!" Winry snarled, then she corrected him, "And no, he's _your_ enemy, and he hasn't manipulated me into anything. And for your stupid information, Envy was the one who gave Mustang the evidence to prove Maria's innocence. I don't care what you say, Ed, he's not who you think he is."

"He's not human and he called me small _five times_!" Edward said.

Alphonse hesitated and spoke over Edward, "He gave Mustang evidence that proved Maria's innocence?"

Winry nodded, "Yeah, he told me he gave him something and promised me that Maria would be safe. Why?"

Edward exchanged a look with his brother. The room had finally gone quiet. Alphonse suddenly closed the door behind them and they moved into the room. Edward sat down at Winry's desk, where Envy had been moments before, and Alphonse went and closed the window, glancing out at the night suspiciously.

Winry watched them. Ed's face conveyed an expression of complete and utter sorrow on his face and she suddenly felt like she needed to comfort him. "What happened, Ed?"

He looked up at her with heavy eyes and said, "We ran into Mustang before coming here. There was an order out for the Maria's death because she had escaped from jail with the help of a few others. Well, when we reached Mustang, he had followed through with the Fuhrer's orders…"

"What?" Winry breathed, "You're not serious…please tell me it's not true…"

"He told the officials when they arrived that she had tried to resist arrest and so he had to –,"

"But he knew she was innocent!" Winry shouted.

Ed and Al stayed silent, not willing to repeat the terrible act of violence they had witnessed earlier that evening. Even if Maria had been guilty, Mustangs treatment of her was still unjustified. Winry looked between them, waiting for some sort of closure on the topic, but it never came. Instead, Ed simply said, "Envy's dangerous, Winry. Please don't see him anymore."

The note of plea in his voice did not go ignored. Winry was not surprised by his genuine concern for her. What surprised her was his willingness to voice it. This revelation troubled her. Obviously Ed had his reasons for wanting her to stay away from Envy, and Winry strongly felt that she deserved or had the right to know what those reasons were, after what had happened between her and homunculus. It also caused her to think twice about what she had originally thought about Envy. If he really was a good person, then why was Edward so adamant to keep her away from him? If it was simply because Envy wasn't human and had at some point called Edward short five times, Winry didn't think that was a good enough reason at all – perhaps Ed should stop being so petty.

"How long have you been seeing him for?" Alphonse asked and Winry wrapped her arms around her body, protectively. She felt like she was being interrogated like some criminal or an associate to one.

"I already told you that I've seen him a few times throughout the years, but you guys never listen to me," then Winry blushed as she realized the implication of Alphonse' question, "Oh, and this is second time we've kissed…I mean, the first time wasn't really a kiss at all but –,"

"Okay, I get the point," Edward interrupted. He looked like he was going to be sick.

"Ed, don't interrupt me when I'm talking, and don't try to tell me who I can see and who I can't!" Winry suddenly snapped. She didn't know why she had such a short fuse tonight. Perhaps she was confused. After what had happened between her and Envy, it was understandable, but she also felt cornered. She felt like she was the butt of some mean joke. She didn't understand why Ed was being so protective of her all of a sudden, and the only thing she could come up with was that he might be jealous – but that was just ridiculous!

"Winry, I've met a few other homunculi already and they've all tried to kill me! Why should Envy be any different? He's probably using you to get to me," Edward said, "and if that's the case, you're going to end up getting hurt, if you really feel…something for him."

Winry hugged herself tighter and felt a familiar burn in her cheeks. Her eyelids started to tingle and she knew if she didn't hold back she would cry. When she spoke her words were forced and starting to crack. "I don't know what I want anymore. I thought I could help you and Al by coming to Central, but now I just feel like I've made things worse. And then when I found out about Envy I wanted to know more about him and the homunculi, so I did some research on my own. I also just found out that Mr. Hughes was murdered, and I feel so helpless and so sad for Gracia and Elicia. And –,"

By the time she got to that point tears were running down her face in rivers and she could no longer keep her voice steady enough to continue. Neither Ed or Al made any movement to comfort her. Alphonse looked like he wanted to, but didn't, and Edward was staring at the ground, lost in his own troubled thoughts. It was obvious both of them had heard about Hughes' death, and it was still fresh in all of their minds. Ed didn't even bother asking Winry why she was crying, it was obvious even for him.

"Winry…," Ed tried to comfort her, but Winry shook her head, "Please leave me alone. I just want to be alone."

Neither Ed nor Al moved. Both seemed rooted to the spot, reluctant to leave Winry in her current state. Yet, after a few moments, feeling utterly helpless, they quietly made their way to the door. Before Edward left, he said, "Our room is down the hall if you want to talk."

He closed the door and Winry went and sat on her bed. Silent tears were still rolling down her face. She lied down and turned to face the wall, bunching the covers up and holding them tightly to her chest. First, Hughes and now Maria. How many more of her friends would die? Was this really how things were in Central? Does that mean Ed and Al are in constant danger? If that is case, what could she possibly do to help them?

After opening up to Ed, Winry had realized how pathetic she had sounded. She couldn't do anything to help them if she couldn't even help herself. She couldn't even provide Gracia and Elicia with the comfort they needed when she went to pay her respects. And now Mustang was the equivalent of a murderer after having killed Maria even though he knew she was innocent. After all this, Hughes' murderer was still free and enjoying life. Where was the justice in anything?

And now things between her and Envy had gotten complicated. Winry knew she liked him before, she had thought that he was attractive and strangely appealing in the way he acted, but she never imagined she would find herself attached to his lips. Was Edward right about Envy being a manipulator? It honestly sounded believable after what had just happened. Winry wasn't one to jump into anything too quickly, but when it came to Envy she seemed to forget all reasoning. She had kissed him. She didn't feel violated, she didn't feel used, she didn't even feel regretful. In fact, what she felt for Envy she couldn't really put into words, but even the mere mention of his name could make her heart skip. Was this truly the work of manipulation? If so, Envy was very good at what he did. It would mean Winry would have to be more careful around him.

That is, if she ever saw him again after what had happened.

* * *

"And so Mustang was able to avenge his old friend," Envy finished, "And everyone lived happily ever after."

Lust frowned in disapproval. "You petered out. Wasn't the purpose of this mission to make the colonel behave?"

Envy decided she was right, after all, he hadn't been aiming for the same goal as her, she was bound to catch onto something. Lust wasn't an idiot. Envy figured she probably sensed something wasn't right about the whole plan in the first place. Like how Mustang had known that Maria was truly the murderer? It seemed odd even in Envy's mind for the colonel to fall onto the bandwagon so easily. Only Envy knew Mustang hadn't in reality. He had probably torched some poor innocent woman and staged it to make the officials think she was dead – that had been Envy's main motive. After all, how would he get Winry to trust him if her friend dies? He needed an out for Maria and the only way to do that was convince Mustang Maria was innocent. The job would be done and Envy didn't even have to get his hands dirty. Now, it was only a matter of time before Winry made contact with Maria again and then she would be convinced that she could trust Envy.

Right now, however, Envy would have to deal with Lust. He was all out of steam. He had spent the night before last digging through boulders and last night had been a bit of a rush on its own. He shoved that thought into the back of his mind and gave Lust a shrug. "Who cares," he said, simply, "The dog ate its bait, and it seems he's provoking the peoples antipathy. His own men may even start to turn on him."

Lust seemed content with this answer, and Envy changed the subject, "I heard the Fullmetal pipsqeak's in town now. Has Father issued any new orders? Perhaps, they're not needed anymore?" He added rather hopefully.

"Father's orders are the same, Envy," Lust replied, and then she raised an eyebrow, "How did you hear they were in town? Last I heard they were still in Dublith with their master."

"I'm on top of things, I guess," Envy smirked at the double meaning behind his own words. Lust wouldn't understand it, but that was why it was so damn funny. He must have been grinning a little too widely because Lust suddenly said, "What's on your mind?"

Envy made his grin disappear and managed to pull off a rather serious expression. "What would be on your mind if you found out Pride followed you around 24/7?"

Lust threw a nervous look at the darkness, and Envy suddenly realized it pissed him off. He now realized that not only had Wrath been aware that Pride was following him, but Lust too, no, the whole damn _family_ was probably behind it. "You know, Envy. If you had nothing to hide, Pride wouldn't even bother you."

It was a logical statement and Envy was aware that he _had_ nothing to hide. It was just the fact that Pride was judging his every move that put him on edge. He could bet that any member of the homunculi family would feel the same pressure he was under, they didn't have to be guilty of something. "I have nothing to hide," Envy snarled and stormed out of the warehouse, leaving Lust to gaze after him in dismay.

He suddenly heard her yell, "Envy, make sure you collect information on the people who broke Maria Ross out of jail. They're troublesome. I want them dead."

* * *

Lieutenant Hawkeye entered Colonel Mustangs office with a stern expression. She walked directly past his subordinates and came to stand before the Colonel's desk. With a quick salute, she slid a piece of paper towards him in a formal manner and awaited a response.

"What's this?" Mustang asked, glancing down at the signed letter, stamped with a military crest.

"Request for leave," Hawkeye replied simply.

"At this time of year?"

"Is something wrong?"

There was a pause as both Colonel and Lieutenant stared coolly at each other. The pens of the subordinates behind them had temporarily stalled to listen. They held their breath, waiting for an answer.

"No, it's fine. I permit it."

Hawkeye saluted, "Thank you very much."

She turned and strode towards the door, as she passed the subordinates table eyes were diverted down and away from her, pens suddenly picked up their pace. She made her slow progression to the door and exited the office, taking the extra effort to slam the door behind her – just as they agreed she would.

As she made her way back through headquarters she passed Armstrong and saluted him. She would have continued, but Armstrong stopped her. "I've received orders from my commanding officer. I'm taking my leave."

"Where will you go?" Hawkeye asked with a straight face.

"Someone told me recently that Xerxes is a good place to clear the mind," Armstrong replied, simply.

"Are you bringing anyone with you?" Hawkeye said, and Armstrong nodded, "Yes, someone who knows the history of the place well will accompany me and another alchemist."

Hawkeye nodded, "I hope you make the most of your leave."

Just as she finished her sentence an officer with blond hair and blue eyes turned the corner and walked past them. He briefly saluted to Armstrong as he passed, but he looked miserable and irritated about something. After he had left them, Armstrong and Hawkeye resumed their conversation.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Armstrong saluted, "I'll try to enjoy it."

Hawkeye smiled as she watched him turn and leave her, continuing in the direction he had been heading originally. Once he had disappeared around a corner, Hawkeye headed for the exit of the building.

The day was hot and dry. Hawkeye's car was parked in its usual spot in the headquarters overflow lot, far from the main building. When she reached it, she opened the trunk to reveal a clean storage space. In the center was a long, thin package wrapped tightly in cream-colored cloth. Next to that sat a pile of neatly folded clothes, a black jacket and jeans. On the other side of the long package was a small, black case, which was locked with a combination lock.

Hawkeye removed her military jacket and after folding it, placed it next to the other clothes. She changed into the jacket and removed the bottom of her military uniform. Underneath she had worn dark jeans. Once she had folded those and placed them on top of the jacket, she closed the trunk and stepped into the vehicle, starting the engine. She would drive to the main, warehouse district of Central where she would contact Mustang via untapped radio phone.

When she had driven off of military property, she let out a sigh of relief. It had been only a week since she and Mustang had discovered that the military was working with the homunculi. Armstrong had led Mustang to what Hughes had researched before he was found dead, and what Mustang had discovered there had put both of them on edge. Ever since he had explained the situation to her, Hawkeye had been on guard. It was tiring to have to watch your back even inside the headquarters of the state, but it was something she would have to get used to.

She checked her watch. Twelve o'clock, noon. At this moment she knew Armstrong was escorting Edward to the train station, where they would head to Xerxes for a brief visit. She had arranged for Second Lieutenant Breda to meet with them in Risenbool. She hoped their journey would go smoothly. The reason for removing Edward allowed Mustang to get closer to the ones Hughes had found out about – the homunculi.

Hawkeye's heart dropped. In another hour, when they were sure Edward was out of town, they would make a discreet arrest of Winry Rockbell.

Riza didn't want to believe Winry was working with the homunculi, because that would mean she was associated to Hughes' murderer. However, after she had given them the evidence to pull Maria from trial, their suspicions turned to her. She managed to acquire two pieces of valuable evidence that were thought to have been completely lost during the explosion at lab 5. Not only that, but she had said that she had gone and collected it two nights ago. That meant she had known about Maria's arrest even before the newspaper had announced it to the public. It pointed to the possibility that Winry had established connections, enabling her to know what was going on in the military without being there, and Mustang wanted to know what kind of connections they were and to whom.

It made Riza think twice about when she and Mustang had run into Winry in the dead of night last week. She had been injured, but why had she been out so late to begin with? Had she been meeting with the homunculi? And her story about the bite marks on her arm…had she been telling the truth?

There had been similar accidents around Central of people arriving at the hospital with oddly shaped bite marks. Some of them had claimed to have been mauled by an animal with two heads or more than the average amount of legs. Whenever they submitted their reports to the military, the descriptions had been strange. One she remembered, someone had claimed to see an animal that had a face of a monkey and the body of a lion. That person had died of severe lacerations on their neck from claw marks.

Riza checked her watch again. Twelve thirty. Mustang would be ordering a pair of officers to arrest her now. The interrogation wouldn't begin until tomorrow, but she would be held in silence for some time. If they were lucky, she would break down before they started questioning her.

The car pulled into an ally way, where Riza killed the engine and stepped out into the shaded lane. She popped the trunk and grabbed the long, slender package and black case. A door in the side of one of the buildings was left unlocked and she entered into a dark, abandoned apartment building staircase. She would climb to the top.

If Mustang's plan worked they would managed to find out where the homunculi were hiding. According to Hughes' files that he left, their den was somewhere in the Eastern portion of Central. Not only that, but once the homunculi find out that the people who helped Maria Ross escape from prison are being kept in the Eastern portion of the city as well, they will go after them. Riza hoped she would be able to find a window large enough to allow her to see the majority of the city in that direction, especially the building that currently housed Barry and Falman.

Her radio buzzed and a voice mumbled, "J. Havoc in position, over."

Riza brought the speaker to her lips as she reached the top floor and entered an abandoned, East side suite, "The Hawk's eye is in position. Await my command, over."

"Copy."

* * *

Envy had dropped the metaphorical ball. Lust had been right, he had petered out. He knew what the reason for that had been, and he wanted to berate himself for being so careless. What the hell was up with that human? Winry knew he was a homunculus. She obviously knew he could kill her with the flick of his finger, so why the hell was she still coming on to him? It confused him. Not only that, but he had somehow managed to get lip-tied with her last night only to have been discovered by Fullmetal runt – that had been beyond embarrassing, it had been _humiliating_!

A part of him wondered how Winry had managed to explain herself to them after he had made a hasty departure, and another part of him didn't really give a shit. He wouldn't have cared if Edward had walked in on them sleeping together after he had been forced to face Father later that night. Envy thought _Edward_ had been mad at seeing him there with Winry.

Father had been _pissed_.

After witnessing last night's scene, Pride had run to Father with the goods and Envy had been forced to face him. At first Envy had high hopes in thinking that Father would agree to work a deal with Envy: Envy would behave as long as Pride wasn't spying on him. Unfortunately, things never seemed to work the way he planned and his luck took a nose dive.

Not only had he been reduced to a messenger between military and Lust, but he had been banned from killing anyone and Pride was still breathing down his neck. It took every ounce of control in Envy's body to not scream at Father. The only thing holding him back was his fear of pain and death.

When he had arrived back at headquarters as the blond-haired, blue-eyed officer, he carried a message from Father to Wrath, which he delivered diligently. However, he had sworn to himself in his anger that he would no longer go out of his way to help Father. He was finding his desire to stay loyal to Father was dissipating, and after realizing Father had absolutely no trust in him to carry out important tasks, Envy found himself thinking what it would be like to dissociate completely from the family like Greed had.

It would take a lot of consideration on Envy's part. Yet, he was almost convinced that after more than two hundred years of service to Father with nothing in return, independence might be more rewarding.

The waiting game had started. He would wait to see how things unfolded with Winry. He found himself wondering what having a real companion would be like. He would finally have the support, and he would finally be able to understand why humans enjoyed it so much. He would finally have something none of the homunculi had, something he'd been yearning for his entire existence. He would finally understand why humans, despite their fragility, would do anything to protect each other.

Perhaps if he gained that knowledge, he would become Father's dream – the perfect being. A homunculus that understood human will, something that made them strong no matter their physical weakness; Envy would be able to incorporate that strength into his being. He would become a valuable piece to Father's puzzle, and then Envy would decide whether or not to help Father. This was his game, and once he had the key piece he would be able to play it how _he_ wanted.

* * *

A harsh knock on the bedroom door made Winry stir from sleep. She didn't know how late she had stayed up last night and she didn't know what time it was when she finally woke up. All she knew was that she was exhausted and someone was banging loudly on the other side of her door. She sat up, thinking to herself that if it was Edward his head would have a date with her wrench.

"Miss Winry Rockbell, by order from Colonel Roy Mustang, open this door!"

Winry shook off her weariness and went to the door to answer it. She was extremely confused when she was greeted by two military officers in uniform. They both looked incredibly serious. "What's going on?" Winry found herself asking.

"Miss Rockbell, you have the right to remain silent, and anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," one of the officers barked. Winry's eyes widened at the implication as the other officer came forward and cuffed her hands behind her back.

At the feeling of the cold metal on her wrists, Winry panicked, "I haven't done anything! Why are you arresting me?"

"We will escort you to Central's Command Center," said the first officer. The second grabbed her arm and started to lead her out of the room. Winry didn't try to resist, after hearing what happened in the military if the accused did resist. She decided she may as well go with them. She didn't know what was going on, but it was probably in her best interest to be obedient.

Her mind was spinning with all the questions that rose up. She felt scared at the same time. She wondered what she had managed to do to get herself into this mess. Was it because she had seen an odd animal in the park and she hadn't reported it? Were they charging her for neglecting the safety of other citizens for that reason? It didn't make any sense. Winry had told Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang about the creature the night she was bitten. They had been the ones to pick her up after she had run into Ling.

Wait…Ling! Was it because she was associated with an illegal immigrant? Could she be charged for that? Or did Ling get arrested and mention that she had been an accomplice or something? If that was the case, Winry would make sure the next time she saw the Xingese man she would have a few words to share with him.

Then, what if Edward had told the military she was in contact with a homunculus? Was it just a coincidence that the morning after she had been discovered with Envy she was being arrested? No, Edward would never put her in a situation like that. She knew him well enough to know that even though he got angry at her for things, he never got other people involved in their problems, and that included the military. Edward would have sat Winry down talked to her himself if he was really _this_ concerned.

Winry suddenly started to panic. If it wasn't any of those other things then what if the military was arresting her for the death of Maes Hughes? It was a far-fetched idea, but they had arrested Maria Ross after all and she had been well known at headquarters. Winry got into the back of a military flagged vehicle and the officers climbed into the front. She could feel her blood rushing through her veins as her heart started to pound in her chest at rapid speed.

If they suspected she was Hughes' murderer then she would be put in jail or, worse, executed! Winry bit the inside of her lip nervously. Edward would never let them do that. She had been with Edward at the time of Hughes' death. That's right! Edward was well known in the military and he was her alibi. He could testify for her. It would all be alright.

However, even with that thought in mind, Winry couldn't calm herself down. Questions still buzzed through her mind, giving her a massive headache and causing her to tense up when the car stopped before the entrance to the Central Command Center. The officer opened the car door for her and helped her out. She stepped into the sunlight and looked up at the grand steps of the entrance to the building. Above the flanked double doors was a State Military flag that hung proud and rather intimidating.

Winry was led up the steps and into the building where she was brought deep into a maze of hallways and board rooms until she was steered into one particularly small, dark room. She was asked to seat herself at a small table in the corner of the room and the officer locked her cuffs to the back of the chair.

"Colonel Roy Mustang will be in shortly to speak to you," said the officer before leaving Winry alone in the dark room to mull over what might happen to her in the near future.

* * *

**Leonahari: I know this chapter is shorter than the others. There's a reason for that. It's because the next scene is a long one and to stop it here would be better than to stop it before it gets too long. Personally, I didn't like this chapter, paritially because I'm on writers block, where none of my words are flowing smoothly enough for my own liking. So, sorry if this one lacked any depth, but my brain isn't working. I also just finished all my midterms so that might be why. Anyways, see you all in the next chapter!**


	8. Interrogation

**Leonahari: The following happens after episode 20 and the first few minutes of episode 21. If you haven't seen them yet, I suggest you watch them before reading on otherwise you may be confused. I'm not going to rewrite the events from those episodes even if they are needed for the plot formation of this story because that would be boring for me and my readers. Cheers! **

**Chapter Eight: Interrogation **

"Why!?" Envy shouted, angrily. His voice echoed off the walls of the underground cellar. Behind him, Gluttony wallowed in sorrow, and in front of him, Wrath stood facing the far wall. Envy continued to yell at his back, "Why did you let that Flame bastard live!? He burned Lust to death!"

Gluttony gasped and cried, "Lust…is dead…"

"It's not too late! Go back there and kill him!" Envy ordered ruthlessly.

Wrath had not turned to Envy. He faced the darkness and said, "We can make use of Roy Mustang."

"Use him?" Envy frowned, "You mean… as a sacrifice?"

Wrath scoffed, "Don't worry yourself over it. Father has left him to me. Which brings me to another topic – one which Father wanted me to share with you…"

Wrath finally turned to face Envy. His eyes glinted darkly in the torchlight of the chamber. Envy straightened slightly, wondering what more bad news would be shared with him. So far, Father's plan was falling apart. They had lost Lust, who had been a vital piece to the board. Envy could already feel the pressures of being shorthanded, and he hated it. It would mean Father would put more responsibility on him, and that didn't necessarily mean fun jobs either.

"A message from Father," Wrath said, coldly, "If you step over the line again, you will be destroyed."

"Line?" Envy wittily remarked, "I hadn't realized one had been drawn."

Wrath's expression was indifferent, "Don't pretend to be an idiot, Envy. We are all aware of your sly act concerning Maria Ross."

Being practiced in the art of acting, Envy easily hid his surprise. He forced himself to remain calm as Wrath continued to speak, "What did you think would happen when you gave Mustang that evidence? Wasn't convicting Maria Ross apart of your original plan to suppress the Colonel by making him believe the real murderer was caught?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions if you knew my intentions already? I wanted to stop him from nosing around," Envy smirked.

Wrath's indifference suddenly broke. His eyes darkened with fury as he said, "Don't you realize that by giving Mustang evidence to free Maria you were handing him the confirmation he had been seeking this whole time!?"

Gluttony sniffled loudly behind Envy, who continued to keep his face void of expression. Wrath finished off without waiting for Envy to reply, "Mustang was looking for proof that the higher hands of the military were involved in Hughes' murder and by giving him the evidence you proved to him that the Maria Ross' trial was not only unfair, but a complete cover up! You destroyed your own plan and exposed the military to be corrupt! I know you are not an idiot, Envy. So, unless you plan to die by Father's hands I suggest you stop."

Envy simply glared at Wrath. He knew all too well that Father wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he became a complete liability, but since he was getting a warning ahead of time, Envy knew it was safe to assume that because of their short handedness Father wouldn't jump the gun immediately. Envy would use that to his advantage. It seemed Father and Wrath misunderstood his earlier actions, which was fine with him. The longer he could keep his real plan under wraps the better.

Wrath had started walking away from him and Gluttony, leaving Envy to mull over his earlier words. Envy planned on letting them think their threats had worked. If they stopped being so suspicious of him then he would be allowed a longer leash – just a couple of inches, that's all he needed to get his show on the road.

"Envy, headquarters is in disarray. I'll need you to keep tabs on –,"

"I'm not taking your orders!" Envy snapped, "Father wants me to guard Dr. Marcoh. Stupid bastard…"

"The doctor is currently being guarded by Pride," Wrath stated, and Envy blinked in surprise.

"Oh, so Father finally realized following me around was a waste of time," Envy grinned.

"Don't get too excited. Just because Pride isn't watching doesn't mean you're going to be allowed to venture off the radar," Wrath warned, "You will be helping me at headquarters for a while to calm things down, and after that you will take up your original post – Father has agreed."

Envy ascended the steps and disappeared into the darkness, grumbling miserably.

* * *

Winry had been kept in a barracks overnight. It had no windows and the bars surrounding the outer walls were narrow, but strong. The cot she had tried to sleep in had been uncomfortable and cold. She was hungry and tired. She felt like she had been stuck in that cell for an eternity until footsteps announced a visitor had arrived.

Winry looked up from where she sat on the cot and was pleased to find Rize Hawkeye standing just outside the barred cell door. The Second Lieutenant didn't smile at her when she appeared, which unnerved Winry and made her feel insecure. She produced a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as the loud screeching sound of metal sliding against cement greeted her ears, Winry jumped up and said, "Ms. Hawkeye, there must be a mistake. I have no idea what's going on. They arrested me last night and –,"

"Please save your explanations for the interrogation," said Hawkeye, indifferently. The formality of her statement shocked Winry into silence, but panic had started to overwhelm her mind. Confusion was the first stage to set in.

"But I don't even know why I'm here!" she shouted, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. She balled her fists at her sides in desperation.

Hawkeye had stepped forward and placed a fresh set of handcuffs around her wrists. Then, she grabbed her upper arm and said, "Follow me."

Winry sobbed as Hawkeye led her through the barracks and into a brightly lit hallway of the Central Command Center. Winry didn't pay the slightest attention to where they were going, but as soon as they rounded a corner – BAM!

She felt her entire body slam into something and she collapsed to the ground. Her handcuffs dug into her wrists as she tried to catch herself, and the person she had walked blindly into hadn't said anything, they hadn't even tried to help her up. She glanced up to see if they were even still there, and her eyes widened.

Beside her Riza Hawkeye had frozen into a salute to the Fuhrer King Bradley. The man she had run into appeared to be a lower-ranking officer, probably a bodyguard for the King.

Bradley chuckled, "Oh, sorry about that, Miss. My subordinate has a habit of rounding corners too quickly."

Winry gazed up into the cold blue eyes of the subordinate, who had reluctantly held out a hand for her. He helped her up wordlessly and returned to his place next to the Fuhrer. Bradley studied Winry's face for a moment before saying, "Well, aren't you Fullmetal's friend? I remember seeing you a while back when you were visiting him in the hospital."

Winry recounted the events when she had been at the hospital after the incident at Laboratory 5 and couldn't remember seeing the Fuhrer at all. She figured this probably wasn't the best thing to say, so she remained quiet. Of course, the other thing the Fuhrer noticed were her handcuffs. "What's all this about?"

"I was escorting her to the interrogation room, sir. There are matters concerning the Maria Ross case that need to be cleared up," Hawkeye responded, formally.

"The Maria Ross case, eh?" Bradley repeated. The officer next to him tensed up a bit. "Well, you wouldn't mind if I sat in?"

Hawkeye's hand shook slightly in her salute, "Not at all, sir. But, if I may ask, why?"

"Simple," Bradley replied, though a little more seriously, "There are still loose ends to tie up concerning that case – I have some free time. I might as well fill it."

Winry thought that was a rather strange answer to a straightforward question, but she didn't say it. Hawkeye seemed a little nervous at the thought of having the Fuhrer watch the interrogation and she wondered why on earth the Fuhrer of all people would want to get involved, save for the fact that he simply had _free time_. Winry also felt her heart hit rock bottom at the mention of Maria Ross' case. She felt her blood run cold at the thought that perhaps she was a suspect in Hughes' murder. She felt new tears threaten to form, but she swallowed and forced them down.

They arrived at the interrogation room, the same room she had been in before. Hawkeye sat her down in a hard chair at the empty table and cuffed her hands to the side of it. She did all this very quickly and with trembling hands that caught Winry's attention. She had either had too much coffee this morning or the Fuhrer's presence made her nervous. The man in question stood in a corner of the room, while his subordinate stood in the opposite corner, closest to the door. Riza Hawkeye took her seat across from Winry and produced a small package from her coat pocket. She dropped it on the table and lifted it upside down so that the contents fell out onto the surface.

Winry's eyes widened as she watch two metallic pieces fall out of the bag. She had never been familiar with weaponry, but she could tell just from looking at it what it was. Hawkeye folded her hands on the surface of the table and looked into her eyes. Her expression was stern and unyielding. Any fragment of the kind woman Winry had once met years ago was not present now. It chilled her to the bone.

"These are the evidence you provided us with the day before Maria Ross escaped from jail," Hawkeye explained. Winry's mouth fell open slightly at the statement. She hadn't been the one to give Mustang the evidence, Envy had. What was going on? She let Hawkeye continue, "Due to certain circumstances, Colonel Mustang will be unable to attend this interrogation. I will be questioning you instead."

There was a delicate knock at the door and the officer opened it. Somebody whispered something to him and he closed the door again and walked over to Fuhrer Bradley to pass the message on, quietly. The Fuhrer then nodded and excused himself, but the subordinate remained guarding the door.

Hawkeye continued like nothing had happened, though her confidence seemed to have gone up a bit. "I need you to tell me how you managed to find these pieces of evidence."

Winry paled a bit. She started to panic. She couldn't tell them about Envy because according to Edward the military was investigating the homunculi and Armstrong had told her that Envy was one of the ones they were interested in. However, she didn't know how Envy had managed to find the evidence, nor did she know anything about Maria Ross' case aside from the fact she had been convicted for murdering Hughes. She thought back to the event at Laboratory 5 and figured that lying would be her best bet.

"I followed Miss Ross to Lab 5 when she went to find Edward. I fell behind and when I got there I heard her fire a shot at something. So, I thought that the bullet could be used to prove that she had fired her gun at Lab 5 and not when Mr. Hughes died - it would prove she was innocent," Winry tried to explain. She felt her cheeks redden. She had never been a great liar and she knew she sounded weak and shy.

She looked up to see if Hawkeye seemed even a little convinced, but she was looking back at her with the same indifference as before. The officer behind her however, the Fuhrer's subordinate, seemed incredibly surprised about something. His blue eyes were wide with intrigue. Winry dropped her gaze to the table and hoped the interrogation would be over soon.

"What if I told you Ross' magazine had two bullets missing?" Hawkeye deadpanned.

Winry stalled, unable to answer. She didn't know any details about how they had convicted Maria Ross, and so whether she had two bullets missing or not didn't mean anything to Winry. She figured if Ross fired one bullet at Lab 5 and she had two missing then she would have had to have fired a second at some point between Lab 5 and her arrest, leaving her open to suspicion. This made Winry question whether she really did have two missing or whether Riza was bluffing to throw her off. She didn't know how to respond, so she remained silent.

Apparently, her confusion had been expressed in her face because Hawkeye said, "Look, Winry, I understand this is hard for you, but I need to clear you as a suspect –,"

"A suspect!?" Winry gasped. Her fears had been confirmed, "I haven't done anything! I can't believe you think I would…"

"Where were you last week, on Tuesday night?"

"I was in Rush Valley with Ed and Al," Winry answered heatedly. Hawkeye seemed to be unaffected by her claim to innocence and had diverted her eyes to the surface of the table.

"And what were you doing on Wednesday night? The night I ran into you in the park after midnight," Hawkeye reminded her.

"I was…" Winry thought back to that night, the night she had made a spontaneous trip to Central in hopes of finding Envy and instead had discovered Hughes had been killed. She had met Envy for the first time that night, in the darkest part of the park. She had been attacked by that wild beast. "I was walking through the park to get to the main avenue of Central, but I was attacked by that strange animal and then I ran into you and Mr. Mustang."

"Did you meet anyone before us that night?" Hawkeye asked, intuitively.

Winry bit the inside of her lip discreetly and shook her head. She thought about how Envy had beaten the animal off her, and their odd first meeting. Then, she thought about Ling, the illegal immigrant from Xing, who had mysteriously disappeared before the Colonel's car had come around the bend. "No," she lied.

Hawkeye lifted her gaze to meet hers and Winry felt like she was being searched for a hint of a lie. She decided to elaborate. "I had just arrived in Central, so I went to visit Miss Gracia and Elecia, but they didn't answer. So, I left."

Hawkeye nodded and a light knock on the door interrupted them. The door opened before the officer could get there and Roy Mustang appeared. He looked weak and wounded. He was in full uniform, but by the way he was slouching there were injuries hidden beneath the folds of blue. A small bandage was on his cheek. His dark eyes graced Winry only briefly before he turned his full attention to Hawkeye and said, "We've got a situation down in the lower district. I need your assistance immediately, no excuses."

"But you're in no condition –," Hawkeye started and Mustang snapped, "I'm well enough."

Hawkeye was reluctant, but she stood anyway and said, "Yes, sir."

"Winry, wait here until we get back. I have some questions for you," Mustang said before both of them left, shutting the door behind them. Winry was left in the room with her hands locked to the table in handcuffs and the officer, who continued to stand on guard next to the door.

Winry leaned onto the table and rested her head on the cold surface. She was so tired and hungry. She figured she hadn't eaten now in a full day. She glanced up at the blond-hair, blue-eyed officer and asked, "You don't suppose they'll feed me when they get back? I'm starved."

She knew she should probably worry about why she was being interrogated more than how empty her stomach was, but she couldn't help it. She was becoming light-headed. The officer suddenly replied, "Why did you lie?"

Winry's breath caught in her throat and she tried to push down the emotions that threatened to express through her eyes. Her surprise at how he had managed to figure out that she was lying stunned her. He wasn't even asking whether or not she _had _lied, he had directly asked why, coming to the implied conclusion that he already _knew _she was lying. Winry diverted her gaze to something other than him, because she knew she wouldn't be able to lie and keep the truth from showing through. "I didn't lie."

She heard the chair scratch across the floor and she realized the officer had taken a seat across from her just as Hawkeye had. His arms were folded on the table top and his posture was a little slouched. A small grin was playing about his lips, and his eyes were narrowed on her in an amused way. "You don't have to try and fool me. I just want to know why you lied."

Winry lifted herself from the table and stared at him, trying to decide what kind of game he was playing. Was this apart of the interrogation? Was it a trick?

Suddenly, the officer sighed, leaned in closer and whispered, "I'm Envy, you idiot."

Winry blinked and almost laughed out loud at the relief that flowed through her. She relaxed immediately and said, "Oh, Envy, what should I do? Do you know what I'm in here for? I thought you said they knew Maria Ross was innocent and that that evidence would clear things up?"

"I did say that, but it appears the Flame bastard and his pawn have some other plan I'm not aware of," Envy replied, casually, "I'll figure it out, but for now answer my question."

Winry gritted her teeth at him. "Apparently, you're an enemy of the state," Winry hissed, she felt an inkling of betrayal weigh down on her. Envy continued to stare with a bored expression. "And I'm not about to tell them about you because that would put you in danger."

"But if I'm an enemy of the state, you're just going to make yourself look even more suspicious if they find out your covering for me," Envy stated and leaned his head in his hand, he still hadn't taken his eyes off her. Winry caught something deep there, questions that he wanted to ask, but didn't. Winry had seen that look on one other person before: Edward. He always seemed to show it when he was unsettled or deeply confused. She wondered why Envy was looking at her that way.

"I don't believe you're an enemy," Winry said simply, and then added, "Besides, even if you were I still wouldn't say anything."

It was her deepest, most fatal weakness and Winry knew she could do nothing to change it even if she tried: she always protected or tried to protect those she cared about. It didn't matter if they were a dog of the military, hated by the common people; an alchemist, hated by herself; or a homunculus, enemy of the state.

"Why?" It was a simple question asked with the most curiosity.

Winry sighed, lightly, and said, "I would do the same thing for Ed and Al, and I feel like I owe you for all those times you saved me."

"So, it's just a matter of debt to be paid?" he asked, indifferently. Winry didn't understand what he was trying to say, and she didn't like the sound of his voice. She figured he was still angry from the other night when Edward and Alphonse had walked in on them, and then she remembered how Envy had snuck out, leaving her to deal on her own.

"You left me to fend for myself, remember!? So, don't get angry with me!" Winry snapped, and Envy's face softened a bit. "I'm not angry," he stated, "I just don't get it. Why would you get yourself into trouble just to cover for me, an enemy?"

"Ed told me everything about what the homunculi have done," Winry said, quietly, and she realized her voice was shaking, "but I don't feel in danger when I'm with you. I feel safe, and that I can trust you. So, I'm trying to return the favor. That's what friends do after all."

"You're an idiot," Envy smirked and leaned back in his chair so that he was only balanced on the two back legs. "If the Flame bastard finds out you're lying, you could be executed."

"You wouldn't let that happen," Winry said with complete confidence. She stared into his fake blue eyes and he smiled. It wasn't the smile she had seen him wear before, it was softer, warmer somehow. She liked it better than the other smile he had shown her. "You really do trust me that much, do you?" he asked.

"You know I'd beat you with a wrench if you betrayed me," Winry said playfully. She could already feel her anxiety ebbing away leaving a pleasant calm in its wake. She truly felt that even if she did get into trouble Envy would be just around the corner to drag her out of it, just like the river.

"That hurt like a bitch!" Envy snarled, dropping the front legs of the chair down again with a loud thud, and leaning forward threateningly, "You're lucky I like you, human, or I would have torn you apart for that."

Winry grinned, but then her mind dropped back to reality and she remembered that when Hawkeye and Mustang got back Envy would go back to pretending he was a simple officer and she would be interrogated again. What if Envy was right and they decided to convict her? Would she go to jail for lying about something as serious as hiding the truth about seeing a homunculus? Would they think she was endangering the military by seeing Envy?

"Envy," Winry asked, nervously, "You wouldn't…use me to get information, would you?"

Envy laughed his high pitched laugh and said, "I follow the _Fuhrer _around, dumbass. Why the hell would I need you for information?"

Despite the rude comment, Winry smiled, "I'm just trying to understand why you would be interested in me, if I'm just a simple human to you. I mean, wouldn't it be more beneficial for you to get involved with someone who is also a homunculus? I thought you said humans were foolish."

"They are," Envy agreed, and then added, "Why are you making such a big deal about a kiss? Are you really that naïve to think we're _involved_ now?"

Winry's mouth fell open in shock at his statement, but he started talking again before she could speak, "But to answer your first question, I suppose I'm interested in you for the same reason you refuse to tell the Lieutenant about me."

Winry failed to close her mouth and Envy seemed amused by this. Suddenly, he stood up and made for the door. Winry snapped out of her momentary confusion and panicked. She didn't want him to leave. She needed him to stay with her to make sure she would be safe in the end of the interrogation.

"Where are you going?" she managed to blurt out before he opened the door. She realized she has half out of her chair, her handcuffs stopped her.

Envy glanced over his shoulder and replied, "I'm going to the food court to grab you some lunch. Weren't you just complaining earlier of how hungry you are?"

"I…" Winry trailed off, pleasantly surprised at the promise of food.

"Don't have a heart attack. I'll be back soon enough," Envy said and left.

Winry sat back down, staring at the closed door. The emptiness of the room seemed to envelope her and she concentrated on his disappearing footsteps down the hallway until all there was left was silence. Slowly, not tearing her eyes from the door, she let her head slide down to the surface of the table again and rested her cheek in her hands.

She began to mull over her and Envy's conversation and wondered just how much Envy had expressed to her without knowing it.

* * *

The food court line up was ridiculously long. Envy stood at the end, waiting rather impatiently for food he wouldn't even be eating. He crossed his arms and stared at the back of the head of the next person in line, willing them to drop dead so that he could take their spot. Honestly, this was just _stupid_. Did this place seriously only employ one cashier at a time?

Envy looked down at the prepackaged salad he had picked off of one of the selves on his way in and hoped Winry liked Italian dressing.

_What?_

He resisted to shake his head clear. It didn't matter if she _hated_ it, he would force it down her throat since he was using his own money to buy this crap. She better eat every last sesame seed!

She had said she trusted him, even enough to put her own life on the line…

Envy's lip curled up in triumph. He supposed he hadn't had to wait too long after all. Though, he was still confused over why she had decided to trust him so quickly. Could it really have been the kiss the other night? Was she really that naïve? It had to be more than that.

She said she considered him a friend…

Envy had earned her trust so far, but he was still confused over why humans would throw their lives away to protect each other. Rockbell was doing that for him right now, and he didn't have a clue why. If she said one wrong thing right now, Colonel Flame-ass would send her to the jury for trail – she could be executed for even just knowing who he was and keeping it a secret for so long.

So far he wasn't convinced that he would put his life on the line for her. Maybe it depended on the person? He had tried to ask her why she was hiding the fact that she knew him, making up stories to cover him, protecting him, and she had failed to give him an answer he could understand. _'I would do the same for Ed and Al…that's what friends do after all…'_

What the hell had she meant by that? That she would do the same for them? She was protecting Envy, and he knew she would do the same for Ed and Al because they were her friends and that's just how humans _worked_. But Envy wanted to know why they worked like that. What motivated them to do so?

He felt rather pleased with himself that he had managed to convince Winry he was trustworthy, but he didn't feel satisfied enough to stop there. He didn't feel like he had completely reached his goal yet.

"Sergeant!" Envy blinked and realized, though the line hadn't moved yet, he was face to face with Wrath.

"Lunch break already?" he asked like the ass he was, and Envy resisted the temptation to spit in his face. If only they weren't surrounded by low-lives he might have punched the old-timer out for stepping into his personal space. Honestly, did Wrath have to come _that _close for a light conversation? It wasn't like he wouldn't be able to hear him if he had kept another foot back or something.

"She was complaining that she was hungry. Apparently, Lt. Hawkeye hadn't fed her yet," Envy replied, desperately trying to keep his tone light and polite in the presence of others.

"She complained for food and you jumped, did you?" Wrath said with an undertone of irritation.

"Stop breathing down my neck," Envy hissed under his breath, and Wrath responded sharply, "Well, while you were out on a _pity _trip," he used the word with the most sarcasm as possible, "the girl you were supposed to be watching escaped."

Envy's breath hitched and he remembered how Winry had asked him to stay there with her. Why would she ask him that if she had planned to try and escape unless she was taken against her will?

"There are remnants of a transmutation, probably to release the cuffs and unlock the door. And on top of that we have another situation that needs to be attended to," Wrath added, darkly, and Envy dropped the salad on a random shelf and followed him out of the food court feeling more like an idiot than ever before. When they entered into an empty hallway, Wrath said, "Scar and Fullmetal had a confrontation which I was called to suppress, but it turns out it was a trap."

"A trap?"

"They've captured Gluttony," Wrath informed him and Envy's eyes widened, "How the hell did they do that?"

"Save that for later, right now I want you to go and get him back. They're hiding out at an old cabin on the West side of Central," Wrath said.

Envy sighed, "I always get stuck with the shitty jobs."

"Consider it punishment for your misbehavior," Wrath replied, indifferently, "Which reminds me, if you find Rockbell, bring her back to the Command Center. I think Fullmetal and I need to come to an agreement. He and Mustang have been meddling too much in affairs that don't concern them."

"What does Winry have to do with it?" Envy asked, curiously.

Wrath stared at him for a moment before answering, "Nothing. Just do it."

* * *

**Leonahari: Ta-da! Poof another chapter done like dinner - takes forever to write and ten minutes to read - geez, guys a little more response would be nice. So many readers and so few reviewers, it saddens me... You all better cheer me up in time for Christmas or I'll run around and beat you with a wrench and then I'll order Envy to beat you too - unless you'd enjoy the later...*thinks* you sick bastards :P **

**Next chapter coming soon...  
**


	9. Two Sides to a Truth

**Chapter Nine: Two Sides to a Truth **

The interrogation room was empty. Wrath closed the door and spoke to, apparently, no one. "Did you see where she went?"

"No," replied the disembodied voice of Pride, "I was watching Marcoh at the time. Father asked me to assist you once Envy returned to take over guarding him, but I see now he's not here."

"I sent him to the West to recover Gluttony," Wrath said.

"What happened?"

"It seems that Fullmetal and Mustang set a trap to capture one of us," Wrath said. He walked around the table to where Winry had been sitting some time before and inspected the edge of the table where her handcuffs had been attached. "Transmutation markings…" he mused.

"Why would they want to capture one of us?" Pride asked thoughtfully, "They won't get any useful information out of Gluttony."

"There are a few things that don't add up," Wrath agreed, "I was present during an interrogation this morning that involved the Maria Ross case."

He sudden stood straighter and turned his full attention to the darkest corner of the room. "Tell me, Pride, are you certain it was Envy that gave Mustang that evidence?"

"Absolutely. I watched him dig them out from the rubble of Laboratory 5."

Wrath's gaze landed on Winry's empty chair in confusion. "It seems Envy is framing Winry for delivering the evidence."

Pride seemed to consider this and said, "I thought that Envy was acting odd…"

"Is something on your mind?" Wrath raised an eyebrow at the others thoughtful tone.

"Envy is an incredible strategist when it comes to planning and manipulation; that's what Father created him for," Pride seemed to pause in thought before he continued, "The Maria Ross incident makes more sense now that I think of it. Envy knew I was watching him, so it was unlikely he would do anything he didn't want me to see. I believe he used the opportunity of framing Maria Ross to ultimately secure himself a position in the human world."

"By exposing the military to be corrupt?" Wrath asked, unable to see the whole picture of Envy's possible plan.

"That's part of it," Pride said, working through it in his mind, "By exposing the higher ranks to be corrupt, he increased Fullmetal and Mustang's awareness of us, in hopes that we would be preoccupied in trying to keep them from the truth. I admit, I was also focused on how we would recover from such a mess up that I had missed the actual goal, what Envy had really wanted to happen."

"He wants to side with the humans?"

"Not really," Pride corrected him, "I believe he just wants to spite Father. I don't think Envy really sees himself on either side, he works alone and for himself only. He had been in contact with Rockbell for a long time before the Maria Ross incident happened, and recently he had been getting very close to her – almost intimately. By using Rockbell to deliver the evidence he was able to place suspicion on her and at the same time gain her trust by letting her know what he had done to let her friend go free. In actuality, Envy used Mustangs intuitive ability to target Rockbell as a possible enemy in disguise."

"She's not a sacrifice, I could order to put her to death, making it look like I was protecting the military from a potential rat."

"But Envy has made it so that you can't touch her," Pride stated, darkly.

Wrath narrowed his eyes, "I don't understand."

"If you kill Rockbell now you place yourself under suspicion, and that's all Mustang needs to have you dethroned," Pride's words sunk in and Wrath's eyes flashed with anger, "You can't even use her to get to Fullmetal anymore because she is being watched by both sides. Envy has effectively made her untouchable. Mustang, in believing that she is a connection to us, won't execute her because he will see her as a means to get information – information she doesn't have and therefore cannot give him. Father won't be able to kill her either because after the public announcement of Maria Ross' trial it will look suspicious if the Fuhrer orders her dead for no good reason. As far as the public knows Hughes' murderer is already dead, and Mustang will know then that you killed her to keep her from talking."

Wrath growled in frustration and pressed his hand to his temple, saying, "And how does this benefit Envy?"

"I believe Envy merely gets satisfaction out of watching us struggle, especially if it is his plan that creates all the difficulty. In other words, he takes pride in managing to outsmart us," Pride replied.

"So, he's just having a bit of fun?" Wrath spat, darkly.

"After a little more than two hundred years of complete loyalty to Father, I can see why he would do this," Pride said, thoughtfully, "Envy is a restless emotion. Perhaps, if Father created him anew Envy would be more inclined to follow orders?"

"That will be Father's decision," Wrath said, he turned back to the table and added, "If Envy made Rockbell untouchable then who would go out of their way to sneak into the Command Center and kidnap her from an interrogation room?"

"Someone with impeccable stealth abilities," Pride commented.

* * *

"You are insane!" Winry shouted as she thrashed around against the hard armor of Alphonse's empty shell. He had broken her out of the Command Center using alchemy and the help of Ling, who was now driving them to somewhere outside of Central. She was certain that if Hawkeye and Mustang weren't completely suspicious of her before they were now.

It was odd to be inside Alphonse, but that had been the only way to get around the Command Center without being noticed. Winry thought it was ironic that nobody would notice a large suit of armor as opposed to a small girl, but she didn't voice her thoughts.

"I saw you get arrested and I heard Lt. Hawkeye say you were under suspicion for getting involved in Second Lt. Ross' trial. If the military is corrupt then there's a good chance they would try to frame you for something. I won't let that happen," Alphonse said determinedly.

Ling nodded as he drove and said, "After what I saw while fighting the Fuhrer…it makes sense that they would want to arrest you as a hostage to keep Ed in line."

Winry felt relief flood through her, but her eyes started to water. "Al, I'm sorry. I've been nothing but trouble for you and Ed since I've been here," she managed to choke out.

"It's better that you're here, Winry. This way we can protect you. If you were somewhere else and the Fuhrer decided to kidnap you we wouldn't be able to get there fast enough," Alphonse replied.

Winry held back her tears and said, "It wasn't the Fuhrer, it was Ms. Hawkeye that arrested me. She was asking me things about Maria Ross' trial that I had no idea about."

"It was Lt. Hawkeye?" Alphonse seemed a bit confused, "Well, I know the Colonel was doing some investigating on his own…maybe he just want to ask some questions after all?"

"Yeah, but the Fuhrer and…" Winry caught herself, "his bodyguard sat in and listened for a bit before he was called away. He seemed really interested in why Ms. Hawkeye was questioning me."

"The Fuhrer's a homunculus," Ling explained, shocking Winry into silence, "He probably wanted to sit in to make sure nothing about the homunculi leaked out."

Winry thought back to how Envy had failed to mention that detail and anger swelled up in her chest. She fiddled with the chain mail of Al's chest plate thoughtfully and whispered, "Al?"

"Hm?"

"You didn't tell anyone about Envy and I, did you?" Winry asked quietly. She felt Alphonse shifted uncomfortably at the mention of them together, but he assured her that only he and Ed knew about it and wouldn't say a word. Winry gave a thankful sigh. If word got out to Mustang and Hawkeye that she had lied to them, she would pay serious punishment for deceiving the orders of a military officer.

"Where are we going?" Winry asked, curiously, since she couldn't see outside Alphonse' armor. She could feel the car rocking and turning from side to side. It was making her a little motion sick.

"The west side of Central," Alphonse replied, "We've kidnapped Gluttony and taken him there."

"Gluttony?" Winry repeated in confusion.

"He's another one of the homunculi," Alphonse explained, "We captured him to find out about the homunculus plans, and whether they know anything about the philosopher stone."

"How did you managed to catch him?" Winry wondered out loud, and Alphonse shifted restlessly again, "Uh, well…"

The car stopped and Ling loudly announced that they had arrived. Winry knew from how Alphonse had eagerly left the car that he was keeping something from her, something she knew he knew she would disapprove. She shook the familiar feeling of being left out and focused on where Al was taking her. She peeked through a small hole in the joint between Al's breast plate and his shoulder plate, and saw that they had reached a small, rundown cabin on the edge of a dark forest.

"The Colonel is inside along with Lt. Hawkeye," Alphonse told her quietly as they approached the front door, "Just stay low and don't say anything and he won't know you're there. It's safer that way."

Winry nodded in silent agreement as Ling opened the front door and they followed him inside. It was then she realized that she had forgotten to ask how Alphonse and Ling knew each other. She pushed that topic away for the moment. She would ask them later about it. Winry saw Edward standing in a hallway along with Mustang and a man she didn't recognize. Ling and Alphonse joined them.

"How is Lan Fan?" Ling asked the stranger. His face was heavily lined with worry and he stunk of cigarette smoke and blood. "She's tough. But don't blame me if she gets lock jaw after she pulled a stunt like that…"

Something made a noise in the dark room across the hall from them and the man's attention was diverted to it. "So, this is what you guys were talking about. What is it?"

Winry gazed through the peek hole at something that was rocking back a forth on the floor. It was large and round and every once and a while it emitted grunting sounds like it was trying to break free of something. That was when she noticed that it had been tied up tightly with thick metallic wire.

"A homunculus called 'Gluttony'," Mustang replied, shocking only the man standing next to him. Everyone else, including Winry, seemed to have already known about this and the word homunculus seemed to be getting around a lot more. "Apparently these guys have connections to a number of senior military staff."

"Far from it," Ling suddenly announced, "There's a possibility that King Bradley is also a homunculus!"

At this everyone, save for Alphonse and Winry, were taken by complete surprise. Ling pointed to his eye and explained, "There was an ouroboros tattoo on the eye under his patch. He came after us, together with Gluttony."

"That can't be!" Edward gasped, "The head of the country is a homunculus!?"

"Then again," Ling said, thoughtfully, "King Bradley doesn't have the same inhuman presence as the others. His is the same presence as a regular person."

"But then, if the Fuhrer is a homunculus, how is it that he has a son?" Edward asked, confused.

Alphonse made a sound in agreement with Edward, and said, "It said in that book that Homunculi have no reproductive abilities."

"No," said the man next to Mustang. He looked deep in thought, "His son, Selim, is adopted."

They fell silent for a moment. Winry stared off into the dark room at the ball of flesh that was a homunculus and took in all the information like a sponge. It seemed Ed and Al were getting themselves deeper into something that was far more dangerous and dark than she had ever imagined. She found herself taking this information and turning it around, thinking back to Envy and what he had told her. From what she understood there were many homunculi, all revolving around Central and the military and they all seemed to have some goal in mind concerning the politics of the country. She wondered absently what goal Envy had plotted or whether he had anything to do with any of it. She even found herself wondering if he knew the Fuhrer was a homunculus like himself or not.

"First, we get information out of this one," Mustang was saying, "I'll take his philosopher stone too. It may be useful in treating my man."

"Hey, now, Lan Fan lost her arm to obtain him!" Ling shouted, heatedly, "He's a lead to gaining immortality!"

"Just a minute!" Edward jumped between them with his two cents, "We've been looking for a way to get our bodies back for a long time! There's no way I'm letting you run away with him!"

"That's right, Ling," Mustang snapped, "You're an illegal immigrant! We won't let you get anywhere fast -,"

The man next to Mustang grumbled, "I can't put up with this anymore! Mr. Mustang, I'm going back home."

" – without our help!"

"Lan Fan lost her arm over this!"

Winry rolled her eyes, but she heard a small whisper coming from the creature in the room. So did everyone else it seemed, because everyone stopped to listen as the things screams grew louder. It struggled against the bonds holding it in place and everyone froze to watch as it managed to stand, screaming, "ROY MUSTANG!"

Alphonse jolted back, causing Winry to loose her footing and hit her head on the back of the armor. She let out a soft whine in pain, but remembered to keep quite. Something outside the armor had exploded loudly, and everyone was shouting to get back and be careful. She distantly heard Mustang yelling at Lt. Hawkeye to get back and that the homunculus was swallowing everything up…or…at least that's what she thought she heard.

Winry strained herself to see what was going on, but Alphonse had started running and she had to grab the ridge of his breast plate to keep from falling over. There was a loud rumble and suddenly Alphonse had bent over in a crouch position, forcing her into the same position as well. She felt large, hollow objects hit the back of his armor and slide off. It sounded like the enter cottage was falling on top of them, and through it all Mustang was shouting, "Don't provoke him, Lieutenant! He's after me! It looks like we have no choice but to bring him down!"

Alphonse stood up again and Winry sighed as her legs started to tingle with the renewed flow of blood. "But we went through so much to catch him!" Alphonse shouted. His voice vibrated through the armor making Winry's head almost explode with pain.

"Our first priority is to survive," she heard Mustang reply, "Besides, he knows our names and faces. There's no reason we should let him leave here alive!"

Winry heard a soft clicking sound, like someone snapping their fingers and then a loud explosion followed shortly after. It trembled through the ground and Winry lifted her face to see what had happened. She gasped as she saw the cottage they had just been inside was lying in a complete mess of broken wood and glass. Brightness surrounded the image of a screaming body right next to the cottage remains and she realized it was the homunculus on fire! Mustang stood just before Alphonse with his gloved hand extended towards the monster. They watched as the flames consumed it and then…

A wide hole opened up inside its belly, with the image of an eye. Gluttony's screams ceased and he stood straight, pushing his stomach outward against the flames. Within a few seconds the flames seemed to be dying off, but everyone watched in horror as they were simply inhaled and consumed by the creature.

There was a moment of dumbfounded silence.

Then, "He swallowed…" Edward started.

"…the flame?" Alphonse finished in disbelief.

Suddenly they were running again and Winry had lost her balance more than once in the first minute. She heard Edward scream about how useless Mustang was and Mustang snapped back with some lame come back, but Winry wasn't paying too much attention to them. Aside from having to try and run in sync with Alphonse's movements, Winry was also trying to keep her head from banging against the front and back of the armor with every jolt and jump Alphonse made.

"Round back to the cabin, I have a plan!" Edward shouted and Alphonse turned sharply. Winry gave a little cry in shock and pain as her whole body collided with the side of Alphonse's metal armor. There was more running after that and Winry didn't know how long she would be able to handle it. She was sweating from trying to keep up with the immune Alphonse's stride and her whole body felt battered and bruised.

Then, Alphonse stopped abruptly and there was a definite scream of something behind them. "Sounds like you made him angry," Alphonse said.

"Alright, get in the car, you good-for-nothing-Colonel," Edward said and a car door slammed shut. Winry tried to steady her breathing, but she couldn't help herself if she was being a little loud.

She felt so light-headed. All that running, and she hadn't eaten anything in more than a day. The world spun and she grabbed the ridge of Al's breastplate to keep herself from sinking down into one of his legs and falling unconscious.

"Go and do your job," Ed was telling Mustang, "With the head of the military being a homunculus you'll sure have your hands full as it is. Leave Gluttony up to us."

"The head of the military…" came Hawkeye's shocked voice, "You don't mean Fuhrer Bradley?"

"We'll talk about it later! Let's get out of here!" called the voice of the man Winry didn't recognize.

"Take care of Lan Fan!" Ling yelled, before the car spun out and left them there. Winry gave her head a shake and whispered to Alphonse, "No more running, Al, okay?"

"Oh, Winry!" Alphonse gasped, "I'm sorry!"

"Winry?" both Edward and Ling said in unison. Winry felt Alphonse unlatch his breastplate and leaned back so she didn't fall out right away. When he opened it she saw that it was only Edward and Ling standing there.

"Winry!" Edward said, but he didn't seem happy to see her, "What are you doing here!? You should have gone with the Colonel! Al, why didn't you –,"

"She couldn't go with them, Ed," Alphonse said firmly, "and right now we can't talk about it. We've got to deal with Gluttony first."

Winry climbed out of Alphonse rather awkwardly and brushed a few strands of stray hair from her face.

"Winry can't come with us! It's too dangerous!"

"Well, if she stays close to us we can protect her!" Alphonse shouted back.

"So, these were the friends you were talking about on the train!" Ling said in a happier tone than the two brothers. His enthusiasm seemed to defuse the situation.

Edward seemed to have come to the conclusion that he couldn't just leave Winry standing in the middle of nowhere and that they had to bring her along. He said, "Alright, but no matter what, if I say run you run and if I say leave us behind you do so."

Winry nodded, not having the energy at the moment to argue or disagree. She followed them into the forest where they crouched behind a bunch of bushes to spy on the approaching homunculus. He wasn't necessarily a difficult target to find, since he was consuming everything around him, he was just… "Seriously freaky," Edward stated.

"How are we going to catch him?" Alphonse asked. His massive armored body was trying to hide behind a small, relatively narrow tree – it wasn't working too well in Winry's opinion.

Something moved in the bushes behind them and they all turned sharply to see what it was. Ling had drawn his sword and Winry had hidden herself behind Alphonse. "What was that?" he asked.

They gaze through the forest and the darkness to some large animal in the distance behind them. "A dog?" Alphonse wondered out loud and Winry found herself having the same doubts.

"Stop, Gluttony," it ordered.

"I-it spoke!" Edward gasped in disbelief, and the animal turned its gaze on him.

"Hey, long time no see." Winry swore she had heard that voice before somewhere, but the image of the dog was completely throwing off her line of thought. There was a brief flash of red light and suddenly, she was able to match the voice to the right image. "Fullmetal pipsqueak!"

"Envy!" Edward shouted angrily and ran at him full force, "Who are you calling a shrimpy flea-sized paramecium!?"

Envy clumsily dodged his flying kick and took a few awkward steps back with his arms outstretched, saying, "Take it easy! I'm just here to get Gluttony back! I don't want to fight any pipsqueaks today –,"

He narrowly missed Ed's fist as it collided with the tree behind him. Winry watched in awe as Envy jumped up to the branch above head, mockingly, out of his reach. "That's the seventh time!" Edward shouted loudly, fuming.

"What are you talking about?" Envy asked.

"You've called me pipsqueak two times just now, plus five times at Laboratory 5! That's seven times! You can't tell me you've forgotten it!"

There was a blank look on Envy's face, as he said, "What a pinpoint memory you've got there…"

He jumped down and Gluttony thundered past Alphonse, Winry and Ling to get to Envy muttering, "Mustang was here! Gonna avenge Lust! Swallow! Swallow him up!"

"You can't swallow the Colonel," Envy ordered calmly, "Or the Elric brothers either."

This seemed to deflate Gluttony's 'avenge Lust' bubble and his stomach started to sew itself back up. He whined loudly at this, but didn't disobey. Winry, Alphonse and Ling cautiously marched over to where Edward stood facing Envy. His eyes landed on her and he blinked in surprise. "Winry, you disappeared from headquarters earlier," he said casually, and then as an afterthought added to Gluttony, "You can't eat her either."

Another groan escaped Gluttony as his meal options were slimmed to one.

"I've sensed it before, too," Ling suddenly said before Winry could respond, "How many people are inside you, Homunculus?"

Envy's expression grew hard and his eyes narrowed on Ling for a moment. Then, a grin broke out over his face and he leaned an arm on Gluttony's round head, saying, "So, you're the kid who crossed swords with Wrath, huh?"

"Who are you calling 'kid'?" Ling snapped, "I am the twelfth son of the Emperor of Xing, and my name is –,"

Envy patted Gluttony's head, saying, "You can eat _him_."

Gluttony gave a squeal in delight and Ling, realizing what had just happened, turned on his heel and ran for it. Gluttony bypassed them at top speed.

"Envy, he's my friend too!" Winry shouted, angrily, "You can't just kill him!"

"Orders are orders, sweatheart," Envy said carelessly, shrugging, "He isn't important."

"I get it!" Edward shouted. He suddenly clapped his hands and a large stone wall rose up out of the ground. He had managed to separate Gluttony and Ling just in time and at the same instant, himself, Alphonse and Winry. Winry found herself on the side with Envy and Ling, and heard Edward shout from the other side, "Gluttony can't kill us and Envy won't kill Winry, he's all yours Ling!"

Winry realized just as Ling had and jumped between them, arms outstretched. "Stop!" she ordered, but Envy gave a burst of mock laughter and said, "Get out of the way, Winry. Heroics will only get you hurt."

"If you lay a finger on her I'll slice it off!" Ling threatened.

"I wasn't talking about me," Envy glared, but he was too slow. Ling had jumped up and used the wall to catapult himself around Winry and right at Envy, blade drawn.

Envy jumped back and avoided a deadly blow just barely. As soon as Ling landed he was on a full offensive, swinging his sword through the air at every angle, but Envy kept dodging his attacks. "Ha, not bad at all!" he commented.

Winry had run after them, shouting at them to stop, but neither paid any attention to her. Envy swung in for a punch, but Ling caught it and his sword slashed through his side brutally. Winry stopped to gasp in horror, but Envy sneered, "You fell for it!"

A large rumbling sound came from the other side of the wall where Ed and Al were fighting and Winry turned to see if she could see them, but the wall was too high. Then, she heard a terrible cry of pain coming from her side of the wall and turned to see that Envy was kneeling a few feet away from Ling. He was missing an arm!

"Envy!" Winry cried, "Ling, don't hurt him! Stop it!"

She ran up to Envy and timidly placed a hand on his shoulder. Red sparks were flashing up around his missing limb. Images of the time when Edward had come to her in a bloody mess passed briefly through her mind and she panicked.

"That was a cheap trick," Envy was saying. His voice was strained and his body was trembling in pain, "Blinding me like that…"

Winry looked up in disgust at Ling, and shouted, "What are you doing? Stop fighting! One of you is going to get killed!"

Ling responded to Envy as if she wasn't even there, "When I was little, I was always in constant danger of assassination. I couldn't help but learn a few dirty moves."

He started walking towards Envy, and Winry, once more, placed herself between them. "How about it? Will you come quietly?" Ling said, looking past Winry at down at Envy, who was still kneeled behind her. He looked at Winry for the first time since the fight began and said, sharply, "Move away from him, Winry!"

"I will not!"

There was a loud crash and the wall gave out behind Ling, who turned to see Ed, Al and Gluttony fly through it along with a massive amount of rock and dust. Ling was momentarily distracted, and Winry felt a small push against her arm. She let herself get pushed aside by Envy as he attacked Ling in that moment. Ling was fast enough to dodge it and let his blade slice Envy's leg clean off. Envy landed with a cry of pain on his back and Ling raised his sword, aiming it down at Envy's chest with the full intent on killing him.

Winry launched herself at them just in him and landed right on top of Envy, protecting him, "STOP!" she screamed in desperation, mostly because Ling's sword was inches from her chest and because she wanted the fight to be over.

Ling stopped himself in time before his sword went right through Winry and stumbled a bit to catch the shift in direction. He dropped his sword to his side and gritted his teeth.

"Winry!?" Edward shouted as he picked his way over the rubble of the broken wall to get to them, "What do you think you're doing!? Get away from him!"

"Protecting a monster like that…" Ling said in disgust, "Are you insane!?"

"I can't…" Winry's voice shook as she spoke. She was trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened her, "I'm sorry…I can't let you hurt him."

Suddenly, Envy's arms wrapped around her tightly, bringing her closer to him, forcing her to almost lie right, flat, on top of him. Before Winry could wonder what was going on, Envy had shouted, "Now, Gluttony!"

Gluttony's stomach opened up and extended towards Ling. Edward's eyes widened and he launched himself forward, shouting, "Ling! Look out!"

Winry felt and heard Envy gasp, and he suddenly pushed her off him and jumped up to stop Edward.

It just took a second.

Winry blinked and they were all gone.

* * *

**Leonahari: Okay, so I really liked how this chapter turned out despite that I renacted half of episode 24. First, I'd like to clear a few things up regarding Ling: No, he's not falling for Winry. I proof read this and thought, "wow, when Ling says he'll cut Envy's fingers off if he hurts her that really sounds like he's protecting her in a...love/admiring sort of way". It's not. Coming from someone who has many guy friends, they can be incredibly protective to the point where it becomes annoying - that's how I wrote it. **

**Oh, and someone pointed out a while back in a review that the Envy kissing Winry thing in the early chapters seemed a little rushed - I'm so glad you noticed! :P As you read in the first bit of this chapter, it was all apart of my (or Envy's depending on how you look at it) big evil plan. Cheers to you! **

**Alrighty, everyone, I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can. My finals are here now so I'm a little tied down this week, which is why I'm posting this early. At the end of semester let's all have a round of butterbeer (HP reference :P) on Envy's tab to celebrate, ya?  
**


	10. Evolution of the Species

**Chapter Ten: Evolution of the Species**

Dr. Nox's house was a complete mess. When Mustang opened the door to the kitchen it looked more like a disorganized medical library than anything else. Lt. Hawkeye helped Lan Fan into the bedroom where she could rest up quietly. Nox informed them of the nosiness of his neighbors and they were forced to keep the majority of the lights off in the house. Mustang had just hung up the phone in the dark living room when Lt. Hawkeye entered. He didn't even have to see her face to know something was bothering her.

"I'll be heading straight to the Command Center. Will you follow?" Mustang asked her.

"Of course," she agreed.

"What's wrong?"

There was a short silence before she admitted, "I took Winry in for questioning. She should still be waiting at the Command Center, but…I left her there with the Fuhrer's subordinate."

"Did she say anything?" Mustang asked, still staring down at the phone through the darkness.

"She didn't deny giving you the bullet, but she couldn't account for how she had managed to find it and for what reasons she thought they were important to the case. She seemed convinced that she hadn't done anything wrong," Hawkeye explained, "On top of that I could tell she was genuinely confused as to why she was being questioned."

"You don't think she has anything to do with the homunculi?" Mustang said thoughtfully.

"I'm not certain, but I could definitely tell she was lying about something."

"I think we've missed the point up to now," Mustang suddenly said, finally turning away from the phone to stare into the darkness at his Lieutenant, her rigid frame was silhouetted against the faint light coming through the doorway. "You remember what Fullmetal said about the different homunculi and their abilities? Armstrong had done some research into it as well…"

"He told me about three of them, Lust, Gluttony and Envy, I believe they were called," Hawkeye recalled Armstrong going over all of them in great detail according from what Edward had told him and from what he had researched about homunculi on his own.

Mustang mused, "If the only thing Winry can account for is delivering the evidence it could mean either she had someone obtain the bullet for her and that she was acting as a pawn for someone in a higher position, or she didn't do anything at all – not even deliver the bullet."

Hawkeye stared at Mustang like she thought the antiseptics for his wound were finally getting to his head. "We were there when she handed us the evidence, sir," she felt stupid for stating the obvious.

"Remember, Lieutenant, one of our enemies is a shape-shifter," Mustang replied evenly and Hawkeye realized her foolishness. She regained herself by asking, "Then, why would Winry lie about delivering it, if she never did?"

"It would only mean one thing," Mustang frowned, "That she's covering for the homunculus who did."

"Why would a homunculus give us evidence to free one of our comrades when it was the homunculi behind the unfair trial to begin with?" Hawkeye wondered out loud.

Mustang fell silent, thinking deeply about this. "If Winry was lying to cover up for the shape-shifter – which one was that again?"

"I believe it was Envy, sir."

Mustang nodded and continued, "If Winry was covering for Envy then it's possible she did so because she doesn't trust the military, including you and I. That would mean that Envy is a possible ally."

"An homunculus siding with us? Why would he turn on his own kind?" Hawkeye asked in confusion. It seemed highly unlikely to her.

"The most possible answer is that Winry is being tricked into thinking Envy is a friend, and is therefore doing his biding – or in this case, taking the fall for him," Mustang explained, "I don't see any of those monsters coming over to our side."

"And yet, Winry isn't so stupid to be tricked easily," Hawkeye commented.

"It's also possible that she doesn't know Envy's a homunculus, though with Fullmetal around I doubt he'd fail to notice if Winry was meeting up with an enemy."

"Does this put Fullmetal and Alphonse Elric under suspicion as well, sir?"

Mustang's frown deepened. "The Fuhrer did say we were wandering into a territory where it was impossible to distinguish friend from foe…after learning about all this, I'll take his word for it."

* * *

"I swallowed them," gasped Gluttony. He pointed at himself stupidly as if a shadow of doubt had surfaced in his mind. He was suddenly tackled to the ground by Alphonse, who grabbed hold of his pincer-like teeth and wrenched them apart, screaming, "BROTHER! LING! Spit them out!"

Winry stared in shock at the spot in which all three of them had been moments before. Now, it was just empty, silent space.

"I can't, I swallowed them," Gluttony explained apologetically as his stomach sewed itself back up. Winry watched in despair as the former enraged homunculus stood and started sucking on his thumb like an innocent child. She felt a great pit of emptiness open up inside her. Ed…Envy…Ling…they were…all gone…_forever_? She stared down at her hands and noticed that some of Envy's blood from the wounds which hadn't regenerated right away was still on her hands, all over her actually. She simply stared at the contrast in color between her fair skin and his dark crimson blood. Nothing but an unpleasant calm came over her mind. It was all she could do to block out Alphonse's cries and insistent ramblings about something she didn't care about at the moment.

They were gone…

Ed…

Envy…

Ling…

Winry hadn't been certain what she felt for Envy before now, but she couldn't deny the pain deep within her heart that had nothing to do with the shock. She could doubt it, throw the feeling aside and pretend she was just confused because of what had happened, but there was no other explanation, and she knew it. It was a feeling equal to having her parents ripped from her life a second time.

So…this is what it felt like…to fall for someone and then have them taken from you just like that…

Winry felt a warm tear slide down the side of her face. It landed in the palm of her hand, mixing with the blood there until it looked like a swirl of clear and pink liquid. How could things have gotten this bad? First she had come to Central, looking for a way to make things better and now, somehow, both her best friend and the man she admired all these years end up dead!

"You have a father!?" she heard Alphonse gasp. She looked over at him and Gluttony, an odd numbness had come over her. She didn't care what they were talking about, but Al's raised voice had simply caught her attention.

"That's right," Gluttony nodded, still sucking on his fat thumb. He watched Alphonse with wide, expectant eyes.

"Take me to him! I bet he'll know where the things you swallow go!" Alphonse seemed to remember she was there, because he suddenly turned around and saw her staring blankly at him.

"W-Winry?" he took a few cautious steps towards her, and gently asked, "Are you hurt?"

Winry looked down at her hands and clothes, stained with Envy's blood. A feeling of emptiness came over her and when she spoke her voice was monotone and almost inaudible. "It's not mine…"

Suddenly, her hands were being cupped between two large gloved ones. She hadn't even heard Alphonse approach her. When she looked up at him, he had his head bowed down so she couldn't see his face, not that there would have been an expression there anyway. "I'm sorry…" he said, lightly, "I'm sorry…you shouldn't have gone through this…I shouldn't have brought you here…I'm sorry…"

Winry noticed her tears had stopped falling. Her cheeks felt sticky from the lines they had left on her face, lines, she knew, that even water wouldn't wash away. She dropped her gaze and closed her dry eyes to the dimness of the orange glow of the setting sun. "Are they…gone forever, Al?" she asked. Adding his name made her feel more down to reality, oddly comforted from the shock that seemed to have enveloped her.

"I'm going to find a way to bring them back!" Alphonse declared.

"I…will help you," Winry said, disconnectedly. She didn't even know what she was deciding on, just that she felt like it was the right thing to do at the moment.

Alphonse seemed to hesitate, "I can't let you come with me, Winry," he said, "It's far too dangerous –,"

"I _want_ to help you save them, Alphonse!" Winry snapped. In wake of the emptiness that swallowed her insides, a fire burned brightly, ripe with revenge and determination. Something similar to which she had felt when she had lost her parents. Back then, she had been reduced to doing nothing about it, because there had been nothing she could do. Now, Alphonse was telling her there was a way to bring Edward, Envy and Ling back to life and this time she wasn't going to sit back and wait. She was going with him, whether Al liked it or not!

* * *

When Envy came to, there was complete silence and darkness. He was lying face down in a pool of dark liquid, which felt thick and sticky and smelt of rot and copper. A sharp pain seared through his entire body as he realized his leg was still in the process of regenerating. He stood up when it was finished and shifted himself clean. He gazed around at the dark emptiness that surrounded him and tried to recall his last memory.

He had been fighting with that little Xingese idiot, and he had been losing…Anger boiled up inside him at the memory of the bastards face, holding his sword above Envy like a King would over his lowly servant. Next time he saw him, he would make him pay for humiliating him…that is, if there was a next time.

That brought Envy to wonder about his location. Where the hell was he?

Wait! Oh, fuck no…Envy suddenly remembered ordering Gluttony to swallow Ling and Edward throwing himself into the line of fire. Envy had gone after him, but had he…had he been swallowed by Gluttony? Shit! This fucked everything up! Envy stomped bitterly through the blood aimlessly, every once and a while he tripped on something, a rock, a piece of wood, a skull. It just pissed him off even more. This wasn't a part of the plan!

Then, Envy realized with sudden shock. "Fuck the plan!" he said out loud to himself, "I'm going to die here…?"

He gazed around again at the nothingness that surrounded him. His eyes widened in fear as he realized he didn't want to die here. Hell, he didn't want to die at all! He quickened his pace in a firm direction, intent on finding an end to the giant pit of darkness and blood. Panic had engrossed him and with it a fine-tuned sense of helplessness. He knew from remembering Father's plan to make Gluttony an imitation gate that his pursuit of a wall or 'end' was unrealistic, but a small sense of hope kept him going in that same direction.

It wasn't until some time later, hours, days maybe, that Envy finally slowed his pace down to a slow walk, finally deciding to face the truth. He would never escape. This was where he was destined to die, alone and surrounded by darkness. He stopped and gazed around, drinking in the ultimate settings of his fate. As he stood there an odd calmness, an emptiness settled inside him, a feeling that he hadn't felt before. This numbness was strangely pleasant. For a moment he had no desires to obtain things he didn't have, no anger, nothing…

Envy closed his eyes and drank in every second of this pleasurable feeling. He had no idea what it was. It might have been the adrenaline racing through him, or it may have been the feeling of accepting his fate. Envy drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, staring out ahead of him his eyes tried to focus on the darkness. Of all the possible ends to have met, Envy never once thought he'd be stuck waiting for it to happen. That was all there was to do here: wait to die.

Slowly, the tips of his fingers grazed his chest. Both hands were paused over his collar bone. If he waited for death to take him he would be waiting for eternity. An eternity in this place was worse than death in his opinion…he only had one other option…

Just like their creator, homunculus were given a power and choice to destroy themselves…it would just take a few seconds, Envy figured, and the numbness of his state of mind would make it easier to do…

Envy clenched his teeth together and without hesitating he ripped his own chest open, exposing the shimmering crimson stone beneath the flesh. He grabbed it and held it between his hands. His own vessels were attached to the stone, his very core was resting in his palms. It would only take a second to crush it and that would be the end. Father and the others wouldn't miss him. They hadn't even batted an eyelash at Lust or Greed's death, what made his any different?

Envy closed his eyes and covered the stone in both hands, cradling it...he didn't want to die…but, what other choice was there?

He braced himself and didn't notice a cold tear slide down his face. His hands increased the pressure around the stone and he could almost hear each and every one of the souls from Xerxes scream for freedom and release of the pain. It made him add more pressure. He was torturing himself, being hesitant. Fuck, he's killed before! What made this any different? It's not like anyone was going to miss him, pity him maybe, and he hated that. He took a deep breath and –

"…_this is silly."  
_

Winry? Envy opened his eyes. He had almost certainly heard her voice among the other voices echoing from his philosopher stone. But that was impossible…was he going insane now? Fuck, that was the last thing he needed. He had stopped putting pressure on the stone to listen intently, and he realized, almost desperately for where her voice was coming from. Was it possible…that she was swallowed too?

_"...I almost think he'll show up again at some point. I just hope I can get his name next time… I want to thank him for everything he's done. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be alive and neither would Ed..."_

"Winry?" he called, feeling a little stupid. There was no answer and he felt even more idiotic.

"_Human's are so pathetically fragile." _Wait a second, that was _his_ voice. Hell, he'd _definitely _lost it.

"…_we are, but that's why we can appreciate the value of every life." _He wanted to laugh at this statement, to mock it, to tell the speaker that they were foolish and driven by worthless emotion…but he couldn't…because the memory of that specific conversation had surfaced in his mind and he could almost see Winry's face when she said it, her exact expression and tone of voice. She had meant every syllable down to the last breath, and for the first time, Envy noticed she had said _every life_… not only human, but animals and plants and…monsters…like him as well.

Envy didn't know what to call the feeling that suddenly rose up within him. He hadn't been sure about what it was about her that kept him intrigued, kept him guessing at why nobody in the world had managed to occupy so much of his focus until now. That was why he had made her untouchable, so that he would have time to figure her out and figure out what it was about her that confused him, made him feel…human?

He had wanted to feel human. Is this what it was all about? This need, this growing uncontrolled desire to be there with her to hear her speak those words of gratitude for him, praising him as if he were some…guardian. The numbness lifted and left behind a sense of despair that he wasn't familiar with. He felt lost and terribly alone. He let his chest close back over his philosopher stone, keeping it safe again, and he gazed into the unending darkness and dropped his hands to his sides. Guardian, huh?

"_Envy, do you know who killed Mr. Hughes?"_

If Envy had a heart, it would have stopped at hearing that question. Almost instinctively, he knew who would be the one to answer it.

"_What would you do if you found out who his killer was?"_

"_I hate him for causing Gracia and Elicia so much pain, because I know what it's like to loose my parents…If I could, I would want to kill him…"_

Guardian, huh?

"Winry…" Envy mumbled to the disembodied voice, "You know who I am and what I am, and you still stood by me like a fool. What would you have done if I had told you the truth? Would you have continued being a fool? After all, you're only…human…"

What was this new feeling inside him? He felt sorrow beyond words and anger at himself that he seemed to have only felt while in his parasitic form, but it wasn't based on humiliation. No, this was much different. Was this what humans called guilt?

"_How could I forgive a murderer?" _

Her words rang through the darkness as sharp as knives. Envy felt them tear through him like his body was made of soft butter. Envy hated this new feeling and tried to shake it away, but he couldn't, it clung to his soul and refused to let up. She was right. How could he be forgiven? He was a cold-blooded, cold-hearted psychopath. In actuality he was worse than that. He didn't even _have _a heart! Unable to be forgiven, unable to forgive…

Envy struck out at the darkness with his fist, hitting nothing, but venting his sudden flare of anger all the same. He shouted, "What do you want from me!? I killed him and I enjoyed watching the blood drain from his body! I know he was your friend, but I don't give a fuck! I'm just Envy, I'm just that cold-hearted bastard everyone including his own Father can't trust!"

Envy found himself kneeling over in the blood pool of Gluttony's stomach, his hands supporting his upper weight as he leaned forward, bowing his head and hiding his face from the imagined presence of Winry before him. He whispered, barely audible, "So, why do _you_ trust me?..._I don't understand_…"

Suddenly, something caught his attention. It was very quiet, yet very distinct. Someone was talking. It sounded like murmuring from where Envy stood, but it was most definitely a presence besides his own in this place. Envy spun on the spot to see if he could see anything and his eyes immediately noticed a glimpse of flickering light in the far distance to his right. It looked like a small flame, but it broke through the darkness and doused everything around it in an orange-yellow glow.

His non-existent heart rose and he started walking in the direction of the light. From this distance he couldn't really make out who it was, but he didn't need to see them to know it was Fullmetal and his Xingese friend. That strange calmness had settled on Envy again. He had no desire to torture them or to see them in pain. Rather, after being surrounded by nothing but darkness and memories that made him feel things he wasn't used to, he was just thankful for the company. Enemies or not, they would all die here. At least he wouldn't die alone.

As he drew nearer he heard the foreigner say, "Someone's coming…"

"Oh, so it is you guys," Envy called out to them across the sea of blood. The flames from their torch danced over the liquid surface making it look like glass. He noticed both of them jump to their feet and he decided if he came any closer he would be asking for trouble. He figured it was probably best if he kept a neutral attitude, unless the pipsqueak provoked him – they were all going to die anyway. He could now have a bit of fun with this sacrifice.

"Envy? So, you're here as well," Ling said, darkly. He looked ready for battle again, but Envy simply found a tall rock and sat on it. It kept some good distance between them.

"Tell me the way out of here!" Edward shouted, hopefully. Envy's frown deepened. There it was again…that feeling. Another human was willing to trust him, knowing who he really is.

"That's really cowardly of you, Ed!" Ling gaped, "You can't trust him he's an enemy!"

"Unfortunately," Envy said, speaking over Ling, "there is no way out of here."

This seemed to get their attention, and Envy sighed, leaning his head into the palm of his hand, "This is just great…This was never supposed to happen. Now, even I, Envy, got dragged into this mess…"

After a moment, Ling asked, "Where is this place? Are we really in Gluttony's stomach?"

Envy glanced up at them to explain, "We're both inside his belly and not inside his belly. Fullmetal pip –," he caught himself and something inside him told him to play nice for now, "- Alchemist, you've realized what this place is, haven't you? You've experienced it before after all."

Fullmetal's eyes widen a bit as he seemed to realize something. "Now that you mention it…" he gazed up at the darkness above Envy's head, and Envy absently wondered what he saw there, "The moment Gluttony swallowed us I had this familiar feeling…" He suddenly gasped, "The Doorway of Truth! But…it wasn't like _this_ there. Everything was very bright…"

"So, that's what the real thing looks like, huh?" Envy frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Gluttony is a failed attempt by Father to create a Doorway of Truth, but Father couldn't create one, not even with his power. This is a defective doorway. I guess you could call this an area between reality and truth. There are no exits or ways out," Envy felt sweat drip down his face and he ignored it, "All we can do is use up our strength and wait for our lives to end. Guys, all we can do is wait around in here to die."

Edward bared his teeth at Envy. "I'll be damned if that's true!" he shouted angrily at him. Beside him, Ling had gone ghostly white and his eyes were unfocused, staring straight out ahead of him like he had lost all hope of survival. Edward continued to deny the truth, "Don't go telling us shit like that, Envy!"

He couldn't blame him for not taking his words at face value. After all, who would trust an enemy? Envy understood how Edward thought. As far as he was concerned he believed Envy was hiding the exit from them and would make his escape when they had given up, leaving them there. Envy decided there was nothing more he could say to make himself any clearer.

"…There's really no exit?" Ling finally mumbled. He dropped to his knees, still staring helplessly out in front of him. Edward shook his shoulder, "Hey, snap out of it, Ling. Don't listen to him! We'll find a way out of here, we have to! There are people waiting for us back home, remember!"

That seemed to be enough for Ling to gather most of his wits and stand back up. The blank expression that had been on his face had been replaced with determination as he nodded. Edward seemed to calm down a bit and he turned to Envy, and said, "And about that…"

Envy's frown deepened as he guessed what the pipsqueak's next words would be. "You shouldn't give up either, Envy. I wouldn't want you to disappoint Winry."

Envy blinked in surprise. He definitely hadn't expected that. He had thought the pipsqueak would accuse him of stealing his girlfriend or something, but he was actually encouraging him to go back to her. He would have thought for sure Fullmetal wouldn't have wanted a homunculus around anyone he was close to. What the hell was going on?

Envy's mouth opened slightly before any sound came out. Once he had figured out how his voice box worked again, he said, "Have you gotten soft? Don't you want to keep me away from her instead? Have you forgotten I'm an enemy? What if I'm just using her to further Father's plan?"

To his horror, Edward actually smiled a bit, and said, "Don't think I've developed a soft spot for you, Envy. It's actually the opposite. I can't tell if you're using her or not yet, but I know one thing for sure. Winry cares deeply for you, enough to put her life on the line when you and Ling were fighting…"

Envy was pretty confused by that too.

"If you give up here, then you'll be disappointing her. I saw how her parents deaths effected her," Edward said, "So, I won't allow you to simply give up and put her through that again."

"That's very inspirational, pipsqueak," Envy scowled, "but just how do you plan on getting out of here anyways? It's not like you can just make a door way and walk –,"

"Who are you calling a tiny cell-sized bacterium that can only be seen under the microscope!?"

Envy smirked, but Ling intervened, "This isn't the time to start a fight! We need to use all our energy to find a way out of here."

Envy almost expected to see steam blow out from Edward's ears as he cooled down a bit. He growled loudly. "We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for that guy you call Father!" he glared over at Envy, and continued his rant, "Making homunculi and fake Doorways of Truth…Tell me, Envy, who is he? King Bradley?"

Envy let out a bark laugh at the thought of Wrath trying to push him around in the name of Father. Hatred rose up in him. "Bradley, yeah right. He's just a homunculus."

"I knew it!" Ling said.

"Laboratory 5…using human lives to make…Philosopher stones…Homunculus…" Edward thought out loud, and then he turned to Envy with disgust written on every line of his face, "If the Fuhrer is one too then are you guys behind the Ishval War?"

At the mention of Ishval, Envy's spirits rose back up and he couldn't help himself. His eyes widened and he laughed at the joyful memory. "Ishval!?" he grinned widely, "I've never had a job more delightful than that one! Do you remember what the trigger was that started the uprising?"

Envy could see from the emotions that passed through Edward's eyes that he was becoming guarded and angry over his reaction to what he knew was a sad moment in history for the human race. Ha! More like the Ishvalan race! What a joy!

"As I recall, a military officer accidentally killed an Ishvalan child," Edward replied and Envy sensed his anger in his tone.

"Yes!" Envy grinned widely, "And I, Envy, am the very person who shot that child!"

Just as Envy had expected Edward and Ling's reactions were very pleasing to the eye. The look of horror and disgust in their faces was enough to make him bowl over laughing his ass off. Instead, he refrained himself and continued, "That felt so good. The civil war flared up right before my eyes, all over one bullet. Man, that was a real thrill!"

Edward's expression turned into suppressed rage. There was a strong flame in his golden eyes. He started towards Envy, fists clenched at his sides and teeth bared. Envy carelessly continued, "Ah, and incidentally, the officer that I had turned into was a moderate, who opposed the militaries intervention in Ishval. And the guy couldn't even account for himself and was court-martialed! You humans really are easily manipulated creatures."

He let out a little chuckle as he heard Edward start speaking. Fury was dripping from every word, "So you're the one who shot that innocent child? Who ruined our home, and drove out the Ishvalans? The one who made Scar so hell-bent on revenge? The reason…why Winry's parents were taken from her?" Envy's smile faded a bit at the feeling that rose up in him again, "Why…_you_!!"

Edward's fist connected with the side of Envy's face and they both seemed to freeze in time. Envy hadn't budged. Edward's strength hadn't been enough to even move his head. He could feel the sharp knuckles of his automail dig into his skin as Edward stalled on the spot, realizing he hadn't even managed to push him over. Envy pushed down the unfamiliar feelings that had rose up in that moment of hearing Winry's name and quickly replaced them with a more welcoming feeling of anger. He glanced over at Edward, past the fist that was currently in his face and scowled, "You want to fight, punks?"

Edward's breathe hitched as red sparks rose up from around Envy's body. He backed off quickly in shock as Ling shouted across to him, "Ed, get back!"

Envy stood up, swaying slightly from side to side from the light headedness this particular transformation brought on him. He looked down upon Edward and Ling with cold fury as he said, "We're all going to die here anyway. Let me show you something before you pass on!"

Envy gritted his teeth as his body changed into a form he deeply despised. This particular change was never a comfortable one. He stood on his hind legs as his face changed shape and size. His long snout protruding outward like a dog's, and the last of his limbs grew out from his body. He finally landed on all six legs when he was done, taking pleasure in seeing the looks of horror on his enemies' faces. These idiots had no idea! They had just walked stupidly into the dragons den, asking for death!

Edward and Ling jumped apart as Envy smashed his long tail down on the spot where they had stood. Despite his size, he was incredibly fast. He whipped his tail around and caught something. He watched with glee as Edward's body flew sideways into a large rock and slide down into the pool of blood. Ling was shouting to Edward and Envy chuckled at his futile attempts to save him. He took a swipe at the Xingese annoyance and sent him flying into the same rock. He landed next to Edward, gasping in pain.

Envy snickered and leered down at them as they stood up, gasping. Edward clapped his hands and produced a sword, which he threw to Ling, and then modified his own arm into a blade. "Can we take him?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure," Ling replied, "I mean, with the way he's built. I can't tell where his vitals are. What's more, he broke two or three ribs in that last attack."

"I'm in similar shape," Edward said, "Nonetheless, we have to pump this guy full of hurt!"

Envy smirked at their stupidity. He brought his tail slashing down upon them, and watched as they jumped away as he expected them to do. He grabbed Ling in mid-jump and slammed his body against another rock. He heard the air escape his lungs and he fell limply into the pool of blood beneath him.

"Ling!" Edward shouted, "Damn!"

He ran forward, blade ready. Envy slashed at him, but he slipped just under his claw and dodged it. Then, just as he made to attack Envy, he stopped, or rather froze on the spot. Envy stared at him, confused at why he would hesitate. One of the faces of Xerxes was staring him in the eyes, but Envy doubted that could be the reason. He had assumed the Fullmetal runt was smarter than that. He couldn't possibly pity those beings inside of Envy's stone, could he? Well, he was human after all…

"Humans are so foolish," Envy said more to himself than anything, "I'm done playing around."

He grabbed Edward while he was shocked still and slammed him down onto a large, circular rock. Edward cried out in pain as the air was pushed out of his lungs. When he landed, he looked broken and so terribly fragile. Envy felt odd the way the usual satisfaction of winning a battle or beating the shit out of a human didn't rise up in him. Instead, he felt empty again. His own emotions, though he paid little attention to them most times, had him running in circles over something he couldn't grasp.

He could heard Ling yelling for Edward to snap out of it as Envy wrapped his long, arm-like tongue around him and dragged his limp form into his being, swallowing him up for use of his own philosopher stone. Just as he thought he had managed to get ride of the runt for good, he felt a foot knock out one of his teeth. He winced in pain, but gasped in surprise at the idiot's persistence. Did he really want to die painfully?

"Let me out, Envy! You stink!" Edward shouted, "We might be able to get out of here after all!"

Envy's eyes widened.

"Work with me, Envy!"

Work with him? He would have no choice if he wanted to get out of here and by the sounds of it the runt had found a way to do so. He roughly spat Edward out and watched as he landed into the blood unceremoniously. Ling ran over to help Edward stand up. Envy had to admit, he'd never been in a situation where trusting in a human would save his life, but he supposed he hand no choice.

"That's great, Envy," Edward said, weakly.

"We can really get out of here?" Ling asked, hopefully. Edward nodded, "I think so."

He started walking towards the rock which Envy had slammed him down on and said, "Look at this, it's a part of the Xerxes ruins," he rounded on Envy, "These are inside of Gluttony to hide the evidence, right? I'm starting to understand what you bastards did to Xerxes. You used the people to create a philosopher stone! Am I right, Envy?"

Envy simply stared down at the runt alchemist. This wasn't getting them anywhere. "What do you want me to do?" he said, changing the subject, "You said you think there's a way out, so start making some progress. Put your stupid emotions aside and think straight, human. You're only wasting valuable time and energy into interrogating me over something that's already been done. It's in the past, let it die."

"He's right, Ed," Ling said, "We can worry about that later. Our first priority is to get out of here."

Envy shook with laughter. "You're friend has brains," he mocked.

Ling rounded on him, snarling, "Don't think I'm siding with you, monster. I'm just as eager to get out of here as you are, but as soon as I'm out of here you can spew everything you know about Xerxes and the philosopher stone!"

"Yeah? It's not like you can make me," Envy snickered.

Ling smirked, slyly, "No, but maybe I can get Winry to trick it out of you since you two seem to be so close?"

"Hey! Hey! Don't bring Winry into this!" Edward snapped, defensively. Envy pushed the uncomfortable feelings back down as he thought about Winry's trust in him breaking. He suddenly realized if they got out of here Edward wouldn't hesitate to tell her everything he had said about Ishval…

Ling ignored Edward's warning, gesturing at Envy, saying, "Look, Ed."

Suddenly Envy noticed both humans were staring up at him with wide eyes. He wondered what the hell they were thinking and why they were looking at him like that. It made his anger boil up again.

"I don't get it," Edward said to Ling.

"I felt it before too," Ling explained, "Every time Winry's name is mentioned his Chi shifts a bit, like its changing form or something."

His Chi? Envy had no idea what the squinty-eyed bastard was talking about, but he didn't like it.

"So, that's how it is, Envy?" Ling smirked, "You call humans foolish and pathetic for trusting so much in our emotions, but, in reality, you're just in denial of your own."

Edward made a little sound that could have been a half-formed gasp. He gazed up at Envy in disbelief. "No…way…" he breathed, "So…you're really not…using her?"

What were they playing at? Why did he feel this way all of a sudden? It must be a trick of some kind, but…why would they trick him if they need his help getting out of here so badly?

Envy loomed over them, trying to make them doubt their own conclusion and said, darkly, "You need more of those pieces? There are some scattered around here. I'll go and bring them back to you."

He turned around and continued back into the dense darkness, away from those meddling humans. They knew nothing of him! He had emotion, but he didn't use it. It was pointless…it was…pointless? Envy stopped abruptly. He was far from Edward and Ling now, and he stood before a piece of the ruins, but he didn't touch it. Instead, he just stared at it, not really seeing it at all. Something inside him had clicked.

"…_I know you're a homunculus, but I don't feel in danger when I'm with you. I feel safe, and that I can trust you."_

"Winry..." he said quietly, "…I…get it now…"

* * *

**Leonahari: Phew, between studying for Finals and writting this chapter, I don't think my brain is working anymore - overload! When I was writting this I stopped at one point in the middle and actually couldn't think of how to spell "shook"....Yeah....I actually sounded it out a couple of times before realizing "Omg, am I _that _tired?" **

**Anyways, I'm posting this early again because my finals are over and I'm going away on holiday to Palm Springs, CA for a week to vent some stress. I'm looking forward to the hot whether, since I come from Canada and it's freaking cold up here right now. I think today with the wind chill it's -17 celcius. It just sucks. So, I leave you with a good, long chapter to mull over until I get back. Then, my updates should be pretty regular again since I don't go back to school until the second week of January. Let's see if I can finish this story before then, eh? **

**Update!! That story I was talking about a long time ago is being written right now as well. You can check my profile for current updates and the first publishing date of it. I decided I would start posting it after this story was done, so by all means visit it after you read this one. It's not a sequel though.**

**Anyways, I know I'm mean, but you now have a full week to muse about what Envy has figured out. I won't give you any hints. Oh, I just love open-ended endings!  
**


	11. Reflection of a Monster

**Chapter Eleven: Reflection of a Monster**

"So, you're Roy Mustang are you?"

Mustang stood in salute before the Lieutenant General. He quietly nodded, "Sir."

"I received a call from my wife a short while ago."

"Lieutenant General Raven, sir, I've been so busy since I transferred to Central, so I apologize for not coming to pay my respects earlier, and doing so now so late at night."

Raven smiled kindly, "No problem. By the way, how is that old fox Grumman doing?"

"The same as always, sir," Mustang inwardly sighed, "He spoke of you once and mentioned that you're exceptional, but too sentimental."

Raven seemed to get heated up over this comment. "What an affront! I was chosen to transfer to Central because of the compassion I had for my men! That border-dwelling old coot has no business saying anything! Oh – pardon me…"

"Not at all," Mustang smirked, slyly, "In fact, General Grumman said that if the general became irritated at that comment, that you were still a just man, and would be there if I needed you."

"Ah…he got me again…" Raven sighed, "Well, it's time for my meeting. Let's talk on the way there."

The exited the office and started to stroll slowly down the long corridor. "So, how are you getting used to Central?" Raven asked.

"It's busier than the East. I make every effort to speak with the citizens but most of it's just mindless drivel," Mustang smirked and added with a sarcastic tone, "Scar was seen giving food to a cat, some people who are immortal have appeared, and even one rumor about the Fuhrer being a homunculus…"

Both men burst out laughing. Mustang found himself forcing it a little, and Raven cut him short with a comment, "You've got some sense of humor, don't you? Are you sure you were one of Grumman's men?"

"I failed to pick up any of that from him, sir," Mustang replied.

"Well, even that bit of gossip will give us something to talk about over tea."

Mustang felt the color drain from his face as his original plan to speak to Raven _in private_ fell to pieces before his eyes. "Eh…I couldn't possibly attend something like…" but Raven had already opened the door and invited him in.

All Centrals senior officers were seated around a table. Each of them had a stern, unforgiving look in their eyes. Mustang stepped in and heard the door close behind him.

"Go ahead…" came Raven's voice, a little less inviting this time, "Tell that joke you told earlier. Something about the Fuhrer being a homunculus. Please continue."

Mustang felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck.

"What's the matter, Colonel Mustang?" Mustang felt his heart drop to the bottom of his chest as the Fuhrer appeared from another room. "If I were a homunculus, then so what? Is there some problem with that?"

Mustang locked eyes with the Fuhrer's fierce stare as he realized the truth behind the warning Hughes had given him. The military wasn't in trouble. The military was the trouble, and he had walked right into the thick of it.

Calmly, the Fuhrer motioned for him to follow, and Mustang knew he would be a fool to disobey. Mustang trailed in the Fuhrer's shadow like an obedient puppy as he was led to his office and order to take a seat across from the desk. It was the first time he had ever been inside the Fuhrer's office, and he admitted to himself he would have liked to have seen it under better circumstances.

The Fuhrer passed him and stood behind the desk, with his back to him and gazing out the window at the city of Central. Mustang gazed at the back of his head for a moment before asking the question that he had been itching to ask, "Why are you keeping me alive?"

At first, he thought the Fuhrer wouldn't respond, and then, "In order to understand your position."

Mustang was a little confused by his reply, but it seemed the Fuhrer would not elaborate. However, if his life wasn't in immediate danger, perhaps, he could extract some information while he still could. "How long has the military been bowing to the homunculi?"

"It has all been set up since the birth of this nation."

Anger started to rise in Mustang's chest, "So, you've been watching us struggle and snickering to yourselves for all this time? Your hands that were trembling at General Hughes' funeral…Did you fake that too?"

Still the Fuhrer did not face him. "Everyone makes too big a fuss over the loss of one soldier. Hughes' must have at least known that there was a possibility his uniform was what he would be buried in."

Mustang sat patiently, pushing down the anger that threatened to rise up and take over. He could very well be executed for speaking back to the Fuhrer, how things were now.

"General Hughes' child…" the Fuhrer continued, "Could there be anything more noisy during a funeral? She truly did grate on my nerves."

At this he finally turned to face Mustang with fury in his eyes and the anger Mustang had been trying to push down the entire time rose up again in defense. He couldn't help himself, but he managed to curb his tongue, "I thought you had a child too! How can you say that?"

"You mean Selim?" The Fuhrer turned back to the window, hiding his face, "He's a very good boy."

"What if he were to find out that the father he looks up to is a homunculus?" Mustang said darkly. Mustang found he was holding his breath, waiting to see what his punishment would be for that implication on the Fuhrer.

"Is that a threat?"

Mustang waited.

"It won't work. He will never be a way to get to me," the Fuhrer said, "but your case is different. They can be used to get to you."

It took him a moment to realize what the Fuhrer was saying, "Lieutenant Feury has been relocated to the Southern Command Center; Lieutenant Breda to the Western Command Center; Warrant Officer Falman to the Northern Command Center; and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye has been kept in Central…under my direct authority… And that's that, Colonel Roy Mustang."

Mustang blanched. Cold sweat ran down his face as he stared back into the Fuhrer's sharp eye. So, the homunculi had caught on to what he had been planning when he brought his team in from the Eastern Command Center. This was bad. With his team separated he had no way to act if something were to happen. He was a sitting duck.

Wait.

He could turn this around on the Fuhrer. If the Fuhrer thought he had Mustang in the palm of his hand, he would just have to make him think the opposite. A sudden idea rose in his mind and Mustang took the opportunity.

"That's fine," he said, suppressing his dissatisfaction and masking it with an air of confidence. The Fuhrer didn't seem too bothered by his sudden change in reaction. In fact, he seemed to be studying it. Yes, he wasn't stupid – a stupid man could not have risen so quickly in the military. Mustang would have to tread lightly to get around him – it was just a game of chests.

"I have been using a valuable trump card against you homunculi for a while now. As long as I still have that, I'm in good standing," Mustang pushed.

The Fuhrer didn't seem to take the bait off the hook, "You're a fool if you even think you can outsmart us – remember, we hold each member of your team a hostage. Your actions determine when their lives end."

Mustang was well aware of that, but he remembered what Grumman had said…_ 'Once you were sure you had won, you blew it. You don't finish strongly enough. You're unable to act ruthlessly.'_

Mustang stared back into the Fuhrer's eye and told himself this was all one big chest game. He met glare with glare, and said, "Not a fool, sir. There's no need to meddle to outsmart if I have _connections_ already."

Something flashed behind the Fuhrer's eye, and Mustang caught the look of surprise. Just a little further, just a little more of a push, that was all he needed. Mustang continued, "But by all means, drag my men to the farthest reaches of Central. The fact that you haven't acted against the others in my team goes to show you don't even know who they are."

_Be ruthless like your enemy_…

The Fuhrer studied his expression carefully, unsure of how to respond. Mustang could see the guarded confusion behind his eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Then, after a moment, it completely disappeared and the Fuhrer asked, "Do you know how a homunculus is made, Colonel?"

Mustang felt as if the chest board had been pulled out from underneath his pieces, scattering them, and leaving him to scramble to put back the pieces to the way they were before. The Fuhrer continued, "A Philosopher's stone is a high-energy body that contains the souls of many people. When it is placed in a human body it is met with rejection, as it attempts to take over that body. This is repeated as a result of the destruction and mending caused by the stone. The original body can either die or overcome the Philosopher's stone. Eventually, all that remains is a single soul, and the feeling characterized by that soul."

"If you were originally human," Mustang said, "can't you live as a human and not as a homunculus, Your Excellency?"

"Go back to being human? Impossible. This body transcends a human one. It is a far superior form," the Fuhrer stared at Mustang for a moment before adding, "Just as you humans are proud of being human, we have our pride as homunculi."

* * *

"This is the last piece I could find in the area," Envy dropped a large stone next to Edward, who was busy painting a circular design on the face of the rock he and Ling were standing on. Ling had pointed out earlier that he was using blood to draw the workings of the transmutation circle. Edward had ignored him, too concentrated to respond. Envy had fallen into an odd silence as he let the midget work. Once or twice he caught Ling staring at him out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored it and continued to wait patently.

"That should do it," Edward finally said as he threw the stick he was using to draw with to the side. He stood up to admire the details of the circle he had created.

"What is it?" Ling asked.

"It's a recreation of the transmutation circle I saw while I was in Xerxes," Edward explained, "In alchemy, the sun represents the soul, the moon represents the mind and the stone the mural is depicted on is the body."

"Hey, now, keep it simple for me," Ling frowned.

"In other words," Edward continued, "this is a recreation of the human transmutation circle."

"Human transmutation?" Ling gasped, "You mean the kind that brings people back to life?"

"No. The basis of alchemy rests on equivalent exchange. You cannot create something by transmuting a soul that does not exist in this world. I've tried it already…" Edward said, "But, I had another idea. What if I were to retransmute myself, a living person?"

"Retransmute?" Ling asked.

"Yeah," Edward nodded, "Using the transmutation circle, I'll decompose myself and then reconstruct myself the way I was before. That's human transmutation too. I'm sure it will open the doorway. If Gluttony is a false Doorway of Truth then if we pass through the right doorway, I'll bet we can come out in the right space. I'll open the doorway, and you two jump through it."

"What happens if it doesn't work?" Envy asked.

"A rebound," Edward replied, "The failed technique bounces back onto the alchemist that performed it."

"I'm a complete outsider when it comes to alchemy. It's up to you," Ling declared.

"All right," Edward nodded. Then, he turned to Envy, "Hey, Envy, there's something I've wanted to ask you."

Envy regarded him with a wary gaze and Edward continued, "The mural I saw in Xerxes was more-or-less like this one," he pointed to the circle he had drawn, "but what bothers me is this symbol. The writing that represents God is upside-down. Then, there's the two-headed dragon, this indicates a perfect being. In other words, this says 'I will strike God down to Earth and become the perfect being.'"

"Quite a thing to say," Ling commented.

"What I want to know is who transmuted himself and those people in Xerxes?" Edward gritted his teeth at Envy, "Was it this 'father' you speak of? And are you guys planning to do the same thing in Central that you did to Xerxes!? Answer me, Envy!"

"I agreed to one question," Envy said, slyly, "and since I know you're about to ask me for a favor, I'll save you the trouble and get straight to the point. You need a toll to open the gate, right? You can use this."

Envy opened his mouth and allowed his philosopher stone to roll to the tip of his tongue. Edward gazed at it with a deep frown, but Envy could see the pity in his eyes and he knew he was thinking of the number of souls he would have to use to complete his task.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, quietly, "I will use you with care."

Envy felt the temptation to snort, but Edward had already clapped his hands together, "Here goes nothing!"

And incredible white light drove away the darkness. Envy resisted the urge to close his eyes. He wanted to see everything, watch it all happen like none of his species had before. He would be the first homunculus to cross the gate and have a memory of it. Suddenly, a large eye opened up in the floor in the center of the transmutation circle. He barely heard Edward telling Ling to jump in before everything went white. The same sensation that he had felt when he had been swallowed by Gluttony enveloped his body. It felt like tiny pinpricks everywhere on his skin.

Before he could think about it, he was standing in the middle of an all white space, flanked between two tall gates. The first thing he realized was that he was no longer in his true form, but rather in his preferred form, standing before a reflection of himself. Envy felt like he was in a trance. He couldn't take his eyes off the image before him. The violet eyes stared back at him with the same perplexed expression. Nothing surrounded them, no wind, no sound, and no signs of other life. Before Envy could think of anything, his reflection spoke.

"Who are you?"

Envy just stared back, utterly confused. The obvious answer was to give the answer that was dancing around on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't bring himself to reply. Hesitation drew him back into a shell of his own being and caused him to reconsider something he should have known already.

"Who am I?" he heard his voice say, but this time he realized he had been the one to say it.

"I am the lie living as you," the reflection replied. Envy stared back, unable to respond to such an odd comment. Instead, he tore his gaze from his reflection and stared into the white. "Is this the Doorway of Truth?"

"Yes," the reflection said, "and you are a lie."

Envy found his anger deep within was starting to boil up, and he caught himself as he realized he was only getting angry because he knew it was true.

"An artificial human," Envy corrected his reflection.

"A lie created by a lie."

"No, a homunculus," Envy's voice was shaking with irritation.

"One half of the truth," the reflection agreed.

"One half…?" Well, Envy considered, there was two of him here, "Are you the other half?"

"No. I am a reflection of your inner soul."

"An illusion?"

"No, you're _truth_."

Envy felt this conversation was getting strange, but his curiosity drove him to ask more questions. He felt an overwhelming sense of self rise up in him. "So, I am not just Father's envy?"

"No, you contain a single soul and envy," the reflection said, "Your single soul allows you to judge others and perceive things as you do, while envy remains an influence on your intuition alone."

"And you are the…reflection of my soul?"

"Yes."

_Weird._ That was the first word that came to mind. Envy stared back at himself in odd amusement. So, this is what it was like to be inside the Doorway of Truth. This is was Fullmetal was talking about. He was confused about one thing though. "If my true form is a monster, then why are you a reflection of this form?"

"You have no true form. Your true form is a deception of the one who created you – you are whoever you wish to be, mind over matter."

Envy's eyes widened at the implication of that statement. So, the only reason he had lived his parasitic form was because Father had made him believe that was what he was and nothing more. Of course, it made sense. He had made him to envy after all. Now, that he knew this Truth, what did that mean for him.

"Since I have a soul does that mean I also have emotion and –,"

"You have love, but you don't know how to use it."

"That's not what I asked!"

"But you were thinking it."

Envy figured it was futile to lie to _himself_. His reflection suddenly said, "You have suppressed your emotions to the point where they no longer have any significant influence on your decision making."

"You think it's unwise?" Envy asked. He had always believed that emotion was a simple flaw humans carried that had been passed on to him, since he was an evolved human. However, the Truth was the Truth. If the Truth said emotion was important then perhaps he would reconsider and reevaluate the way he thought about things. He hated the idea of even sympathizing with the humans, but this was the _Truth_ for crying out loud! If he really wanted to become the perfect being to spite Father as he planned then he'd have to make some adjustments.

"Yes and no," the reflection replied. Envy frowned at the vague answer. "The use of emotion versus the use of reason and in what amount of each is solely situational."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"You are the lie, remember? Now, to _find your truth_."

Before Envy could say anything more the gate behind him opened up with a loud creaking sound. He spun around to see long black tentacle-like arms reach out for him. They wrapped around his arms and legs, a few twisted around his torso and head and pulled him towards the opening. Envy looked back at where his reflection had been and saw only white light.

* * *

Envy felt his body hit hard ground and the whiteness that had surrounded him a moment ago disappeared and was replaced by darkness. At first, he had thought that the transmutation had failed and that he was back in the stomach, but then, he heard a voice.

"Envy?" it was the voice of Father, and then it was shortly followed by another familiar one, "Envy!? _This_?"

That was Alphonse, Envy recalled. He felt weak and unable to even lift his eyelids. From the feel of his body, he could tell he was in his large, true form. Something moved on top of him and hissed in pain. Alphonse's voice came back, "Brother!"

"Al?" he heard Fullmetal reply, "Al in armor…which means…"

"We made it back, huh?" Ling's voice echoed through the cavern.

Envy felt them both get off of him and Alphonse say, shakily, "Brother, you're alive…"

"Yeah, sorry…I didn't mean to worry you," Edward replied.

"Ed?" came another familiar voice. Envy's eyes opened a bit to see Winry wrap her arms around Edward, "Thank goodness you're alive…I thought…you had really gone…for good."

"Don't cry, Winry," Edward scolded softly, "Everything's fine. But where are we?"

"We're –," Alphonse started but Winry cut him off again. Envy saw her staring over at him, searching his body like it was hiding something else she wanted to find. "Where's Envy?"

Edward and Ling exchanged a look and then Envy managed to stand up on all six legs as Edward gestured toward him. "That's Envy," he said, as though Envy were unable to speak for himself.

"Why does he look like that?" Winry mumbled. Her eyes were wide with fear or disgust, Envy couldn't tell which, but the look she was giving him struck him deeply. That and the fact she seemed unable to talk to him directly. Envy shoved Edward aside with a large foot before the pipsqueak could answer and said, "Why don't you ask _me_? I'm standing right here!"

Winry's face was lined with tears, dry and fresh. Timidly, almost fearfully, she asked, "Envy…why do you look like that?"

"That is his true form," said Father suddenly. Envy fell back into the shadows and allowed his Father room to speak. He moved toward Winry and studied her closely through emotionless eyes. Winry avoided his eyes and crossed her arms defensively. Her gaze landed on Envy, an unfamiliar form of him. "Who are you? You are not one of the sacrifices."

"Hohenhiem…?" Edward gasped, eyes wide. Father turned his attention to him and said, "It's strange…people coming out of his belly."

Alphonse and Edward stared in disbelief at the image of their father before them. It was him and yet it was not him.

"A steel arm and leg…a suit of armor," said Father thoughtfully with a hand on his chin. Then, he leaned forward and he was suddenly inches from Edward's face. Edward jumped back in surprise, wincing as his broken ribs protested.

"Are you the Elric brothers?" Father asked.

"You're…not him?" Edward said, staring at Father studiously.

"By any chance, do you mean Van Hohenhiem?" Father asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully again, "What is your connection to him?"

"He's our father," Alphonse replied.

Suddenly, Father cupped Edward's head between his hands and grinned, "Father? What a surprise! He went and had children?"

Father laughed deeply, patting Edward on the head. Edward swiped his hand away and shouted, "Never mind him, who are you!? You look exactly like Hohenhiem, you know!"

Father suddenly turned away, rubbing his chin once more – this seemed to be an irritating habit of his – and started mumbling to himself quietly, "He couldn't be dead…"

"Hey, are you listening to me!?" Edward shouted.

"Brother, this man is –," Alphonse tried to explain, but Edward winced again after having yelled and expanded his lungs. Father seemed to noticed, "Are you injured?"

He moved quickly forward. He had suddenly grasped his broken arm and said, "This is broken."

With a flash of red light it was fixed. His hand felt his broken ribs and more flashes of light occurred as Edward's wounds were mended. "You are precious resources to me. Your good health is important."

Edward and Alphonse glanced at each other, "He performed alchemy without any motion at all," Edward muttered in disbelief.

"And he didn't thin out my armor when he fixed my hand," Alphonse added.

"…No equivalent exchange," they both uttered.

"What have you got going on inside you?" Ling said, drawing his sword, it was shaking roughly. His eyes were dark with hidden fear as he tried to concentrate on his opponent, this monster before him.

"Who are you?" Father asked, coldly. He suddenly turned to Gluttony, "You can eat him."

"Alright!" Gluttony waved his arms in glee. Ling tensed up, eyes widened on Gluttony, who had started forward, and Edward jumped in front of Ling, shouting, "Just a minute! He's a friend of ours! Out of consideration for us being your sacrifices, can't you spare him?"

"It is none of my affair. He is no one that I need," Father replied, walking slowly away from them.

"What?"

"Brother, the homunculus called this man 'Father'," Alphonse explained, "He is the one who created them."

"Really?"

"He fixed up our bodies, though."

"I don't care. I don't like him one bit!" Ling interrupted them, "He's just like those who laugh at humans for being foolish."

This caught Father's attention and he turned to face them again. "Do you think of bugs crawling along the ground as fools? When you see a worm struggling, you feel no association with it, because your levels are so vastly different, right? That's how I think about you humans."

Envy felt Winry's eyes on him, but he didn't dare meet her gaze. Odd, what Father said made sense to him. He knew he was far more evolved than a human, stronger, faster, smarter. However, he had recently been associating with Winry as if she were on an equal plane.

_Don't look at me…_

She was staring at him with wide eyes, disgust was written in every line of her face. Envy knew what she must be thinking: how could she have kissed _that_. He was a monster down to the very core and now his real form was revealed to her. Would she hate him? Would she pity him? Envy dreaded the latter.

_This is his true form._ Father had made it clear to her that Envy was not who she had originally thought he was: someone to trust. Envy had never planned on showing her this form, but he hadn't anticipated her to be here either. So much for his plan. He may as well start from scratch. There was no way Winry would want to even go near him again.

"You may have healed my injuries, but we still have irreconcilable differences!" Edward was shouting at Father. He had already taken a hit at him with his alchemy, but Envy wasn't too worried. The brat wouldn't be able to lay a finger on Father. "You seem to be the root of all this evil! I'm going to settle this right now!"

Envy shook off his thoughts and realized he should probably start helping out. Gluttony was busy chasing Ling around like an idiot and Father couldn't do much to Elric brother's without hurting them, and they didn't want that. "You're one to talk, pipsqueak," he smirked, getting Edward fired up, "Pipsqueak!?"

Edward clapped his hands and sent a handful of large steel wires flying towards Envy, but they spun off and trapped Father instead. "I got you, boss man!" Edward yelled triumphantly, before Father merely flinched and sent his bonds scattering into thousands miniscule pieces.

Taking advantage of Edward's moment of surprise, Envy bared his teeth and lunged forward, stomping a large, clawed foot down on where Edward had been moments before. The little bastard had been too quick for him. He jumped up and swiped at his face with his blade-arm. Envy slashed his tail at him and caught him in mid-air.

At the same time, Alphonse transmuted a part of the cement flooring into a rod and attacked Father with it, but Father simply decomposed it and sent Alphonse' flying backwards without even moving an inch. Ling had sprinted up to Father on his blind side at that moment, but Father transmuted a ram out of the floor and winded him. He crashed to the ground, holding his broken ribs.

"Ling!" Alphonse shouted, "What's going on?"

"He can transmute without making any motion at all," Edward groaned as he lifted himself off the ground.

Father sighed, "This is a waste of time."

He took a simple step forward and all of a sudden red sparks shot up from around him and illuminated the entire room. A shock wave pulsed from his body and outward, pushing them all back a few inches. After a moment, everything settled down and went quiet. Unsure of what to think, Edward tried to continue his fight with Envy, but as soon as his hands hit the floor he knew something was wrong.

He and Alphonse exchanged terrified looks and Envy watched, amused, as they tried it again and again, before saying, "My alchemy isn't working!"

Envy smirked as he crashed his large front claws down on top of them, pinning them to the ground. Gluttony lunged at Ling and sat on top of him.

"Ed! Al!" Winry screamed and ran towards them. Envy wiped around and snarled, "_Stay back_!"

Winry stopped dead in her tracks, face paled at the sight of his huge, monstrous eyes narrowed on her. Her stiff, terrified form tore Envy on the inside, but he reminded himself that the game was now over. Everything had been ruined. Winry didn't matter anymore.

"Envy, why don't you just kill her? She is no use to me," Father's cold words rang through the cavern and Envy's eyes landed on him. Everyone had gone utterly silent, except for Edward. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" he shouted angrily, and started to squirm under Envy's claw, "Let me go, Envy! I need to kick the shit out of that old bastard!"

Annoyed by Edward's defense, Envy put a little more weight on that side, squishing him a little more. He heard him grunt in pain as more pressure was pushed onto his ribs again. "Shut up, pipsqueak," Envy spat, and then he looked up at Father, "We can still us her for other things."

"She's not a sacrifice and she knows too much already. It's too much of a risk to let her go now," Father said, sternly.

"Why!? Why can't we use our alchemy?" Alphonse suddenly blurted and Envy caught on immediately: a diversion. He laughed mockingly and said, "I really can't get over you lower life forms! As soon as you gain great power you seek to abuse it, not even knowing what it is."

Envy tilted his head and caught Edward's eye as he continued talking. Hopefully the runt would catch on as quickly as he did. "Did you really think you brought about the prosperity you now have all under your own power? That's a laugh! You fools!"

As if on cue, a piece of Edward's original transmuted weapon he had tried to use against Father fell apart. The loud noise of metal on cement echoed through the cavern. After the sound fell silent, Edward replied, staring Envy right in the eye, "What is this!? You promised me that once we got back you'd tell me everything!"

"What's that? I don't remember promising anything to you worms!" Envy laughed loudly, using Father's own metaphor. Envy noticed that his own tone of voice seemed to mock Father's assumption of humans rather than agree with him and he wondered whether he had done it purposefully or not – would Father notice?

"Why you!"

"You talk too much, Envy," Father commented, but it seemed he had been distracted from his earlier topic.

"Okay, okay…"

Then, Father turned his attention to Ling, "You may not be such bad material. I might be able to increase the number of pawns I can use."

He touched a finger to his forehead and it opened up to resemble the eye Envy had seen when they had jumped into the portal Edward had transmuted. A red philosopher stone was extracted from the eye as a tear and closed up again. Envy knew exactly what was going on, since he had seen it done once before on Greed. "You're planning to do _that_?"

" 'That'?" Edward asked.

"Create a homunculus," Envy replied, shocking everyone but Gluttony and Father, "A philosopher stone is poured in. If all goes right, a human-based homunculus is created. Although, they are usually unable to withstand the stones power, and end up dying instead."

"I won't let you do that!" Edward grunted at Father, who had removed a bandage from Ling's cheek, showing the cut beneath. Suddenly, both Edward and Alphonse were struggling again and testing out their alchemy once more, only to have it fail time after time. "Hey, you, bearded guy, stop! He's got someone waiting for him! Let me go!"

"It's okay, Ed," Ling said, "This is what I've wanted. I came to this country to find a philosopher stone and now it's being handed to me. This is like a dream!"

"Oh, this is interesting," Father said.

While the rest were distracted, Envy nodded to Winry. She watched him, uncertain and fearful, as he muttered, "Get out of here."

She blinked and slowly started backing away from him. Her wide eyes were still on him and only when she was a few feet away did she finally turn on her heel and run. Envy turned back to see Ling convulsing with pain. He had started screaming and grunting as his body shook and trembled terribly.

"Ling!" Edward shouted, but even through all his pain Ling managed to smirk and say, "I told you to….not interfere….Just wait….I'm the man who will be the Emperor of Xing, Ling Yao!"

Someone screamed from the opposite direction and Envy, Edward and Alphonse looked over to see that Winry had been trapped in a spiral of cement, transmuted closely around her body. "Winry?" Edward gasped.

"We'll talk about this later, Envy," Father said, darkly, and Ling's body finally fell limp. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ling?" Edward called, and he looked up with a grin accustomed to the homunculus Envy used to know. Interesting, so it succeeded?

"You mean the owner of this body? Sorry, he's not here," Greed said, "Greed has taken over this container now."

"You're not Ling…" Alphonse mumbled in amazement, "What happened to him?"

"He's a fascinating kid," Greed said, standing up and cracking his neck, "He accepted me without any trouble."

"You're lying! He's not the sort to be taken over so easily!" Edward shouted. Suddenly, there was a huge crash and a door at the end of the cavern opened up. Everyone fell silent as they saw a man and girl enter from the darkness beyond. The girl was short and dressed in strange attire. Her long black hair was pulled into two braids and she had a small black and white cat sitting on her shoulders. She immediately hid behind the man once she saw everyone inside the cavern-room, and Edward recognized him right away.

"They're not human…" the girl said, shakily, "I don't like _him_ most of all. He looks human, but he's not."

She pointed at Father, who simply stared back. It was obvious intrusions were not common down here in the dungeon-like place.

"Indeed, many people here aren't human," the man replied, stepping forward and bracing himself for battle. Then, the man's eyes landed on Edward, "Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Where?" the girl jumped to attention and gazed about the room as the man pointed at Edward, pinned under Envy's claw. "I don't see him."

"He's _there_," the man insisted, "That small alchemist over there."

"What!?"

The girl's face fell as soon as she saw him and Envy wondered what the hell her problem was as she suddenly snapped, "How dare you fool with a young maidens heart, Edward Elric! You'll pay for this!"

Suddenly, she produced five throwing knives from her pocket and threw them into a stone next to Envy, who froze with a confused expression on his dragon-face.

"There's going to be hell to pay for all of you!" With that, the girl placed her hands on an array she had created with her foot in front of her and the rock beside Envy exploded into a thousand tiny, sharp pieces. Envy jumped back, freeing Edward and Alphonse, to protect his eyes from the daggers.

Edward and Alphonse immediately attempted their alchemy again and when it failed they high-tailed it to Winry to help her out of her cement prison. "Why isn't it working!?"

"Why are you able to use alchemy?" Envy asked the girl, but she and the man with the scar on his face simply stared back at him. "What do you mean?" the man asked.

"What's going on?" Winry struggled against the stone that held her in place as Alphonse attempted to rip it apart with his hands. It wasn't budging. "Why is Scar and that girl able to use alchemy and we can't?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't know," Edward said, and noticed Envy had started interrogating them, "We can salvage the situation though. Al, watch Winry!"

"It's not like I can go anywhere," Winry scowled.

Edward ran off towards the three others and shouted, "Scar!"

"What's he doing?" Winry asked as Alphonse attempted to pull apart a weaker looking section of the concrete, but failed. "I don't know."

"Let me tell you the truth about the Ishvalan Civil War!" Edward said, pointing at Envy.

Alphonse gasped, and Scar's attention was immediately drawn to Edward. "The truth?"

Envy glanced between them like a mouse caught between two tigers. Edward continued without skipping a beat. "The child-shooting incident that triggered the uprising was carried out by Envy here, who had changed himself into a military officer!"

Scar and the girl locked eyes on Envy, their surprise was quickly replaced with anger. Alphonse heard Winry mutter, "What…he caused…it all?"

"Winry…" Alphonse tried to comfort her, but there were tears already running silently down her face.

"These guys set up the whole thing!" Edward had finished.

Scar glared into Father's eyes, "It sounds like I need to get some more details out of you."

"Gluttony!" Envy ordered, and Gluttony lunged at Scar, but he was too slow and his decomposing alchemy destroyed the top half of his body, ripping his flesh into pieces as he was shot backward.

"Answer me! Why did you have to destroy us!?" Scar was furious, "Depending on how you answer, I will send you to God – no, you will not be with God, where my Ishvalan brothers sleep. Consider yourselves without rest or salvation!"

He crashed his right hand into the ground and the cement under Envy and Father exploded and trembled like a violent earthquake. Envy rolled lamely to the side and recovered quickly and Greed simply bounced up and onto a tall rock, saying, "Wow! Not bad for a human!"

"Greed," Father ordered, firmly, "Capture of the sacrifices."

"Okay, boss man."

Suddenly, Father was behind Scar with a question, "You. How can you use alchemy?"

Scar retaliated by grabbing his face with his right hand and as blue sparks shot up around it, he realized Father was not falling to the ground. Instead, he said into his hand, "Ho, you really are using it. Bodily destruction…no, decomposition, is it?"

There was a moment of silence and Scar jumped back. A blast of red light flashed through the cavern and he landed unceremoniously a few feet away on his back. "Mr. Scar! Huh –," the girl was knocked out cold by the massive arm of Gluttony.

Greed approached Edward with a grin.

Alphonse ran off in the direction of the girl, leaving Winry to her own devices. He threw a kick in Gluttony's direction and sent the monster flying away from them. Then, he picked up the girl in one arm and started running for the exit. He disappeared and Scar, Envy and Gluttony went after him.

Winry was left to wait for someone to notice her and at the moment, Edward and Greed looked like they were having a one-on-one sparing match rather than a fight to the death.

"Dumb prince! Snap out of it!"

"I'm Greed."

"Who cares, give Ling his body back!"

"I'm afraid I can't!"

Edward swiped at Greed and took his legs out from under him. The homunculus crashed to the ground. "Play it cool, will you!" Edward shouted, "What about your country? What about Lan Fan!?"

He managed to get a good shot in on Greed's face before he paused a moment to late and Greed twisted his arm back. "Daddy, sir! I caught him!"

Suddenly Envy entered carrying Alphonse and an unconscious Gluttony in his massive arms. He dumped Gluttony onto the ground and scowled at Alphonse, "Man, you've made such a mess of things. If you had behaved yourselves we wouldn't have done anything to you."

"Upstairs. Take them to Wrath," Father ordered and glanced down at Gluttony with little interest.

Envy dropped Alphonse and there was a brilliant flash of red light as he shifted from his large form to the one they were more familiar with. Greed let go of Edward and he immediately went to Alphonse to mutter something that Envy couldn't hear. Father turned to Winry with the same indifference he viewed everything and said, "Let Wrath decide what needs to be done with her. I suppose she could be of some use."

Winry's cement bonds were suddenly dispelled and she was immediately comforted by Alphonse, who helped her stand up. Envy felt a pang of anger towards this simple show of affection, and turned towards the exit with a sharp order, "Follow me."

Without question, Edward, Alphonse and Winry followed him out of the cavern room and into the corridor Alphonse had escaped to earlier. It was covered in bones and blood, but Envy simply stepped over most of it and stayed a good five feet in front of them.

The whole time Winry found herself staring at the back of his head, going over all the things she had heard and seen in the last few hours. The image of Envy's 'true form' was forever burnt into her mind. She didn't think she would be able to look at him the same anymore. Her vision of him had been forever tainted.

And then there was the fact about his involvement – no, _cause_ – of the Ishvalan Civil War. Had Edward been telling the truth? Had Envy really caused it all? Had he been the one to shoot that innocent child?

Had he indirectly been the cause of her parents' death?

"Hey, where the hell are we going?" Edward asked, snapping Winry from her thoughts. They had come to an elevator door, where Envy had pushed an 'up' button. He didn't turn to face them at all. Instead, he waited until the elevator opened up before saying, "Get in."

His voice was emotionless and guarded, like he was suddenly afraid of letting too much escape through his tone. They reluctantly passed him and entered the elevator. Winry paused a moment to glance at his face, but he was staring at the wall, away from her. She didn't know whether he was angry with her or not. A part of Winry thought that perhaps he was avoiding her, because he knew she would start asking questions. She might not have been too far off.

When the elevator delivered them to the designated floor, Envy left as the same officer Winry had seen in the interrogation room. Edward and Alphonse jumped out in surprise and said, "Wait! This is…"

"Central Command Center!?" Alphonse finished in disbelief, "What's going on here?"

"Hey," Envy said, randomly, "You guys are filthy. Go take a shower."

Winry couldn't help but notice Edward's blood-stained clothing and silently agree. Envy led them as far as the bathroom door and once Edward and Alphonse had entered it, Winry found herself standing in the middle of an empty corridor with none other than Envy as company.

Unfortunately, Envy didn't seem up to talking about anything, because he went to look out the window across the hall without a word to her. He hadn't even looked at her since he had magically burst out of Gluttony's stomach, but Winry was about to do something about it. She needed answers, and she didn't care how angry or stubborn Envy was, she would get them.

* * *

**Leonahari: Merry Christmas (belated) and Happy New Year (soon to come)! Sorry this chapter took me so long. I knew Christmas would be busy and after I got back from California everything was in high gear for it. Yesterday I finally sat down and said to myself 'Ashe, you have to write this next chapter!' **

**It usually takes me a while before I can get back into a routine, but I think I've got it back now. **

**So, in the middle of writing this I had this thought - what if the elevator Envy, Ed and Alphonse (not from my story, just the manga) stopped working and they were stuck in there? When I was watching that episode, I felt that Envy was just trying to talk less, since he got shit from Father earlier for talking too much. I think it would be amusing to see what they would do if they were stuck in the elevator together. I'm too lazy to write it, since I have this and the other story under way, but if anyone knows of a fic like that let me know. It would be a good read for sure :)**

**Oh, and btw... someone pm'd me about the bits with Mustang. I know this is a pairing fic E/W, but the bits with Mustang are completely relevant, so please be patient. Cheers and a Happy New Year! :)  
**


	12. The Tables Turn

**Chapter Twelve: The Tables Turn  
**

It was a clear day in Central. Envy stared out the window down at the city that had flourished in the last two hundred years and wondered. His experience in the Doorway of Truth had deeply unsettled him. What his inner soul, or Truth, or whatever it was, had said about him being a lie created by Father uprooted the very foundations he was raised upon. It's true he had been excited about it. He had been surprised to find that he was independent of Father, even though he was apart of Father's soul, his envy.

But that scared him.

When Father had said his true form was the large parasite, he made it clear to Envy that he really had no clue what or who Envy really was. The Truth had made that clear, had opened his eyes. Everything had been so straightforward before: follow Father's orders, go through with the plan. Now, Envy felt like it had all been turned upside down on him. Now that he knew he was not immediately in debt to Father as his soul alone, he didn't even know if he wanted to follow him anymore. Spiting Father had been Envy's plan aside from taking Amestris into Father's palm as a philosopher stone, but it all seemed so pointless now.

_Two hundred years_…

Two hundred years he had served as just another one of Father's pawns. That was all he was to Father after all, a pawn to be used and discarded when his usefulness expired. Everything he had done his whole life spiraled around what Father wanted, to better Father, to help Father become the perfect being that he'd always wanted to be.

Did he even want to go through with that anymore?

_You are a lie created by a lie. _

Father no longer had a Truth. He had expelled his Truths as sins, giving them souls and lives of their own without knowledge of it.

What did it mean to have a Truth anyway? Did it make him more human? And what did the Truth mean about Envy being only half his Truth? What was his other half?

Envy frowned as he gazed unseeingly out the window. It was all too deep for him to grasp. He wouldn't have even had these thoughts had he not passed through the Gate. In fact, a lot had happened since he was swallowed by Gluttony. All of these new feelings inside him were swimming around in his mind, just waiting to be anchored on a direct thought, a memory, a moment in time.

"Why did you lie to me?"

Was that guilt or irritation? Envy kept his gaze firmly rooted on the scenery outside the window, deciding that ignorance was the best reaction. It seemed Winry would continue questioning him whether he stayed silent or not. He supposed after growing up with Edward, she was used to having to initiate sensitive conversations.

Did she have to do this now? He had way too much on his mind to deal with her stupid concerns at the moment. He would have thought after seeing him in his 'true' form, whatever it was, that Winry would be afraid to even go near him. But here she was, standing right next to him, trying to look him in the face. The only problem was he was staring away from her, hoping she would get the point that he didn't want to talk about anything right now.

"Ishval…" she murmured quietly, "You shot that poor child…? You were the one that caused the rebellion…? The one who…started the hatred between the people…? The reason…my parents……"

Envy heard her sniff a bit and wipe her nose.

"Not here," he said, sternly. He didn't like the feeling that rose up inside him. It was unfamiliar and unnatural to him. For once in his life, he wasn't sure whether to feel bad or satisfied that he had caused a human pain. Judging from the way he felt, it definitely wasn't the latter and he feared his own insecurities would show through his eyes. He kept staring through the window.

"You…you were working for them the whole time…" Winry continued, "You're a murderer…and this whole time you led me to believe you were good…"

Envy's frown deepened. "Not now," he warned again.

"You... _I trusted you_!"

Envy growled and turned to face her, grabbing her shoulders firmly. "_I said_ I don't want to talk about it right now!"

That had been a bad mistake. Everything he had been trying to hold back, rose up in him at the sight of her swollen, red eyes. The redness made the blue stand out so vividly, it was hard to look away. His breath had been stolen. Her emotions, her thoughts, everything she usually kept guarded were now being displayed so clearly through her wide blue orbs. That was when he realized their closeness. The reality of what he had done.

Her wound would never be completely healed he knew. And without understanding it, Envy felt a pit of guilt swell in his chest. Normally, he would have smiled, laughed perhaps, but here now with her staring at him like she had nothing left to loose, he felt terribly vulnerable and weak.

Before he could say anything more, he watched a tear slide down her face. His face was suddenly slapped so harshly he was staring out the window again by the end of it. He felt a dam inside him collapse and an emotion he was completely unfamiliar with drag him down into the drain of a basin, drowning him. It took him a moment to realize he was shaking. He let her shoulders go, but refused to look back at her and kept his face turned away.

He could hear her breathing, shaky and uneven. "Don't you _dare_ touch me!"

Envy felt his eyes were suddenly getting very dry. His throat was staring to seize up. His frown deepened. What was this? What was she doing to him?

"You are the reason my parents never came home!" she gasped through tears, "And you…shot an innocent child? Why did you…? Just because you were _told_ to…? Or…were you having _fun_!? I remember what you said about humans being foolish back in the park. You really weren't lying, you really do use us as _entertainment_, don't you!? Do you enjoy watching us suffer!?"

Envy crossed his arms, but continued to stare out the window at nothing. He blinked to ward away the dryness in his eyes, but to his horror a tear slid down his face. Winry had paused to gasp and wipe her eyes.

"You do…don't you?" she managed. Every word seemed like it was being forced from her throat, "You enjoy our pain…So then…did you enjoy watching me as I suffered as well? After my parents were…gone…did you just hang around because you took pleasure from watching me grieve!?"

The more she said the more terrible Envy felt. The pressure in his throat was building with every second that passed. It was unfamiliar to him, but he understood it completely.

"Just tell me…" Winry managed. Her words were quiet and forced, "…please tell me you didn't kill Mr. Hughes too…"

He subconsciously tightened his crossed arms around himself. He shouldn't have been so surprised really. She was bound to find it out eventually, but he had never anticipated how he would feel if she did. Right now, Envy felt like he would be better off getting tortured by Father than have to face Winry, especially on a topic that was so fresh in her mind.

A voice in his head told him this was just a point in his life where he would have to move on from and forget. It meant nothing. After Amestris was transmuted, Winry would just be one more soul in a philosopher stone to be used as energy.

Envy wished he hadn't thought of that. His rational mind was suddenly overwhelmed by raw emotion and was overthrown. He knew that thought wasn't true.

Winry _wasn't_ just another human.

She never had been.

Not to him.

Envy finally turned to face her. This time her eyes were guarded, but still red and vibrant blue. He didn't even have to voice his answer and she already knew.

"…no, please _no_…"

"Don't ask a question you don't want answered," Envy said, but his voice was weak and shaky.

Winry hid her face in her hands and sobbed. Envy took a deep breath and went back to staring out the window. He didn't care to comfort her. She had asked for it. She should have been prepared to deal with whatever answer he gave.

"I…I shouldn't have come back," Winry mumbled into her hands. It sounded like she was talking sense into herself, "I shouldn't have…gone looking for you…I should have just stayed in Rush Valley."

For some reason, anger overturned Envy's guilt and he turned back to her and snapped, "Yes, that's right! Wallow in self-pity and think of all the things you fucked up because you were stupidly following your emotions like every other human out there!"

Winry removed her hands and looked up at him wide-eyed like some injured cat that had been kicked for licking her wounds. Her mouth was agape, obviously words escaped her at his surprise outburst.

"Take responsibility and admit that you fucked up, and move on!" Envy snarled, "Pity gets you nowhere."

Her expression had recovered and now she looked as firm as steel. Even her normally warm blue eyes were cold and guarded. Evenly, she said, "You're right, Envy. I was stupid. I fell for you…I won't make the same mistake again."

He felt like a hole had been carved out of his soul at her words. For once he took the blame without defense and stared back into her furious blue eyes with a fire that matched her own. He decided he needed to get out. He needed to vent, to hit something and, if he wasn't careful, it would be her.

He glanced out the window and then decided better of it and turned to the bathroom door. A little too forcefully, Envy pushed it open with both hands and it slammed into the wall with a loud cracking sound as the doorknob was buried into the drywall on the other side. There, in the middle of the bathroom sat Alphonse talking to Edward, who was still naked and had gone ghostly white at the sight of Envy bashing down the door.

"What the hell is taking you so long!?" Envy bellowed, "Get going!"

* * *

Winry had managed to wipe away her tears before Edward and Alphonse left the bathroom. Envy hadn't said anything to her after he had bashed in the door and she didn't have to be brilliant to know what she said had deeply affected him. He continued to lead them somewhere, staying a few feet ahead. Instead of staring at him, Winry kept her eyes lowered to the ground.

Edward and Alphonse had noticed her odd behavior and had questioned it when they first stepped out of the bathroom, but she shook her head and insisted she was fine. She didn't have the heart to talk about it anymore. After finding out that Envy had murdered Mr. Hughes she didn't much have the heart for anything.

For her, it had been such a shock, and yet not so surprising. Now looking back on their meetings, Winry saw all the warning signs that Envy might not be the person she originally thought he was, starting with his odd comment after he pulled her from the river. The fact that she had even considered him more than a friend after she found out he wasn't human was enough to make her want to slap herself.

Envy was right. She had been stupid. He had never really lied to her, now that she thought about it. He had always been truthful about everything. She had just never wanted to believe that what he said were his true feelings. She always passed it off as an odd sense of humor. In short, she had been ignorant and she was paying dearly for it.

'_Take responsibility!' _

Now that she thought about it, when she had first asked him whether he knew who killed Mr. Hughes he had never really answered her. Actually, his answer had been a question of mercy, something an innocent bystander would not have cared to ask: '_what would you do if you found Mr. Hughes killer?'_

She should have known just by that. She should have read into it instead of passing it off and getting distracted by the minor details of the case itself. She remembered her answer. _'I'd hate him. I'd want to kill him.'_ That's when she realized she didn't want to kill Envy. Hell, she didn't even know if she hated him. It made her feel helpless and insecure that she couldn't even bring herself to despise a killer – Mr. Hughes' murderer, the instigator of the Ishvalan Rebellion, the indirect cause of her parents' death.

'_You're all so hell-bent on revenge. You think that if someone wrongs you, you deserve to wrong them back – you think it's your right as human or something. I have to admit, it entertains me to no end when I see how little you've all changed in the last two hundred years, repeating the same mistakes, making the same stupid decisions.'_

'_Oh, so what would you do different then, Envy?'_

'_I would forgive him. Is it really so hard to do?'_

She hadn't understood his answer before now. She looked up at the back of his head and frowned. He knew this would happen. He knew she would find out, and she betted her automail shop that he also knew she would reflect back on that specific conversation. After all, his words…they were so well chosen. The fact that he thought he could manipulate to his advantage, even if the cards weren't in his favor…

It made her dislike him even more.

His true face had been revealed to her now.

Yet, still, she could not bring herself to hate him.

Envy suddenly stopped and placed his hand on a doorknob. He turned back to them before opening it and said, indifferently, "Wrath will take it from here."

"Wrath?" Edward repeated.

Winry kept her eyes guarded even though Envy avoided looking at her. The three of them passed him and went into the room. Edward gasped. "Wrath? The Fuhrer King Bradley!?"

Winry saw the Fuhrer sitting behind a table across from Colonel Mustang, who looked stern and a little pale. They walked towards them, Winry followed nervously behind until they were addressed by the Fuhrer. He regarded her darkly, "Ms. Rockbell, if there is anywhere else you wish to be then please leave us. What we will discuss does not concern you."

Thankful to get away, Winry nodded and took a step back.

"Envy will escort you," the Fuhrer ordered. Winry's heart dropped and she knew Envy's must have done the same because when she looked back at him he was giving the Fuhrer a cold glare.

When she exited the room the door closed behind her, and she and Envy were back to square one. Before she could say anything, Envy started walking away. "You're on your own. Do whatever you want."

She couldn't object before he had rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. Suddenly, she felt very alone.

* * *

As soon as Envy entered onto the roof of the Command Center he ditched the disguise and took on his usual form, unaware that one other person was also present. It took him a moment to realize who it was before he decided that they were of no threat to him. He went to stand at the edge of the building and leaned on the cement barrier that separated him from a six story drop.

The new guy, Greed, sat a few feet away with his legs dangling off the edge carelessly. He looked over at Envy and grinned, "This kid has a pretty interesting ability. I could sense you from a mile away."

Envy ignored him.

"But I don't need to have an ability to sense your anger."

Growling a bit, Envy turned back around and started towards the exit. He would get no peace up here with this idiot running his mouth.

"Oh, the kid's got a point, though," Greed said, undaunted by Envy's cold shoulder, "You're more human than you let on if you let her get to you."

Envy stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder. His anger evaporated for a moment as he considered something. "The Xingese idiot is still in there? You can talk to him?"

"Yup," Greed said, staring out at the city before them, "It's a little weird actually. He's just sitting back and waiting to take over at any minute. For once, I don't have a vessel that's completely mine. It's helpful though. He's been teaching me Xingese martial arts, and that sensing ability might really –,"

"That's impossible," Envy said, making his way back to where Greed sat. The other homunculus shrugged. "Nothing impossible about it. He just has a strong will. Too bad all humans can't be like him. On the topic of impossibility, you're not really one to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I are really not that much different," Greed smirked, "We just go about things a different way. You want what you can't have, and I find a way of attaining things that are possible to obtain."

"Get to the point."

"Stop running after something you will never catch up with," Greed said, staring him right in the eyes, "If you do that, you will always get what you want because you'll know how fast you can run. Get it?"

Envy frowned. "No matter how many bodies you jump to, Greed, you're always the same."

Greed smirked, "I could say the same for you – that's another similarity."

"Shut up! I've been here for generations, while you have constantly been replaced –," Envy suddenly stopped himself as he realized something he hadn't before. He looked down at his hands, holding them palms up and wondered.

"That's right," Greed said, watching him with a sly grin, "You've been here for decade after decade doing the same damn thing – following _him_. And now look where you are: nowhere. He promised all of us that he would become the perfect being and by now I'm stunned that I'm the only one who realizes that his goal is unrealistic. There's a difference between being greedy and being stupid, Envy. You're smart enough to know that even the destruction of such a large country like Amestris will only create another philosopher stone. Father failed to become the perfect being when he destroyed Xerxes. Do you really think a few hundred more humans will make any difference in the result this time around? You're chasing something you can't catch."

Envy dropped his hands and stared back at Greed, for once, considering his reason for turning his back on Father. "That kid in your head," he started, unsure of how to ask what he wanted to ask, "He…must have seen the Truth when he passed through the Doorway. I want to know. Does my chi feel any different since I've been back from passing through it?"

Greed raised an eyebrow at his odd question, but only replied, "I don't know. I'm not him."

"Can't you ask him?"

"Only when he decides to take over me does he bother –," Greed suddenly blinked and his expression went soft, like a switch in his brain had been flipped. "You're chi is the same," he said, "Why do you want to know that? I thought I was just some idiot to you."

Envy frowned and crossed his arms. He hated that he was trying to converse normally with a human, treating them as if they were his equal. He hated knowing that a human had the knowledge about something he didn't. However, his time in the Gate had suggested that there was still much he did not know about the world and even his own life. The fluctuation of his chi, according to the Xingese idiot, was one of them.

Envy gritted his teeth, and said, reluctantly, "What you said about my chi shifting…I want to know what it means."

"Why should I help you?" Ling scowled, "How do I know you're not going to turn around and use this information to better that monster you call Father?"

Envy took a deep breath and looked out at the city of Central, at all its crowded buildings and bustling streets. Humans moved around with their daily lives, oblivious to the fate that had been sealed for them before their time. "What I saw in the Doorway has made me reconsider a lot of things, one of which is my perception of Father."

"If you're no longer following him then why did you fight us when we got back?"

"I never said I was no longer following him," Envy snapped, "I just haven't made a firm decision yet."

"Why? What could you have possibly seen in the Doorway to make you suddenly change your mind?" Ling asked. Envy could see he was still suspicious of his motives. He didn't blame him. He'd played a lot of tricks on him and his friends, and to think that Ling would forget that was foolish.

"You didn't see it?" Envy asked, confused.

"I just saw a lot of white light and then I was dragged through a doorway by these shadow-like tentacle things. After that, I wound up back here."

Envy furrowed his brow in thought. What did it mean if he was the only one to see the Truth? It made him question whether it had been real at all. Had he dreamt the whole thing?

"You know, now that you mention it, your chi has changed a bit," Ling suddenly said. His hand was on his chin and he looked to be in deep thought. "It's more stable than it was before and less pronounced. That must have been why I hadn't noticed before."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I'm not a professional on it, I just know what I sense," Ling shrugged.

Envy let out an irritable growl and leaned on the cement barrier again, looking straight down at the Command Center entrance below. It was all very frustrating. He couldn't decide on whether to trust what he saw in the Doorway, and if he could what he should do about it. On top of it, Father would want to include Winry in his plan. He'll probably use her as a hostage to make the Elrics behave, which meant he would have to face her more than he wanted to.

Someone was leaving down the steps of the entrance and Envy realized it was Winry. He watched her sit down on the bottom step like she was waiting for something. Perhaps she was finally leaving to go back to Rush Valley like she had wanted. Whatever it was, Envy didn't care. The further from him she was the better off they both were.

"You want to know something about your chi that I find most interesting?" Ling said, looking down at the dot of Winry with a small grin. Envy didn't reply, but he continued anyway, "The way your chi shifts when you think of her – for a homunculus it's an unusually human response."

Envy shot him a look. "Human response?" he repeated.

"Human's have a chi as well. Chi is spiritual energy. Yours is just different because you aren't human – I've never sensed your kind before," Ling explained, "But what I've noticed is your chi still reacts to stimulus the same way as any human's chi would."

"I am a descendant of human," Envy stated.

"That's interesting," Ling mused. Envy fell silent and Ling decided to elaborate. "You're a descendant of human and yet you claim to be much better than us. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe we might be something you can learn from?"

"Learn from you humans? Don't make me laugh."

"Well, then, I can't be so sure you mean that after how you helped Alphonse distract Father to save Winry's life," Ling said. Envy felt his eyes on him and he refused to meet his stare. He found he had nothing to say to that. Ling continued, "Greed was right, you know? Why do you follow Father if you know it will lead to nothing? If you have feelings for Winry, even if she's human, why don't you follow them through?"

This time Envy turned to stare at him in disbelief. "That doesn't make much sense, if you think I'm your enemy."

"You're already considering leaving Father's side. That's enough of a turnaround in my opinion. Though, you're right. I don't approve of your skewed sense of morality, I certainly can't choose for Winry."

Well said, Envy decided. For once the Xingese bastard was making some sense.

"That's definitely a first I would think," Ling's voice was suddenly different and Envy realized he would have to get used to Greed and Ling changing back and forth. Right now, Greed was eyeing him closely. "A homunculus with a human – now that's strange. I guess it's the same as Wrath and his wife, though. He chose her himself, after all. It's not like Father pushed him to marry."

Envy blinked at this news. "He did?"

"Yeah, it all worked out for Father in the end so you probably didn't hear much about it aside from the fact that Wrath had gotten married to a human to pursue his Kingly image," Greed explained, "and after the placement of Pride as their son, it all worked out."

"Really?"

Greed nodded, "But you're situation is different, isn't it? Winry actually _knows_ what you are."

That brought Envy back to the reason he came up to the roof in the first place: to clear his mind. In his opinion, Winry knew a little too much now. If only he had kept his mouth shut about the Ishvalan Rebellion none of this would have happened. Things wouldn't have been so complicated.

Below, a taxi stopped to pick up Winry and she stood with a bag in hand. He watched her get into the car, and look back up the staircase at the tall building before her. Briefly, he wondered what was going through her mind right then.

"What are you still doing here?" Greed smirked.

"You're an idiot if you think I'm going to run after her like some dog."

"Well, why not?"

Envy shot him an icy glare as the taxi drove away down the road. He had more important matters to deal with than Winry and her drama. First, being –

"I thought I told you to escort Winry?" came a cold voice from behind him. Envy spun around to see Wrath standing there, hands clasped before his body, looking very stern.

"I did. She's left already."

"Then Father has a new task for you," Wrath announced, "Do you still have those philosopher stones from laboratory 5?"

"I only have two left. I'll have to retrieve them from where I hid them," Envy replied, wondering why Father would want him to use them at all, especially now.

"Good. Marcoh has been killed by Scar. We need you to pass an assignment on to an old helping hand, Kimblee. I think he will be useful in silencing Scar for good." Wrath said and Envy rounded on him, "I thought Pride was watching him? He was a perfect sacrifice!"

"Pride had been sent away briefly to clean up the mess you and Gluttony made back at the cottage," Wrath scowled, "You could have at least been a little discrete! Any hunter would have been able to pick out both your track marks."

"I was swallowed by Gluttony, you aging bastard!" Envy snapped, "I didn't have a chance to –,"

"Which brings me to another topic," Wrath frowned, darkly, "Why did Gluttony swallow you?"

"That idiot was about to swallow a sacrifice, I tried to push Fullmetal out of the way and got –,"

"Are you being honest?"

"What is this, a fucking interrogation!?"

Wrath's hand rested on the hilt of his cutlass as he stared Envy in the eyes and said, "I heard some interesting news while talking with Mustang today. Something about him having connections within the homunculi circle."

Envy's face fell. Anger flooded him and he snarled, "Oh, come on, Wrath, you don't really think I have anything to do with those humans, do you? You're more stupid than I thought if you fell for that Flame bastard's trick. He wants you to be on edge. He only said that so you would start cutting down your own."

"Normally, I would agree with you," Wrath's eye darkened, "but after how Father mentioned your display of defense for Ms. Rockbell, I'm going to have to ask you just once. Be truthful, Envy. Are you in league with Mustang and his men?"

"You're an idiot."

"I'll only ask once."

"You know me better than that, Wrath. I don't give a shit about these humans," Envy snarled, balling his fists, holding back his anger to the best of his ability.

Wrath's hand relaxed and his smile returned. He suddenly looked like the human Fuhrer he was meant to be, as he said, "Well, Father was hoping you'd say something like that, because we've decided what to do with Winry Rockbell."

* * *

"Why did you leave without saying anything!?" Edward shouted into the mouthpiece of the telephone at Central Headquarters. Him and Alphonse were in the lobby and had recently split up from Colonel Mustang after having talked with the Fuhrer. According to him the homunculus were holding Winry hostage to keep them in line. After they had left the meeting, Edward and Alphonse had searched high and low for Winry, afraid that the homunculus might be keeping her in some god forsaken place. However, they had received her phone call a few hours later, informing them that she had simply gone home to Resenbool.

"Are…you okay, Winry?" Edward asked, "You haven't noticed anyone suspicious following you, no hang-up calls, stuff like that?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for…your concern though."

Edward frowned at her monotone voice and asked again, "Are you sure you're okay? You sound…odd."

There was a short pause before Winry answered, "Ed…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before…about Envy. I shouldn't have been so stupid…"

Edward blinked, "So, that's what this is all about? Winry, just forget about him."

"I can't!" Winry snapped, "How do you expect me to just forget everything that's happened? No, nevermind… I'll be fine."

"Winry," Edward said, gently, "If it's any consolation, Al and I have met a lot of different people since we left home. Many of them are kind-hearted and selfless and even looked after us when we had no where else to turn to, like you and Granny. But we've also met people who we thought we knew and we really didn't, they had a true face only when they had done something terrible. What I'm saying is, don't beat yourself up over the fact that you failed to see who Envy really was until it was too late. Sometimes you don't see the warning signs until you've crossed that line and gotten hurt, but there's nothing you can do about it. You just have to move on."

"That's funny…" Winry said, there was a sad smile in her voice, "Envy said the same thing."

Edward raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Then, for once, I think you should take his advice."

"Ed?"

"Yeah, Winry."

"Why didn't you tell me that Envy started the war?"

Edward frowned, "I didn't know until after we had been swallowed. He told me everything about it. I…was going to tell you, but…"

"Did he also tell you…about Mr. Hughes?"

Edward's heart stopped. He glanced over at Alphonse, who was sitting patiently next to him, waiting for him to finish his phone call. "What about Hughes?" his voice was suddenly dark, guarded like he knew what Winry would say next. It caught Alphonse's attention immediately.

There was a pause before finally Winry whispered, "He killed him, Ed…Envy killed Mr. Hughes…"

Edward gasped, "You serious?"

"Yes…"

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

There was a short silence and Edward suddenly said, "Thanks, Winry. That's all I needed to know."

Winry's voice was suddenly masked with concern, "Ed, what are you going to do!? Ed!?"

Edward slowly hung up the receiver and turned to Alphonse with a determined, angry look in his eyes. "What is it, brother?"

"There's something I have to tell the Colonel. Al," Edward started walking away, "You coming?"

Alphonse nodded and stood up from his spot on the floor.

"You know they will take advantage of that kind of desperation," said a voice and Edward and Alphonse whipped around to come face to face with Ling, no Greed.

"Ling!?"

"I told you, it's Greed," he sounded exasperated.

Edward braced himself for another fight, but Greed simply watched him with a bored expression on his face. "What do you want!?"

"Your pal asked me for a favor," Greed replied. He produced a long piece of fabric from his pocket. On it was symbols stained in red ink.

"Ling did?" Edward said, snatching it away from Greed and attempting to read it, "It's in Xingese. What does it say?"

"I don't know. Can't read it," Greed shrugged carelessly, "He said to give it to the girl waiting for him."

"Lan Fan?" Edward growled, defensively, "You're not going to follow us and kill the girl, are you?"

"As if I'd do anything so petty!" Greed scowled, "Besides, I have no interest in fighting girls. I live by the creed of never telling a lie. Which reminds me…another favor: take that girl and get your automail mechanic to fix an arm for her right away. Go with her as soon as you can."

Edward looked taken back by the strange favor, but he nodded anyways, "We were planning on introducing Winry and Lan Fan eventually, but –,"

"Go with her today," Greed said, urgently. Edward frowned. That would mean his news to the Colonel would have to wait until they had time to discuss it. He nodded reluctantly and turned to Al, "Let's go then."

* * *

The prison halls, normally silent, flanked with guards and steel cell doors, were suddenly bustling with panic as guards flocked in and out of a particular cell, confusion written on every line of their faces. The prisoners shouted taunts through the tiny holes in their cell doors, but no one gave them a second thought. Major Armstrong, who had been passing by the wing had been approached by a nervous-looking informant who saluted with the wrong hand in his haste.

"Major Armstrong, sir!" he said, "There's been a disturbance in the East Wing of Cell Block Three, sir."

"What's going on here?" Armstrong frowned, after these last few weeks he was ready for anything, especially after Mustang had briefed him and Lt. Hawkeye on everything that the Fuhrer had revealed.

The officer's face paled, "I'm sorry, sir. I was relieved by an officer to take my lunch break and when I came back it had already happened!"

"What's happened?"

"It's prisoner number 469, the Crimson Alchemist, Kimblee, sir."

Armstrong's heart dropped into the bottom of his stomach as he remembered the bloodthirst the man had shown back during the Ishvalan Civil War. "What about him?" he asked, darkly.

"He's dead, sir."

"What?"

"The investigations department is already inside examining the scene, but I didn't know who to report this to," the officer said, lowering his faulty salute, "I've only been in the army for a week, sir, so I don't know what I should do."

"Where did the other officer go? The one who relieved you for break," Armstrong asked.

"He was gone when I got back, sir. I don't know where he went."

"Did you see the body?" Armstrong's voice was low, haunted by so many images of death in the last twenty years, things he had witnessed first hand.

"Y-yes, sir…"

"Was it…did it look like…" how was he supposed to explain this without too much description, "Like he was blown apart…from the inside?"

It wasn't possible for the officers face to go any whiter than it already was. Slowly, his eyes darkened with memory and he shook his head. "No, sir," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, "It was terrible…It looked like…someone had ripped open his chest…It was –,"

The officer suddenly looked green and Armstrong quickly said, "Dismissed!"

He watched him run down the corridor in search of a bathroom, holding his mouth as he ran. Slowly, Armstrong surveyed the prison district and decided against going to see the body. He would report directly to Mustang about this before anything else.

* * *

**Leonahari: I hope you liked that climax chapter. I see a lot of people are reading, but not giving feedback :( I'm going to cry now... Btw, my new years resolution is to win the lottery, and if that falls through I'm just going to have to stick with plan B - passing my MCAT exam to get into studying for my Psychology Medical Thesis. Wish me luck! **

**PS: the only reason I updated so fast is because my semester starts next week and until I know how my workload is going to balance out, I'm safer just pelting out chapters until it starts.  
**


	13. A Visit From Mr Myers

**Chapter Thirteen: A Visit From Mr. Myers **

"Brigadier General Harold reporting for the East Wing, Cell Block Three, sir. There's been a disturbance regarding prisoner number 469, Kimblee, also known as the Crimson Alchemist, sir."

The Fuhrer glared over at the Brigadier General and almost knew what he was going to say next, "He's been murdered, and the cause of his death is still under investigation by the Investigations Department."

Anger flooded Wrath. He had had a feeling something like this would happen. "Tell the investigators to hold the case after the coroner is finished with the body."

"But, sir!"

"They need to focus on capturing Scar first and foremost," Wrath ordered, "One prisoner does not concern me at the moment. I can't have anymore of my State Alchemists being cut down."

"Yes, sir," with a bow and a salute, the Brigadier General left with his orders and closed the door behind him, leaving the Fuhrer to himself.

Wrath glared darkly across the room at the door where the General had left and crossed his arms over the surface of his polished desk. A voice announced Pride's presence in the room, "Envy has sent us a message – he no longer wishes to follow us to creating Father anew."

"What do you propose we do about it?" Wrath asked.

"We send him a message back."

* * *

"She's alright," Dr. Knox said, putting a damp cloth over May Chang's brow and leaving her to rest on the couch, "Once she gets a little rest she should recover."

"Alphonse?" Lan Fan entered the room looking very worn out and weak. Ling's jacket was still draped over her shoulders but most of her upper body was wrapped in medical bandages. She seemed to be healing well after having amputated her arm herself.

"Lan Fan! You should be in bed!" Alphonse said, coming around the back of the couch to reach her and keep her from falling over.

She ignored his comment and said, "Is the young lord with you?"

"No, but I have a message from him," Alphonse said, handing her the cloth with the Xingese writing on it. Lan Fan took it from him and her eyes widened slightly as she read. After, she smiled and held the message close. "What does it say?" Alphonse asked, impatiently.

"It says he's managed to obtain a philosopher stone," Lan Fan smiled, "Finally, our clan will rise and meet the Emperor with the greatest gift. I must go and tell them right away. Where is the young lord?"

Alphonse couldn't meet her eyes and Lan Fan immediately knew something was wrong. "Answer me, Alphonse! Where is he?"

"The next train to Resenbool will be leaving in about an hour, Al," Ed said, entering the house, oblivious to the tension in the air. He had just gotten back from the train station. If Ling wanted them to refer Lan Fan to Winry then that's what they would do, but something bothered him about it.

"You're going to Resenbool? _Now_? What for?" Lan Fan asked, curiously.

Alphonse, grateful for the diversion, replied, "You wanted us to refer you to an automail mechanic, right?"

"Yes, I'm not useful in this state."

"When we talked to Ling, he wanted us to bring you to Winry and get you an arm right away. He said it was important that you do it immediately," Edward said, "Though, I don't know if it's such a good idea –,"

"If the young lord requested it, then I will do as he wishes," Lan Fan agreed.

Alphonse and Edward shared a look of concern and Dr. Knox seemed to notice this. "You sure it's a good idea to bring her to your friend mechanic? What if those freaks follow you there? You could be putting your friend in grave danger."

Edward knew it would be a risk, but after what the Fuhrer – Wrath – had said he doubted they could put Winry in any more danger than she was already in. Alphonse was the first to reply, "I know this sounds strange, but I don't think us going there will put her in danger. They already know where she lives and where she works. In fact, if we go there, we'll have more of a chance to protect her if anything happens."

Edward had to agree with that.

"Well," Dr. Knox clearly didn't approve, "don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll go and get my things," Lan Fan said, leaving the room.

* * *

"Kimblee?" Mustang leaned against the car window and stared out at the empty street thoughtfully.

"He was one of the State Alchemists they brought in during the Ishvalan Civil War. Apparently he went insane and started killing his own men," Armstrong said from the rear seat the vehicle.

"The Crimson Alchemist," Hawkeye nodded, "I remember when he got arrested. I remember the look in his eyes, a terrible blood thirst."

"Another one of Scar's killings?" Mustang asked.

"No, the killing style was different than Scar's normal MO. The chest was ripped open," Armstrong explained, "I spoke to the officer in charge of guarding Kimblee's cell block and he said he had been relieved by another officer for his break, and when he came back that officer was missing and Kimblee was dead."

"Routine breaks are strictly fifteen minutes," Mustang said, "That doesn't leave us with a very long window of opportunity. And the officer who relieved him was missing. Has anyone been able to track him down?"

"Apparently, his badge said 'Myers' but there's no personnel file for that name anywhere in the database," Armstrong replied.

"So, the badge was a fake?" Hawkeye suggested.

"Or the officer was a fake," Mustang said, sitting up a little straighter.

"What do you mean by that?" Armstrong asked.

"You said that the officer you spoke to said he had only been working in the military for a week, right?" Mustang said and at Armstrong's nod, he continued, "Assuming that the missing officer is the murderer, he would have to have known that the rookie was going to take his break soon, meaning he has a good knowledge of the military shifts and schedules. Given that, he knew the break would only give him a fifteen minute window to commit the murder and leave before the rookie got back from his break. And since the other officer has only been there for a week, he wouldn't know whether the officer is using a fake badge or not."

"So, our suspect has a good knowledge of the military – that doesn't really get us much," Hawkeye said, "I'm sorry, Colonel, but there's a lot of people who –,"

"That's not the only thing," Mustang said, smirking, "From what I know, Kimblee's not an easy target to take down. It took more than five officers to arrest him in Ishval and since all he needs to do is touch a persons skin to kill them, it would be hard to even get near him, and as far as we know there is only one suspect."

"So, now you're saying our suspect has to be skilled enough to get to Kimblee without any help," Armstrong said, "And we know alchemy wasn't used in the murder, so they would have had to physically kill him with their hands."

"I don't know about you, but I remember studying the human anatomy in school and it wouldn't be that easy to just rip open someone's chest with your bare hands. First you've got to cut the skin somehow, and then you have a hard, protective sternum and a rib cage supported by muscles that seize up during shock – it wouldn't be easy," Mustang said, thoughtfully.

"It would be incredibly difficult to pull this off just within fifteen minutes and leave without leaving a blood trail behind," Armstrong nodded.

"Which brings us to the question why wouldn't they just shoot him? Why go through all the trouble when you could just pull a trigger and run off?" Mustang mused.

"A gun is loud. It would arouse attention," Hawkeye offered.

"But I doubt Kimblee died quietly. Having your chest ripped open is probably very painful," Mustang countered.

"I read the coroners file. Kimblee wasn't drugged," Armstrong stated.

Mustang stared at the speedometer of the vehicle. The needle was resting down at zero. He let his gaze wander to the steering wheel and then to the Lieutenant Colonel sitting in the passenger seat next to him. He suddenly said, "I can only come to one assumption and that is that whoever killed Kimblee wasn't human."

This caught Hawkeye and Armstrong's attention immediately. "One of the homunculi?" Hawkeye asked.

Mustang nodded, "And we know which homunculus is the shape shifter. It's the only way he would be able to act as another officer without raising suspicion. He knows the military, since he works within it with the Fuhrer, and the homunculi are fast and strong. Kimblee would be an easy kill for him."

"But why kill Kimblee?" Armstrong asked, "He was still serving his time. It's not like he was getting in their way –," he suddenly stopped and Hawkeye's eyes widened.

Mustang closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as he realized the same thing. "You know, you have a point, Major," he said, calmly yet coldly, "It's not like Kimblee was nosing around like Brigadier General Hughes."

"You…really think Envy's the one who killed him?" Hawkeye asked timidly.

Mustang's eyes darkened, "There's no doubt in my mind. I've questioned the Fuhrer, and that woman from Laboratory 3 and neither did it. That fat one you fought a couple days ago seems like a mindless doll. I don't think he is capable of something like that. Envy's the only other homunculus we know of and he seems fully capable."

"When we talked to the Elrics about Laboratory 5, Edward said Envy and Lust had organized the main functions for the laboratory," Armstrong said.

"And when I interrogated Winry about the bullet she – apparently – brought us during the Maria Ross case, we were certain she was covering for Envy as well," Hawkeye added.

"I'll have to question him if and when we meet," Mustang said, "But, something bothers me. Now that you mention Winry's conviction, assume Envy had been the one to deliver us the bullet and Winry was covering for him. Where would that put the two of them?"

"If Envy had been the one to murder Hughes, why would he deliver evidence to solve his own case, especially when Ross was already being convicted?" Armstrong asked, "It doesn't make any sense."

"Unless he felt guilty," Hawkeye suggested.

"From what I understand, after talking with the Fuhrer, the homunculi have no problem stepping over us humans. They feel no association with us at all, no sympathy," Mustang replied.

"But if Winry was covering for Envy, that would mean she was associating with him, right?" Hawkeye asked.

Armstrong grunted in agreement, "Yes, it wouldn't make sense for her to admit to something unless she already had prior knowledge of it. Also, it's interesting that if Ross' trial had been a fair one, that evidence would have freed her from suspicion. Now, aside from guilt, wouldn't that mean that Envy is helping the humans?"

Hawkeye's eyes widened a bit at the possibility of a homunculus on their side, but Mustang frowned and shot his suggestion down, "Not necessarily."

"Please explain, Colonel," Hawkeye said, a little sharply.

"The Fuhrer said something to me that made a lot of sense. He said, 'just as you are proud of being human, we have our pride as homunculi'," Mustang explained, "Just because we are human doesn't mean we always see eye to eye. It's probably the same for the homunculi. It's possible that Envy had a disagreement with one of them about something, maybe the outcome of Ross' case, and he decided to spite them. As for why the disagreement came about in the first place, we may never know."

"Do you think that Kimblee's death serves to spite the homunculi as well?" Hawkeye asked suddenly.

Armstrong considered this, and said, "It certainly doesn't affect us very much. Kimblee was in for life after all."

"Whatever it was, I'm certain Envy was the one to do it," Mustang said.

"Kimblee had a serious God-complex," Armstrong said, "He enjoyed ending the lives of innocent people…some called him a psycho."

Hawkeye turned to Mustang with a troubled look. "Winry's assumed affiliation with Envy concerns me," she said, darkly, "If she knows Envy is a homunculus –,"

"The Fuhrer is using her to bait Fullmetal into behaving himself," Mustang said, "Since the Fuhrer seems to have no knowledge of her connection with Envy, it's safe to assume that she and Envy are working together, for our side."

Hawkeye's eyes darkened, "I thought you said a homunculus coming to our side is an extremely narrow possibility? Does this mean you've changed your opinion?"

"No, just reevaluating the situation as it now stands," Mustang replied.

"That would be very helpful, a homunculus working for us –," Armstrong was suddenly cut off by Mustang, "Not working for us, Major. I doubt Envy would take any orders from us. But working _with _us. That doesn't necessarily mean Envy's on any side, but any aid from him would be helpful."

"And if he turns out to be Hughes' killer?" Hawkeye asked, nervously.

A dark shadow passed through Mustang's eyes, as he said, "Then, I suppose I'll be having a little chat with him…_after_ I become Fuhrer."

"After?"

Mustang smirked, darkly. "I remember some advice Hughes gave to me a long time ago about finding as many people to help me reach my goal as possible. He said in order to reach my goal, I had to have as many people as possible who understood me and my way of doing things. If Envy, a homunculus, has really turned against his kind then he could be a valuable pawn."

This shocked both Hawkeye and Armstrong. "But you just said he wouldn't take orders."

"I didn't say I would order him to do anything," Mustang smirked, "but it might be possible to strike a deal with him."

"Strike a deal?" Armstrong repeated in disbelief.

"Excuse my boldness, sir, but I don't think you have anything that he might want," Hawkeye said.

"Of course, I do," Mustang said, smartly, "If he's turning against the ones he's followed for all this time it can only mean one thing: he wants freedom. I can offer him that as a reward for helping us get rid of the rest of them, or at least he can tell me who's pulling the Fuhrer's strings."

"And what if he declines your offer, sir?" Hawkeye said in a bored tone. It was obvious she didn't approve of the plan.

"Then, I'll just have to avenge Hughes earlier than planned," Mustang replied simply.

* * *

Envy crossed the tiny bridge over the raging river back in Resenbool. It was late evening and the night sky was clear and deep blue. He had no worries about disguising himself here. Winry was in Rush Valley, and the Elrics and mostly anyone else who knew him were back in Central. He wondered in amusement whether Wrath had gotten the news of Kimblee's death yet.

He smirked and flipped a tiny red stone between his fingers. He remembered giving Kimblee that philosopher stone back in Ishval and telling him how to use it. By now the stone had no real use, it was almost powerless, and yet Kimblee had held onto it, cherishing it. Envy hadn't really enjoyed digging around in Kimblee's body to find the stone, but he didn't want it falling into the wrong hands either. Besides, Envy needed three stones for what he wanted to do.

It wouldn't be long now. He was surprised it was taking Father this long to track him down. Father had ordered him to release Kimblee and send him on a manhunt for Scar, since they needed fewer disruptions to complete the plan.

However, Envy had recently come to his own conclusion about Father and his plan, and he took it upon himself to kill the only human pawn he had. Wrath would know what it meant. It was a slap in the face to Father, an insult. It was Envy's way of saying 'you can't control me anymore'.

Envy grinned to himself and continued down the edge of the wide, fast flowing river and deep into the dark forest that surrounded it. Oddly enough, there was memory here. The first turning points of Envy's life, where he had met Winry face to face for the very first time. He hadn't known what it had meant then, but he did now. She had made a mark on him that would never fade away no matter how long they stayed apart. She helped him see the truth of his reality, and allowed him to break away from Father.

Now, he would just have to make sure he didn't make the same stupid mistake as Greed and get caught.

Envy found a spot of moist ground, surrounded by brush and close to the riverbed. He knelt down and dug his hands into the dark soil. It was damp and cold. As he dug, he felt the first few raindrops on his neck and shoulders, but he didn't stop until his hand came in contact with a small box.

He pulled it from the mud and cleaned off its surfaces, smiling to himself. He remembered burying it just before he heard Winry fall into the river. Funny, how he kept coming back to this place, one way or another. He wasn't sentimental in any stretch of the imagination, but it did make him wonder about things from time to time. When Father had first asked him to hide the philosopher stones so that no one would find them or know where they were, did he know Envy would be the one to turn on him, and take with him the two stones he needed to complete his plan?

Envy found it amusing how things just seemed to work out.

"What are you doing, homunculus?"

Envy spun around and came face to face with his worst nightmare. His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach and his eyes widened in horror as he gasped, "Father!?"

Then, Envy blinked and studied the man in front of him. No, this man wasn't Father, but he looked like him. He was wearing a long, weathered trench coat and worn out old boots with beige trousers and an old fashioned button shirt and tie.

"Father?" the man repeated, scratching the back of his head. The reflection from his glasses hid his eyes as he said, "I haven't been called that in a long time."

Envy failed to notice the sadness in his voice and jumped right to his own conclusion, "Father sent you here to bring me back to Central, didn't he?" he snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"How else would you know I'm a homunculus?" Envy said.

"It was a guess," the man said, pointing at Envy's leg, "You carry the tattoo of the ouroboros."

Envy mentally slapped himself for his carelessness and stood up, holding the box at his side, casually. "You must know a bit about alchemy if you know that word," he said, defensively.

"I know a bit," the man replied, "What do you have in that box?"

"It's none of your business," Envy said, and suddenly tried to change the topic, "You know the Fuhrer?"

"What about him?"

"He's a homunculus too," Envy smirked, "Surprised?"

"I had already come to that conclusion," the man said, simply. Envy stared at him in disbelief, completely dumbstruck at the man's comment. The man seemed to notice Envy tense up because he continued without further ado, "I've lived for a long time, homunculus. I first thought it was strange when a man who claimed to only be twenty became Fuhrer and since then hasn't fallen from rank or stumbled once, and now he's – what? Sixty years old – and still he goes into battle as if he's in his prime."

"Some would call that ambition," Envy spat, angrily.

"Only those who are ignorant of the truth," the man countered.

Truth…that word still unsettled Envy. He shrugged it off and asked, "Who are you?"

"Just a lonely traveler passing through," the man replied.

Envy remembered what the Elrics had said about Father looking exactly like their father, and he smirked, "You're not Van Hohenhiem, are you?"

The man's eyes flashed behind his glasses and he grinned a bit. "Did you hear that name from your Father?"

"No, actually, I heard it from your son," Envy smirked, darkly, "Edward Elric, you remember him, don't you? He says he doesn't see you much."

Hohenhiem frowned and his eyes narrowed on Envy. Oops, Envy snickered, he must have hit a sensitive spot. "You know what, last time I saw him he was in the Fuhrer's custody. If I recall, they'd stepped on the homunculi's toes a few too many times."

"Tell that Father of yours to keep away from my sons!" Hohenhiem warned.

"Would if I could, old man," Envy frowned.

"You mean – so, that's why you seemed so afraid that I was your Father?" Hohenhiem said in thought.

Envy's eyes narrowed, "You see, I've stepped on the homunculi's toes a few too many times too."

Hohenhiem studied Envy for a moment before he asked, "I see. That's unusual."

Envy decided he had nothing more he wanted to say to the old bastard, so he turned and started walking towards the exit of the forest, following the rivers edge to the hillside of the Rockbell house. Footsteps behind him announced Van Hohenhiem was following along, and he gritted his teeth. He thought about turning around and telling him to fuck off, but then he was distracted by a sound at the top of the bank.

Someone was talking, he could barely make it out, but the voice was terribly familiar to him. Envy followed the sound with his gaze and saw to his horror that Winry was standing outside the front door of the house. She was facing the direction of the bridge, waving at someone coming across it. "Winry…?" he muttered to himself, "I thought you were going to Rush Valley?"

"You know Winry?" Hohenhiem asked. Envy back tracked so that he was well-hidden behind the brush of the forest as he spied out at the house. Winry had stopped waving and Envy saw to his surprise Edward, Alphonse, and that Xingese girl with the missing arm arrive to greet her.

Envy looked down at the box and considered his plan again. Them being in Resenbool would change a few things, but he could still pull it off. Ignoring the watchful eyes of Hohenhiem, Envy took the philosopher stone he got from Kimblee and placed it in the little wooden box beside the other two, fresh-looking stones. Then, he took one of the two out and closed the box.

"Those are philosopher stones, aren't they?" Hohenhiem asked in awe, "What are you doing with them?"

"Father entrusted these stones to me a long time ago," Envy explained, "And now that we are no longer after the same goal, I plan to use them for myself."

"But you're a homunculus," Hohenhiem said, uncertainly, "You can't perform alchemy. What can you possibly do with a philosopher stone?"

Envy smirked, "Watch and learn, old man."

Envy gingerly placed the newest philosopher stone against his chest and a bright red light glowed gently around it. The stone was slowly and carefully engulfed by Envy's body and swallowed. The spot in his chest where the philosopher stone had been dragged into closed up and Envy gasped like he had choked on something. "That's going to be uncomfortable for a while," he managed.

"I see," Hohenhiem said, and somehow Envy knew from the look he gave him that he understood what he was going to do.

"Now, stop following me," Envy snapped, "It's time that I get to work."

There was a flash of red light and Envy had changed into the old fisherman with the mechanical arm. He carried a tackle box in one hand, which held the remaining two philosopher stones. Without turning back to Hohenhiem, Envy slipped out of the forest and started up the hill towards the Rockbell household.

* * *

Winry had gone to Resenbool to loose herself in the mountain of work Granny Pinako had left for her. Her aim was to forget everything. Forget Central, forget Envy, forget pain. If she concentrated hard enough on her automail work, then she found her mind was able to escape all her worries and memories of the last few weeks. Granny Pinako had been a lot of help. She knew from the moment she saw Winry return that something was wrong. She demanded little of her, letting her sleep in on days she felt like it, and not pushing her to do too much around the house.

There were a few nights Winry would wake up wondering about the dream she just had. Most of them revolved around Envy and the rest of the homunculi, and she would wake up feeling angry and exhausted. However, last nights dream had bothered her even more than the rest. She hadn't woken up angry or exhausted. In fact, she had woken up yearning for _him_, Hughes' killer.

Winry shoved the metallic hand she was working on aside and put her head down on her workbench. Envy was teasing her thoughts again, but in a different way this time…

Her last dream…it had been so vividly detailed. Just thinking about it made her skin crawl. She could admit she had been attracted to him since the day she saw him outside Laboratory 5, but when she reminded herself of the things he had done she wanted nothing to do with him. And yet, the more and more she thought about him, the more excuses her mind started to conjure up for his misdeeds.

She was just so confused.

"Winry?" Granny Pinako called, "You have company. An old customer has come to visit you."

Winry opened her eyes, pushed Envy from her mind, and joined Pinako at the front door. She opened it and went outside and stood on the front steps of the house. In the distance, she could see three heads appear over the hillside from the direction of the train station and she smiled briefly upon seeing them. She waved at them as they slowly approached the house.

Edward and Alphonse accompanied a young girl with black hair and black eyes. Winry had seen her when she was hiding inside Alphonse. She had been the girl Ling was talking about, Lan Fan.

"Ed, Al, what's this all about? Don't you warn us before you drop by?" Pinako scowled, playfully.

"You know us better than that to think we give any notice at all," Edward replied, and then he turned to Winry, "Winry, I hope you're not too bogged down with work. I have a favor to ask you."

His voice was gentle and Winry turned to Lan Fan, "You want me to make you up an arm?"

Lan Fan nodded, "How fast can you do it?"

"Well, it'll take me no time at all to build one for you, two days on a rush order," Winry said, "But your recovery period will take longer – it depends on the person. Sometimes it can take up to a year –,"

"I don't have a year," Lan Fan said, stubbornly, "The young lord needs my help now. A month will be sufficient."

"A month? Are you insane?" Pinako said, puffing on her pipe.

"I have no choice," Lan Fan insisted, "I can't sit back and wait any longer than a month."

"You can do some serious damage if you get moving to quickly before you've fully recovered, and I don't want you blaming me for your automail malfunctioning!" Winry scolded.

"A month," Lan Fan said, determinedly, "If it depends on the person, then I have the right to choose."

"Well," Winry said, disapprovingly, "You may as well come inside then, so I can measure you."

They followed Winry and Pinako into the house and Winry showed Lan Fan to a workbench where she proceeded to measure her height, and opposite arm length. "Do you mind if I take your jacket off?" Winry asked, but before she could make another move, there was a knock at the door and Pinako went to answer it. She shot Edward a look, but he lifted his shoulders and shook his head. "We didn't bring anyone else over," he excused.

Winry couldn't see the person at the door as Pinako answered it. She continued to work with Lan Fan, listening curiously to who would be stopping by so late with no notice at all.

"Yes, can I help you?" Pinako asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Rockbell, I'm sorry for showing up so late, but something's happened to my automail and I can't move my wrist."

Winry put away her tape measure and jotted down a few last minute measurements before she forgot them.

"That's alright, we have a full house already," Pinako said, "It seems everyone has an emergency of some sort tonight. Why don't you come inside?"

"Thank you."

"Winry will see to you after she's finished with her first patient," Pinako said, and Winry turned around to see who she would need to see to next and her breath caught in her throat. Just as she had managed to push Envy from her mind, here stood the fisherman who she had seen on a few different occasions that reminded her strongly of him. The sleeve was rolled up on his automail arm and he nodded to Winry when he saw her looking.

"Hello, again, Miss Winry," he smiled kindly.

"Would you like something to drink while you wait? I've got some tea brewing," Pinako offered.

Edward immediately asked for some and the man nodded politely and thanked her again. Winry turned away from the man to see to Lan Fan and was shocked by the dark look in her eyes. She leaned in to Winry and whispered so that no one else noticed, "That man…he's not human. I've sensed him before."

Winry felt her heart drop and she quickly said, "Don't say or do anything. I'll deal with him. Act normal."

Lan Fan shot her a look, but Winry met her eyes with one determined glare. Slowly, carefully, she nodded and agreed to stay silent and unassuming. Once Winry was finished with her measurements and rough fitting, she said, "Okay, it's going to take me a couple of days to put it together, but in the end it'll be a great arm."

"Alright," Lan Fan said, she managed to stand and walk past the man sitting on the couch without so much as a glance in his direction. She went and sat at the kitchen table next to Edward, and Winry noticed her give him a meaningful glance. Winry turned, and mustering all her courage, she smiled and said, "Well, Mr…?"

"Myers," the man replied.

"Can I please see your arm?" Winry realized she was being a little too formal, but it couldn't be helped. She was, to put it mildly, scared. She had no idea why Envy was there, and she knew it was him by the way he looked at her and from what Lan Fan had said.

Pinako came over with a cup of hot tea in hand and gave it to him. "Mr. Myers, eh? I'm sorry, I don't remember making an order for a Mr. Myers, but maybe that's my old age catching up with me. What was your model?"

Myers froze and looked between Winry and Pinako. Winry would have laughed if she hadn't been so nervous. "I-it looks like a M23-G, right?" Winry said, quickly, and the man nodded, "Yeah, that was it."

"Please come and sit here," Winry said, pulling out a stool next to the workbench. She turned around briefly to open up her tool kit when she suddenly had an idea. If this was Envy, she would want to talk with him in private to find out what he was doing there.

She turned to him and nervously took his automail arm to examine it closely. It was odd how a normally casual task had her shaking. She was so angry and so afraid. What if he was going to kill all of them? No, he wouldn't. He would have done it by now, right? Then, why the hell was he here? Winry had questions running through her mind at mach speed, but she shoved them away and tried to focus on the automail in front of her.

She popped off the forearm plate and a few nuts and bolts to see the loaded springs of the wrist, and, as she expected, found nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, she found nothing at all. The arm was empty, a shell. It was too be expected of a copycat who new nothing of automail and its working features. Obviously Envy missed that part of his disguise.

Yet, Winry acted stupid, as if this was normal and looked up at him and said, "Oh, well, no wonder it's not working…" she stood up and added, "Follow me to my shop. I have to get a few additional tools."

He picked up his tackle box and followed her into the garage next door and she allowed him inside before she shut the door firmly behind her, and locked it. Without further ado, she spun around and saw that he was eyeing her shop curiously, and hadn't bothered to loose the disguise. She watched him wander, wondering how to open this conversation without being too hostile. She bounced a few ideas around before finally just saying, "So…your automail's empty. How'd that happen?"

"Not very many people see the inside of one. How the hell was I supposed to copy it?" the man smirked. There was a flash of red light and Envy was wandering around aimlessly picking things off her workbenches around the room, looking at them, and dropping them again. He carried a small wooden box in one hand, and Winry briefly wondered what he had in it.

"What are you doing here?"

Envy snorted, "What no 'hello'?"

"I think we're past that, Envy. Now you better tell me what you're doing here or –,"

"Or what? You'll kick me out? I'd like to see that," Envy grinned, darkly, and stopped his wandering to stand next to one of her workbenches. He gazed down at it, curiously, and ran his hand along one of the many prototypes there. Then, he turned and faced her. Winry was glaring at him through the dim lighting.

"We need to sort a few things out before –,"

"We don't need to sort anything out, Envy," Winry snapped, "You killed Hughes, you started the Ishvalan War and you're a monster, end of story!"

Despite the anger growing inside him, Envy grinned and said, "Yeah, about this monster thing…You were never supposed to see that. But Father's wrong, it's not my true form."

"No offense, but I'll trust him before you," Winry said, coldly, but her mind did a flop and she quickly asked, "What's your true form then?"

Envy gestured to himself, "I don't have a true form, but I prefer this form."

Winry felt her anger settle down a bit as she managed to numb her mind in order to take in this new information. It was obvious to her that Envy wasn't looking for a fight. In fact, it just looked like he wanted to explain things to her, make her clear of a few issues. Just as he had said he didn't want to talk to her about anything when she had first asked him, he seemed to have come back on his promise and tell her when he was ready. For that, Winry would give him the benefit of the doubt, but it didn't make everything better.

"So, now that we've cleared that up and you're not imagining me as some horrific freak show, I have a few things I want to tell you –,"

"Why?" Winry said, defensively, and at his narrowed glare, she added, "Why do you want to tell me things? From what I gathered, you're not the type to sit down and have a heart-to-heart with anyone, let alone with a _lowly human_."

"Don't call yourself lowly," Envy mocked with a grin, but he quickly added, "You're right, I'm not and I hate to do it."

"Then, I'm asking why."

"Fuck if I know," Envy said honestly, and Winry crossed her arms, "I suppose I could say I've been feeling a little off since I passed through the Doorway of Truth, but that would be just an excuse."

"Doorway of Truth? Ed talks about that sometimes," Winry said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, when I got swallowed by the fat idiot, Gluttony, Fullmetal runt did a few tricks with his alchemy and got us out of there, but it required each of us to pass through the Gate," Envy explained.

Winry stared at Envy, studying his expression, and said, "You saw something there, didn't you? Ed saw something when he first passed through the Gate when he and Al lost their mother. He didn't…talk about it much. He just told us that ever since he saw it he could do alchemy without a circle."

Envy met her gaze and his lip turned up a bit. "You remember when Father said that humans are like worms to us homunculi?"

Winry nodded, anger flashed through her eyes.

"I don't agree with him," Envy said and added, carefully, "…mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Well, a lot of you are incredibly stupid, and easy to manipulate. You crave attention, money and power, so it's easy to see why," Envy frowned, "I would consider those who fall into that category as worms."

"And what about Granny, Ed, Al and I? What do you think of us?" Winry said, though there was a bit of anger in her voice. She silently agreed that even the people who were devoted to attention, money and power were insects, especially if they neglected others because of it. She didn't voice this thought.

"Do you honestly think I'd be standing her trying to explain these things to you if I didn't give a fuck about you?" Envy replied simply, but there was a hint of annoyance in his tone as if it bothered him to state the obvious.

"Okay," Winry let her gaze fall to the floor and she asked, quietly, "And what about Hughes? Why did you have to…?"

"I was ordered to silence him," Envy said, sharply, "He was sticking his nose in where it didn't belong and Father needed to do something about him before he informed someone about what he had been researching. Plus, it was fun."

His last comment shocked her, but she refrained from letting her anger take over. She knew it would get her no where with him. She gritted her teeth and, for her sake, pretended he hadn't said it.

"You know he has a child?" she said, resisting the urge to start sobbing.

"It's not my problem," Envy said, coldly, and before Winry could refute, he said, "You know people die everyday from the common cold? Are you going to mourn all of them? And what about the military? You're friends with Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang, right? They killed many innocent people during the Ishvalan Civil War. They were ordered to. It was their job. Do you hate them?"

"I don't hate them…" Winry managed, but her throat was tightening up. She knew he was right. She respected Ms. Hawkeye and Colonel Mustang, even though she knew they had killed people. Somehow calling it war masked the sharp bite murder tended to have on people and they passed it off, label it as victory or defeat when really it was just mass murder. It was the reason she had hated the military from the start. The military had been the reason her parents had been asked to leave for Ishval, and somehow Winry had managed to turn her hate for the military against the people affiliated within it. However, the people she knew, like Hawkeye and Mustang and even Hughes, she respected because her mind had let her forget about their misdeeds and focus on their positive attributions.

"I was doing my job. I was ordered to kill Hughes, so I killed him," Envy said, simply, "If you asked me to kill someone, I would kill them for you."

A shiver went down her spine at his comment. It was cold and there was something behind his words that Winry didn't quite understand, an odd sense of devotion.

"That's what I don't like, Envy," Winry said, plainly, "You have no conscious of what you do, and how your actions affect other people. You could care less about it. At least, Ms Hawkeye and the Colonel feel guilty for what they did in Ishval. Do you feel guilty for killing Hughes?"

Envy frowned, "If I said the only reason I feel guilty is because you're pissed off at me for killing him, would that be sufficient?"

Winry gave him a look like she was truly horrified and shouted, "No!"

"Okay, then, no reason to shout," Envy frowned, "You're going to make Fullmetal runt panic and run over here to save your ass."

"How can you not feel guilty?" Winry breathed as she quietly tried to imagine herself in Envy's shoes, going around killing without so much as a faintest regret. She couldn't do it, couldn't imagine how he managed to shove those feelings aside and go on with life like nothing ever happened. It must be nice, she thought as an aside. If she could do that then maybe she wouldn't be bothering with Envy right now. She could just push her feelings away and ignore him for the rest of her life. That's when she remembered something he had said a long time ago, and it made her wonder.

"Envy," she said, carefully, "A while back you said to me that I was the only human you actually liked."

Envy's frown deepened. He had hoped she would forget that particular comment. He had said it when he was trying to win her trust, when the old plan of his was still in motion. "What about it?"

"If you claim to put none of your trust in emotion, then why did you tell me that?" Winry asked.

Envy bit the inside of his lip and thought about how he should say this without her getting all defensive. He supposed the first step to getting her to understand him and his way of doing things was to tell the truth and all of it, whether it hurt her or not. Well, here goes.

"Truth is, Winry, when we first met and I told you that, I had other objectives," he started. Winry immediately caught the use of her name and knew right away that what he was about to say was important and he wanted her full attention. She prepared herself for something she knew she probably didn't want to hear.

Envy continued, "When I first met you at the river, pulling you out and saving your life was a complete accident. I wasn't there for you, I was running an errand for Father and I happened to be in the area."

Well, Winry had figured that much already. She crossed her arms and adjusted her stance, shifting from one foot to the next.

"Do you remember meeting with that nerd in front of the State Library in Central?" Envy asked, and when Winry nodded, he continued, "That was me."

"What?"

"I had sat in as the Major during the meeting you all had after Laboratory 5 to find out how much you knew about us, the homunculi," Envy admitted, "and when I heard you saying to Fullmetal that you thought I was your guardian, I became interested. See Father has this annoying habit of being an ass, and my siblings, well, they're not even my siblings by blood. I thought that if I could get you to trust me, then I could –,"

"Obtain something they don't have?" Winry said suddenly, and at Envy's shocked look, she added, "You're name implies you desire the things others have. It's just a guess, but I assume you're envious of humans. We have people who support us and love us, and you don't understand how or why humans can be so selfless when it comes to the people they care about. Am I right, Envy?"

Envy stared at her and Winry noticed his gaze was completely unguarded for once. She felt her heart swell in pity for him, despite all the terrible things he had done in the past. The look he was giving her, it was hard to remove and separate all the emotion that he was suddenly projecting to her.

"I've been alive for over two hundred years and you're the only one who understands," Envy mumbled, "A human is the only one who gets me…I don't know whether to be offended or…"

"Well, I had some help," Winry gave him a small smile, and ignored the latter comment, "You hide behind a mask, Envy. If you hadn't of given me a few hints I probably wouldn't have figured it out."

"Like what? I played you the entire time!"

"That night when you visited my dorm in Central," Winry said, biting her bottom lip a little nervously. Blushing she said, "You came to give me an update on Ms. Ross' case and tell me about the evidence you had delivered, but I don't think kissing me was on the agenda, was it? You walked into it blindly. I didn't know it then, but looking back now I can see you weren't putting on an act. It was just something that happened, something you couldn't control."

Envy suddenly decided he didn't want to be there anymore. He didn't want to talk because he knew no matter what he said, he could no longer hide the truth, and the truth, he realized, was something he didn't want to face. He had wanted to face Winry, wanted to clear up all her false ideas of him, but the closer he came to what it actually was he wanted to tell her, the more stupid he felt. He wanted to hide away behind his mask of a cold sadist, wanted to run from things he couldn't.

"So, that's why you put on the act, is it, Envy? You wanted to understand how humans could care and support each other, and you wanted to use me because I already had a false image of you in my head. I was easier to manipulate," Winry said, "And that's why you can kill us without a second thought. You hate us because we frustrate you."

Envy managed to pull off a small grin in reply, but it felt awkward and unnatural. _Stop running after something you will never catch up with…_Greed's words ran through his mind and he paused in thought to mull over them. His original goal was to become a perfect being like Father wanted to become, and now he knew his goal was unrealistic and could never be obtained. He should have known that from Father's failed attempts.

_You will always get what you want if you know how fast you can run…_

"You should have known it wouldn't work," Winry was saying, "That plan of yours is one-sided. To obtain trust you have to have effort from both sides. You can't understand something if you don't feel it for yourself. _You _have to trust to understand what trust truly is."

Envy knew that. He had figured that out while he was wandering inside Gluttony's massive stomach, just before he had crushed his philosopher stone. He stared over at her and crossed his arms. It would be a stretch, but something inside him told him he had to try. Slowly and quietly, he asked, "Would you…trust me again?"

He sounded stupid. He hated the unfamiliar feelings inside him. Some part of him wished she would just tell him to fuck off and then it would all be over and things could go back to how they were before. Then, he realized, things would never be the same again. He had wronged Father a few too many times already. If she said no, he had no place left to go. It wouldn't be with her and it wouldn't be with Father, and as soon as Father got a hold of him…

Winry looked up at him, both of them had their arms crossed defensively over their chests. A tear slid down her face. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she said, "I'm sorry –,"

Envy felt the heart he didn't have plummet, and as soon as Winry had uttered those two words the door to the garage flew open and Edward appeared looking pale and out of breath. "Winry, we've got company – _Envy_!?"

* * *

**Leonahari: We're reaching the end here pretty soon. I hope you guys like it so far. I'm partial on this chapter. Some of you might be wondering about Mustang's reaction to finding out that Envy's Hughes' killer. Personally, I read the manga up to the latest chapter and I really didn't think Mustang's reaction in the manga was realistic or believable (this is completely my opinion and I'm not trying to persuade anyone into thinking I'm right). So, I wrote it how I thought Mustang would have reacted given his character and how he deals with things thoughout the storyline. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Depending on your responses I may have to change the ending a bit.**


	14. Misfit Alliance

**Chapter Fourteen: Misfit Alliance**

Envy and Edward stared at each other in stunned silence, and Winry was the first to speak, "Ed, I thought I locked the door? Don't you know how to knock?"

"It's kind of an emergency –," Edward tried to explain, but Winry picked up a wrench from her workbench and threw it at him. "Ouch…"

"That company you were talking about," Envy said, quickly, looking out one of the garage windows at the front of the house, "is it the human kind?"

"You tell me! You led the homunculi here didn't you!?" Edward accused angrily, but Envy just gave him a bored look, "It's not like this place is hard to find, runt. I wouldn't have had to lead them anywhere."

"Why are you so on edge?" Winry asked, suspiciously, and Envy grinned sadistically, "I managed to stab Father in the back…I can't imagine he's too happy with me right now."

Alphonse suddenly ran into the room and said, "It's the military! We have to – Envy!?"

"Military?" Edward and Envy both repeated.

"Ed, isn't Lan Fan an illegal immigrant?" Winry asked, eyes widening, "If they see her they can arrest all of us."

"It's the higher-ups too, about three of them," Envy said, peering out the window at their approaching forms, "They're just human though…It won't be hard to take them out."

Edward and Winry exchanged nervous looks. Alphonse piped up, "So…you're fighting with us, now, Envy?"

Envy ignored him, and said, "There could also be another with them, someone you can't see with your eyes…"

"A homunculus?" Edward frowned.

"Sort of," Envy replied and turned to them, "Winry take the immigrant upstairs, but don't turn any of the lights on, not even a match. I'll deal with these…"

Winry hesitated and Edward jumped forward, "Hey, since when were you in charge? Last time I remember, you were our enemy!"

Envy gritted his teeth, "As long as we all get out of this fight alive, it doesn't really matter what side I'm on now, does it? Winry, go!"

Winry nodded hastily and ran out of the room, leaving Edward to glare over at Envy suspiciously. Alphonse seemed to be the only one able to keep calm, as he asked, "What if they search the house?"

"I won't let them get that far," Envy promised with a sneer, "Besides, there's a good chance they're here for me, not that girl."

"What did you do?" Alphonse asked in wonder, but Envy shook his head, "It doesn't matter," and then he turned to Edward, "Who usually does the talking when someone gets to the house?"

Edward reluctantly replied, "Granny, but if this is your problem, don't drag us in as well!"

"Brother!" Alphonse sighed.

"No, Al," Edward snapped, "If we were anywhere else, it wouldn't matter, but what if Granny or Winry get hurt?"

Alphonse fell silent.

"You can protect them, can't you?" Envy smirked, mockingly, "You have a tendency to act all heroic-like anyways."

Edward rounded on Envy and pointed a threatening automail finger in his direction. The homunculus just grinned in amusement, as Edward snarled, "Take your fight elsewhere, Envy. I'm not about to play your games."

Envy's grin hadn't faded from his face and his eyes flashed in amusement, "I really didn't want to have to fight myself –,"

Alphonse gasped, "So, that's why you're here. You were going to make us fight your battle for you?"

Edward gritted his teeth, "I knew there was a reason besides having a _friendly_ chat with Winry! Well, guess what, we're not interested!"

Envy suddenly changed into the fisherman he had arrived as and his face became impassive. Pinako stuck her head into the room and announced, "Edward, there's someone at the door. They say they'd like to have a word with you."

Edward turned back to Envy, who had moved away from the window. Pinako left them and when back into the living room, and Envy said, "That favor you did for Greed was also a favor for me."

Edward blinked, "You mean, you asked him to send us here with Lan Fan? But I thought Ling –,"

"He used Ling as an excuse," Envy said. His grin had disappeared and now his expression was completely serious, "You do a favor for me, and I'll repay you. That's equivalent exchange, right, alchemist?"

"What could you possibly do to repay us?" Edward asked, defensively, "And why don't you just fight them yourself? Weren't you the one who said they're only humans at the door?"

"And one other," Envy corrected, darkly. He held out the small box to Edward, and he took it cautiously. "This particular homunculus is stronger than the rest. I'll need help. Just as I helped you get out of the fake Gate, will you help me defeat Father's favorite child?"

Edward slowly and carefully opened the box and his and Alphonse' eyes widened at the sight of the two philosopher stones inside. Edward's mouth fell open, and Alphonse asked, shakily, "Are they…the real thing?"

"Genuine and pure," Envy said, "One is stronger than the other, but I'm sure you can make do with both of them. You wanted to get your bodies back, right? I'm handing them to you on a silver platter. Now, what do you say?"

"You…want us to use these to fight?" Edward asked in shock.

"I don't see how you would do it any other way," Envy replied.

Edward stared at the stones, and muttered, "But they're made of –,"

"Does it really mattered what they're made of anymore?" Envy snapped, "Are you going to hesitate to use coal because you pity the tree that perished hundreds of years ago? Wake up, Fullmetal! Those souls inside the philosopher stone serve only one purpose now."

Edward's blue eyes met Envy's violet and after a moment of silence, Edward finally sighed and said, "Alright, Envy, I'll help you get rid of your problem, but I have one condition."

Envy scowled.

"If Winry, Granny or Lan Fan get hurt because of this, I'll use these stones against _you_, got it?"

* * *

"I wonder what's going on down there," Winry mumbled under her breath. She and Lan Fan were sitting on the floor of her bedroom, in the dark. She had obeyed Envy's order to not turn on any lights. Though she wondered what would happen if she did, she knew there was a good reason for it, so she didn't really want to find out.

"That homunculus is down there with Ed and Al, but there's another chi unlike any other I've felt," Lan Fan, "It's quite close…"

"That homunculus is Envy, he's not the one you should worry about, but who's the other?" Winry asked, nervously.

Lan Fan shivered a bit. "I don't know, but I don't like it. Compared to it, the other one's chi feels almost human…"

"That must be what Envy was talking about…" Winry said, and she started to worry.

"You don't know alchemy, do you?" Lan Fan asked.

"No, I never bothered with it."

"What are we going to do if they find us? I'm not going to be much help in the condition I'm in."

Winry smiled slightly and glanced across the room at a small toolbox she had left there a while ago when she had been trying to fix the sliding door of the balcony. "Don't worry. I'm incredibly proficient with a wrench."

That got a small chuckle from Lan Fan and then they both fell silent again. They could hear people talking downstairs and Winry shifted nervously, "I want to know what's going on. I hate just sitting around and waiting."

She moved as quietly as she could towards the sliding door. She knew that she had just fixed it to move effortlessly and soundlessly, so she slide it open slightly and poked her head out to listen. The front door was located just below the balcony so she couldn't see anything but she could certainly hear every word. Lan Fan moved next to her and they both held their breath in anticipation.

Meanwhile below, everyone stood around the front door. The three officers each had three stars on their shoulders, classing them as either Colonels or Brigadier Generals. Edward knew he was treading thin ice, but he would have to play it stupid for a bit. Envy was disguised as a fisherman again. And Granny Pinako had refused to leave them alone, even after Alphonse had tried to urge her away discreetly.

"What can I do for you officers?" Edward asked, and Alphonse was sure it killed him to be so polite. Though, the fact that they had planned their strategy out before hand made it all the more worth it.

"We were tipped off about an illegal immigrant possibly staying with you," said the middle officer with the big nose, "Are you the owner of this property?"

"Actually that would be me," Pinako said, stepping out from behind Alphonse.

The officer to the left piped up, "You do realized that harboring an illegal immigrant in your home is punishable by law?"

"I'm not stupid, officer," Pinako said, sharply, "But the only people here are those you see standing here."

"Then, you wouldn't mind if we took a look around for ourselves?" asked the last.

Edward shot a discreet look at Envy, who frowned and said, in a husky voice, "Three stars and stripes up the ass tells me you're not just some pee-on, rather a Brigadier-General."

The three officers let their gazes fall on Envy, who stood a little taller, in fact, made a bit of a show of it. "And who are you?" asked the middle one sharply.

"An Ishvalan veteran," Envy replied, he showed him his automail arm and stared him straight in the eyes, "Now, last I checked there's a military run police department in town only about a mile from here. Are you going to stand here and tell me that three high-ranking officers, like yourselves, will travel all the way from Central just to capture one immigrant? Or is there a bounty on her head? If that's the case, you're working alone, and I don't think anyone will give a flying shit if your bodies find a nice nook at the bottom of that river over there."

The officer on the right swallowed nervously, but the other two simply frowned.

"Was that a threat?" scowled the left. Envy felt his blood start to boil.

"Funny," said the middle officer, with a sly grin, "I don't remember stating whether the immigrant was female."

There was a dumbfounded silence as Envy realized his mistake and Edward glanced over at him with an expression of pure disbelief.

"Oh, Envy, _how the hell_ did you mess that one up?" Winry quietly mumbled and shook her head.

"An Ishvalan veteran, huh?" the middle officer said, coolly, "What was your legion number?"

Envy frowned and his eyes flashed darkly, "I was posted as Second Lieutenant, Legion 9 – directly under Fuhrer King Bradley's order. Last name Myers. You can check your records."

"I don't need to check the records," the middle officer explained, "Actually, for a veteran, you've had some recent activity, haven't you…Mr. Myers?"

Envy's eyes narrowed on them. These humans, they were only puppets for Wrath's use, but they couldn't possibly know about him and the other homunculi too, could they?

"It's curious that you should have the same name as the man we suspect murdered the Crimson Alchemist early this morning," the officer said, darkly, "And also, I happen to know that the only survivor of the Ninth Legion that was sent to Ishval was a close companion of the Fuhrer himself, and you know what that means…"

"Close companion?" Winry repeated under her breath. She was desperately trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together for her own frame of mind, "So…Envy was ordered to kill that child too…"

Suddenly, a voice rang out through the night sky. It echoed through the air, disembodied and made everyone freeze in shock.

"Your actions this morning were foolish, Envy. What did you ever hope to achieve by killing off one prisoner?"

Pride.

Envy almost laughed out loud. He had been right all along. When he killed Kimblee he knew Pride would be the one to follow him and end it. He had been waiting for this moment, the moment he would finally free himself of both Father and Pride. He loved it when his plans worked out.

"Hurt a bit, didn't it?" Envy replied, grinning darkly from ear to ear, "Can't catch Scar or Marcoh now that Kimblee's dead. I guess that leaves you and Wrath to do Father's dirty work. Though," Envy looked the three officers up and down with a malicious glint in his eyes, "I suppose you could always send a few _humans_ to do it for you."

One of the three officers took a small step back out of fear, apparently news that he was working for people who weren't human came as a shock.

"Kimblee's death is a minor inconvenience," Pride replied, unconcerned, "Though, you will be punished for your disobedience, Father is willing to overlook it if you agree to work with us again."

Envy remembered watching Greed go through this exact situation before and his eyes darkened with malice. He had watched Lust, Greed and Gluttony fall at the hands of either their enemies or Father himself. It didn't matter whether or not Envy chose to work for him again, he knew his fate was sealed already. Telling Envy that he had a chance was a ploy by Pride. Envy wasn't a fool; you don't play a player.

His high-pitched laugh broke the silence as he transformed back into his usual form. The remaining officers backed up after that, eyes wide with shock and confusion. When he was finished, he sneered and said to the officers, "Whoever doesn't want to die, I'll give you ten seconds to get the fuck out of my sight!"

Without waiting, all three turned on their heel and hightailed it over the hill. Envy laughed again and took a few steps out of the house. He stood on the bottom step of the front porch with his arms wide open. He was pissed, and yet, he loved every minute of it.

"That's a shame," Pride said, simply, "You've been a valuable asset to Father's plan…I suppose I'll be returning Father's envy to him now."

Edward turned to Pinako and told her to get back inside the house before he and Alphonse met up with Envy on the front porch.

"Was this all apart of your _brilliant_ plan?" Edward scowled from the corner of his mouth at Envy, who was glancing around at the shadows that surrounded them.

"…Actually, I'm going with the flow now," Envy admitted almost sheepishly. He heard Edward make a frustrated growling sound, but he chose to ignore it.

Alphonse followed Envy's lead and glanced around, "Where is he?"

"It's a little quiet," Edward commented, putting them all on edge. They froze to listen intently to the sounds around them. Envy felt sweat bead on the back of his neck. What was going on? Pride was supposed to have made a move by now. What's taking him so long?

"Fool."

Before he knew it, the shadows around them danced and Envy felt something sharp and powerful piece through him and tear his abdomen open. He didn't even have time to gasp in pain before something was ripped right out of him. The darkness swelled and stole the thing he needed most: his philosopher stone, his envy.

It had all happened so suddenly. The dagger-like claws left his body to fall to the cold, damp ground. Weakness consumed him. The hole in his chest remained and his hot blood flowed freely over the mud. He heard shouts in the distance, very far off, but his eyes had become terribly unfocused. He stared straight ahead, with the side of his face in the dirt. He couldn't remember how to breath, couldn't remember how to feel. His mind became blank, like a camcorder recording whatever it witnessed without having a memory installed.

Edward watched in horror as Envy lay motionless on the ground, eyes wide open, a blank expression on his face. The dark shadow had dissipated back into the night. Alphonse took a few cautious steps forward to examine him. "Is he dead!?"

Before Edward could answer he heard fast-paced steps thundering towards them and turned to see Winry just as she pass by him. Lan Fan followed slowly behind her and stopped in the doorway beside Pinako, looking on at the bloody mess. Edward glanced over his shoulder to see Winry had stopped just before Envy's body, staring at it with an expression of pure shock. Her face failed to project a clear image of the rising emotions inside her, and so she could only stare blankly onward, into violet eyes that stared blankly back.

"…Winry," Alphonse tried to comfort her, but even he was lost for words. Things like 'it was quick' or 'painless' crossed Edwards mind, but he knew it would only make things worse.

Pinako was standing next to Winry now, and Edward hadn't even noticed her pass by him. She patted her arm, gently and said, "Come inside, Winry…"

Get her away from this…Edward had tried to keep her from the violence of his world, but it seemed it had followed him home. Alphonse spun around to Edward and gasped, "Ed, the stone! We can use it to –,"

"You can't transmute a soul that's not there," Edward said firmly, though at this point he suddenly wished it weren't true. The look on Winry's face…

"He has a soul, Ed!" Winry suddenly snapped in defense, and Ed faced her with a shocked look. He hadn't meant it to be offensive, but Winry had obviously felt that way, "Just because he's not human doesn't mean –,"

"Winry, he didn't mean it like that!" Alphonse jumped in, "He was just –,"

Red sparks. They all stared at Envy now as red sparks shot up and around his body curiously, slowly fixing his wounds. All of them watched, confused, as the large hole in his chest was sewed back together. His eyes closed and when the red sparks finally died out, leaving his body in a healthy condition, he looked to be sleeping.

"I thought…his philosopher stone was taken by Pride?" Alphonse wondered aloud.

They watched Winry break away from Pinako to kneel beside Envy. A need to protect suddenly swelled in Edward's chest and he put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "Winry, get back from him. We don't know how he'll wake up. He could hurt you by accident –,"

"Envy would never hurt me," Winry shot back heatedly.

"Ed's right, Winry," Alphonse said, timidly, "He may not be himself."

Winry ignored them and gently checked Envy's pulse. She swallowed, and shakily said, "He doesn't have a pulse."

Edward frowned, "He's not –,"

"Edward," Pinako was staring at him, for once, without her pipe, "Why don't you go inside and get the spare bed made up?"

Edward gaped at her, "But –,"

"Do it," the look Pinako was giving him was not to be argued. Reluctantly, Edward nodded and left them.

Lan Fan exchanged a look with Edward as he passed her to get in the house. Quietly, she said, "That terrible chi is gone."

Edward stopped just behind her and glanced over his shoulder at her with a curious expression, "What does that mean?"

Lan Fan sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I don't really know."

"Al," Winry said, gently putting the back of her hand on Envy's cheek. She couldn't cry. Her eyes had dried up, but her throat was tight and made her voice sound weak. She didn't know what to do, how to react. The emptiness inside her that she had felt when he and Edward had been swallowed by Gluttony was back. "It doesn't matter if he has no pulse, right? He's not human, so he wouldn't have one in the first place…right?"

The hopefulness in her voice was obvious, and Alphonse wanted to tell her with all his heart that she was right and that Envy would come around soon, but he didn't know. He couldn't lie to her, not even to make her smile, because it would only hurt her more if he was wrong. "I don't know…I'm sorry…"

"Oh, this is a surprise. Look who's here," Pinako announced. Winry and Alphonse stared across the hillside and saw a man approaching them. He looked incredibly familiar, and Alphonse suddenly breathed in disbelief, "Dad…?"

Winry shot a glare at Alphonse, "Isn't that Envy's Father? What's he doing here? What does he want?"

"I've been told I look like him," replied Hohenhiem, coming to a stop a few feet away from them. His eyes landed on Winry and the homunculus she was kneeling next to. He frowned, "I saw what happened from a distance. Do you mind if I see to him?"

Winry had so many questions running through her mind at once that she couldn't pick one to ask before Pinako had already answered, "Hohenhiem, it's a complicated situation."

"No doubt," Hohenhiem nodded, "But I think I can help."

"Is he dead!?" Winry blurted, finally able to choose a question suitable for all the thoughts jumbled in her head. She watched him come a little closer and crouch on the other side of Envy. "He's still warm. That's a good sign, right?"

"I thought he needed the philosopher stone to survive?" Alphonse said, "Pride took it from him!"

"He has another philosopher stone. A back-up," Hohenhiem explained, and then gave Winry a warm smile, "He'll be fine – I think he knew this would happen."

"Well, lets get him off the ground. Ed's making up the spare bed for him," Pinako said.

Winry nodded and stepped aside to let Alphonse get to Envy, but after a few moments it seemed that picking him up would be a task.

"I can't even get him to budge," Alphonse grunted, trying to lift his body up. Hohenhiem stepped in to help. He lifted him off the ground almost effortlessly, and they watched him go into the house and disappear. Alphonse turned to Winry, he put a hand on her shoulder, and said, "He said he'll be fine, so you don't have to worry now."

Winry nodded and followed him into the house, and instead of going upstairs to the spare bedroom, she directed herself to her workbench. Alphonse noticed her distance, and tried to comfort her, but failed. "I have to get started on the model arm for Lan Fan," Winry excused in a dead-sounding voice. She sat down and started up a few drawings free-hand without another word to the others.

Edward came down the stairs looking like someone had pushed his buttons a bit. He immediately grabbed his jacket off the coat hanger.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Alphonse tried, but Edward snapped, "I'm not hanging around with _him_ here. I'm going for a walk."

He slammed the door behind him and Hohenhiem entered the living room, scratching the back of his head. A deep frown was on his face, as he said, "It's probably not best if I stay here."

"Nonsense," Pinako waved aside his comment and went into the kitchen to make them all tea again, "Let him calm down and he'll come around. Besides, we need you to help look after that man upstairs."

"I'm surprised you're taking this so calmly, Granny," Alphonse commented, and the old lady smirked, "Who do you think I am? I've seen plenty of odd things in my time. I suppose I could add a shape-shifting non-human to the list now too."

Alphonse laughed a bit and turned to Lan Fan, "I guess you can take mine and Ed's bedroom. I'm sure Ed won't mind sleeping on the couch."

Winry suddenly growled angrily and started gathering all her tools and measures into her arms, muttering furiously, "I can't focus with everyone chatting around me! I'll be upstairs in my room."

With that, she left the living room. Everyone stared after her, dumbstruck. Alphonse made to follow her, but Pinako stopped him, "Let her be. Giver her some space."

* * *

The first thought that came to mind was that he was too warm. Then, he tried moving and his entire body protested. His muscles burned with the effort to move and lift himself. The second thought that came to mind was that the back-up philosopher stone he had put inside his body earlier had replaced his original stone as his core. His theory had worked, but there was one problem.

The stone he had used was weaker than the original. Envy knew not to push the limits with this new form. He only had about fifty souls in him now, compared to the thousands he had before. He definitely felt the difference.

Too hot…

Envy opened his eyes and saw he was in a plain-looking bedroom. Across from the bed was a window. He wanted to open it and let in some air.

In one swift movement he shoved his covers off himself, and sat up. He winced at the soreness of his body. When he looked down at his chest he saw the hole that had been there before was now fully healed, but he supposed there would be some awkwardness until he got used to drawing energy from his other stone.

He hung his legs over the edge of the bed and felt the cold wood floor beneath them. Standing was harder than he though. He accomplished it the first time, but the room started spinning and he sat back down to avoid falling over. After he had blinked a couple of times and thought about trying it again, he heard someone walking outside the door. He froze to listen, and he stared at the door like he was expecting it to fly open and take him by surprise.

However, someone pushed the door open only gently and slowly, and a very familiar face appeared in the gap, peering in at him. He stared right back, desperately trying to remember the name of the face staring at him. And then, it came to him, "Winry?"

"You're…awake?" The door pushed open all the way and Winry came in looking surprised and a little flustered. She had a handful of tools and equipment in her arms, but she turned to the nightstand and dropped them down on it. Envy couldn't see her face.

Envy looked towards the window. He briefly considered asking her to open it.

He was suddenly punched in the chest and he looked back at Winry would was standing in front of him, her hair covered her eyes. She was frowning deeply. The punch didn't hurt, in fact, Envy had barely felt it, but he knew it was probably the best she could have thrown, so he gave her the benefit of the doubt. "Ouch?" he mocked.

"That's for being an idiot."

Envy narrowed his eyes on her and was about to go on the offensive when he was punched a second time. "What the hell!? I almost died you –,"

"And that's for dying!"

Envy blinked. "…Stop punching me or I'll hit you right back!" he threatened coldly.

"Why didn't you tell me you had another philosopher stone!?" Winry snapped, "I thought you had died!"

"It was a theory –,"

"You should have warned me first! You knew the whole time Pride would take your philosopher stone, but you kept it all to yourself. You're an ass!" Winry scowled.

"Do you really think I have the entire world on strings, Winry?" Envy smirked, looking up at her and catching a peek at her blue eyes, "I wasn't sure my plan would work, and I didn't need anyone screwing it up. That's why I gave Fullmetal runt those stones, so that if I did end up dying he could use them to kill Pr –,"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Winry had leaned in and closed the gap between them. Her arms hung over his shoulders as she leaned into him. It was just a brief kiss.

" – ide," Envy finished with a grin. Then, he glanced over her arm at the window, saying, "Can you open that, it's getting hot in here. I would do it but –,"

"What are you saying, Envy?" Winry chuckled, and Envy shook his head clear, "No – that's not what I meant!" he suddenly blurted, "I meant it's getting really warm, temperature-wise, and now that you're, well, _right here_…"

Winry smiled, "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting stran –,"

"I'm a little dizzy," Envy excused, and then realized what he had just implied. Winry was grinning widely at him again, and he decided to clear it up, "I mean, I've never had my stone replaced by another before, so…Oh, hell, get your mind out the fucking gutter, woman!"

Winry grinned and walked across the room to open the window a bit. Envy took a breath and tried standing again, but decided he was feeling a little sick after the room spun around a second time and sat down.

"I thought you weren't willing to trust me after everything I've done?" Envy said thinking of the brief kiss, he added, "You're sending mixed signals. Can't make up your mind or something?"

Winry jammed the window open and walked across to the door, closing it. "Actually, I never said that. Edward barged in before I could answer you, remember?"

Envy frowned, "I just remember you apologized for some stupid reason."

"Yeah," Winry replied and came and sat next to him on the bed.

"Do you mind elaborating?"

"I apologized because everything that has happened to you up to now has been my fault," Winry explained, "If you hadn't of known about me, none of this would have happened."

Envy stared at her, dumbfounded. Was she seriously pinning all this shit on herself? "So, let me get this straight," he said, "I was the one who started the Ishval War that killed your parents; I was the one who murdered your friend, Hughes, in cold blood; and I was also the one who played your emotions to get to Father, and you think that the consequences of all those things are your fault? Why? Is it because you were vicariously influencing me to turn away from Father and –,"

"That's not it at all," Winry snapped, "I'm sorry I got involved in your life. I should have just stayed in Rush Valley and completed my apprenticeship. Then, everything wouldn't have been so complicated."

"You remember what I said about taking responsibility and moving on from things, right?" Envy said, impatiently.

Winry nodded, "I do…"

"Then take the fucking advice! And what hell do you mean by complicated? There's nothing complicated about it," Envy said, "I'm not working for Father anymore, you can go back to Rush Valley like you said, and Fullmetal runt will probably pursue Father a little more."

"What are you going to do now that you're not working for Father?" Winry asked, curiously.

Envy shrugged, "I'm not in any hurry to do anything. I have an eternity ahead of me after all."

Winry studied his face. His eyes were distant, deep in thought. She shoved her nervousness away and mustered all the courage she had, and said, "Then…you wouldn't mind spending a bit of that eternity with a human, would you?"

For how much effort she had put into saying it, it sure came out quiet and shaky. Winry felt a blush surface as he looked at her in surprise. She couldn't meet his eyes, too embarrassed to look up.

"…Oh…So that's what you mean by complicated…," Envy mumbled, and it was probably the first time Winry had heard him sound unsure of himself. "And all that shit I've done? I know you won't just forget it."

"Well, you'll have to redeem yourself," Winry said, "The first thing I want you to do is bring Mrs. Hughes flowers."

Envy's heart stopped, "And tell her I killed her husband!?"

"No, you can just apologize, but it has to be genuine."

"I don't get it," Envy frowned. He didn't like the idea of that. It could get messy, and he'd be close to Father, he could get caught.

"You will. You don't even have to say anything besides your apology," Winry said, "Just that will be enough to make you understand."

"Understand what?"

"You'll see," Winry replied, simply, and then she added, "Well?"

She was finally able to meet his violet eyes. They were still sharp and harsh looking, but Winry was used to this by now. Envy border lined on the extreme when it came to both appearance and personality. He was never dull or soft spoken. Everything about him was intense and raw. Winry had found that out even after their first meeting, and he still held true to that now.

"Well, I think you're an idiot for sending me over there," Envy sighed, "but I'll do it."

Winry blinked. She honestly hadn't expected him to agree to that, but it cheered her up. "You won't have to go alone. I'll come with you," she said.

"Do you think I'm a coward?"

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Winry snapped, "Remember the wrench?"

"Yeah, but you punch like a girl," Envy snickered, "I didn't even feel those last two."

"I'm not insulted, since I am a girl," Winry smirked, flirtatiously, "Or haven't you noticed?"

Winry thought she saw a bit of a blush, but figured it was her imagination. Envy didn't blush, for crying out loud! Actually, he didn't look at all shy in the least; instead he let his eyes wander down her body, and said, calmly, "Oh, I noticed…"

Winry suddenly felt a little self conscious and said, "Okay, enough fooling around."

"I couldn't agree more," Envy said, and before Winry could do anything, he had her pinned down on the bed. She felt her entire body tense up defensively. She felt incredibly vulnerable, since she was only wearing a tank top and some overalls. For being so heavy that even Alphonse couldn't lift him, Winry surprised to feel hardly any pressure at all on her hips where he straddled her. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he noticed she was looking down at where their hips met. She caught his glance and blushed.

"What are you doing?" she gasped and Envy raised an eyebrow, "You said –,"

"This is not what I meant," she pushed him, but he didn't budge. Envy frowned and moved off of her, muttering something about 'more mixed signals' under his breath.

"I – I can't believe you did that…"

"Oh, like it's really _that_ unexpected," Envy said, defiantly, "As you said, you are a woman. You have very nice _rounded features_ and even if I'm not human, I'm still very much a _man_."

Winry blushed crimson at this and fell silent. She had nothing to add or defend, and just wished that he would change the subject. She sat up and brushed the knots out of her long blonde hair. Envy, on the other hand, was smiling triumphantly at his ability to embarrass her speechless. He had had some practice in the art of seducing a woman, after all he had played many lovers, husbands and such, and apart of him want to try it on Winry, but he held back. She posed a good point: he didn't have the energy or the control right now. Also, Fullmetal runt was right downstairs and he had a bad habit of knocking down doors.

Winry stood and gathered up her tools from the nightstand, saying, "I'm going to start on that prototype."

Envy stood too. He wobbled a bit, but managed to regain his balance. Winry shot him a look. "You should rest more," she said.

"Shut up. I'm going to Central like you asked," Envy replied.

"Right now? Envy, it's almost midnight!"

"Is that a problem?"

Winry stared at him in disbelief, and then decided something for herself. "You know, I think you're probably more reckless than Ed."

Envy stared at her like she was out of her mind. Hadn't she ordered him to go to the Hughes household with an apology? If she wanted him to go, why the hell was she stopping him? "Could you make up your fucking mind already?" Envy snapped, irritably.

"Excuse me," Winry shot back.

"You want me to go and now you don't want me to go. Which is it?"

Winry narrowed her eyes on him, and said, "I want you to stay here and recover for a few days before you go. I also said I want to go with you, and since I have an arm to build, I won't be able to go anywhere for a while."

Envy made an irritated sound and Winry figured he didn't like the idea of waiting around for her to be finished with her project. She went to the door and said, "If you're really in better condition like you think, you could always make yourself useful. There's lots of things to do –,"

"I'd die again before I washed any fucking dishes –,"

Winry opened the door sighing. She turned to stare back at him with glare that matched his own, and said, "Oh, and one other thing: watch your fucking mouth, or I'll wash it with machine oil."

With that she slammed the door behind her.

Envy grinned.

* * *

**Leonahari: I didn't like this chapter at all, so I basically posted it to get it off my computer screen. I find Envy waaay too OOC in this, but that's probably because I'm my own worst critic, and I'm on writers block. So, sorry if it came out like that, it'll be better next chapter.**

**IMPORTANT: Okay people, I tried this last chapter and only got a few replies. I'm not even looking for reviews, you can just PM me if your more comfortable. I NEED TO KNOW TWO THINGS before I write the next chapter, so please answer these questions in your PM or review. Depending on how you answer will alter the next chapter and the ending. **

**- 1 - If you are comfortable with lemons/sexual situations let me know, if not, we can decide something. (This is rated M but it's majority preference...)  
**

**- 2 - Do you want a sequel?  
**


	15. Violent Tempest

**Chapter Fifteen: Violent Tempest  
**

His coordination was off, Envy noted. It would take a bit of getting used to his new energy source. After Winry had left him to rest, he decided to ignore her advice and crept out of the room slowly. Even the simple action of walking threw him off balance a bit, and he gripped the side of the wall in frustration to keep himself from falling over. When he got into the hallway, he noticed a light was on in a room at the end of the hall, but he turned away from it and started to make a slow progression down the stairs.

He wanted to retrain his body, and get it used to the stone. Since he didn't necessarily need the same amount of sleep a human did, he decided the middle of the night would be the perfect time to do it. At this time, there would be no one around to witness his fumbling movements and embarrassing failures as he tried to get his coordination up to par again.

Unfortunately, as he entered the living room he noticed there was one flaw in his plan: Alphonse Elric.

The empty armor was sitting on the floor next to the couch Edward was currently passed out on. He noticed Envy right away, but Envy pretended to not see him. He walked right past him and to the front door quietly. He only lost his balance once when he tripped over his own foot, but he managed to grab the doorknob in time to catch his fall.

He heard Alphonse giggle behind him and he shot a cold look his way and noticed with a start that the suit of armor was standing right next to him now. Envy almost cursed out loud. Since when did he move so fast? Hell, he didn't even hear him approach! Envy considered he might have lost a little more than his coordination when he transferred stones. This made him frown deeply.

"Where are you going?" Alphonse whispered, careful not to wake Edward. He place a bucket-sized hand on the door above where Envy had hold of the handle in a gesture to stop him from leaving.

"None of your business…Get out of my way," Envy hissed just as quietly. Unfortunately for him, the whisper was too quiet to get his anger across and Alphonse didn't budge.

"I'm glad to see you're up, but you're not in any condition to –,"

Envy let out a low growl and sighed, "I'm just going to jump around like an idiot on the front lawn for a bit."

"Jump around?" Alphonse repeated, uncertainly, "I don't think that's a good idea, Envy."

Envy gritted his teeth and shoved his hand aside. The last thing he wanted to do right now was explain anything to the air head – no pun intended. He opened the door and stepped out into the chilly night. He heard Alphonse follow him out and shut the door quietly, and Envy resisted the temptation to beat him.

He stepped onto the dew-laden grass and sniffed at the night air optimistically. If all went well he could calibrate his senses and hand-eye coordination by dawn. It felt a little weird. He'd never had to do this on his own before. He remembered doing it once before, when he was first born. Lust had helped him.

Envy frowned and started to do a few stretches to warm up. His movements felt awkward. He tried to clear his head and focus on what he could pick up with his senses. The moisture in the air layered his skin with a cool dampness. The wind smelt like wet soil and fresh pine. The river roared at the foot of the hill beneath the house and the loud, clanking footsteps came up behind him. Envy sighed as Alphonse stopped and stared at him with his phantom eyes.

"Dad said you knew Pride would take your philosopher stone and to kill you," he said, gently, "Is it true you planned to face him?"

"Survival of the smartest," Envy replied. He held a hand out in front of him, curled his fingers into a fist slowly, brought it back and punched at the air with all his strength. He lost his balance and stumbled sideways.

"So, you have to get used to the new stone, right?" Alphonse said, watching inquisitively, "Kind of like when Ed gets an automail replacement, he always has to get a feel for it first. Do you want to spar a bit?"

Envy blinked at the odd offer and turned to look into the empty eyes of Alphonse's helmet. He was surprised Alphonse was willing to help him, and at the same time he wanted to take advantage of this opportunity. A sparing match would speed up his calibrating process and with more efficiency than if he worked alone. He narrowed his eyes, suspiciously, and asked, "You're going to help me?"

"Of course, I am," Alphonse said as if Envy's reply had been the stupidest thing he'd ever heard in his life, "You gave us those philosopher stones, and we didn't really help you beat Pride – besides, Ed doesn't agree with me, but I think you've changed for the better."

Envy stared at Alphonse. Normally, he wouldn't have been inclined to even consider anything he said, but the tin-can had a point. They hadn't helped him beat Pride, and that had been a part of their deal. Technically, he and Ed were still in debt to him. It made him feel a little better about his situation. He considered Alphonse's offer again, "I'll probably kill you if we spar together – I'm a lot stronger than I look."

Alphonse chuckled a bit, and Envy found it strange that he didn't get angry over this. "Don't underestimate me, Envy. I'm sure I can keep up with you."

Envy smirked and raised his fists. Before he could even ready himself for a strike he was punched square in the face. He stumbled backwards, clutching his nose and swearing at Alphonse, "What the fuck!? A little warning would have been nice!?"

"That was for Maes Hughes," Alphonse said simply, but his tone wasn't angry. He was actually quite calm, and Envy wiped the blood from his face wondering why the hell he was being so nice about it.

"Just a punch, huh? Wouldn't you rather torture me or something?" Envy spat blood from his mouth. He couldn't seem to stop his nose from bleeding.

"Revenge only leads to more revenge," Alphonse said smartly. Envy continued to nurse his broken nose until his slow-working stone started to heal it.

"So, you just decided you wanted to punch me?" he snapped.

Alphonse nodded, "Well, it felt wrong not to do _anything_. And I'm not about to forgive you so easily for what you've done. Even if you were ordered to commit those murders, you have your own conscious to live by."

Envy jumped up and kicked at Alphonse and his helmet flew off and hit the side of the house loudly. "Hey!" the headless armor screeched, "What was that for!?"

"I don't need a fucking lecture," Envy snarled, "I've heard enough about it already from Winry – So, shut up and just fight me!"

Alphonse put his helmet back on, muttering, "Alright, alright…"

Envy lunged but Alphonse sidestepped and elbowed him hard in the ribs. Envy gasped and stalled a bit to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him. He spun around and lifted his leg to round kick Alphonse in the side, but lost balance and fell back into the dirt with a heavy thud.

Alphonse stopped to look down at them with a bit of amusement in his phantom eyes. Envy muttered a few curses before getting back up.

"You're really clumsy with that new stone, aren't you?" Alphonse said. His question was purely out of intrigue but Envy shot him a cold look. "Don't take that the wrong way," Alphonse quickly added.

"It's a weaker stone than the one Father gave me, but without it I can't survive," Envy excused, brushing the dirt off his arms and legs. He realized his movements were getting easier, and he grinned as he realized the calibration process may not take as long as he thought.

"So, you weren't created the same way as when Ling was turned into Greed, were you?" Alphonse asked, curiously.

Envy decided to test his agility and bolted in a rough circle around Alphonse, who tried to keep an eye open for a potential attack, but then Envy simple came to an immediate stop. He held his arms out for balance in case his body decided to fall over again. He smirked proudly when this didn't happen and replied, "Nope, the difference between Greed and I is the same as Wrath and my other siblings. Wrath and Greed are human-based, which means they have a body that is purely human and still contains the human's soul within. The only disadvantage to that is they age just like any human and will eventually die."

"So, in comparison, you are immortal to them?" Alphonse said, taking a quick jab at Envy, who happily bounced away from the attack.

He came back with a kick and got the side of Alphonse's chest plate, but lamely tripped over a small pot hole in the ground and stumbled away. He regained himself to find that Alphonse was giggling at him again. Once more, Envy was surprised to find he wasn't angry over this. Instead, he felt as if he could laugh _with_ Alphonse! He blinked, unsure of his own feelings, and said, "When Father created Lust and I he gave us apart of his soul. Sort of like how Fullmetal transfixed your soul to the armor. Our bodies are identical to humans concerning the elemental components, but our cells lack the ability to divide and reproduce. Without the help of the stone, we wouldn't heal at all."

"I see," Alphonse muttered thoughtfully as he blocked Envy's next attack and attempted to throw him to the ground. Unfortunately, Envy was much too heavy for him and all he ended up doing was pulling his arm without any effect. Envy smirked and kicked his head off again. He watched in amusement as headless Alphonse ran after it as it started to roll down the hill. He grabbed it in time and securely positioned it atop his shoulders once more. "So, does this mean you're going to help us stop Father?"

That question again. Envy frowned. "Don't make the mistake of thinking I'm your friend now."

"I didn't," Alphonse said. Envy expected his voice to become guarded, but it was still calm and carefree. "It's just that, Ed and I have started working alongside a few people we originally thought were our enemies. If we are all striving for the same goal, then there's really not much that sets us apart except for the past. But if we can turn away from the past, we can forgive and forget, set aside our differences to achieve what we set out to do, then I think we can work together without conflict."

"I thought you said you haven't forgiven me?" Envy asked, confused.

"I haven't, but unlike my brother I find it hard to keep a grudge. If we're working towards the same goal, then it benefits both of us to work together whether we're enemies or not," Alphonse said.

They stood a far distance away from each other, staring. It was hard to read exactly what was going on behind those phantom eyes, but Envy had know the younger Elric long enough to know he didn't have the mind to be double-crossing.

After a moment, Envy said, "…I don't understand how you can do that."

This seemed to catch Alphonse by surprise, "I suppose it's not in your nature to forgive, but you must have had a plan when you risked your life to switch the stones?"

A bitter smile traced itself along Envy's face as he said, "Actually, I didn't think it would work."

"What?" Alphonse gasped, "So…you just planned to die?"

"Do I look like a suicidal idiot to you?" Envy snapped, "Dying was _not_ apart of the plan, but there was a good chance the secondary stone wouldn't take and I knew that."

"Is that why you gave us those other two philosopher stones?" Alphonse asked, as Envy braced himself, urging Alphonse to take another strike at him, but the armor simply stood rooted to the spot. "You wanted us to use the stones to help you if that happened?"

Envy dropped his fists as a blank expression came over his face. "If I died I wouldn't care what you used the stones for," he deadpanned.

Alphonse laughed a bit, "I guess that's true."

He kicked at Envy, but the homunculus jumped back. "Hey, you're getting better!"

Envy glanced towards the ever-lightening horizon. He supposed he would meet his short-term goal after all. He already felt lighter and his body was getting easier to control. However, he still felt odd, like there was something he was forgetting and couldn't remember what it was. He didn't like this new feeling. He felt unsure of himself. As he and Alphonse continued their sparing session he noticed some things had most definitely changed. The way he reacted to Alphonse's taunting and teasing had changed the most. He was no longer easily angered, and, even though it was unnatural for him, he found himself wanting to laugh _at_ himself a few times when he stumbled stupidly. It was very unlike him, and what shocked him more was that he didn't seem to mind it.

He felt in perfect balance. His different emotions were finally in queue with one another. On the other hand, as he learnt while figuring how to beat Alphonse in the match, his strategic, logical mind was still able to have a good amount of influence despite the changes in his emotional self.

As the spar progress he managed to avoid less and less injury. His movements became faster and more graceful, just as they had been before. In the end, he hooked his leg under Alphonse's metal calf and tripped him. Envy grinned widely, as he grabbed his head by its horsetail threads and dangled it above his body mockingly. "I guess this means _I win_," he sneered.

The sun had just peeked over the horizon in the East and Envy dropped Alphonse's head onto his metal stomach and went inside the house. Edward was still passed out and drooling on the couch. Envy had half a mind to dip his hand in lukewarm water, but decided it would be too much effort to find a bucket _small enough_ in the house, so he abandoned the idea.

Instead, Envy took a seat at the kitchen table and awkwardly gazed around at the room. He felt odd sitting there while his former enemies slept peacefully around him. If he had been still working for Father he may have taken advantage of their moment of weakness, but even thinking about doing such a thing didn't hold the same amusement for him as it would have normally.

Envy frowned deeply to himself. He'd changed, and he didn't necessarily like it. Though he had to admit the lack of envy within him allowed him to rest. As he sat there staring out the window that overlooked the front yard, he watched Alphonse outside clean off the dirt on his armor.

He felt relaxed about everything. His mind was at peace with the quiet surrounding him. He was proud of his newly calibrated body. He felt strong, though maybe not as physically as before, but strong in will. He felt _content_ – something he'd never felt before while he was under the influence of envy.

He put his hands palms-up on the table top and studied them lazily. These new feelings, he knew, would give him a whole new outlook on things. In one way, it terrified him. Would he suddenly become the fool he had always mocked the humans for being? His way of doing things before had allowed him survive in a world where strength and wits had always been his advantage. And now…

Granted, he was still stronger than a human, and he knew he was still able to think rationally. What bothered him was the sudden presence of emotion within him.

Something brushed lightly against his leg and gave him a start, but as he looked down he realized it was a black and white dog. He was being stared at through big eyes.

"Get out of here," Envy spat, but the dog only raised its ears curiously. "I said, get!"

The dog didn't move, and Envy heard Edward turn a bit on the couch. He glanced over and saw that he had rolled over on his other side and had promptly stopped drooling.

A weight was on his leg now. Envy looked down at the dog, which had rested its head on his thigh, looking up at him with begging eyes. Envy frowned and reluctantly brushed a hand through its soft fur. "Stupid mutt," he mumbled down at it.

The front door opened and Alphonse appeared looking a little battered. He saw Envy sitting at the table and said, though a little awkwardly, "Uh…would you like some coffee?"

Deciding that he wanted to continue his peace and quiet, Envy brushed the dog and hair off him, stood up and went upstairs without so much as a word to Alphonse. He didn't want the tin can thinking they were suddenly friends, now that he wasn't on a killing spree.

The upstairs landing was bright with morning sunshine. The door to the room he had stayed in was the only one open out of the four. He went to the one at the end of the hall. Artificial light was still glowing through from under the door, and Envy suspected Winry had stayed up all night working. Cautiously, he opened it a bit and peeked in to see her sitting at a workbench, hunch over something. A large lamp doused the surface of the desk in yellow light even though sun had started coming in through the open window at the other side of the room.

Envy decided to have a bit of fun and test out his guile. He snuck through the doorway and crept towards Winry. A large grin started to spread over his face as he drew nearer to her unsuspecting form.

He was a foot away and about to pounce when a piece of scrap paper was suddenly shoved in his face. On it was written a long serial code. He looked up at Winry, who hadn't even bothered to turn around as she said, "You're obviously bored so make yourself useful. I need this tool. The numbers on the side of it and it should be downstairs in granny's workroom."

Envy frowned. Well, that had been an epic fail for guile.

He snatched the note from her hand in frustration and stormed out of the room. When he got downstairs, Edward was awake and the first thing he did when he saw Envy was jump up into defensive stance. Alphonse ran towards him, saying, "No, brother, it's okay. He's not going to hurt us."

"You certainly heal fast," Edward said, though Envy sensed he wasn't happy about this at all. He threw him a dark smirk and brushed past him to get to the garage door. His hand was on the handle when he sensed Edward right behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see the runt had followed him in. He felt a pang of annoyance rise up in him.

"What do you want, runt?" he asked as his eyes scanned the many benches and tools. Inwardly, he sighed. Would he have to look through all of these?

"I want you to stay away from Winry."

Envy let his gaze rest on the tiny alchemist as he felt anger rise up inside him. The old familiar glint was back in his eyes. Edward let the door shut behind him, closing him in with Envy and shutting Alphonse out. "When Al and I set out to begin our journey to get our bodies back we knew there would be dangers. I promised myself that I would keep those closest to me out of harms way. I know you've given up on Father and the other homunculi, but I don't trust you like she does."

Envy suddenly smirked and said, "I guess you can't stand it that she likes me and not you, huh?"

Edward's eyes widened, "That's not it at all!"

"Yeah, right," Envy scoffed. He picked up a tool with the first digits of the serial code that matched the number he had on the note, but it didn't match completely so he threw it back down and continued searching the bench. "I gave you those philosopher stones to get your bodies back, so now your journey should be over, right? You get your body and I get –,"

"And what about Father?" Edward snapped, "You're just going to forget about what Father's planning with Central, and let it happen because you're not involved anymore? I don't believe that!"

"I'm not going to rush in there like a fool, dumbass," Envy scowled, "I'm weaker than I was and even if I had my full power, I wouldn't be able to stop Father and the others. Look what happened last night! As far as Father and the homunculi go, if they think I'm dead then I'm safe."

"You're a coward," Edward said, coolly, "and I know you're going to cause trouble here eventually and I don't want Winry mixed up in it. She's been through enough already."

"I know this isn't my argument, but I agree with Envy."

Both Envy and Edward blanched and looked over at the corner of the room where a small cot had been set up amongst all the workbenches and tools. Hohenhiem sat listening to them with a look of indifference on his face.

This seemed to set Edward off and he snapped, "This isn't any of _your_ business! So, stay out of it."

"…Hohenhiem?" Envy muttered uncertainly. Last time he remembered seeing him was at the edge of the forest. Obviously there had been a few events last night that had taken place while he was passed out.

"If the homunculi think Envy is dead, then they will no longer hunt him," Hohenhiem explained, "So, if you two agree to work together to stop Father –," Envy and Edward glared at each other as he spoke, "- then you'll have the advantage."

"Work together with him…? No way," Edward growled, stubbornly.

"What's wrong, Fullmetal runt?" Envy grinned, mockingly, "Afraid I'll steal your girlfriend?"

The sin laughed loudly, and Edward fumed. Hohenhiem sighed, "As for Winry, I think you should let her decide for herself."

"She doesn't know about half the danger waiting in Central!" Edward protested.

"That's not what I mean, Ed," Hohenhiem corrected, "I was talking about who she wants to be with."

"If you really want my help then I'll need to be stronger," Envy said, carefully, knowing full well what he was about to say would push a few buttons.

Unfortunately for him, Hohenhiem was on the same page as Envy and he immediately said, "You're plenty strong enough, Envy – you don't need to absorb anymore souls than what you already have."

Edward's eyes widened, "You almost had me agree to that…" He turned to Hohenhiem, "You want to ask _him_ for help? He's just going to turn around and kill us when our backs are turned!"

"Why would I do that?" Envy said, offended. "That wouldn't benefit me at all."

His gaze fell on a sharp-edged tool on one of the workbenches he stood next to. The serial number matched and he picked it up, triumphantly. Edward immediately jumped back into a defensive stance and Hohenhiem took a step forward. For a moment, Envy wondered what the hell had gotten them so worked up and then his eyes landed on the sharp-edge of the tool he was holding. Oh…

He snickered, "You sure are jumpy. Now, imagine if I _did_ kill you and your brother," he played with the thought in his mind as he turned the tool around in his hand, admiring the glint of steel. Edward's eyes darkened and Hohenhiem's glasses reflected the glint of the tool in the lenses. Envy continued, "I would probably have kept those stones for myself, absorbed them to become stronger than I am. Then, I would kill Winry, because she knows too much about me to let her live…"

He looked up and glanced between Edward and Hohenhiem with a wicked grin on his face. He knew he was putting on a good show from the looks he was receiving from both of them, but just the thought of actually murdering all of them didn't seem to please him as much as it might have before. In fact, even the mention of killing Winry seemed to _upset_ him a bit. He sighed and let his escapade falter, saying, lamely, "Well, that just wouldn't work…What the hell would I do then? I can't run back to Father and with all of you dead I would have no one around to entertain me. I just love how you react when I call you _shrimp-sized_!"

Edward gritted his teeth, but held back from hitting the homunculus, who was still holding a rather deadly-looking tool.

Just then the garage door opened and Winry stormed in look a tad displeased. She spotted Envy holding the tool she had originally sent him to get and stomped over to him, almost running Edward over in the process.

"It takes you an _hour_ to grab a tool from _downstairs_!?" she snatched it out of his hand, spun on her heel and stormed out of the room again. Envy distinctly heard her say something about him being 'useless' before she slammed the door.

An awkward silence fell on the three of them. Edward grinned, "Well, you two seem to be on good terms."

Envy frowned and dropped the hand that had had the tool wrenched from it and said, "I guess she's not a morning person…"

Hohenhiem scratched the back of his head thoughtfully, and said, "Well, the pieces are on the board."

He stood from the cot and walked over to the door, and added, "I'll also be helping you, Edward, whether you like it or not."

That left Edward and Envy. Edward was the first to speak, though reluctantly, "I suppose this will work both ways…If you're helping our side, things will change. I know you know the Colonel, but he's never met you. He knows what's going on more than any of us right now. I'll introdu –,"

"I'm not going near that Flame Bastard! He'll kill me!" Envy snapped, "He'll know I killed his war buddy and then poof – you'll have skewered Envy! Fuck no!"

"Well, maybe you deserve it," Edward said coldly.

Envy's eyes darkened, "That's awfully dark coming from someone too light-hearted to even use a philosopher stone."

"Maes Hughes was a friend and a good man. I don't care if you were told to do it, he didn't deserve what he got," Edward said sternly. Blue met violet, both cold and unyielding.

Then, Envy simply shrugged, breaking the glare. He made to leave the room and as he passed Edward heard him mutter coldly under his breath, "…stupid human."

Envy felt a tug on his arm and realized Edward had stopped him. He scowled, "What now!?"

"We may be mere humans but humans have a strength unmeasured and unmatched by any, be it a natural disaster…or a homunculus," Edward stared into Envy's eyes with such fire that Envy was momentarily speechless. "If you betray us in any way…if you hurt Winry or anyone else close to me…"

Envy sighed. He'd heard enough threats to last him an eternity. He brushed off Edward's hand and before he knew what he was doing, he had placed a hand on the runt's shoulder and said, "I can't promise that I won't betray _you_, runt. And I also can't promise that Winry will never get hurt."

Edward opened his mouth to go on the offensive, but Envy cut him off, saying, "But I can give you my word on one thing: though she may get hurt, it will never by my doing."

He turned to leave again and Edward finally spoke up, "We're going to Central, and you'll meet Mustang whether you like it or not."

"And?" Envy scowled.

Edward sighed and reluctantly added, "And I won't tell him about Hughes."

"There's a good runt," Envy grinned, exiting just before Edward could explode at him.

* * *

The measurements were perfect, to one-one hundredth of a millimeter. The rotators and springs were well oiled, flexible and smooth. Winry worked tirelessly on a new light-weight design for Lan Fan. This was something she could do without complication, something she had worked for all her life. There was a certain amount of art in what she did and how the tiniest parts fitted together to create one fine-tuned machine.

She held up a sharp-tipped tool in one, steady hand as she adjusted the pressure dial in the wrist. Just seven and a half pounds per square inch…

The door creaked a bit and her concentration fluttered out the open window. Her hand shook slightly and sent the dial spinning too far. She sat up in her chair and closed her eyes in frustration as the unseen presence behind her slowly approached.

"You couldn't have chosen a worse time to show up," she grumbled irritably. She dropped the tool on the desk and leaned back in the chair. Stray strands of hair were getting in her face and she frowned at the ones hanging directly in her line of vision.

Her chair was suddenly grabbed from the back and spun around until she came face to face with Envy, who smirked in delight at his new-found strength. He looked like a kid who'd just been given a new toy to play with and the novelty hadn't worn off yet.

"Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently.

Her anger boiled up again and she snapped, "Not if you keep interrupting me. It takes a lot of concentration to build a light-weight model from scratch! Now I have to adjust the pressure gauge again and re-align all the calibration disks –,"

"About that," Envy announced, leaning forward so that his hands were planted on either side of her legs and his face hovered inches from hers, "I fought with Empty Al this morning and got my balance back."

"You fought with Al!?" Winry gasped. Envy could see she had jumped to the conclusion that he had beaten the shit out of the poor tin can. He snickered, "We were sparing."

"Oh…" Winry mumbled as he cleared that up.

"And talking about pressure…" Envy smirked mischievously. He was feeling a tad daring today after what had happened last night. He leaned in closer to her and dipped his face slightly, letting his lips grace the tender skin of her neck. Immediately, as if a shock had passed between them, he felt her go rigid. Her breath hitched as she froze, uncertain of what to do or how to react.

"Did you know…" Envy continued, pleased with the amount of response he could get from that simple touch, "that it takes only one pound of pressure per square inch to break skin?"

He was suddenly pushed back a bit and he snickered again at her expected reaction. She was, of course, not at all pleased or impressed by this fact. "Is that supposed to be your sick idea of a pick up line, Envy?"

Envy grinned widely, eyes flashed with excitement. "Did it work?" he hissed, and, if possible, his face lit up even more, "Ooh, you're really a masochist at heart, right? That's perfect! Why don't we have a little fun…?"

Winry watched as his eyes traveled down her body for the second time that day. She shivered and, despite the odd conversation, managed to laugh at him. He was truly something else…

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't like to get hurt," she stated, but the light didn't fade from his eyes and she found herself wondering what his true intentions could be.

"I knew that," he said, quickly.

Annoyed that he always managed to get under her skin, she decided to turn the table. "So, you're a sadist, Envy? That's sick."

Envy simply shrugged, "I am who I am."

Winry pushed down the emotions that threatened to rise up at the look in his eyes. It was an odd feeling she felt. Envy had a way of making her feel terrified and safe at the same time.

"So…" she began, "You wouldn't ever hurt me for your pleasure, would you?"

"Only if you wanted me too," that flash was back in his eyes again. Was it bloodlust or something else? Winry couldn't decide. Envy had too many rough edges to smooth out, but she was determined. She wanted to _know _him, know what was going on behind his dark violet eyes that intrigued her so much.

She put a gentle hand against his face to feel how warm his skin was and was surprised to find that it was hot to the touch. She had expected it to be cold. He was not human. It didn't even occur to her that he could still look human and feel human.

She noticed his eyes had darkened, misted over in a thoughtful haze. Again Winry found herself wondering what was going on behind those amethyst eyes to make him freeze up like he did. But then, he blinked, seemed to have decided on something and moved in on her.

He quickly closed the gap between them. Winry didn't have a chance to catch her breath before his lips were upon hers. It took her a the first couple of seconds to decide whether she was ready to accept him or not. The last time they had kissed deeply like this had been some weeks ago when they had no common ground. Things were different now. Envy had changed… _Winry_ had changed.

Before Winry had a chance to take control of the situation, Envy had already deepened the kiss. The back of her head touched the back of the chair. His two hands were still firmly rooted on the seat on either side of her hips. One of her hands was now tangled in his hair just above his headband while the other rested uselessly in her lap.

He pulled away, broke the kiss, but didn't completely remove himself from her personal space. His face hovered close to hers with his eyes still closed. Winry watched him, uncertain of what he was about to do. He was fascinating to her. Every move he made was just as unusual and unexpected as the next. She felt her heart swell with happiness at the expression of complete peace on his face. It was a look she had never seen him wear before and it lightened her soul.

Influenced by this feeling, she pulled him closer and closed the gap between them once more. This time, she felt in more control than the last. He was receptive but submissive, a trait Winry hadn't thought he was capable of. She raised the hand that wasn't currently tangled in his hair and felt the firm contours of his shoulder and chest. She relished the feeling of taut muscles under smooth skin, and caught a corner of his mouth that had turned up in a grin beneath her lips.

He pulled away without warning to stare at her with misted eyes. Winry felt momentarily concerned, "What's wrong?"

His breathing was heavy as he said, "I never realized how difficult lust could be to control…"

A few subconscious warning bells went off in the back of Winry's mind before she realized Envy had lifted her off of the chair and dropped her nonchalantly on the bed across the room. He climbed and rested above her, leaning in to touch his lips to her neck. She immediately panicked like she'd done before and shoved at his shoulders again. She was not ready for this! She didn't care if she had to beat him, he would have to wait until she decided she was ready, if and when that would be…

He pulled back with a growl of frustration. A dark flash momentarily disturbed the mist in his eyes as he responded to her rejection. "No, Envy…please…" she mumbled, blushing.

She was thankful to find he at least managed to stop his seduction for the time. She shivered beneath him. He was giving her a look of pure want. The violet had turned a deeper hue of purple, almost black with lust. Winry could almost see the dispute behind his eyes. He was fighting for control over himself. Once the fiery emotion had been doused to resemble a dying flame, did he finally blink and fell back to step away from her, breaking all contact completely.

Winry didn't know how to take to this sudden cold shoulder, but before she could analysis it any further, Envy's face broke the indifference and a wide grin spread over it. He snickered, "Well, that was interesting…human emotions are more powerful than I originally thought. I like that one…"

Winry sighed at the familiarity in his voice and in his eyes. "That would be lust," she replied, shyly.

"Yeah," Envy dropped down on the desk chair across the room and rested his head in his palm, "I feel a bit sympathetic towards Lust now…"

Before Winry could ask, Envy burst out laughing, "Old hag! She probably deserved it anyways!"

Winry slipped off the bed and went back across the room to where the prototype was lying on the desktop. She still had a few more things to get done and she wouldn't be able to concentrate if Envy hung around her. Envy seemed to sense her growing irritation, because he immediately said, "Fullmetal pipsqueak has decided that he wants me to go back to Central with him to meet the Flaming Asshole tomorrow."

Winry blinked and spun around, "You're going to Central? But, I said I wanted to be there when you –,"

"When you're finished your little job, you can meet me there," Envy said, and then added with slight concern, "If I'm not burnt to a crisp, that is."

Another red flag shot up in her mind and she jumped forward, "Envy, you can't meet Colonel Mustang! He's the one in charge of finding out who murdered Hughes. If he even _suspects _you had anything to do with it –,"

"Calm down, turbo," Envy smirked and put one hand on his hip. He felt incredibly confident at the moment. "I doubt his stupid enough to cut down a potential ally. He needs me if he wants to go after the other homunculi. A hotheaded idiot like him even knows when an opportunity like this comes up, you snatch it."

Winry stepped forward, though cautiously, and draped her arms over his shoulders. She was testing her boundaries now. She didn't want to send him over the edge like last time, but she still found that she yearned to be close to him. She found it amusing how, when she was younger, she pledged to never date a guy shorter that her, and here she was. Now that she was standing face to face with him, she noticed he wasn't that much taller than Edward and only barely met her height at an even break. She supposed with Envy it really didn't matter though. He could make himself taller or shorter at will, which made her wonder why he had settled for this form and not some hunk from a fireman calendar centerfold.

It made her smile and she received a befuddled look in return.

"What the hell are you smiling about?"

"You…are _incredibly_ handsome."

His face broke into a wide grin as he stare at her through violet orbs. Winry blushed and realized she had been a bit forward with that statement, but apart of her didn't care. She had been thinking it all along after all.

Envy leaned in so that his face was inches from hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. She winced a bit at the tightness he was holding in and wondered if he knew his strength at all. "Well…" he hissed in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine as his hot breath caressed the skin there.

The door flew open suddenly and Edward appeared. His face paled at the sight of them woven together and Winry saw the look that passed through Envy's eyes. Any gentleness that had been there before had been sourly replaced with fury. Violet flashed with malice as his snarled, "Don't you know how to _knock_?"

The shock had left Edward's face and now he looked plain angry. "I figured you'd gone up to see Winry. I told you –,"

Winry felt Envy's grip on her tighten painfully now. Her annoyance at Edward was forgotten momentarily as she gasped, "Envy, not so tight."

"We made a deal," Envy hissed at Edward, oblivious to Winry's low gasps, "Get out!"

"Envy…" Winry breathed, she dug her nails painfully into his shoulder to get his attention. As soon as he realized what he was doing, his eyes went wide and he immediately released her.

Edward watched Winry step back, and he looked up at Envy with absolute disgust. "You were _hurting _her!?"

Winry jumped between them, "Ed, stop. I'm fine!"

Edward rounded on Winry, "Winry, don't stand for that! If he was hurting you say so!"

"Edward, he was _not _hurting me!" she snapped.

Envy stood, unable to comprehend the feeling that was starting to rise up in him. He looked between Edward and Winry, watching passively as they argued back and forth about him. He stood, as if he were separate from the fight, looking in through a window from the outside in.

"…I'm sorry."

He hadn't realized he had said it until Edward and Winry turned their gazes upon him. It felt odd those particular words to roll off his tongue so easily like they had. Edward looked absolutely perplexed and Winry gave him a sympathetic smile. "You have nothing to be sorry about," she said gently.

She turned to Edward, whose anger was still not dosed, and said, "Edo –,"

"Do what you want, Winry," Edward suddenly said, icily. Envy and Winry watched him turn on his heel and leave the room without another word.

After a moment, Winry turned back to Envy, and wrapped her arms around herself defensively. A shadow settled behind her eyes as she stared unseeingly ahead of herself, not really looking at him and not really looking away from him either. Envy felt remorseless as he snorted, "You're feeling _bad _about that?"

There was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Winry briefly glanced at him and looked away. She passed him to get to the workbench and seated herself in front of the prototype again. Without looking at him, she said, tonelessly, "You should go. I have lots of work to get done."

Envy felt the old sensation of pure, untamed fury rise up in him as he bared his teeth at her and snarled, "You're actually going to soak about that!?"

Winry finally turned in her chair and snapped, rather loudly, "Envy, leave me alone! I need some space and I _need_ to get this arm done!"

Envy made an angry little 'tsk' and hissed, "Fine."

He left the room and as he made his way through the hallway, he fumed, "Stupid humans and their _stupid _emotions…can't _believe I _got caught up in this shit…"

When he descended the stairs and found Edward talking to Alphonse and Pinako, his fury only escaladed. It felt good. He felt a bit like his usual self and before he knew it he was on a rampage heading straight at Fullmetal.

From the corners of his eyes he saw Lan Fan and Hohenhiem jump up with terrified expressions, but he ignored them. In his mind everything was a blur and as he came at Edward. Alphonse tried to get in his way and he pushed him aside. Pinako was the only smart one and took a few steps away from them, the pipe hanging limp in her hand.

When Envy finally got to Edward, he grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and lifted him high into the air. Fear briefly passed through Edward's eyes before it was replaced with a determination to free himself. Somebody was shouting at him to stop, but Envy was too wrapped up in his anger to care. All he wanted to do was tear the squirming alchemist into hundreds of little bits.

He noticed Edward clap his hands together. Envy wouldn't let him use his alchemy. He threw him sideways with as much force as he could muster. There were a few screams of horror as Edward smashed through the front door and landed in the dirt outside the house. Teeth bared, Envy went after him.

Just as he exited the house through the broken door he saw Edward lift himself shakily onto his feet. Envy growled angrily, "So, you want to pick a fight with me, huh!? Let me show you what happens when people pick a fight with _me_!"

A flash of blue produced Edward's signature automail blade just before Envy lunged at him again. Blade or not, Edward wasn't half as strong _or _as fast as Envy, and before he knew it, Envy had managed to dodge all his attempts and get a fist in on his stomach. Edward gasped and barely stopped himself from barreling over in intense pain.

"We have to stop them!" Alphonse pleaded at Hohenhiem as they all watched Envy leer down on Edward like he was going to tear every bone from his body. "Envy's out of control! He's going to kill him!"

Lan Fan suddenly produced three throwing knives, but Hohenhiem stopped her. "Wait!" he said, "Not yet!"

"Are you crazy!?" Alphonse gasped. Pinako studied Hohenhiem's eyes, carefully, "You're really going to let them continue this nonsense?" she asked.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear," Hohenhiem said, darkly, "but I think they just need to get it out of their systems. I'll intervene if it gets out of hand."

Envy cried out in pain as Edward managed to dig his blade deeply into his thigh. The homunculus responded by grabbing him by his automail arm and slamming him into the ground a few feet away. Red sparks shot up, mending his flesh as he went after him again.

Alphonse turned back to Hohenhiem in horror, "And _this isn't_ out of hand!?"

"Just trust me," Hohenhiem said simply.

Edward stood up and just managed to catch his breath before Envy came flying at him again. He jabbed with his blade and missed, and in a hopeful attempt to damage Envy more, took a swing with his real fist. He managed to sock Envy right in the left eye. The homunculus stumbled back, one hand over his eye, and snarled, "Fucking brat! I'm going to kill you for that!"

"Consider that payback for hurting Winry!" Edward slapped his hands together and made the ground spike up at Envy, but the lean homunculus jumped into the air and landed right behind Edward. Edward gasped in shock and jumped away, but Envy send a round-kick at him, caught him in mid-air and sent him flying. Edward landed in the soil again and his whole body shook violently as he struggled to stand up.

He was too slow, a fist hit the back of his head and he face-planted into the lawn. For a moment, he saw stars, but fought to retain consciousness. He rolled onto his back and a split second later Envy jumped right on top of him, embedding his knee into his gut. Edward felt all the air leave his lungs and lied there staring up at Envy, trying desperately to make his arms move, but the shock of having the wind blown out of him kept him immobilized.

A malicious flash went through Envy's dark violet eyes as he turned his arm into a blade and posed it over his shoulder, ready to strike. A sadistic grin spread across his face as he said, "I've wanted to do this for the longest time…"

Edward's eyes widened as he fought to get his arms moving again, but to no avail. Before he knew it, Envy bared his teeth, malice glinted in his eyes.

The blade came down with a deafening thud.

Someone screamed.

* * *

**Leonahari: Mwahaha....**


	16. When in Central

**Chapter Sixteen: When in Central  
**

Edward shifted uncomfortably under Envy's knee, which was digging into his gut. He let his head fall sideways to see that Envy's blade-arm had embedded itself deeply into the ground only inches from his ear. Curiously, he looked up into the violet eyes of his enemy. Envy's face was calm. Edward knew instinctively that the homunculus was trying to make a point.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Envy said, simply, "Don't bother me about Winry ever again."

Suddenly, the pressure in his stomach was released and Envy stood up and walked away. Edward sat up and watched the homunculus disappear into the house.

"Brother!" Alphonse ran toward him looking as worried as a suit of armor could, "Are you alright?"

Edward growled in frustration as he stood and dusted the dirt off himself. "Stupid jerk thinks he can just do whatever he wants and get away with it…"

"I thought he was going to kill you," Alphonse said, quietly.

"You really had it handed to you," Pinako suddenly appeared beside Alphonse with a small grin.

"You okay, Ed?" a voice from the balcony above the front door called. Winry was hanging onto the railing with wide eyes.

Edward couldn't help it. He just couldn't be angry with Winry. It was impossible. He gave her a small smile and said, "Yeah, tell Envy next time I'll serve his ass to him on a silver platter!"

"If you want to do that, just use one of the stones I gave you," Envy snickered as he appeared next to Winry, who jumped in surprise at not noticing him there before.

Edward gritted his teeth and pointed threateningly up at them, "I don't need the stones to kick your ass!"

"Keep telling yourself that, pipsqueak," Envy grinned and leaned on the railing.

"You caught me by surprise this time, that's all," Edward excused.

Alphonse sighed. Pinako chuckled, lit her pipe and followed Lan Fan into the house again. Hohenhiem grinned and muttered to himself, "Boys will be boys."

"You guys are going to Central tomorrow then?" Winry asked. Alphonse nodded, "Yeah, we're going to talk to Mustang about what we can do –,"

Edward pointed at Envy again, "We're leaving early so you better be up. We're not waiting for you."

With that he stormed into the house after Hohenhiem. Alphonse was shaking his head in disapproval as he followed behind. The lightheartedness seemed to have put Winry in a better mood, because she nudged Envy playfully on her way to the sliding door.

"So, now you're not angry at me?" Envy frowned, "You're so confusing."

Winry spun around and planted her hands on her hips. She gave him a frustrated glare. A blank look fell on Envy's face.

"You like chocolate, right?" he added hopefully.

"Why'd you beat him up?" Winry asked.

Envy shrugged, "He needed it. It's good for him. Kind of like daily vitamins."

He broke the glare and turned to shut the sliding door behind him. He suddenly felt her arms wrap around his sides as she pressed her body up against him from behind. He froze to feel the way her body curved against his skin.

"Be careful in Central," she whispered.

Even though his feelings were telling him not to let go of her, Envy stepped away. A small smile was on his lips. Winry watched in confusion as he slowly left her alone, closing the door to the bedroom behind him. She took a seat at her desk at stared at the closed door wondering what an earth she had said or done to make him act so coldly towards her. She took a deep breath, telling herself that now was not the time to worry over things like that. She had to finish Lan Fan's arm.

Slowly, she turned back to her project, but her eyes were getting heavy. She hadn't slept at all last night and it was already very late. She decided a few hours of rest wouldn't hurt. She could hone her concentration in the morning with some rest and a cup of coffee.

With that thought, she turned off the light and slipped into bed. Sleep took her moments after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The living room had quieted down. Edward was wandering the room collecting every little bit of the broken door he could find. Alphonse and Hohenhiem were talking with Pinako at the kitchen table about something, and Lan Fan was asleep on the couch. Envy entered the living room and it everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing. It was as if they anticipated another fight to happen. Edward tensed up a bit.

However, Envy didn't even seem to notice the tension in the air. He walked across the room toward where Edward stood. On his way over he spotted a piece of the door and stopped next to it. He looked up at Edward and Edward looked back. Then, Envy bent down and picked up the broken piece, walked over to where Edward was piling them and threw it neatly on top of the pile.

Edward blinked in surprise, and watched as Envy started on his hands and knees picking up the pieces of the door. Edward's gaze softened and he started helping him, though a little reluctantly.

Alphonse, Hohenhiem and Pinako watched them in silence. The tension in the room evaporated, and after a few more moments conversation resumed.

Once Envy and Edward had gathered the last pieces of the door together, Edward clapped his hands and alchemically put them back together.

"Will you be coming with us to Central tomorrow?" Alphonse was asking Hohenhiem. Edward took a seat at the table and Envy leaned against the back of the couch, observing them all from further away.

Pinako leaned back in her chair to see around Alphonse and said, "You're welcome to sit with us."

"I'd rather stand," Envy replied, simply.

Hohenhiem turned to Alphonse. "I'm not going with you to Central. There's something in Liore I'd like to see first."

"Liore?" Edward said, "I heard they're rebuilding after the civil war they had there."

Envy's frown deepened. Liore had been one of his missions, one of the messes Father wanted him to create. He wondered why Hohenhiem would want to go there at all.

"Wait a second," Edward turned to Envy, "You know something about Liore, don't you? That was the place Al and I caught the old priest with a fake philosopher stone. You guys planted it there, didn't you?"

Envy ignored Edward's question and spoke directly to Hohenhiem. "There's an old spring underneath the church. If you wade across the water you'll come upon something interesting."

"Will you elaborate?" Hohenhiem asked politely.

"Spill it, Envy," Edward spat.

Envy decided telling them about Father's plan could hurt now that he was no longer working for Father. A feeling of revenge washed over him and a sly grin curved over his face as he said, "I need a map."

* * *

After Envy had drawn over the map the sites of the blood crests, he connected the dots with the best of his ability and revealed to them the transmutation circle plotted along the boarders of Amestris. As he sketched out the circle, he explained all his knowledge of the plan.

It felt good to let it all off his chest. It felt good knowing he was getting back at Father. Messing up his plan was surprisingly more satisfying than any kill he had ever performed. Just the idea that he was no longer being pulled by a leash was pleasing. And a part of him actually felt satisfied for having helped the stupid humans. It made him feel important. His words, what he said, actually seemed to have weight. Perhaps now they would be more inclined to trust him and stop breathing down his neck at every given moment.

"That's insane!" Alphonse exclaimed after Envy had finished his explanation of the plan, "All those people! Father's going to turn them all into a philosopher stone!"

"Not a philosopher stone," Envy corrected, "He thinks he can become the perfect being."

"All these wars…" Edward mumbled tracing his finger over the line and stopping on each circled city. There was five in total. "He needs these to be the crest points for the transmutation so he's killing people to make his mark on the country."

"There's one problem with this," Hohenhiem said. He tapped the Northernmost circled city and continued, "I don't remember there being any bloodshed here."

"That's the next target," Envy replied, "Northern Briggs."

"The Northern Wall, huh?" Edward said, "What's going to happen there?"

"I never tagged around long enough to find out," Envy smirked, "But, I hear Drachma and the Briggs Wall have building tensions since Wrath replaced the old King. It's my guess Father will use a contact to stir things up between them. I would have put money on Kimblee, but…oops, I think the bastard's dead now."

Alphonse gasped, "So you _did_ murder the Crimson Alchemist!"

"You bought us some time," Hohenhiem cut in, "Father only has a few pawns at his disposal now that he's lost you and Kimblee. But, I don't doubt he'll send someone else to cause trouble up North."

"We should go North then, after we stop in Central and talk to Mustang," Edward said, determinedly.

Alphonse made a little sound and Edward stared across the table at him, "What's wrong?"

"Well, didn't Wrath say that if we got involved he'd…" Alphonse struggled to make words and finally blurted, "Winry won't be safe!"

Envy grinned. "I got it covered!" he exclaimed, "I can't just walk into Central like _this_. Father thinks I'm dead, so it's best he keeps thinking that."

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Edward agreed, "Nobody will think it's odd that my mechanic is tagging along with me."

"The only one I'll have to avoid is Wrath. His ultimate eye will see through my disguise," Envy informed them, "So, any business you do within the Central Command Center, you're on your own."

"After we talk to Mustang then, we'll head to Briggs and warn whoever's in charge there," Edward suddenly stalled and turned to Envy, "The commander of Briggs isn't one of Father's pawns, right?"

Envy shook his head, "Father's never had contacts in Briggs before."

"Well, I'm still going to Liore to see if I can have a look at that spring your talking about," Hohenhiem said.

Edward folded up the map Envy had drawn on and said, "Do what you want. I'll have to show this to Mustang when we get to Central."

* * *

The coffee dripped slowly into the pot at four in the morning. Winry leaned over the kitchen counter lazily watching it with tired eyes. One hand was wrapped around an empty mug while the other held a spoon, by which cream and sugar were readily available.

Something shifted slightly in the far corner and Winry glanced to see Lan Fan turn over on the couch, still in a deep sleep. Despite her feelings of exhaustion Winry poured her coffee and went back upstairs with full intention on starting back on Lan Fan's arm.

She stopped and lingered next to a bedroom door. She couldn't hear any movement inside and so she assumed Envy was fast asleep. The door was ajar and she peeked inside at the moonlit room. The bed was empty. Winry felt a flicker of doubt. Maybe he slept somewhere else? Maybe he didn't normally sleep? The latter was the more possible option, but if that was the case Winry had a hunch Envy would be up to no good.

After going back into her own bedroom, she took a large gulp of her coffee before she set it down on the desk, grabbed her jacket and left to search for the loose homunculus.

"Winry?" called a voice from one of the bedrooms. Winry stopped just short of the stairs and turned to see an exhausted-looking Pinako, "What are you doing up so early?"

"I…" Winry wondered briefly if this wouldn't sound weird, "I'm looking for Envy. He's not in his room."

Pinako rubbed one of her eyes and said, "They left already to go to the train station."

"They… left?" Winry repeated in disbelief, "But I thought the first train to Central didn't leave until five?"

"I don't question what those boys do anymore," Pinako excused. She yawned and added, "Why don't you go back to sleep? It's still so early."

"I've got some work to get finished," Winry replied, as she approached her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and put her coffee down on the workbench. She stared down at the half-finished automail arm with a frown. She had to fix the pressure gauge in the wrist before she continued onto the next step. If Envy hadn't of made her jump, she would have had it perfectly calibrated…

She blinked and looked a little closer at the gauge that read a little higher than normal.

_Did you know a pound of pressure can break skin? _

"Envy…there's no way…" Winry gasped, staring down at the prosthetic arm in absolute shock, "You…tampered with the gauge? But…how? I was sitting _right_ _here_!"

* * *

The train had left Risenbool at five in the morning bound for Central. The morning was crisp and clear, hinting at a hot afternoon to come. The train compartment was empty save for three suspicious looking people who occupied the back. Ed and Al sat facing each other, while Ed gazed out the window with a forlorn look. Envy was stretched out on the booth across the isle from them with his head propped up in his arms and his eyes shut. He had been like that since the train had started moving and Alphonse was almost certain he had fallen asleep.

He turned back to his brother and sat there staring for another few moments before he said, "There's something that's been bothering me."

Ed glanced over his shoulder at him, but didn't remove himself from the window sill.

"What if the Colonel's being watched by the homunculi? Don't you think that after all that's happened us reporting directly to him will look a bit suspicious? What if we put him and the others in danger?" Alphonse said, venting all his thoughts in one drawn out breath.

"They're already in danger, Al. Mustang knows what he's dealing with and can take care of himself. As far as I'm concerned, the more he knows about what's going on the better," Edward replied, calmly, deflating his brother's concerns, "Besides, I think the only immediate danger right now is not getting stabbed in the back."

"I can hear you, dumbass."

Envy cracked an eye open and stared across at them with a smirk.

"Then, how are we going to get our message across to the Colonel if he's being spied on?" Alphonse

"Father doesn't have enough resources to spy on anyone anymore," Envy said from across the aisle, "The only people you would have to watch for are the men in Headquarters, mostly the Generals and Major Generals, the ones with the power. Fortunately for us, they are only human."

"We're not going to kill anyone," Edward replied at Envy's implied suggestion at taking out the big wigs.

"So, all we have to look out for are only the most powerful men in Amestris…" Alphonse mumbled.

"What's on your mind?" Edward turned to him with a curious look.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Al replied, quietly, "I know what Envy says is true that Father doesn't have the support from the homunculi like he used to, but now… well…"

Edward nodded. He understood Al even before he had finished his sentence. "I know, Al," he said, frowning, "Now everything seems a lot more complicated."

"Yeah…"

Edward gave Al a reassuring grin, and said, "But we know who we can trust. Mustang and Hawkeye are in Central. We need to talk to them."

Al looked over at Envy, who had closed his eyes again. "I know," Al mumbled.

Al turned back to Ed with a small sigh, saying, "It's just…Envy working with us, the military working for Father…I feel like everything's been inverted. It used to be so simple."

Ed shook his head, "No, Al. Aside from Envy, everything else has been the same. We just didn't know about it before."

"I guess you're right," Al said. There was a hint of optimism as he added, "And now that we know, it's to our advantage…"

Al fell silent again. He stared out in front of him. Edward watched him quietly mull over something, and finally asked, "Is there something else bothering you?"

It took a moment for Al to reply. "I don't think we should have left Winry alone… not after what the Fu – I mean, Wrath – said."

"She'll be fine," Ed assured him, "We'll make it a habit to call her and check up on her."

"I just worry, especially after I brought her into Father's lair. You heard him, Ed. He said she knows too much…" Al rambled, "I should never have let her follow Gluttony and I down there. Now, if something happens to her it'll be my –,"

"Shut the hell up with your whining!" Envy snapped, "I'm trying to get some sleep over here."

Ed and Al looked over at Envy. "You not at all worried?" Al retorted in offense.

"No," Envy said, simply, "You humans dwell on stupid shit."

Ed and Al looked at each other; neither had a reply for that.

* * *

By the time the train had reached Central it had started raining. The patter of droplets against the window and tin roof woke Envy from his uncomfortable sleep on the compartment bench. He sat up and noticed Edward and Alphonse reaching for the small amount of luggage they had packed. He rubbed his eyes and looked out the window at the miserable grey of the afternoon and sighed.

He found it odd he had slept soundly. Normally, his sleep was disturbed by dreams of the Gate, odd alarming dreams that surrounded him in cold darkness. Since he had experience the Gate, however, those dreams had not returned.

He brushed blonde hair out of his face as he stood up. Winry would not be a difficult disguise to pull off, especially with the runt and tin can as his accomplices. As they stepped off the train the rain hit them like a wall of cold pellets. For summer it was incredibly dreary. They were soaked before they left the station. Envy followed in Ed and Al's footsteps cautiously.

The small hairs on the back of his neck stood on end at the thought of being just above Father's lair. He would have to tread lightly.

"Winry," Ed turned to him with a look that clearly meant he disliked the idea of bringing him along altogether. Envy blinked rain out of his eyes. "We're going to see if Mustang's at the Command Center. Why don't you go and wait for us at that coffee shop down the street? We won't be too long."

Fine with him. Envy didn't want to step one more foot closer to Headquarters. He nodded and watched the two brothers make their way down the long miserable street. Above the paved horizon loomed Headquarters like a death omen. He was having second thoughts about coming to Central. Something felt off.

He made his way through the street absently musing over what could be nagging his mind. Perhaps it was the fact he was now traveling with unlikely companions that had him feeling so misguided. It felt odd to be on speaking terms with the Elric brothers let alone help them obtain their goal. Shit, did he even have a goal?

Envy stopped outside a small shop selling flowers and frowned. Winry said he would only have to say 'sorry'. A sly grin crept across his face as he stared down at a small bunch of wrapped flowers.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" said a clerk coming up to him with a wide smile. Envy smiled back and pointed at a random bunch of flowers, saying, "Could you wrap those up for me? I also need a note attached to them."

"No problem," the clerk nodded and grabbed the flowers he was pointing to. On her way over to the desk, she turned back to him and asked, "And what would you like the memo to say?"

Envy resisted the temptation to smirk.

"Sorry."

* * *

**Just as Envy put it. I'm sorry for the delay on updating this. I've been hiding in a hole studying for my MCAT. I wrote it this past June and I am off to Grad school in September. Woot! Go me! **

**Okay, okay, I'll get to the grit of it: I'm back with updating this and I hope I didn't discourage anyone from reading this story. Updates should be regular now that my exam is over with. I'm just so excited I'm going to be a doctor! OMG! Okay, okay, I'll calm down now... phew. See you in the next chappie.  
**


	17. Simmering Tensions

**Chapter 17: Simmering Tensions**

Rain pelted them, soaking through their clothes and boots. The café they had agreed to meet at was on the corner of one of Central's main streets. Ed entered with his golden hair plastered to the sides of his face. He was shortly followed by a drowned-looking Mustang and a droplet-covered Alphonse. None of them looked particularly pleased about their state of being, but Ed and Mustang each gave a sigh at the dry warmth that surrounded them once the door had shut firmly behind them.

The coffee shop was packed with people, all of which seemed to be escaping the miserable so-called summer weather. Ed stopped a few steps in to scan the crowd. He did a second glance over, and he realized it was probably the first time in his life he wasn't happy to see that Envy _wasn't_ there. He could feel heat start to rise in his cheeks at his foolishness.

"So, where is he?" Mustang said, clearly implying he would rather be somewhere else warm and dry.

Ed couldn't bring himself to look at Mustang. He absently gave himself a little shake. He actually expected Envy to listen to him? He actually thought that Envy would work with them and make things easy for them? For all Ed knew Envy had only used them for purposes unknown to them. Obviously, he was stupid to think that Envy had even considered helping them. Why should he? It wasn't like he was in any danger. He was already a dead man after all.

"Maybe he went to the wrong café?" Alphonse offered.

Ed grumbled, "I told him _this_ one. He's not stupid, Al. He's obviously not coming."

"Well, this has been a fine day for a walk, but next time you want to prank me, Full Metal, do something more traditional like put packing nuts in my office or something…" Mustang turned and started to head for the door.

Neither Ed nor Al tried to stop him. They were too tired to stop him, too wound up in their own disappointment that it didn't even strike them that they _could_ stop him. Once the door closed behind the Colonel, Al turned to Ed, "What now? I can't believe Envy didn't show."

Ed was fuming, "Stupid Colonel. He could have at least waited a few minutes before he decided to leave."

"You think Envy's just late?"

Slowly, Ed shook his head. His blue eyes closed briefly with weariness. "Something tells me he didn't plan to meet us in the first place."

A moment passed before Al spoke again, "You're right," he said, "Now that Father think's he's dead, he's free to do what he pleases. But… I don't understand. He left these with me."

Ed saw as Al produced the small wooden box from under his loincloth. He gently tipped the lid up to show the philosopher stones safely nestled inside. Ed frowned, "That is a little weird."

"What are we going to tell Winry?" Al asked, quietly.

"I don't know, Al," Ed sighed, "At this point she doesn't need to know anything. It's probably best we just go on as we planned. As long as Mustang knows the homunculi's plan he'll take care of his own. We just have to take care of Winry, and if that means keeping her out of the loop again, I can do that."

"You know she won't appreciate it if she finds out," Al warned him.

Ed shrugged, "She shouldn't have gotten herself involved. If she had just stayed in Rush Valley like she said she would –,"

Just then, Mustang entered the coffee shop again, hair flattened to his head in wet bunches, face lined with rain drops. Ed and Al stopped mid-conversation to see him followed by Winry. She was draped in a dark raincoat, but her blonde hair was soaked at the tips. Blue eyes peeked up from under the hood and she frowned at the sight of Ed and Al there.

"We should sit where no one can overhear us," was all Mustang said as he led them to the back of the crowded little café. Winry brushed past Ed and Al with a blank look, blue eyes stared out in front of her as if she didn't even see them at all.

Ed and Al exchanged a look of wonder and followed the imposter Winry towards a comfy-looking booth. Mustang had shuffled in already and had something like a map spread out on the table. Envy paused awkwardly before taking his seat next to Mustang, and decided against it and sat opposite him instead. Ed mentally calculated who he'd rather sit next to and found himself next to Envy looking over at Mustang and Alphonse. Silently, he wondered how on earth Mustang had become worse to sit next to than Envy and figured there had been a miscalculation somewhere.

After they had all settled in, Mustang and Envy continued to stare at one another as if waiting for the first strike. Ed shifted awkwardly under the tension that had been created between them. He watched carefully as Mustang's dark eyes moved thoughtfully over Envy's mask. The silence seemed to act as a buffer between their thoughts. Ed could feel Envy stiffen under Mustang's sharp glare. He wondered if perhaps this little introduction between them had been a mistake. He definitely didn't want to get in between them if they decided to have it out in the middle of the café.

Hesitantly, Alphonse broke the silence, "Uh… we're all working together now. Isn't that right, er, Winry?"

Mustang's frown deepened and Envy seemed to take no notice of Al at all.

As if he had let out a breath he had been holding, Envy said, quietly, "That's right. Working together."

"Give me one reason I should believe you?" Mustang spat, "For all I know, this could be a trick. From what I hear you're the craftiest of all those homunculi."

Ed was pretty sure Envy hadn't blinked since he entered the café. Slowly, the homunculus replied, "Selim Bradley is a homunculus."

Shock split the tension as this news was processed by each individual. Envy waited patiently for the wide-eyed expression on Mustang's face to subside before he continued, "He goes by the name of Pride and controls the darkness. His true form strives in the shadows and fears of humans. He is Father's favorite child."

"Pride was the homunculus that came to the Rockbell's house," Al said more to himself than anything, "He was the one that tried to kill you."

Envy continued as if nothing had been said, "The reversal transmutation circle should be enough to convince you I want to kill Father as much as you do."

Mustang leaned back into the leather booth and studied Envy thoughtfully, "What I don't understand is why a homunculus would even care to help a bunch of lowly humans."

"It doesn't matter," Envy said simply, "As long as we both get what we want…"

Mustang's eyes narrowed. "And I assume what you want at the end of all this has something to do with you not taking orders from anyone anymore?"

Envy's lip turned up in a smirk. He leaned forward and crossed his arms over the table top. "By this time, I can guess these brats have already told you I killed your best bud, which makes me wonder why I'm not being fried to a crisp right now. So, I can only assume that even a thick-headed wart like you can see that the potential of an alliance with me will bring Father to his knees. In order to do that the current Fuhrer must be eliminated, which means that you get first pick of the King's thrown. That is why you are about to make a deal with me. So, get to it. What can you possibly offer an immortal?"

Mustang blinked. Ed saw a bit of anger brush through his eyes. The Flame Alchemist hated being outmaneuvered. He hated it even more when his opposition degraded him in the process.

Reluctantly, he admitted, "You are good. I'll give you that."

Envy's grin turned smug, but Ed knew Mustang better than he did. There was nothing to smile about.

"But I'm going to offer you nothing," Mustang continued. Slowly, Envy's smile faded. "Instead, I'll give you a choice. You can choose to help us defeat Father and the other homunculi. In doing that you will assure that I become Fuhrer in the end and you will harm no ally of mine. Or, you can choose to walk away. As I understand it, your Father will not take you back, and you are under no obligation to help us to save Amestris. The choice is yours to make, but the outcome will be the same. The only difference is the time in which I kill you. If you help us, I won't kill you until after everything is settled. If you oppose us and walk away, I will deliberately hunt you down and kill you."

Ed and Al stared in shock at Mustang's proposal. Envy just looked angry.

Before Envy could say anything, Ed slammed his fist down on the table. He glared at Mustang as he said, "That's not a deal! I am just as angry as you are about Hughes, but how do you expect him to help us if we threaten him?"

"Murder is murder, Full Metal," Mustang replied, coldly, "I give no mercy to cold-blooded killers even if they have come to their senses. Hughes killer will be brought to justice."

"You are not justice!" Ed snapped, "You cannot decide that revenge is justice."

"Shut up, Full Metal. You have no idea what you're talking about. I can't even believe that you have decided to team up with this monster so easily."

"Listen to yourself," Ed hissed, "Listen to what you're saying. Envy is willing to help us and you're holding onto your revenge like it's more important that the fate of Amestris."

"I said shut up!" Mustang snapped. Alphonse just stared in shock at them all, at a loss of what to say.

Envy crossed his arms and leaned into the seat as Mustang had, saying, "And you really think a man like you has what it takes to be Fuhrer? You wouldn't last a day. If you get so worked up over one loss, imagine how you'd feel if your country went to battle. Would you take it upon yourself to avenge all those lost on the battlefield because you believe your own had brings justice by murder?"

Mustang's dark eyes focused on Envy as if he were trying to delve into his mind. He had gone rigid in his seat and Ed knew Mustang knew Envy was right. The café was loud with the laughter and chatter of the people around them. Nobody seemed to have taken any notice of their cold little corner of the room. Their briefly raised voices seemed to have been drowned into the babble and noise of the crowd around them. The rain still pattered outside in gusting waves against the fogged up windows.

After a moment, Envy said, "But who am I to change your mind about murder?"

Ed frowned at his flat tone. Al was staring at the table. Mustang dropped his gaze to the piece of paper he had put on the table and decided to flatten it under his palms, pressing out the creases with a few brushes of his hand.

"Indeed," he mumbled, "Homunculus, you are just as much the murder."

"At least I don't hide away in the dark corners of my mind," Envy replied, smoothly, "You've killed for the Fuhrer before. Remember Ishval?"

At that name, Mustang's head snapped up. His eyes went cold, and dark as coal.

Envy smirked, "If I recall, you and your men did some of the best damage. You're just as cold-blooded as the rest."

Ed and Al stared in horror at the furious look on Mustang's face. The Flame Alchemist seemed to be using up all his strength not to torch Envy where he sat. His hands inched towards the white leather gloves in his pocket.

Ed decided it was probably a good time to jump in. "Envy, are you going to help us out or not?"

Envy let out a short, sharp laugh that didn't suit Winry in the least. "Well, since I've got a foot in the grave on both sides of the coin I might as well do some damage while I'm still here."

Ed blinked at his unusual submission.

"Only on one condition," Envy added and Mustang's frown deepened. Of course there would be an addition, Ed thought resisting the temptation to palm his forehead. "I don't take orders from anyone. I make my own decisions."

"As long as those decisions don't intervene with our goals, then I suppose I can agree to that," Mustang gave a small, reluctant nod.

As they reach this small, but significant common ground, Ed and Al shifted more comfortably in their seats. The tension seemed to have lifted a bit, but Ed was almost certain Mustang had not revoked his earlier promise. He would make sure Envy paid for what he had done, one way or another.

"Since we're past this petty shit, can we get on with what we're originally here for?" Envy broke the silence like a gong vibrating sharply. His tone suggested he would rather be anywhere else, but Ed did not see any frustration or anger in his face. For the first time since he had really looked at him, Envy seemed human.

"Edward's already told me about the plan for this country," Mustang said in a lower voice. Despite the loudness of the café, all of them could admit it felt odd to be speaking about this so freely.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else for this. I didn't think it would be so crowded in here," Al suggested.

Mustang nodded, "I know a place. Even if we're overheard there it wouldn't be trouble. The woman who owns the place works for me."

They all silently agreed as they slid out of the booth and dashed out into the rain. The temporary warmth of the café left their skin and made them wish they were back inside. The group followed Mustang down a narrow street along the river channel. The rain had done its job well to keep almost everyone out of the streets. They didn't have to worry about being seen by anyone suspicious. Though, Ed noticed Envy checking over his shoulder every so often. He knew if he was in his position he would be doing the same thing.

A short stairway led to a discreet doorway at the back of an industrial building. They waited miserably in the rain while Mustang knocked four times, each with significant spacing in between them, and after a moment or so the door opened revealing a shaggy-looking man. Mustang entered without a word to the man and the rest of the group did the same.

They entered into what seemed to be the back room of a bar. Unopened cases of various different kinds of alcohol lined the walls or stood in stacks leaving winding pathways wide enough for a single man to walk through without having to turn sideways. They followed Mustang in single fill until they reached a wooden swinging door with small windows at eye level. Mustang went through them without bothering to look and the rest followed suit.

Warmth hit them like a wall as they entered into a spacious, richly colored bar. The air was thick with cigar smoke. It hovered in billowing clouds around the heads of those who had either a pipe or a thick cig between their lips. The dim lighting made it hard to tell just how many people were there at all, but Ed could easily tell there was not so many as the café on the corner. In addition to that they weren't nearly so loud and boisterous. A plump woman stood behind the bar and gave Mustang a wide, friendly smile once she saw him.

"Mustang, how nice of you to drop in and with friends too," she said kindly, though Ed felt there was more to her than what she let on.

"Good to see you too, Madam Christmas," Mustang greeted, taking off his soaked hat and giving her a little bow.

"Now, now, you're going to make an old woman blush," Madam Christmas laughed a throaty laugh and added, "I suppose you'll be wanting some privacy?"

"It's hard to find a quiet room here in Central," Mustang said, "One where you're not going to be overheard."

Madam Christmas' lip turned up in a grin. Ed silently wondered how much this woman actually knew. She seemed to have wisdom beyond her years. "Of course," she nodded.

They were led down a narrow, dimly lit hallway. Along every side of it were doors, closed and locked tight. Madam Christmas led them to the very last door and unlocked it with a key from a very cluttered keychain. She swung it open and gestured them inside, and without another word to Mustang or anyone she disappeared to the bar again.

"Are you sure this is a safe place?" Envy asked. His voice had a slight tremor in it and Ed seriously considered the homunculus was nervous. Just the thought of it amused him.

"I can trust that woman with my life," Mustang replied as he shut the door behind them and locked it.

Envy let out a small sigh. There was a flash of brilliant red light and where the image of Winry had stood, the familiar form of Envy had taken her place.

The room was empty except for a small round table and a few chairs. Al opted to sit on the floor. A single bulb hung over the center of the table, casting the rest of the room in shadow. Ed watched Envy glance around at the room, taking in even the darkest corners as if he expected someone to be standing there. After some time, they were all seated around the table with the map of Amestris spread out before them.

"The shape of this country allows the transmutation circle to be drawn without breaking through. It circles it completely, going through these six cities," Mustang studied the map intently, "What I don't understand is how did they manage to draw a transmutation circle this size without anyone noticing? The country is full of esteemed alchemists. Someone was bound to notice it."

Envy nodded, "The circle is being dug from underground. A homunculus named Sloth has been working on it ever since Wrath took up the Fuhrer's seat. The circle is almost complete. Father plans to have everything ready by the eclipse. And as for humans noticing the circle: there have been people who have stumbled onto the tunnel and suspected something was happening, just like your friend. But every one of them was ordered to be killed."

Mustang seemed to let Envy's comment about Hughes slide off him like water on oil.

"And these six markers are the points of the transmutation," Ed said, "Only, Fort Briggs hasn't been disturbed yet."

"That's only a matter of time," Envy explained, "Sloth will complete the circle underneath Briggs. That's where the ends meet. Then, it's just a matter of causing trouble there."

"With tensions between Briggs and Drachma as they are it won't take too much effort," Mustang said, "All Briggs needs is the thought of Drachma invasion and they'll be at war."

"That was the plan," Envy said flatly.

Ed and Al stared at the little dot on the map labeled 'Fort Briggs'. The wall of Briggs was said to be impenetrable, but it was the only thing standing between Father and his goal. He would certainly find a way to crack the barrier. It was just a matter of time, as Envy had put it.

"We should go to Briggs and warn them," Al suggested.

Ed rounded on Mustang, "You've got men in Briggs, don't you?"

Mustang looked a little ill. "When my men were split up by the Fuhrer, Havoc was sent to Briggs as a First Lieutenant…"

"We have to get in contact with him. Maybe he could warn whoever's in charge to keep an eye open for trouble," Edward suggested without taking a breath. He then turned to Envy, who looked just as reluctant as Mustang. "You said Father didn't have anyone working for him there, right? If we can get to the one in charge at Briggs before he does –,"

Mustang fingered the map thoughtfully, though it seemed he didn't have the heart to even consider Edward's idea. "Things work differently up at Briggs," Mustang explained, "The one in charge there isn't as easy to fool as some would be. For ten years Briggs soldiers have been training under the tensions that Drachma will descend on them one day. They train for war, while the soldiers in Central grow soft. I'm sure that even if you make it to Briggs wall they won't let you in. They're so damn paranoid of Drachma spies you would need a signed crest from the Fuhrer himself."

"It's a bitch to get up there in the first place," Envy added, "Everyday a blizzard wipes the landscape clean of a path. You'll get lost walking in circles and then you'll just freeze to death."

"A signed crest from the Fuhrer, eh?" Ed chuckled, "How ironic."

At that, Alphonse slammed his large iron fists down on the table, saying, "We have to do it! If we don't do it, the transmutation circle will be completed."

"Al's right, we have to try," Ed agreed.

Mustang was still staring thoughtfully down at the map. Envy, however, was staring right at Ed in bewilderment. He studied the brothers as if he were searching for some sign of weakness, but found none. After a moment, Mustang sighed lightly. "I will try and get in contact with Havoc and see if he can keep an eye open for us. Maybe he can do something on the inside to allow you into the Fort."

Edward's face broke into a wide smile. "Good, then we leave tomorrow."

Envy was still staring at them in shock. "You're all crazy," he blurted. He received questioning looks from all around him. "You're going to die out there."

"Are you with us or not?" Ed said.

Envy frowned. His eyes darkened in momentary thought. "I suppose I'd rather be anywhere but Central right now."

Alphonse gave out a happy little noise and Envy was convinced it really shouldn't have come from something so big. Ed and Mustang had started to focus on the map as another question seemed to pop into their heads.

"How are we going to get there without being noticed?" he asked. He and Mustang leaned in, pooling over the map as they tried to think up the best possible route to take.

"The road seems to stop here," Mustang pointed at a dot in the Northern hemisphere of the map, "But the weather conditions would make it too dangerous to travel by foot for long."

"There's a mining town just next to it," Envy added, "You could use the tunnel systems to go further north."

"Mining tunnels…" Ed mumbled thoughtfully, "I guess it wouldn't be as dangerous as walking through a blizzard."

Envy made a sound that Ed figured was his way of agreeing without words.

"Those tunnels probably take you up into Briggs territory and then the fun begins," Mustang smirked, "Briggs isn't accustomed to having visitors. Don't expect hospitality when you get there."

"If you get there," Envy added rather darkly.

"You're coming with us, remember?" Ed reminded him, "And we'll get there one way or another."

"You know," Mustang said, darkly meeting Envy's eye, "If you really wanted to stop Father, you could always just kill his sacrifices off. Then, he would be back at square one."

Ed and Al glanced between Envy and Mustang nervously. Tension seemed to settle in the small room as it had back at the café. Envy's lip turned up in a grin and he replied, "Yeah, I could."

Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"But then where would I be?" Envy asked, smirking, "Father would just find new sacrifices, because after all Amestris was created for creating alchemists, and then _I'd_ be the one at square one."

Mustang didn't drop his gaze from Envy not once. A moment passed before he even seemed to breathe. Envy was the only one in the room undaunted by the tension that had rested upon them. Without any hesitation at all, Envy snatched up the map from under Mustang's fingertips and started rolling it up.

"If you think I'm still an enemy," Envy said. Every word was plain as day, sharp and pronounced so that Mustang didn't miss a single syllable. "Then, you should kill me before I kill you."

Slowly, Mustang's lip curled up in a sly smirk, "I see we understand each other then."

"Oh, human, I really doubt you can outsmart me," Envy returned the smirk, "You're threat is very heart-warming, but you're just a mortal after all."

Mustang frowned, "I've killed your kind before. There is no reason I can't do it again."

* * *

Winry opened the door to a small group of five or more soldiers dressed in blue uniforms. They all wore stern expressions on their faces and a few of them had their weapons unlatched from their leather holders. Winry's eyes widened in shock.

"Ms. Rockbell?" one of the closest soldiers addressed her. He stepped forward with a heavy foot.

"What is this all about?" Pinako arrived behind Winry with a pipe hanging limp in her hand. Her brow furrowed at the sight of the soldiers at the door.

"Ms. Rockbell, we have orders to detain you. You must come with us," said the soldier, sharply.

Winry's mouth fell open. A soft, "What?" escaped her lips before the officer came forward and grabbed her forearm. He roughly cuffed her wrists and pulled her out of the house.

Pinako shouted after them angrily and followed them onto the porch, but one of the soldiers blocked her way.

"It is in your best interests that you remain in the house, lady," he said coldly, "These are direct orders from the Fuhrer."

Up above the front porch, the balcony door left open for the breeze, sat Lan Fan leaning against the wall. She fingered the door jam with her newly crafted fingers, attached to her newly crafted arm. It ached at the roots of her very being. Her nerves had screamed for mercy when Winry and Pinako had attached it. Now, only a day into recovery, she was already convinced her stay here had been too long.

The Fuhrer, the homunculus, had Winry in his grasp. She had to do something. She had to _move_.


	18. Northern Wall of Briggs

**Chapter 18: The Northern Wall of Briggs**

Edward and Alphonse Elric sat facing each other in a train compartment watching the landscape go by outside. In the last five hours it had changed from sunny and bright to dreary as the train sped off further into the northern landscape. Frost and snow covered the forests passing by and it made Ed pull his jacket tighter. Soon they would be out on their own. The trains only went as far as North City, and Briggs stood several miles north of that.

He shivered, but something else bothered him aside from the cold. Al spoke before he could, "He didn't show…Why didn't he show after everything he said back in the café?"

After they had left Mustang at Madam Christmas' bar, they had planned to meet at the train station to begin their journey north, but Envy hadn't shown up and Ed and Al had been forced to leave without him. Something in the back of Ed's mind nagged at him, but he ignored it. He had more things to worry about. Envy could take care of himself. Ed had to look out for Al and Winry, Envy was not his problem. Not immediately at least.

"What if Father found out about him? What if he got himself caught? Ed?" Alphonse stared at him with wide soulful eyes.

"Envy knew the risks, Al. Besides, I can't feel sorry for someone like him after all he's done. My biggest concern if he got caught is that he'd tell Father what we're up to and where we're headed," Ed replied, though it came out a little colder than he meant.

"How can you say that?" Al gasped, "I thought you two had made amends."

"No, we agreed to work together," Ed corrected him, "That doesn't mean I forgive him."

Silence settled and Al looked out the window as the snow fell in large blankets, covering the mountain landscape in perfect white.

"We still have the stones, Ed," Al reminded him. In his mind, Al believed the stones were the only thing that cemented his trust in Envy. As long as he had them, Envy was their ally. Envy had given them power to destroy even a homunculus, and that was proof enough that Envy was on their side.

"There's another way to get to Briggs," Ed said suddenly. Al looked back at him, "But Envy said the mining tunnels…"

"Those tunnels are _his_ idea, Al. I know you trust him, but I still have my doubts," Ed said, sharply, "There's a mountain road that leads from North City. We'll take that."

"We should have told Winry we were going north," Al said, "She'll be worried."

"The less she knows, the better. The Fuhrer made it pretty clear her life is in danger even as it is, and that's my fault. Right now, we have to focus on our goal. If Armstrong's right, maybe we can get some help finding out about Alkahestry," Ed mused, "Using that as an excuse to speak to the leader of Briggs, we can warn her of the dangers ahead…"

"Father will probably send a messenger north soon too, if he hasn't already," Al said.

Ed nodded, "That's right. Envy didn't know if Father had anyone in Briggs yet. That'll buy us some time."

"Do you think he has another plan?" Al asked thoughtfully, "I mean. He knew we were leaving Central this morning. If he hasn't been caught by Father, maybe he's following another route."

"Too many maybe's, Al," Ed said, darkly, "I don't like it one bit."

* * *

"Colonel Frank Archer…" Envy mumbled turning the identification card around in his hand. The man in question lay lifeless at his feet in a bathroom stall. "Tck, and you call yourself a military specialist. What a joke!"

A flash of red light lit the dingy restroom and Frank Archer emotionlessly looked down upon his own corpse. He stepped out of the stall and glanced at his own reflection in the mirror, running a hand through Archer's short blonde hair. Cold blue eyes stared back at him and a sneer spread over his lips. Despite his outward appearance, his metaphorical heart pounded in his chest. After all he had ever gone through he was more terrified now than he had ever been in his life.

Terrified. He had half a mind to turn tail and run.

But he couldn't.

If he played his cards right, he would come out victorious. He would be playing right into Wrath's palms, literally right under his nose, but that was alright. He would just have to be careful about it.

If he failed, he wouldn't be the only one to pay the price.

He took a deep breath and gathered his wits. He checked his wristwatch and gave himself a mental shake. The Elrics' train had departed Central ten minutes ago. There was no turning back.

He stepped out of the bathroom and into the station where a platform was being prepared for the arrival of another train. He turned and locked the door handle and after a conspicuous glance around, broke it off with little effort. He threw the handle in the nearest waste bin. Nobody would be getting to Archer's body before he had done what he needed to do and was well out of the city.

A cool voice on the overhead suddenly announced, "The Southern Express will be arriving from Resembool in five minutes, please stay off Platform 4 until the passengers have departed the car."

Envy bared his teeth. Five minutes… That would almost be too long.

He had heard a group of soldiers talking yesterday about an assignment in Resembool that the Fuhrer had directed. He had taken the liberty to eavesdrop on them long enough to discover Winry was going to be taken into custody once more and that the officers would be getting back to Central today with her. Of course, he had made himself late for his meeting with Mustang and the Elrics at the café, but judging from what Ed had said about the Fuhrer taking hostages, the information may have paid for itself.

He had a feeling Archer had been stationed here to pick them up, and from there he was unsure of where Winry was to be taken, but it didn't matter to him. The further away from Wrath and Father she was, the safer she would be.

Steam billowed in from the engine that had pulled into the station and halted with a deafening screech. After a moment or two, Envy waited and the doors to each compartment slid open and people spilled out. _Like ants_, Envy thought off-handedly. He peered over the heads of the civilians and spotted three blue suits making their way toward him. As expected, the blonde gearhead walked between them, not cuffed but with her hands clasped tightly in front of her body. She looked like Envy felt.

"Sir," The three officers saluted him and he returned the favor. They dropped their hands to speak plainly. "The Fuhrer, His Excellency, sends order. He wants Mrs. Rockbell escorted to the Northern Command Center, Fort Briggs."

_How convenient…_

Envy almost smirked. He might have not had to kill Archer after all… Oh, well.

"I will escort her immediately," he responded, "Report back to the Command Center."

"Yes, sir!" The three saluted and left Winry and Envy alone in the station. Winry's big blue eyes fell on him, but he couldn't bring himself to reciprocate, no matter how much he wanted. He held his face indifferently and checked his watch again.

"Mrs. Rockbell, you and I will depart on the next train to North City," he said sharply and when it looked like she was about to argue, he added, "No excuses."

It surprised him that she obeyed without question, but he was grateful for it. He didn't need her complicating matters. Now that he had her in his grasp he could scratch that off the list of many.

He took her roughly by the arm and led her to the next platform, where a staff member checked the tickets Envy had found in Archer's pocket and let them board. A compartment at the end looked undisturbed and quiet. He forced Winry into her seat before sliding the compartment door closed behind them and sitting down opposite her. He couldn't risk removing his disguise, but as he watched her tense under his gaze, he couldn't help but lighten the atmosphere a bit.

"Mrs. Rockbell, do you understand why you're being taken to North City?" he asked.

She shook her head, lips stubbornly thinned as if she had declared not to speak even if she wanted to. The old Envy would have positively squirmed with delight at the fear and uncertainty that radiated from her, but he was not a part of Father's cruel design any longer. He longed to release some of the anxiety from her conscious. He couldn't risk compromising his disguise, no matter how much he wanted to, but he would help her to relax if she let him.

"Never mind that then," he said, carefully, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, and I apologize that it would have to be under these circumstances. I knew your parents, you see."

This seemed to get her attention. Her eyes snapped up. Curiosity flooded into the blue, but she remained silent. He continued, "I was stationed with them in Ishbal. They followed the doctor's creed right to the very end… They were very noble."

"I wished they had never been taken from me," Winry whispered. Envy thought he saw a tear slide down her face, but he may have been mistaken. Her eyes did not look the slightest bit watery and her voice was calm and even. Maybe, he had imagined it.

"They saved many lives," he stated. He did not doubt the pair of doctors worked tirelessly to save members from both sides of the coin. It was still something Envy had trouble understanding. Why risk your own life for complete strangers, enemies even? The very idea would not have even crossed his mind if it had been him. In a way, he liked the old way of thinking. It had been black and white. Kill the enemies, save the sacrifices. Follow Father's orders and do good by your siblings. Things had been simpler. And now…

"I know, but I still miss them…" Winry said. Her eyes fell to the floor. He hated when she did that, because he couldn't see her face.

"I'm sure they would want you to be strong for them right now," he found himself saying. Without hesitation, she looked up with a fury that could match his own. The blue in her eyes looked about to boil.

"You say that, and yet you've kidnapped me from my home and plan to drag me to the other side of the country!"

Envy was taken aback for a moment, but then his surprise turned to enthusiasm. "That's right," he said, with a grin. If he wasn't careful his voice would slip into his usual one, "You feel that anger, don't you? How long have you been keeping that stored away? Use it to your advantage and you could do great things."

His response seemed to have the opposite of his desired effect because Winry's eyes suddenly clouded over in thought. "You mean terrible things," she corrected him, "Anger only feeds more anger after all, yet sometimes I can't help but be angry with myself for not following through with it."

"Huh?" She'd lost him. A dark shadow shifted in her eyes, but she glanced out the window instead of looking at him.

"I know the man who killed my parents," she suddenly said, "I met him face to face… I had the power then to end it… but I couldn't."

Questions buzzed through Envy's mind. Was she talking about him? He decided the best reply was silence, and as expected, Winry elaborated without his aid, "A few weeks ago, Scar was sighted in Central and friends of mine were put in danger. I don't know why, but… I think I got fed up with waiting around. I wanted to do something. I wanted to be of some help to them."

Suddenly, she burst into tears in front of him and Envy's eyes widened in surprise. He found himself at a loss of what to do. He had to keep his composure, or she would suspect something right away, but it just killed him to watch her as she curled in on herself and sobbed helplessly into her arms.

"I had him at gunpoint, and I still couldn't do it! After everything he's done!" she gasped.

"Scar killed your parents?" Envy asked. He was more surprised than anything to find this out. Even though it pained Winry to know the truth, Envy couldn't help but be grateful for it. It took her attention off of him and directed her hate and pain for the Ishbal Rebellion onto someone else.

Scar. He would have never guessed it had been someone from the Ishballan side. When he heard about her parents, he had always assumed they had gotten caught in crossfire or alchemists' rouge flames. He realized this would change a few things. Now she had somewhere to place blame, and it had nothing to do with the whole military or armed forces. This was one man, and he could easily be dealt with. She only had to say the words…

She was still sobbing into her hands, though he noticed her tears had long since dried. "They had helped him…. And he killed them…. They had saved his life! Dammit! And I couldn't even avenge them!"

"Keep your voice down," Envy ordered, sharply. This seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. She uncurled herself, looking a little ashamed and brushed her fingers through her hair. Envy thought it made her look a little bedraggled. He wouldn't lie, she looked downright terrible at the moment. Her red-lipped eyes were swollen and glistened with tears, and her face was blotchy and lined.

In all the years he had spent watching her, he could admit that she had changed drastically in the last few weeks. She had been stripped of her immaturity and naivety. To him, she had become more of a woman. To him, she no longer held the air of Fullmetal's mechanic or childhood friend. She was no longer the annoying gearhead girl from Resembool, who followed the Elrics around like a puppy. No. The woman sitting in front of him now was different. She was Winry Rockbell; independent of anything and everything.

"Mrs. Rockbell…" he said softly, "I'm sorry for bringing up that sensitive topic. Forgive me."

"Forgiveness…" he heard her mutter, "No, it's alright. There's nothing to forgive. I'm the one who should be sorry. I lost my head there for a moment…"

"Understandably," Envy nodded, "But what's done is done. Let's forget this conversation ever happened."

"Thank you," Winry said, dipping her head in a bow.

After that they both fell silent. Winry leaned up against the window sill and gazed outward with a thoughtful look in her eyes, while Envy stared at his hands. He wished she would just fall asleep so that he could relax, but as it were she didn't show the faintest sign of fatigue. It looked like he would have to endure the five our train ride staring at his hands and mulling over what she had said.

When the train reached North City, they stepped off and out into the cold. The landscape had changed drastically from summer-land, lush and green, to winter land, covered in a layer of ice and snow. Large snowflakes fell from the gray sky and soaked into their clothes, and made Winry wish she had packed warmer. If only she had known they would be dragging her to North City… At least she had been allowed to take along her tool case.

She threw a side glance at the blonde-haired officer next to her, uncertain of where they were going next. She was surprised to see that he didn't seem to have much of a clue. He glanced around from one end of the platform to the other as if he expected there to be a sign pointing them in the right direction.

"Ah…" she heard him sigh as four large military officers greeted them. They each wore blue military grade toques on their heads and from the bulk of their jackets they seemed more prepared for the weather than the other officer.

"Colonel Archer," one with a blonde goatee saluted, "We've been expecting you, sir. We've been sent here by the Fuhrer, His Excellency, to escort you to the Command Center. This must be Miss Winry Rockbell?"

Winry nodded and shivered against the cold breeze that blew through the open platform. She wished they would get on with their introductions and bring her somewhere warm. The same officer spoke and introduced the others, "I am Lieutenant Heinkel. This is Lieutenant Darius, Lieutenant Zampano and Lieutenant Jerso."

"Good, please take us to Fort Briggs as quick as possible," said Archer looking at the sky, "I think the weather may hinder us if we wait any longer."

"Yes, sir. General Raven is waiting with a vehicle on the edge of town."

Archer stopped abruptly and Winry almost walked into him. "General Raven?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," replied Heinkel, "He bears a message for Major General Armstrong and when he heard that you were bring Ms. Rockbell, he waited to accompany you."

"How thoughtful of him," Archer said, though it sounded to Winry that he would have rather been on his own.

They started walking through town, passing small shops and markets on their way. For the most part, Winry kept to staring at her feet to keep the icy wind out of her face. A wonderful smell of baking bread and fresh vegetables met her halfway through town and she couldn't help but stare hungrily as they passed a small bistro. Before she knew it, they had stopped walking on Archer's orders and she watched him disappear into the bistro. Her mouth watered and her stomach gave an uncomfortable growl. She realized she hadn't eaten since that morning when they had dragged her from Resembool.

Her mouth fell open when Archer reappeared holding a brown paper bag. Steam rose from the lip of the bag, hinting at something warm and delicious. When he shoved it into her shaking hands, Winry couldn't help but stammer her appreciation and decided to wait until she was in the comfort of the dry car to eat it.

General Raven turned out to be an older officer with a salt and pepper hairline and deep blue eyes. He shared words with Colonel Archer as they drove down an icy road. Winry didn't pay much attention to what was said. She was too busy burying her face in a hot, flavorful Panini to care about what went on around her. When she finished she licked her fingers, something she would have normally scowled at, and put the empty paper bag between her knees – it was still nice and hot.

The scenery here was beautiful. Before she had been too frozen and hungry to appreciate it, but now she gazed in awe at the grandness of the snow-covered mountains. She never thought in her wildest dreams that she'd find herself in the northernmost part of the country. Not in her wildest dreams…

But then again, she hadn't thought she'd be doing most things she had done in the past few weeks. Meeting a homunculus, delivering a baby, visiting Hughes' grave, and delving into dark secrets of the military were just a few of the new experiences she could add to the list. Absently, she wondered where Envy was now… It worried her to know he had gone back to Central. What if he had been caught by Father?

Suddenly, her car door opened and Archer held his hand out to help her. "We're here, Miss. Please watch your step. It's icy."

"Ho, what's this?" General Raven said. He pointed over at a large icy rock. Or so that's what Winry thought it was. She and Archer came to stand closer and realized it wasn't a rock at all. In fact, it was a very large man. He was dressed oddly and had strange lines running along his body… Winry gasped into her hands. He looked like Envy. Of course he was bigger and bulkier than Envy, but his outfit and red lines were very similar. A homunculus, then?

"Let's see what this is all about, shall we?" General Raven led them into a massive structure that towered above them between the mountain range. They were greeted by a fleet of soldiers.

"General Raven, sir," said one with sunglasses and dark skin, "Please come and wait inside. A blizzard is approaching."

They filed into a wide hallway and Archer ordered Winry to have a seat on a bench located to the side of it. He stood and waited with her instead of joining the group of officers and General Raven.

"Major Miles, is it? Where is Major General Armstrong?" asked Raven.

"I apologize to keep you waiting, sir, but the General is dealing with something and will be with you shortly," he said.

"No, it's alright. It's our fault for arriving without notice," Raven nodded.

"Please, let me show this way. You can wait more comfortably –,"

"Oh, right," Raven said, suddenly, "I brought guests with me. This is Colonel Archer and the Fullmetal Alchemist's mechanic, Winry Rockbell."

"It's a pleasure," Miles saluted, though he didn't look all that enthused.

"Would you be so kind as to show the Colonel around the fort while I wait and speak with the General?" Raven said with a smile.

Winry suddenly realized her watch would be leaving her. Oddly, she felt safer with Archer than with the rest of the officers present. Archer seemed taken aback by this request also, but he nodded to Miles politely and let himself get dragged away.

"Lieutenant, please escort Winry to the automail shop here at the fort," Raven ordered, "She can wait there."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Leaving Winry behind, he hoped, would not be a mistake. They wouldn't hurt her as long as the Elrics behaved themselves. Envy gritted his teeth as he followed Miles along one of the many corridors of the fort. He hadn't expected General Raven to come along. He knew he was on Father's orders. Since they couldn't use Kimblee they had stooped to using one of their 'Chosen Ones'. It almost made Envy laugh out loud. That old fool actually believed he was being held a seat to become immortal. What an idiot.

Envy would have to deal with him when the time came. He didn't need him wandering around, and since Archer was a lower rank it would make it difficult for him to act on his own will without someone suspecting something.

"What's going on here?" Miles suddenly said at a group approaching them. Envy's eyes widened a bit when he realized Ed and Al were with them. Right, they had been headed to Briggs, but he didn't think they would get here that fast. They must have ignored his advice and gone a different route. If they had listened to him and gone through the mines, they wouldn't have arrived until later. He held back his desire to scowl. This changed a few things…

"Sir, I am moving the Elric brothers from the east cells to the west cells. Who is this gentleman?" replied the officer. Indeed, Envy noticed the Elrics were restrained. He wondered what had transpired since they had arrived. First, Sloth was frozen at the front door and now the Elrics were prisoners…

"This is Colonel Frank Archer. His is General Raven's guest," Miles replied, "I'm showing him around the fort."

Envy nodded at them. He looked right at Ed and said, "Ah, the Fullmetal Alchemist, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Ed stared right at him, but his eyes were guarded and angry, and then, suddenly, they weren't. Envy didn't give it much thought, but instead turned to Miles, "Uh, why are they being held as prisoners?"

Miles frowned deeply, "You saw that thing out front, sir. We believe it might have been a biological weapon sent from Drachma. It arrived here shortly after these two and they seemed to be on speaking terms with it."

Speaking terms? Envy almost burst into laughter. Speaking terms with _Sloth_? Sloth didn't speak unless he really needed to, hence the name. Stupid human.

"What's more," Miles continued, "General Armstrong believes they may be hiding something and until they spill their secret, I have direct orders to keep them under lockdown."

Envy frowned. Sloth hadn't just knocked on the door of the fort. He knew he would have come in through the floor, which didn't look good considering everyone in Briggs was under constant threat of Drachma invasion. He was surprised the Elrics hadn't been court-martialed yet.

"Do you mind if I see where it came in through?" he asked Miles, who blinked in surprise.

"Of course, sir, but I have to warn you. The lower levels are chaotic at the moment. Everyone's working to find out if it leads to Drachma," Miles replied. Envy didn't have to ask to know that he meant the transmutation tunnel. He knew it wouldn't lead to Drachma, but he wasn't going to say so.

* * *

"Mama! There's someone at the door!" Elicia bounded off the couch in excitement. Gracia followed her to the front door as the bell was rung a second time.

When she opened it a man with a cap smiled widely at her and held out a beautiful bunch of wrapped white lilies. "This was sent for you, Mrs. Hughes. There's a memo on the card. Have a good day!"

"Wow! So pretty!" Elicia smiled as her mother handed her the flowers to smell.

"Thank you," she nodded as the man left and closed the door. Elicia was already at the kitchen counter waiting for her mother to unwrap them and give one to her to hold. It wasn't unusual for them to get flowers after what had happened, but she had thought they had exhausted their acquaintance list already. Who else would have thought to send them, and so late after the fact?

"What does the memo say, Elicia?" Gracia asked as she pulled a crystal vase from a cupboard.

After a moment, Elicia looked up at her mother with confusion in her eyes. "It only says 'sorry'."

Gracia paused, "That's odd. Who does it say it was from?"

"They left it blank," Elicia said, turning the card over to see if there was more on the other side, "Mama, does that mean something?"

"I don't know…" Gracia took the flowers from her and unwrapped them carefully. They fell outward in a bunch of tangled leaves and stems, but she picked one out of it and handed it to Elicia. Then, her eye caught sight of something folded tightly in between the stems. It was slightly damp and badly torn, but it turned out to be a well folded note. She scanned it, not really understanding what it meant. However, at the bottom, it clearly read 'Send my regards to the Colonel as well'.

"Mama, what is that?"

Gracia refolded the note as it had been before she'd read it and stood, leaning on the counter in distant thought. After a moment's consideration, she went to the living room and picked up the receiver.

"Colonel Mustang, please," she said. After waiting for the line to be transferred Mustang picked up. "Roy, it's Gracia. I'm fine, thank you for asking… You… haven't been by for tea in a while. I thought maybe tonight would be best?"

There was a pause on the other end as Mustang considered. Gracia waited patiently. Meanwhile, Elicia stood next to her, holding the white lily in her hands. One of the pedals brushed her cheek softly.

"I'm pleased. I'll have tea ready for seven then." With that she hung up the receiver and put the note next to the telephone. Mustang may have suspected something, but she would fill him in when he arrived. The death of her husband had taught her a few things about being conspicuous and careful about giving out information. As things were, she didn't know how safe the lines were or whether or not Mustang was being watched like her husband had been.

She sighed.

Elicia smiled, smelling the flower happily. "I like this one," she said.


	19. To Walk Beside Me

**Chapter 19: To Walk Beside Me**

Envy ran a hand through the short brown hair of his disguise, and stared across the room at the hole Sloth had created. Teams of workers poured cement onto the grated surface, closing it up. What a nightmare. Sloth was not supposed to dig _up_, he was meant to dig _forward_. Idiot. Well, at least this mistake bought the humans more time.

"Lt. Colonel," Miles said next to him. "Let me show you to the development sector of the Fort."

Envy wondered why he was suddenly being dragged away, until he saw General Armstrong leading General Raven from the elevator. He resisted the temptation to grin. The reason Father had left Briggs Fort for the end was because of _her_. Envy knew that much. The homunculi were not stupid. They knew from the very beginning who would be easily swayed and who would need cutting down. Armstrong was neither. Too strong to be convinced to run with their plan. Too stubborn to die. Whatever plans Raven was given by Wrath would fail. And judging from the smug grin on his face, Envy figured he had managed to talk to Armstrong about being a 'chosen one.' Idiot. Armstrong was playing him like a fool.

Envy nodded to them as Miles led him past and into the elevator. The doors slid closed, and a silence lingered. Envy chanced a glance at him; mocha skin, pale hair, sunglasses hid his eyes. He ran the name over in his head. Tried to remember if there was anything in the military files about a Major Miles that he could use. It bothered him that he could not remember any details about him.

He looked over at Miles again. Mocha skin, sunglasses… And then it hit him: Ishvalan members on his father's side. The information from the file flooded into his memory as if he had broken off a rusted water spout. The information flowed like water in a tight stream; fast, precise, pressurized.

"Major Miles, if I recall correctly, your grandfather was from Ishval." Envy watched his expression change. His eyebrows rose over the rim of his sunglasses, lips thinned. "Isn't that right?"

_Ding_. The elevator doors slid open, and Miles led him out onto a steel catwalk above a large room. Envy looked down on the tanks, the missiles, the boxes of explosives, and thought for a moment Miles would not answer his question.

"What's your point?" Miles stopped before the railing, and stared at Envy. Even though Envy could not see his eyes behind the dark lenses, he imagined them narrowing on him.

"I want to know what it's like to turn your back on your own kind." At Envy's comment, Miles' hands balled into fists. He watched him, wondering if he would come up with an answer. Memories of his past, two-hundred years of it, rise up in his mind. They swirl like oil on water in no particular order: Lust's sly grin; Gluttony sucking on his thumb; the flash of malice in Greed's violet eyes; Father's steady golden stare. Pieces Envy knew he would never get back. Tiny fragments of a pointless life. And he realized he missed it, just slightly. The feeling was so fragile he knew if he lingered on it, it would shatter.

"There are no sides to choose, Colonel," Miles replied. "There are only individuals, and how we each choose to view each other. I remained in the military even during the Ishvalan Rebellion, because I hope that my actions will change how the rest of the world sees my Ishvalan brothers and sisters. I am like a pebble tossed into an ocean of Amestris. One day, the ripples I create will become waves."

Envy thought he was a little naïve. "And what about your perception of Amestrians, Major? Don't you hate them for slaughtering your people?"

"My closest friends here in Briggs are Amestrian," Miles replied, calmly. "And regardless of our blood or ancestry, we would die to protect each other. So, no, Colonel, I do not hate Amestrians."

Envy leaned forward and wrapped his fingers around the metal railing. It was warm to the touch. So, humans are the same regardless of race. Even without the tie of blood, they stand next to each other, protecting each other. He felt a strange kinship with Miles. Like him, he had turned on his brethren, the homunculi and Father, and made peace with those who were originally considered his enemy.

"You know, if it hadn't of been for the Fullmetal Alchemist, you would have been the first to be upfront with me," Miles said. "When people discover I'm Ishvalan, they are quick to pity me."

"Let's just say I share a similar outlook," Envy replied, "and it's not in my nature to pity."

The corners of Miles' mouth turned up in a small smile. He looked like he was about to say something before the elevator doors slid open and an officer ran out of it. "Major Miles, sir!"

Miles and Envy turned to him. "Yes, what is it?"

"It's General Raven, sir. It appears he's missing!"

Envy's eyes narrowed. So, the humans acted faster than he anticipated. Father was right about General Armstrong. She was not one to be underestimated. He wondered how much Raven managed to tell her before she killed him. And then, he remembered the Elrics.

"Take me to where you're keeping Fullmetal, Major," Envy ordered.

8888

Roy Mustang pinched the note between his fingers as he left Gracia's apartment. _Send my regards to the Colonel as well_. He knew Envy had been the one to send the message with the flowers, but why?

A chilly wind pulled at the tail of his long coat as he crossed the street and got into a parked car. Hawkeye sat patiently in behind the wheel. She looked over at him when he closed the door.

"How was tea?" she asked.

Mustang passed the note to her, and frowned. "The bastard is mocking me. He knows I'm in no position to kill him now, even if I want to. He knows that, so now he's rubbing it in my face."

Hawkeye unfolded the paper and read the note silently. He waited for her response to it, some form of confirmation. If she could give him even a single nod, it would let him remember his hatred, remember that regardless of his deal with Envy, the homunculus would still die by his hand. But Hawkeye only stuffed the note into her pocket, and said:

"The rest of the letter was washed away by water. I wonder what he would have been trying to tell you and Gracia. An admission of guilt?"

"Not his style." Mustang glanced over at her.

"You said Edward trusts him," Hawkeye said. Her hands were on the wheel, but she did not turn the keys to start the car.

"Fullmetal doesn't trust him, but he's in no position to deny Envy's help," Mustang replied. "And Envy knows that. I suspect that's why he hasn't told us everything about what the homunculi are planning. He knows that once all his secrets are spent, he's as good as dead. I won't hesitate to incinerate him."

"Did he say why he's helping us?" Hawkeye asked, making Mustang look over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No."

Hawkeye's gaze narrowed. "Then, we can't trust him, Colonel. Remember that this is Envy, the manipulating homunculus. It could be a trap."

"If it's a trap, then it's a good one." Mustang frowned. "Fullmetal doesn't get caught up in webs that easily."

88888

Fort Briggs. Regardless of her thick wool gloves, the depth of her pockets, the heated air blowing into the mechanics workshop, Winry could not shake the cold from her bones. She shivered and tightened the scarf around her collarbone. Why had she been brought here? When she had opened the front door to officers in blue uniforms, she thought she might be getting arrested. Detained. That had been the word they had used.

She sunk into a chair at the side of the room and waited. Waited for something, someone. Anything. If she was here under arrest, why would they leave her alone in an automail workshop? Nobody had been by to question her. She was not cuffed to a chair like she had been in Central. She thought if she tried the door, it might be unlocked, and she would be able to wander freely through the Fort. Perhaps the arrest was simply an excuse to get her to come North. But why?

Her mind drifted to Envy, his sharp violet eyes, the way the corners of his mouth twisted up in a grin, slanted and wide. She wondered if he had anything to do with her sudden road trip. Or if he was the reason the military was suddenly interested in her.

Envy. He had gone to Central with Edward and Al, and Winry had not heard from any of them in at least a week now. There was a tight twisting of anxiety in her chest. What if something went wrong? What if Envy had been caught by the other homunculi?

Winry knew he had been nervous to go back to Central. He risked being discovered. It felt like a fist had tightened around her heart. Just the thought of Envy in the hands of his Father...

It was strange. She thought after all those years that she might fall for Edward. Yet, here she was. Falling for someone who wasn't even human.

_Fallen_. The word rose in her mind. She corrected herself almost immediately, automatically. And paused. Stopped to catch herself. It was strange. Strange how, despite the literal meaning of the word, she did not feel the sharp tinge of panic, the sudden rise of her heart into her throat, the anxious tightening of her chest. Thinking of Envy made warmth return to her bones, let her settle more comfortably into the layers of wool clothing. Her numb toes started to tingle as the feeling came back.

Winry let her mind wander. When all the troubles in Amestris were settled, what would life be like? What would the aftermath be? Would Envy linger? She imaged him sitting on the green hillside back home, looking out over the valley, watching the railroad snake its way through the land. It would be the beginning of summer. Warm breezes would brush against her skin. New scents would bring old memories: thyme, basil, chopped cedar. Sweet and spicy. Would Envy turn and glance over his shoulder when he hears her? She wondered absently: did he know how to dance?

She did not feel shy about thinking of his hands. What they might feel like. She felt Envy's wiry strength before. Remembered how his arms felt around her waist, how his skin felt against hers. The warmth there. Most of all she remembered the feeling of safety. Something she had not felt since her parents had been alive. Complete contentment. The security of it. Of all people, Envy made her feel that way.

Winry picked at a chip in the armrest of the chair, and stared across the room. Even after finding out what Envy had done. Murdering Maes Hughes. Pulling the trigger to start the War in Ishval. She hated it. Hated how she had fallen for someone, regardless of the bad. Hated how she was trying to justify it all in her mind, make Envy easier to love. Hated herself for it. But could not help it. When she remembered being held in his arms, she was able to forget the bad. If only for a moment. Did it make her as bad as him?

8888

Edward and Alphonse stared at Envy through the bars of their cell. Envy ran a hand through his short brown hair, and ordered one of the Brigg's guards to let him speak to Edward alone. They were escorted to a private room, where Edward's metal arm was cuffed to the chair. Envy was sharply reminded of the interrogation room Winry had been kept in weeks before.

Once the guard left them, Envy turned to Edward, and said, "I'm Lt. Colonel Frank Archer, military specialist -"

"What's a military specialist doing here?" Edward asked, eyes narrowing. "Did the Fuhrer send you?"

"My orders are none of your concern." Envy sat down across from him and folded his hands on the table top. "I'm told you may know where I can find Scar."

Edward blinked, and Envy had expected this reaction. He resisted the temptation to smirk. Knew it would give him away. He continued, "Apparently Scar has been seen travelling with a Xingese girl with a black and white cat. I would like to question her."

Edward's eyes widened, only slightly. Envy knew he would be after the girl for her talent in Alkahestry, especially after Father's display of alchemy. Now that the Elric brothers knew where the power fuelling their alchemy came from, they would be searching for an alternative to get their bodies back.

"I've been kept in the cell here for the past few days. Is the military really that desperate?" Edward asked. Envy frowned. Not because Fullmetal was being unhelpful, but because he had expected the runt to catch onto his ploy by now. Envy knew Briggs well enough to know they were being watched even in this 'private' room. He did not want to blow his cover, especially after seeing Sloth frozen at the front door.

He decided to try a different tactic. "Then, perhaps you can tell me what you know about a group of suspected oddballs called the homunculi?"

At this, Edward looked up in surprise. Golden eyes widening on Envy. "So, you weren't sent here by the Fuhrer?"

_Careful, runt_. Envy knew if he had been anyone else from Central a comment like that would have landed Edward in prison. The implication of his question: the Fuhrer in league with the homunculi. To those in Central Headquarters trying to hide the truth, Edward was a threat.

Envy leaned back in the steel chair. Felt one of the rungs dig into his spine uncomfortably. He pushed it from his mind, and replied, "By that question, I can assume you know something."

Edward must have realized his mistake, because he dropped his gaze to the table and frowned. He did not look like he was going to say anything more, and Envy was getting frustrated with Edward. Of all the times to be thick-skulled...

"Okay, let me ask you this one," Envy persisted. "I hear the Flame Alchemist might be in league with one."

Edward's gaze rose to meet Envy's blue stare. Envy continued, "The shape-shifter. He sent a letter to the Colonel."

Envy still was not sure if Edward understood he was trying to let him know who he was without anyone else finding out. Before he could wonder too long, Edward tapped the table with his index finger. _Tap, tap, pause, tap._

"Now that you mention it," Edward said. "I do remember hearing about a rogue homunculus. So, do you know what the letter said?"

Envy nodded, and closed his eyes. "It said: I remember October the 3rd, 1911, too."

Edward stared. Envy waited. He remembered the day the Elrics burned their house to the ground. Remembered watching Winry cry, tears glistening in the firelight. Remembered Edward turning his back on everything. Remembered how Alphonse waited until the early morning, when the coals were finally doused by a thin rain. Envy knew Edward carried that date close to his heart. It would be the only way to him to get through to Edward: _I've been there when you were most vulnerable. Seen you when you were scraping rock bottom. Witnessed your failure, your shame, your denial. _

It was not a threat. It was a plea. Envy needed Edward to trust him like Winry had. Time was running out, and Mustang's promise hung over his head. It was the only reason Envy had not told Edward everything. He needed to know his safety was secure. Thought that if he gained Edward's trust, Fullmetal might be able to persuade Mustang to back down.

Edward sighed. "I think you can drop the act, Envy."

Envy frowned.

Suddenly, the door flew open and the woman knew only by name entered the room with her hand on the hilt of her sword. Her blue eyes narrowed on Envy, lips thinning. Envy stood up, but did not risk transforming into his usual form. General Armstrong.

"So you are the shape-shifter called Envy. The homunculus in league with this brat," she said, pointing a finger at Envy. Edward's jaw tensed at being called 'brat'. "I have questions, and you will answer all of them."

Envy smirked and put a hand on his hip. "So you killed General Raven, huh? Are you sure that was a smart idea?"

Armstrong raised her eyebrow, and Edward's eyes widened. "You murdered him?" he blanched.

Armstrong ignored him and regarded Envy with a narrowed gaze. "I see you're sharper than the other homunculus we fought. But, I'm the only one here that will be asking the questions, homunculus. Now, tell me: what does the Fuhrer have planned for Briggs?"

Envy frowned, and looked over at Edward, wondering how much he had already told her. But Edward simply stared at him, waiting.

"The last blood crest needs to be made here for the circle to be complete. I saw Sloth frozen outside, so at least the tunnel can't be finished. As long as we can keep the tunnel from being dug, Father's plan will not be completed," Envy explained, but he watched Armstrong's expression change. Her eyes widened slightly. Her hand tightened its hold on the hilt of her sword.

"The big homunculus is back in the tunnel," she said with a hint of regret. "General Raven gave the orders before I could silence him."

_Silence him_. Envy grinned at those words. He liked the woman General. She had the nerve most humans did not. He would not be surprised if she was also a homunculus, the way she talked about another human's death. The insensitivity in her voice made him remember how he used to be, before he knew what guilt felt like.

"General Raven's death will draw attention from Central," Envy said. "Wrath will send someone to take your place, and you will probably be sent to answer to the Fuhrer directly."

Armstrong took a threatening step forward, fist shaking at her side, other hand tight around her sword hilt. "Then let them come! Briggs will be fine without me."

"But we have to prevent conflict from starting here," Edward said. "If the blood crest is made and the tunnel is finished, that creep's plan will be realized."

"Not if I can help it," Envy growled. He had seen Xerxes fall, helped clean up the mess the massive transmutation left behind. Almost two-hundred years ago and he remembered every detail. He wished sometimes homunculi memories faded like human ones did. The tight pitch of screams. The sudden silence after. Jarring, chilling, eerie.

He thought of Winry in that moment. Knew that if he did not help stop Father that she would become just another memory, another chapter in his eternal story. He could not let that happen. He had made a promise to himself: he would protect her. That's what guardians did.

A red flash of light surrounded Envy as he transformed back into his usual form. Armstrong took a small step back, but Edward simply watched. Afterward, Envy smirked at Armstrong's stunned expression.

"We'll have to track down Scar and that Alkahestry girl," Edward said. "They can help us. Maybe they can teach Al and I alkahestry so that that Father guy can't stop out alchemy again."

Armstrong nodded. "I'll permit you and your brother to leave the Fort to search under the condition you will bring the girl to me in the end. This alkahestry sounds like it could be a useful tool to learn."

"Wait," Envy turned to Edward in surprise. "Aren't you and Scar enemies? He killed Winry's parents remember? You can't seriously tell me you're forgiving him that easily. If you don't kill him, I will."

Edward frowned at him. "You're one to talk, Envy. And I'm not forgiving him. Far from it. But if we're going to defeat the homunculi we're going to have to work together. I see that now."

"Enough with the chit chat. Fullmetal, I suggest you leave with your brother if you want to search for Scar, but I want keep the homunculus here," Armstrong said.

Envy rounded on her. "I have a name!"

"I don't care," Armstrong snapped. "From this point on, you're working for me!"

88888

Winry looked up when the door to the workshop opened, and her breath caught when she saw Envy following Edward into the room. Edward's eyes widened when he saw her, and before Winry could say a word, Envy said:

"See, no harm done. If she'd have stayed in Resembool, Wrath would have taken her hostage by now."

"Envy? Ed?" Winry looked between them, felt a weight lift from her shoulders. "What's going on?"

She ran over to them, teetered on the balls of her feet as they came to a stop in front of her. Envy crossed his arms and glanced over at Edward, who asked, "Winry, are you okay? The officers who arrested you... they didn't tell you why, did they?"

Winry shook her head. "No, they said I was being detained, but they wouldn't tell me what for. And then I was brought here."

"I brought you here," Envy said, suddenly. "Sorry for the deception, but General Raven was watching you closely."

Winry blinked. "Envy? You mean, you were disguised as Mr. Archer? That was you?"

Envy nodded, but before he could reply with words, Winry backhanded him across the face. His cheek stung. He could feel the tender skin start to blotch red. When he turned back to face her, her lips were thin with anger and her hands were in fists. He tried to push down his own fury, tried to tame it.

"You could have at least said something to me," Winry said. "And all those things you said about my parents! How dare you!"

"Winry!" Edward stepped between them, and Envy balled his fists. He wanted to push the little brat away, and it was the first time he had ever felt angry at Winry since he had switched out his philosopher stone. It made him pause for a moment. Long enough for Edward to continue, "Al and I have to leave the Fort to do something, but Envy's going to stay here."

Envy half expected Winry to refuse to stay with him at the Fort, but she did not. Edward turned to him, and said, "If our theory is right, things are about to get dangerous here. I'm trusting you too protect Winry."

Winry stared at Edward. Mingled surprise and touch of fear lay behind her eyes. Envy knew she wanted answers to questions unspoken. And the fact that Edward was willing to leave her in hands of a known former enemy was proof that things were desperate.

"It's time." Major Miles stood in the doorway ready to escort Edward out of the Fort. Envy heard Edward give Winry some short words of assurance before letting himself be led away. When the door closed behind them, Envy was sharply aware of the silence that lingered between Winry and himself.

Winry stared at Envy. Watched the tips of his dark hair brush over his shoulders as he turned back to face her. She could feel his eyes on her, but could not bring herself to meet them. The anger she had felt a moment ago had vanished. In its place a slow, sinking sadness pooled like molasses. Sticky, heavy. Something was not right in the way Envy regarded her. When she finally looked up into his violet eyes, they were guarded. They reminded her of how he used to look. Inquisitive, yet manic. She could tell he was worried about something.

"Talk to me," she said. She wanted him to open up to her. Felt that even after all they had been through, Envy still held back. That he still kept secrets; his demons locked away. In a way, it was not fair. He knew everything about her, and she still had much to learn about him.

After his comments about her parents, she felt betrayed. But then she realized: it might have been the only way Envy was comfortable talking about Ishval. She realized, even though she knew how he had started the war, he never really talked about his term there. Never mentioned his past in any way.

"About what?" Envy asked, raising an eyebrow. Winry held out her hand to him. His fingertips brushed the center of her palm briefly. His skin was warm. She was surprised when he took her hand in his, did not expect him to do something so _human_.

"Let's walk," Winry said, "and you can tell me stories, anything as long as there's no alchemy involved."

Envy snickered. "Stories? What are you? Three?"

Winry wondered if he realized he was leading her out of the room, into the hallway. Walking slow. She wondered if he knew how significant a simple gesture, holding her hand, was to her. She noticed he walked not a couple paces in front or behind, but _beside_ her. He matched her stride, stepped slowly with her. There were people in the hallway, moving around them, but Winry did not care. She wanted to savour this moment. Tomorrow the nightmares they have been running from might eventually catch up.


	20. When she was Electric

**Chapter 20: When she was Electric**

Places held memories. There were places in Winry's mind she did not like to visit. Places that were discovered or stumbled upon in the most unlikely times. Places that reminded her of her parents.

Fort Briggs did not have any of these places. Nothing reminded her of home, except perhaps, the absence of it.

She walked with Envy, drew a map of the Fort in her mind. Listened as he told her stories of his past. He filled the rooms of the Fort with memories over two hundred years old. The industrial kitchen did not smell of thyme and lemon like it did back home, but as they ate lunch Envy told her of Ishval, of war in distant lands. Winry thought she might feel grit on her teeth, the dust in the air, smell the scent of copper as blood soaked into the sand.

The flush of orange light in Winry's room had been replaced by an impersonal fluorescent glow. There were no decorative touches on the walls. Here Envy shared secrets. Things he said he had never told anyone before. He filled the shadowed corners of the room with his words. Told her how his life, his past, everything he remembered, felt flat and colorless. Purposeless.

Envy was true to his word, true to the promise he made to Edward. He went with Winry almost everywhere. In the morning he walked her to the kitchen. During the day he lingered by her side as she volunteered her time in the automail workshop. He typically brought them dinner there and ate at the small workbench. Then they walked the cold rampart together, hand in hand.

Winry buried beneath layers of wool. She watched Envy scan the pale valley for signs of trouble. His violet eyes narrowed on the mountains. He looked towards Drakma, and Winry thought that the constant paranoia around the Fort was getting to him. When she asked him, he avoided the question.

In the evening, he walked her back to her room with the fluorescent lights. They had fallen into a routine: he would hesitate on the threshold and Winry would invite him in. They would sit on the bed with a deck of cards between them and talk. He would tell her stories of his past. Moments he had long forgotten that would only come back to him when Winry asked. Winry could tell as he shared these memories with her that he was, for the first time, careful with his words.

If she asked of Ishval, he would tell her of Ishval. If she asked of his childhood, he usually responded with: _I don't have one_. She asked him to share his fondest memory, and then regretted it when she remembered the work he used to do for Father. The dark centuries of his life before her. That she may not want to know what his favorite moment is. His reply shocked her.

"Fishing in Resembool."

Fishing in Resembool. Winry smiled at the memory. If felt so distant now. Yet she knew that compared to Envy's long life it must seem like yesterday for him. He said his memories do not fade like humans' do. He remembers the sharpness of pain, the sinking feeling of disappointment, the slow emptiness of loss. The anger. He told her he groups his memories like one would group spices in a pantry. Ginger, garlic, basil, salt – except they were: Pain, Anger, Elation, Failure. Regret is new, he said. So is Contentment.

But no matter Envy's willingness to share his past with her, Winry could not help but feel that a distance was growing between them. One she could not explain. She felt the closest to him now than she ever had, but she noticed he was careful with his hands, never touching her except to hold her palm tightly against his while they walked from room to room in the Fort. But now, privately, a tension lingered.

Winry placed a card on the pile between them, and Envy followed with his turn, only collecting the cards once she had pulled her hand away. She wondered if Edward had said something to him. Then frowned at the thought. Envy would not back down simply because Edward said he should. No, something else was bothering Envy. And Winry figured the stories of his past were more of a distraction for her. Placate her with empty words. A decoy.

Winry placed the final card down, and said, "I win."

Envy frowned. His eyes narrowed on the pile of cards between them as if he were trying to uncover a cheat. When he found none, he threw his hand down and shrugged.

"Shit. I went easy on you," he said, sighing. Winry thought she had finally found someone with more of an ego than Edward. "You want to play another round so I can beat you again, or do you want me to go?"

"Is there something wrong, Envy?" Winry asked. She noticed his violet eyes, the rising of his eyebrow. "Normally, you're so talkative, but lately you've been avoiding my questions."

Envy snorted and shrugged. "What are you going on about? I feel like I've been doing nothing but talking all damn day. And I haven't been avoiding your questions –,"

"Don't think I haven't noticed. I'm not an idiot, Envy!" Winry snapped, making Envy pause. He turned his face away to start across the room at a small workbench piled with mechanical parts, and Winry knew he hated being called out. He crossed his arms, and a frown surfaced on his face. Winry knew he would hold his silence out of stubbornness. He was just like Edward in that way.

"Whenever I ask you about what you and Ed are planning you change the subject," Winry said. "Yesterday I asked you why you're keeping me here and you didn't answer me. Don't think I've forgotten, or that I'm too stupid to realize you're trying to keep me in the dark!"

"What do you want me to tell you? We're at war!" When Envy turned back to face her, his violet eyes were narrowed, his lips curled in a scowl. There was a shadow of anger in his expression. Winry had not seen him look this way in a long time, since when they had first met. For the first time in many weeks, she felt like he might reach over and wrap his fingers around her neck. It made her lean back slightly.

He did not seem to notice her adjustment as he continued, angrily, "You want to know why you're here playing house in Fort Briggs? It's because you're a hostage. Wrath wants the Elrics to behave, and you're his way of getting to them. If I leave you alone and those idiots do something Father doesn't like, you're dead! Understand, now?"

Winry's eyes were wide. She balled her fists into the covers and dropped her gaze to the pile of cards lying forgotten between them. How could she have been so stupid? It all made sense now. The reason she was dragged to the North. A hostage. And now Ed and Al were forced to play nice, or Father would send someone after her. That would mean Envy would be discovered too. She looked up into Envy's narrowed stare, and asked, "Why didn't you tell me this before? And where have Ed and Al gone now?"

The look he was giving her made her remember the homunculus he used to be. She could see the anger and impatience there behind his eyes when he replied, "They've gone after that Ishvalan. The one called Scar. And I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Winry snapped, but before she could voice her irritation, Envy bared his teeth at her, violet eyes narrowing even more. She was sharply reminded of the homunculus she met in the park that one night in Central. Envy the Jealous, pawn for Father, murderer of Maes Hughes, instigator of the Ishvalan rebellion. Winry slid away from him, pinned her shoulders against the headboard in her attempt to put as much distance between them as possible.

And Envy must have noticed, because his eyes widened and he uncrossed his arms. The faint red glow behind his eyes vanished almost as soon as it had come. Winry noticed a jerkiness in his hands when he tried to reach for her, and stopped himself short when he realized what he was doing.

"I'd never hurt you, Winry."

It sounded like he was trying to convince himself too. He turned away from her and stood up from the bed. Then he looked down at his hands. Winry watched him, curiously. Quietly, he said, "You piss me off sometimes, but, strangely, I'm willing to put up with it."

Winry felt the tension in the room evaporate, and smiled. "Not the most romantic thing anyone's ever said to me."

When Envy glanced over at her the corner of his mouth was starting to twist up in a smug grin. The dark shadow in his eyes was long gone. "Get used to it. I'm not about to conform to your human expectations of romance. If you want roses and empty words, go find yourself a soft-headed loser from Central or something."

Winry could not help but laugh at that. "Don't let the Colonel hear you say that. He might take offense."

Oddly, Envy frowned at her mention of Mustang. A silence lingered between them for a moment, and Winry wondered what she had said to upset him. Before she could ask, Envy looked down at the ground and said, "When a human dies their friends and family morn by putting their names on gravestones, right? Why do you do that? I never really understood why humans always want to be reminded of their pain. It's like they enjoy being tormented by their memories."

Winry was taken aback by the strange and sudden question. Then, she realized the raw honesty behind it. Was Envy afraid of dying? It was the only thought that occurred to her. The only reason she would think he would ask such a question.

"It's sentimental," Winry replied. Despite the simplicity of the question, she found it difficult to answer in a way he would understand. "You said your memories don't fade like humans' do. It's because our memories fade with time that we like to be reminded of the people we cared about. If we let them fade, then it's like we're forgetting that person meant anything to us at all. I suppose it would look like we're tormenting ourselves with the pain of loss, but sometimes memories of loved ones can have a positive affect too. We can be inspired by them as easily as we can be hurt by them."

Memories of her parents drifted into the room. She thought Fort Briggs did not have places where she would be reminded of her loss, but now it seemed she was creating one. When she looked up at Envy, his eyes were clouded in thought. There was sadness in the lines of his face, in the way his lips parted slightly, his eyes cast down, his shoulders slouched. Winry wanted to know what he was thinking, or whether her explanation made any sense to him at all.

"Talk to me," Winry said. Envy kept his eyes on the ground. She could tell he did not like it when she asked him to share his thoughts. His hands balled into fists. His jaw tightened.

"You know, I was worried when you went to Central with Ed and Al," Winry confessed. It was her turn to drop her gaze. She stared down at her fists curled into the covers. She twisted the soft fabric between her hands as she talked. "It was so risky for you. Just the thought that you might get caught by the other homunculi… terrified me. That I might never see you again. And that's when I realized, I didn't have anything to remember you by. If you never came back, if we never saw each other again… my memory would fade like it has with my parents."

She did not want to cry. Told herself she would not let the tears come, but it was useless. Heat rose in her cheeks when she remembered the sharp panic of finding out Envy had gone to Central. She had spent the night before he left being angry with him, and she was shocked at how easily she could forget that anger in light of the possibly she may never see him again. She kept her eyes trained on the covers, on her hands twisting the sheet. Knuckles turning white. Hot tears started running down her cheeks.

"Even after I found out what you had done," she cried. "Mr. Hughes… the war in Ishval… I still couldn't let you go. Why? Why can't I let you go? I should hate you for what you did. I tried, Envy. I really did. I tried to hate you. I tried to stay angry. But I couldn't. What does that make me? If people call you a monster for what you did, then I suppose I'm just as guilty."

Finally, Envy said, "You're not making any sense at all."

Winry looked up at him with wide, watery eyes. He stood with a hand on his hip and a frown on his face.

"This is what I don't get about you humans," he said. "You're all over the place with your emotions. Even after I passed through the Gate, I still don't understand how you manage to complicate something so simple."

Winry gritted her teeth, felt anger boil up. She snapped, "You started this conversation with your question about death, Envy. So if I'm complicating things for you, then stop me while I'm ahead and come out and say what's on your mind. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut!"

"I don't want you to die."

Winry heard the words and felt as if her voice had been stolen by the cool draft in the room. Envy stared at her with a frown, one hand on his hip. He shrugged and broke the silence, "It really just comes down to that. And it's selfish. I don't want you to die, because then I'll be alone."

Once again, Winry was shocked by the raw honesty behind his words. Though he said they were simple feelings and simple wants, Winry knew differently. In Envy's attempt to break his new emotions down and apply logic to his feelings, he had managed to come up with a reason that made sense to him. But Winry knew the truth. Knew he had let slip more of himself in those few words than he ever had.

A silence lingered between them. Winry had never thought about _them_, and clearly, Envy had. He was immortal, and she was not. Eventually, he would outlive her. Winry wondered why she had never thought about that before, why it had never occurred to her that Envy might morn her when she finally passed on.

She let slip a small smile. No matter how she looked at it, their life either together or apart would be bitter sweet. She left the bed and walked toward Envy, stepping into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His skin felt warm against her cheek.

"We just have to make the best out of the time we have," she said. She remembered the word _fallen_. Felt it when she looked up into his amethyst eyes, and confirmed it for herself. How could someone be so difficult and easy to love at the same time? Maybe she did not love him. Maybe she was just confused. But then, she had been confused for many years.

Envy smirked. "I would make a few suggestions, but you'll probably shoot down all of –,"

Winry leaned in and cut him off with a kiss. She pressed into him, felt a warm stirring in the pit of her stomach when his arms pulled her in even closer. When she pulled her lips away from his, she grinned and said, "Hasn't anyone told you, you talk too much, Envy?"

"Yeah, yeah." Envy bent down slightly and lifted her up. Winry gripped his shoulders to steady herself, before she was tossed not-to-gently onto the bed. The pile of cards tumbled off the edge. Envy sat on the edge and grinned down at her. "Only a few minutes ago you were telling me I wasn't talking enough. Or do you not remember?"

"Well, you know one side-effect of being human is memory loss," Winry countered, playfully.

"Smart ass," Envy mumbled. He let his eyes trail down her body. Winry watched as he studied her. Where there had been anger, now there was something new. A look of intrigue. Winry wondered if she was ready for this. Wondered if it was even possible to be ready to give away everything. To entrust another with secrets known only to the keeper.

Envy's fingertips brushed lightly from one of her ankles up her leg. Skimming the sensitive skin behind her knee, the softness at the back of her thigh at the base of her skirt. She felt her heart hammering in her chest as she enjoyed the feeling of his touch. The gentleness of it. The assurance in it. She wondered if she ought to reciprocate the affection he was giving her, but when she made to move, he said, "Don't worry so much, Winry. If I do anything you don't like, just tell me."

His hands caressed her legs. She could tell he was taking his time with her. Getting to know every inch of her. She was just starting to lose herself in his touches, when she felt his lips on her shin. She lifted her head from the pillow and saw him, eyes closed, leaving a small trail of butterfly kisses up her leg. Slowly, she arched the small of her back, felt heat rise in her cheeks at her hot embarrassment.

When she opened her eyes, Envy was grinning up at her. A flash of mischief in his eyes. So brief, Winry almost did not catch it. He crawled forward and pressed his body against hers, kissing along her jawline. Winry noticed he kept his weight supported on his elbows on either side of her, and a memory pulsed through her mind. The memory of his monstrous form, the one Father had called his true form. The weight of it must be more than she could imagine. Yet, the pressure Envy applied with his hips against hers was comfortable, and she was grateful he seemed to know just how much she could take. He knew his strength. Seemed to know her limits too.

She brought her hands up to his chest, felt the taut muscles there beneath the black fabric of his shirt. It was not the first time she had touched him. Not the first time warmth stirred in the pit of her stomach at being so close, pressed against him. She noticed, not for the first time, the absence of a heartbeat and of breath.

His kisses trailed down from her neck to her collarbone. Black-green hair tickling her sides as he moved down her body. She was amazed at how gentle his touches were, like he was afraid to break her. As if she were fragile.

"Envy…" she touched the side of his face, drew his gaze up to meet hers. She was surprised to find a bit of a flush in his cheeks. There was a slight flash of panic in his eyes, and she realized he must think she wants him to stop, or that he has done something wrong. She pulled his face to hers, captured his lips, felt him deepen the kiss. Hot, wet. She could not tell if he was impatient or passionate. Found it odd how the two bordered such a thin line.

She broke the kiss only to pull at the hem of her shirt. A flush of red rose in her cheeks. She felt bold, pushed against his chest, saw the flash of confusion behind his eyes. He pulled away from her and she sat up. Before he could open his mouth to ask what she was doing, she pulled him down again, but this time she climbed on top. A small grin curled her lips. He lied on his back looking up at her with a frown.

"I know you're a control freak, but why don't you let me have a go at this," she said, smirking. He seemed to relax. She straddled his waist, ran her hands down his abdomen, kissed the warm skin of his neck. She wanted to show him how much he meant to her. Found new passion in the feeling of his skin. His scent; sweet, musky, clean. In her attempt to find a way to express this new feeling, her touches became heavy. When her fingertips brushed the sensitive skin of his lower stomach, she hesitated. Not sure how to proceed.

Envy seemed to sense her growing reluctance, because in one fluid movement he flipped them so that he was once again on top. He did not hesitate when he pulled her shirt over her head. She was amazed that she felt so comfortable, half-naked under his sharp gaze. His hands were warm against her breasts, his mouth hot. Hooking his fingers beneath the hem of her skirt, he smoothly removed the last of her clothing.

She felt chilled and vulnerable. His violet eyes studied her body with a gentle look. Fingers running softly down her stomach, tracing a thin line from her navel to the tender, moist flesh between her thighs. Winry closed her eyes tightly, arched into his touch. Felt hot pleasure like never before.

A pressure was on her hips again, and when she opened her eyes Envy was kissing the soft skin of her neck, eyes closed. She noticed he was now naked, could feel his warm skin against the inside of her thighs. She felt a little nervous.

"Winry," he whispered. His hot breath brushed against her ear. "Do you trust me?"

She could not help the reply, "Yes…"

He kissed her lips. There was a short pause where Winry wondered if there would be any pain, any blood. But the only thing she felt was the hammering of her own heart, the hot dampness between her thighs, and the sharp pleasure of Envy sliding in.

* * *

Envy lay awake staring at the ceiling. The covers shifted slightly as Winry turned over in her sleep. In all his two hundred years, not once had he been this close to a human. This had not been the first time he had been intimate with one, but sex never meant anything to him. He was the master deceiver of the homunculi after all; lover, husband, wife, mistress. He had played all the roles before. Never floundered an act. Never stuttered a line. Never failed in his seduction.

And when it was all over, Envy would walk away from it. No strings. No emotions. Sometimes, if Father ordered it, Envy would even kill his unlucky partner after the fact. Taking pleasure both from the act of sex and the kill. The cherry on the proverbial cake.

But this time was different. It was the first time Envy cared. Cared about his partner's pleasures. He wanted Winry to enjoy him as much as he knew he would enjoy her. He was certain he had satisfied her, felt her inner walls tighten around him, watched as she threw back her head, exposing the soft skin of her neck to him, as a moan escaped her throat.

It was also the first time Envy had been intimate in his preferred form. Winry reminded him of it when, at one point, she playfully pulled at his long hair. It had hurt. A lot. Not to mention, if he did not heal immediately, he may still have red scratches down his back. It made him grin. There might be a little sadist in her yet.

He thought about leaving when they were done. He always left. Usually. But Winry wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. He decided to stay.

_One day, she'll die…_

Envy glanced over at Winry, sleeping soundly. He knew it was true. He was destined to outlive her, and a slow, sinking sadness pressed down on him. It was more than not wanting to be alone after she died. He could not deny he had grown to care deeply for her. He never thought it was possible, but just the thought of her in pain made his insides twist uncomfortably.

_So, this is what it feels like_, he thought, _to be human._


	21. Doppelganger

**Chapter 21: Doppelganger **

Major Miles walked into the automail workshop while Winry was polishing one of the finished products for Captain Buccaneer. Envy looked up from staring at the floor, and was grateful when Miles said he needed to meet with General Armstrong. He glanced over at Winry and knew that she would be alright for a few minutes alone. It had been several days since they had first arrived at Fort Briggs, and despite having lots of stories to share from his past, Envy was getting tired of the same routine day-in and day-out. Maybe this meant General Armstrong would finally have some real work for him.

He followed Miles through the long, steel corridor and into the elevator, where Miles pressed a button at the top of the dial. The doors slid shut and for a moment no one spoke. Envy stared at the arrow above the door as it moved slowly towards the higher numbers. He leaned against the back of the wall, and watched their slow ascent. The silence was finally broken by Miles, who said, "So, now I understand your question. When you asked me how I felt to turn my back on my own people, you were asking because you have betrayed the homunculi. Isn't that right?"

Envy frowned and crossed his arms. The arrow had just passed over the center and was starting to make its way to the far right hand side. He did not know why Miles had to ask a question so blatantly obvious. Just because he put up with Winry did not mean he now harboured feelings for any other human. They all still annoyed the shit out of him.

"I'll take your silence for an answer," Miles continued. "But I wonder, did I give you the response you were looking for? That there are no sides, only individuals. Are you seeking to change the world's perception of the homunculi?"

The arrow had almost reached its destination. Envy's frown deepened. "You make it sound so noble. What does it matter to you why I turned on the homunculi? All you should care about in your short existence is that I'm not trying to kill you like the others are, and leave it at that."

"You can be short with me all you like, but I'm not the one who asked the question in the first place," Miles countered.

_Ding_. The doors slid open and Envy stormed out. His good mood after spending the night with Winry was starting to fade. He hoped the General had something to lift his spirits. Shooting down Drakma soldiers would have been a real treat, but he knew it would be counter-productive to what they were trying to achieve: peace.

General Armstrong waited behind her desk in an office that rivalled the size of the Fuhrer's back in Central Headquarters. She watched them enter, tapped the tip of the hilt of her sword with her index finger until Envy stopped before her desk. He did not salute or bow. He put a hand on his hip, and asked, "What do you want?"

General Armstrong frowned. "You have been living at my Fort for a week now, and Major Miles tells me you haven't caused any trouble. Don't make the mistake of thinking I trust you, but the fact that you haven't tried to kill any of my men is proof enough for me to know you really are on our side. At least, for now."

Envy glanced over at Miles, who stood slightly back from him. Armstrong continued, "As you said, homunculus, I am being called to Central Headquarters, and the Fuhrer is sending someone else to take my place here. No doubt to carve out the blood crest."

"Yeah, no surprise there," Envy said. There was a sour taste in his mouth. "Those bastards have probably pulled some strings in Drakma to initiate an invasion. Probably just a frontal assault. They need casualties, not strategy. I've been worried about that, and I'm surprised it's taken this long for anything to happen."

"We expected as much," General Armstrong replied. "My men know what to do. Even without me here, they can defend the Fort. Though, it seems if Drakma does invade, then the homunculi will have their blood crest. We cannot stop it. But that's not what I called you here for."

Envy frowned. "Well?"

"I want you to leave Briggs before the attack happens. Take Fullmetal's mechanic with you, if you must. Make your way to Central," General Armstrong ordered. Envy narrowed his gaze on her. He knew her next words. She wanted him to help her stage a coup, and at the expense of Father finding out Envy was still alive. He knew it would be risky helping her, and returning to Central. Not to mention Winry would not want him to.

"I'll be heading straight for the top," Armstrong said. "Now that Raven's seat is empty, I can infiltrate Headquarters. When the time is right, my men will clean up whatever mess is left here by Drakma, and we will take Central Command."

"Foolish, human," Envy scowled. "It will be more difficult than that. The Fuhrer is a homunculus. He will not go down easily. And where do you plan on hiding a legion of Briggs soldiers? As soon as your men move south, Central will mobilize."

Armstrong's lips curled up in a smile. "It's all been arranged. Don't worry about how I do my job, homunculus. Worry about getting yourself to Central. I know you have an agreement with Fullmetal to meet him in Liore. Do that, and then help me in Central."

Envy bit the inside of his lip. "Father thinks I'm dead –,"

"Fullmetal told me." Armstrong tapped the hilt of her sword. "Do you think I'm stupid, homunculus? Now stop wasting my time, and get out of my Fort. I will give you an hour to pack."

* * *

Cold wind brushed against Edward's face as he and Alphonse sat inside a wood shack listening to Mei talk about Alchehestry. They intended on learning as much as they could in the short time they had. After discovering the reverse transmutation circle theory with the help of Scar's brother's notes, they realized there was very little time left. A blizzard had forced them to take shelter in an Ishvalan slum, but Edward wanted to head to Liore as soon as they were able.

"…you're supposed to read the veins of the dragon while performing Eastern Alchemy!" Mei was telling Alphonse. Edward desperately tried to understand what she meant by that, and decided Mei's calling was not in the teaching profession, as Alphonse snapped back for the fourth time:

"And I'm telling you, I don't understand how!"

"Sharpen your senses!" Mei shot back. She pointed up at her temples. "See, I can do it!"

"I can't!" Alphonse stood suddenly, shocking Mei into silence. "I'm sorry, let's just try again later."

Edward sighed, grateful for the break. He knew once he and Alphonse sat down with the material they would be able to learn it alone, but Mei had no patience for teaching, and by extension they had no patience to learn from her.

"Sorry I have to ask you to hide us here," Scar was saying to an Ishvallan man, as Edward and Alphonse left the hut. The white landscape blinded them momentarily. Heavy footfalls crunched the snow and Edward's eyes adjusted in time to see Jerso and Doctor Marco approach Scar.

"Let Zampano know that we're going up to the mountains to collect firewood," Jerso said. Edward glanced over at Alphonse. It was their cue. Scar watched as Marco and Jerso left, before turning to them and saying, "If you two are going to help, you should take the Xingese girl and go now."

Mei appeared next to Alphonse with Shou May on her shoulder. She looked over at Edward and Alphonse, and whispered, "I know where there's a place we can set up. Follow me!"

Edward and Alphonse followed her to the edge of town and as they distanced themselves from the people, they were finally able to talk freely.

"I'm surprised the homunculi reacted that fast," Alphonse said. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice, a tremor that mimicked Edward's own feeling of unease. "I wonder who they've sent."

"Who knows," Edward replied. "I'm getting tired of surprises. Hopefully once we catch whoever it is, they can answer some of our questions."

"I still don't get why you didn't ask Envy before we left Briggs," Alphonse said. "I mean, he could have saved us all this trouble."

Snow blanketed the land. They waded through it to get to a small shelter, where Mei had already prepared a remote for the several transmutation circles left out in the snow near a single tree. Jerso and Marco were already there, waiting under it some yards away.

"Wait a minute," Mei said, as they reached the shelter. Edward cleared a patch of ground and sat down. He felt the cold seep up into his spine, and hoped Zampano would get back sooner than later. "Envy? The big monster I saw back in Central? You're telling me you're friends with him?"

Edward and Alphonse glanced between each other, before Edward replied, "Calling him a friend is giving him too much credit."

"Brother!" Alphonse scolded. "If you really mean that, you wouldn't have left Winry with him."

Edward sighed. "Come on, Al. He's just working with us."

"So then, why didn't you ask him about that creepy guy's plans?" Mei asked. "Then I wouldn't be stuck out here, freezing my butt off, trying to catch a homunculus!"

Edward frowned. "When the Colonel declared he would kill Envy regardless of whether he helped us or not, I knew Envy would withhold information. It was no use asking after the Colonel's threat."

"I see," Alphonse said, darkly. "So, Envy must think that we'd give him to the Colonel once he's told us everything he knows."

"But you wouldn't do that," Mei said, looking over at Alphonse. "Alphonse, you're definitely not like that."

"Of course I'd never do that," Alphonse replied. "But Envy's being cautious."

Edward nodded. "I guess if I worked for a guy like the homunculi's Father for all my life, I'd be cautious too."

Mei stared into the center of her transmutation circle. Five knives pinned around the edge of it. Her onyx eyes misted over in thought. "I feel a little bad for him."

"Whatever you do," Edward said, "don't ever tell him that."

"Shh! Here they come!" Alphonse pointed across the white landscape as two figures appeared on the crest of the hill. Zampano was being followed by a cloaked man with dark skin.

"Well, it's not Gluttony," Edward said, squinting across the snow at them. "Then who…?"

"Hey!" They heard Zampano call over to Marco and Jerso. The cloaked man pulled back his cowl, but Edward did not recognize him. He looked like an Ishvallan man.

"Who might that be?" Marco called back.

"Maybe that's another homunculus?" Alphonse whispered to Edward. "One we haven't seen yet?"

"No, we know about the Fuhrer and Gluttony," Edward ticked them off on his fingers. "Lust was killed by Mustang, Envy's with Winry in the North, Gluttony doesn't look like that, Sloth is underground and unless Selim can change his appearance, I believe we're dealing with a completely different homunculus here."

"He's a vagrant I met this morning," Zampano was saying to Marco. "He wanted you to see him, Doctor –,"

"That's enough, Zampano." The man said, narrowing his eyes on Marco. "The shitty acting ends here."

Red sparks crackled around his body. Edward's eyes widened as the man transformed from the feet up. Long dark hair sprouted from the top of his head, violet eyes replaced the crimson Ishvallan ones, an ouroboros tattoo appeared on his thigh.

"_Envy_?" Alphonse gasped. Mei put a finger to her lips to silence them. The snow kept his voice from travelling, Edward watched in confusion as Envy started walking up the hill to Marco, Jerso and Zampano. All the while, his mind spun with questions. Mei was kind enough to voice a couple of them.

"I thought he was with your friend? What's he doing here?" Mei asked. Her hands hovered above the transmutation circle, and Edward could tell she was hesitating using their traps.

"No," Alphonse suddenly said. "It's not the Envy we know. Ed, remember when Father recreated Greed?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking that too. When Pride took Envy's philosopher stone, he must have brought it back to Father so that he could make a new Envy."

"This isn't good," Alphonse said. "Envy's not going to like this when he finds out."

"Excuse me for interrupting your train of thought, but _what should I do here_?" Mei snapped. "Is he your friend, or not?"

"The plans still a go, Mei," Alphonse said. Mei nodded and they turned their attention back to Envy, who was walking up the hill to Marco.

"You're being too optimistic if you think insects like you can pull one over on me," Envy smirked.

"Now, Mei!" Alphonse hissed, and Mei put her hands into the circle. An explosion blew up the snow several feet away and Envy groaned in pain. The powder cleared revealing a sharp icicle had pierced right through his foot.

"What the hell is this!?" Envy yelled. Zampano rushed away from Envy to stand next to Marco.

"Our goal from the start was to lure one of you homunculi here!" Marco revealed. "You did just as we expected. I knew the homunculi would want me dead after what I did in laboratory five. Once we planted the information of my location, all we had to do was wait."

Envy's eyes narrowed. He balled his fists and freed his foot from the spear, only to be hit with another one of Mei's transmutations. It sent him flying into the air. He landed in the snow, face first.

Mei giggled.

"Nice one!" Alphonse said. Edward watched Envy stand, snow falling off his head, as Marco said, "They work like landmines. Alchemy evolves every day."

"That kind of alchemy doesn't even exist –," Envy punched the ground only to have Mei activate another circle. Large ice spikes shot up from the ground and surrounded the homunculus.

"That's the proof I needed to know for certain he wasn't the Envy we know," Edward suddenly said to Alphonse. He did not have to voice the rest of it, before Alphonse nodded.

"That's right," he replied. "The Envy we know already knows about Mei's Alchehestry. He would have put that together, and figured out that Mei was using remote transmutation."

"Well, Envy," Marco said, "how does it feel to be ridiculed by those you look down on as insects?"

Envy was staring at the snow. Edward could tell they had him fooled by the way he was trying not to move. Envy balled his fists and glared up at Marco, baring his teeth. Mei giggled next to Alphonse and Edward, and said, "Things are working perfectly. He has no idea it's remote alchemy."

Suddenly, red sparks crackled again around Envy's body as he shouted, "That's enough! You bastards want to play your little games? Well, I'm putting an end to it!"

Envy grew in size, his skin turned a dark green, his hands turned into claws, his face elongated. Edward's eyes widened as Envy's monstrous form loomed over Marco, Jerso and Zampano. He whipped his large tail into the snow, sending a blinding cloud of white powder into the air. They heard Zampano screaming for Marco, but could not see anything aside from Envy.

"How do they expect me to use my traps now? I can't see a thing," Mei said, voice piquing in panic.

"Just wait. It'll clear any second," Alphonse said.

"We should help them," Edward said. He made to stand, but Alphonse stopped him, "No! Doctor Marco said whatever happens…"

The white powder was clearing off. Edward reluctantly sat back down, and watched Envy look around for Marco. Jerso had carried Marco on his back to avoid the powerful attack by Envy's tail. Mei activated another circle to send spikes into Envy's face, but he simply shrugged them off.

"Such weak attacks can hardly pierce my skin!" He snarled. Mei frowned, but Edward noticed Scar appear behind Envy. He jumped up onto the monsters back, right hand ready, and said, "Then what about _this_?"

A scream erupted from Envy's throat as blue alchemic light cut through the pale landscape. The monster collapsed into the snow with a loud crash and Scar slid off him. There was a moment of pause as Marco asked, "Is he dead?"

Before he could get any closer, Envy's elongated tongue seized him, curled around his body and his neck. Envy held Marco high into the air. "Gotcha!"

"Doctor!" Zampano yelled.

"Whoa, don't move," Envy ordered, "or I'll snap his neck."

"This is looking bad," Edward said, balling his fists. He hated that he had to stay put. He watched Envy break Marco's nose with a snap of his large finger, and had to look away. "Al, I can't take this anymore."

"Marco has a plan," Alphonse reminded him. "If you storm in there now, you could get him killed."

"Okay, why don't I destroy the slums over there? I'll make you watch," Envy was saying to Marco. Alphonse gasped. "But it would be no fun to simply kill them. I could always take them back to Central and make a philosopher's stone out of them."

"You monster!" Marco snarled.

"Calm down, Doctor," Envy mocked. "Since when have you cried over the people you helped turn into stones? You've made so many in the past, so I'm told."

Edward gasped. "So he admits he wasn't there," he said to Alphonse. "He's definitely a remake of Envy then."

"You're right," Marco said to Envy, bowing his head. "I've made many philosopher's stones, sacrificing the lives of many people. I'm more familiar with the ways of making a stone than anyone else in this country."

Edward noticed Marco removed the gloves off his right hand, as he shouted, "But not only do I know how to create them, but I know how to destroy them as well!"

He grabbed Envy's tongue with his right hand and blue alchemic sparks shot up around the monster. Envy shrieked in pain as his form started to fall apart. A soft wind blew across the valley and Envy's body turned to dust. Piece by piece he drifted away. Marco fell to the snow and watched with the rest of them as the monster thinned and disappeared. All that was left was something so small, that Edward could not see it from his place in the shelter.

"I think we can go now," Alphonse said. Edward did not waste any time leaving the shelter to see what Scar was holding pinched between his fingers.

"We did it, Marco," Zampano was saying as Alphonse, Edward and Mei arrived. "We won."

* * *

A clock ticked somewhere in the Fuhrer's office. Hawkeye almost counted the seconds it took her to pour tea into a small china cup. Behind her, the Fuhrer waited.

"So, you found out about Selim."

Hawkeye paused. The spout of the teapot hovered over the lip of the cup. She decided honesty was the best course of action. "Yes."

"And my identity, as well."

"Yes."

She continued to pour the tea, and placed the pot back down, wondering where he was going with this topic.

"How do you feel as a citizen of a country to know that your leader and his son are both homunculi?" the Fuhrer asked.

A spark of anger ignited inside her when she realized he must be mocking her. He knew she could make no move against him, regardless of what he says. He wanted to see her squirm under the pressure, but she will not give him that satisfaction.

"I think it's sad to know a leader I'm supposed to trust is just a fraud," she replied, calmly. "You're just playing house. All the while pretending to be human, creatures you deem as fools."

"It's true that my 'son' was appointed to me by my superiors," the Fuhrer said. Hawkeye was disappointed he did not seem to be surprised or taken aback by her bold comments. "My rank of Fuhrer, along with my men and everything else, was also given to me. Rather than 'house', I'd say it's more accurate to say we're playing 'politics'."

Hawkeye dropped her gaze to the steeped tea in the cup. Steam rose and disappeared into the dry air. She remembered Ishval and the terrible orders she had been made to obey. All on the whim of a man who was less real than the steam rising out of his teacup. She wished he would also disappear. For good.

"However," the Fuhrer continued, "My wife was of my own choosing."

Hawkeye let a small gasp pass her lips as she turned and glanced over her shoulder at him in surprise.

"Are you finished with the tea?"

"Y-yes, sir." She carried the tray over to him and watched him take the first sip. Her mind wandered to Envy and, for once, she wondered if it was actually possible for the homunculi to gain human-like connections to others outside themselves.

The Fuhrer smiled. "Delicious."

* * *

Winry rested her head against the car seat and stared out the window at the white landscape. It faded off into a pale valley of mountains. Behind them, Fort Briggs shrunk into the distance. She looked over at Envy as he drove the car. Disguised as the blond-haired, blue-eyed officer she had seen him as so many times. When he returned from speaking with General Armstrong this morning, he did not say much. Only that they needed to pack and leave. He said they were going to Liore, but Winry had not had the chance to ask why.

Now, it seemed they had settled into a long ride. She asked, "Why are we going to Liore all of a sudden?"

"Hopefully, if all has gone as planned, the pipsqueak and his brother will be there with Scar and the Xingese brat," Envy replied.

"So when you said they'd gone after Scar, you meant they wanted his help?" Winry asked. "I thought you meant they were going to…"

"Kill him?" Envy finished for her. He glanced over at her and grinned. "Yeah, that was the original plan, but Fullmetal runt is too soft for that. Besides, we need Scar's help if we want to thwart Father's plan."

"Why's that?"

Envy frowned. "I don't want to get into it."

"So…" Winry dropped her gaze to her gloved hands. "You guys are really going after Father. You've told Ed and Al everything they need to know?"

"Not everything," Envy replied. There was a sigh in his voice, something akin to guilt, but it was mixed with resolve as well. Winry's eyes widened at him. "Why not? If you don't tell them everything, it could get them killed!"

Envy's frown deepened. "Because the Flame Alchemist knows I killed Hughes."

A silence lingered between them. Winry's eyes widened even more as she realized what this meant for him. The danger he was in. She knew Colonel Mustang well enough to know he would exact his revenge no matter what.

"Envy…" she tried to tell him how worried she was for him, but the words failed in her throat. It was pointless. He knew she was worried. She did not have to say it. His hand was on the shifter. She reached over and covered it with her gloved one. Even through the fabric his hand felt different, and she wished he would change into the form she was familiar with.

A blush crept into her cheeks as she remembered last night. His hot breath. The feel of his body against hers. The moonlight catching in his amethyst eyes. She glanced up at him now and saw blue where violet should be and was slightly disappointed by it.

"Thank you…" Winry whispered, "for last night."

She felt heat rise in her face, and Envy grinned. "_Thank you_? Why the hell are you saying thank you? It wasn't a fucking _gift_."

Winry bit the inside of her lip and turned to stare out the window in embarrassment.

"And don't say it like you think it will never happen again, either," Envy said, making her turn back to him. He had a smug grin on his face, but his eyes were staring straight ahead at the snowy road. "I hope you know what this means."

Winry could not help the giggle that escaped her throat. She tried to stifle it as soon as it came out. "What does it mean?" she asked, playfully.

Envy gave her a toothy grin. For the briefest of moments, when he glanced back at her his eyes flashed violet. He said:

"It means: you're mine."

Winry felt her face redden even more, and wondered how such a small comment could have her more embarrassed than lying naked on a bed in front of him. He cackled, and said, "You should see your face!"

She decided to gain the upper hand. "You're wrong, Envy."

His smile faded and he looked over. His eyes widened in surprise, and it almost broke her heart. The panic there behind them was real, and she wished she had not said anything. Felt guilty for playing such a trick.

Winry gave him a smile. "Actually, if the world does abide by the laws of equivalent exchange and I'm yours, then it follows that you are also mine."

Envy raised an eyebrow. "You've been spending too much time with that pipsqueak alchemist."

"Are you jealous, Envy?" Winry grinned.

Envy snorted. "That runt has nothing on me."

Winry felt Envy's fingers entwine with her own. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Winry smiled, and stared out the window as a comfortable silence settled around them like the snow.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I've been silent for two years, but I intend on finishing this fic by the end of summer. As you might have guessed, this fic follows Brotherhood and the mange VERY closely. It's a challenge to myself to see if I can tweak the original storyline without changing the outcome, and still have my pairing work. So, if you're wondering why I didn't cover Ed and Al's bit when they find Scar, it's because you should watch the show or read the comic. I don't feel like writing something that's already written unless it's significant to my story. Thank you for the continued support, and I hope you enjoy the last seven chapters of this story! **


	22. Twenty-nine

**Chapter 22: Twenty-nine  
**

"I think you owe me an explanation, Wrath!" Greed shouted as he caught Wrath's sword in the palm of his carbon-fibre hand and pinned it. Mrs. Bradley screamed in the background, sheltering Selim in a corner of the living room. "My past memories won't disappear… They're making so much noise inside my head! And you… Why are you… Why is King Bradley inside of my memories? You! What did you do to my belongings?"

"This is your Greed," Wrath replied, narrowing his eyes at Greed from behind the blade of his sword. "You're a fool who craves even his past, without knowing how to let anything go!"

"Damn you!" Greed spat. Mrs. Bradley knocked a cup over in her attempt to shelter Selim. Wrath used Greed's distraction to attack him, but Greed dodged his blade. Again, and again, and again. Until Greed decided his chances of getting any answers out of Wrath were slim to none. Without wasting a second, he threw himself through the large window and disappeared into the night.

* * *

By the time Envy stopped the car at the edge of Liore, the moon was high and Winry was asleep in the passenger seat. He stared out at the desert city, silver under the moonlight. The flickering of orange light off the side of one of the crumbling limestone buildings drew his attention. He pulled the car around to see that it was a small campfire, and noticed a shadowed figure sitting on an overturned bucket. Hands folded over his knees, head down, blonde strands of hair falling before his face, eyes hidden by the reflective lenses of his glasses. Hohenheim.

Envy killed the engine, and left the car. He shut the door quietly, trying not to wake Winry. Hohenheim looked up when he approached. The reflection of the fire in his lenses disappeared with the tilt of his head, revealing wide, golden eyes.

"So, it's you," he said. "Tell me, homunculus, are you still helping Edward or should I be worrying for the safety of this town right about now?"

"As much as I like humans to be careful around me, I'm still fighting against Father," Envy replied. He took a seat across the fire from Hohenheim. Listened to the crackle of flames, the hot breezes blowing across the sand. It was so different than the North. Envy could feel the dust on his skin. He thought the word _dry_. Felt it in the back of his throat.

"Well, that's a relief." Hohenheim smiled. "This old man's sore from labouring. I don't know how much more my back can take."

A car door closed behind Envy. Hohenheim looked up past his shoulder, and Envy knew without looking that Winry had left the vehicle. Hohenheim gave her a soft smile.

"Good evening, Miss," he greeted. "I'm surprised to see you out here."

"Your Ed's Dad," Winry mumbled, and when Envy glanced up at her she was standing at his shoulder, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm helping the people here rebuild," Hohenheim replied, making Envy look around at the crumbling limestone, piles of brick and lumber. A sinking feeling settled inside him.

This was his fault. The memory of his days disguised as the priest of Leto came back to him: sweating under the thick wool robe; Lust murmuring words of Father's will in his ear; the dark expressions of rage in the faces of hundreds of people as he announced to them that there were traitors among them. Pulling the strings here had been too easy. Envy never imagined he would feel the heaviness of shallow guilt about it.

The flames licked at the splintered logs. Envy stared into the coals with a frown. A pressure was on his shoulder. Something soft tickled his arm. He blinked and glanced over to see Winry was leaning against him, head resting on his shoulder, the tips of her hair brushing against his skin. Her eyes were closing slowly. Envy suddenly remembered Hohenheim, and heat crept into his face. He was grateful for the darkness around them. That hopefully his shock had gone unnoticed.

"There's a bit of money in the car. Why don't you go see if you can find a place to stay for the night?" Envy mumbled into her hair. He hoped she would take his suggestion and leave. As much as he liked the comfort of her pressed against him, he really did not feel like answering questions Hohenheim was bound to pose later. Although, a quick glance up at the man told him he was already in for a few.

Winry nodded and stood up. "I'll just sleep in the backseat," she replied. She disappeared and Envy heard the car door shut again.

A silence settled on the two of them. When Envy looked across the fire at Hohenheim, he saw the corners of his lips turned up in a small smile. Envy decided he would rather avoid the questions all together and start a completely new topic.

"We're meeting Fullmetal runt here. Have you seen him?" Envy asked.

"Edward will be here? I haven't seen him," Hohenheim replied. "Although, that doesn't mean much. If Edward is here, he might not want to talk to me."

Envy snorted. "Save me the details. I don't give a shit about your dying father-son relationship. I just asked a simple question. Yes or no would have done fine."

"Well, I'm glad you brought up the question of relationships, Envy." Hohenheim's lenses flashed in the bright firelight. A soft smile was on his lips. Envy could have slapped himself for being so careless with his words. "It seems like Winry is very comfortable around you now since the last time I saw you two."

Envy's face was going hot, and it had nothing to do with the fire in front of him. "So, I wonder why it is you would come all the way out here just to do some labor. Immortality getting _that_ dull? Or are you here for another reason?"

Hohenheim seemed to accept that Envy did not want to talk about his and Winry's relationship, but there was still a grin on his face when he replied, "I think you know what I came here for."

"The secret entrance to the tunnel," Envy muttered, and Hohenheim nodded. "That means you must have met Pride. He guards it."

"A very interesting older brother you have there," Hohenheim replied, making Envy frown. "Created from Father's own image. His original image. Yet, even though he's not literally in a flask, he's still contained."

Envy smirked. "Yeah, that little shit's been a thorn in my side for two hundred years. I'm going to relish the moment when I finally crush his philosopher stone. I want to see the surprise on his face when he realizes I'm still alive and that it's because of me, and because he failed to kill me, that Father's plan will fall apart."

Envy snickered. Tried to imagine the look of fear in Pride's eyes. Remembered how the shadows used to follow him wherever he went, watching him. Hohenheim stared across the fire at him until his laugher died down.

"Tell me, Envy, how is that new stone feeling?" he asked. Envy's eyes narrowed on Hohenheim, wondering where he was going to take this question.

"It's…" Envy started to say it felt fine, but then decided to be honest. "It's not as strong as my original stone."

"Yes, I imagine the one provided by Father was quite substantial," Hohenheim replied. "So, how many souls do you think are in that one? Fifty? Thirty?"

Envy frowned and looked into the fire. He knew the exact number of souls used to create this stone. He remembered herding the subjects into the circle for sacrifice right before the gold-toothed doctor transmuted them. Marco's co-workers. The scientists that helped him create the first stones before Marco had a change of heart and ran off.

"Twenty-nine," Envy said, looking up from the flames and into Hohenheim's eyes. He could not see past the reflection of fire in his lenses, but he could tell from the frown on his face that he was unsettled by something.

"And can you hear them?" Hohenheim asked. Envy bit the inside of his lip. Hear them? Their screams? He was used to their cries by now. Remembered the sheer number and volume of the cries coming from his original stone. It made his current one seem quiet. Like a whisper in comparison.

"If I try, I can." Envy furrowed his brow, and scowled. "What's this about, Hohenheim? What are you getting at?"

"If you are serious about fighting against your Father, then you will need the help of the people within you," Hohenheim said. Envy's eyes widened.

"You mean talk to them?" Envy asked in disbelief. "You sound like your pipsqueak son; pretending the people in the stone are still alive. Don't you realize they aren't real people anymore? They are just energy to be used."

"That's not true." Hohenheim's eyes narrowed on Envy from across the fire. The way he was staring reminded Envy strongly of Father. The intensity of his glare silenced him. "I've spent a great deal of time conversing with the people within me. If we have any hope of winning this, we are going to need their help. If anything, the reason Father will ultimately fall is because he stands alone. It will be your fate as well, if you don't seek the help from the people within you and around you."

Envy crossed his arms, frown deepening. "You're an idiot."

"You know as well as I do that if Father gets his hands on you he will try and take back your stone," Hohenheim said. "You will be an easy target, simply because you are a part of him."

Envy stood up, taking Hohenheim by surprise. "I am _not_ a part of that bastard! You're lucky you're friends with Winry, or I'd be wringing your neck."

Without giving Hohenheim a chance to reply, Envy turned on his heel and stormed into the shadows between two tall buildings. He knew it would be safe to leave Winry there with Hohenheim. Envy needed to clear his mind. The old familiar burning of hatred was starting to rise in him again. It was strange to love and hate something at the same time. Hate, and the fury that accompanied it. It used to empower him. Now, it clouded his mind and forced him to take a step back from everything. Re-evaluate with a calm collectedness that he never used to be capable of.

Red sparks crackled around him as he transformed from the blonde-haired, blue-eyed officer to his preferred form. Silver moonlight caught in his violet eyes. In the darkness it seemed like a faint crimson glow smoldered in the depths of his pupils. The remnants of his philosopher stone. His core.

His feet slipped on the fine sandy streets of Liore. He could taste the dust, feel it on his teeth, on his skin, in his hair. He walked through the darkened city, and came across no one. If it had not have been for the moon, the stars would have been burning brightly.

Envy stopped before the crumbling remains of a temple that once stood. Its proud spires, precariously reached up into the navy of evening as if they wanted to pierce the moon. A statue that once stood at the foot of the temple's entrance was in pieces, face down. The Temple of Leto.

Envy could still see the balcony where he once stood, watching over the city as chaos ensued. Blood soaking into the sand. The eerie sound of a hundred sharp knives slicing through flesh. The shattering of shop windows. Corpses rotting in the sun, day-in, day-out. Envy remembered it.

Liore. This destruction was his doing. Just like Ishval. It was his last secret kept from Winry. A piece of him that he was determined to bury.

He could still hear the screaming. Or perhaps that was only his philosopher stone. He thought he should pity Fullmetal for thinking the souls within his stone were still alive, but he could not deny the doubt that was starting to bubble up. Like blood bubbling from a fresh cut, or the cracks in his dry lips.

Is it really possible…? What would be the harm in trying…? If he tried and failed, it's not like he had to _tell_ anyone about it.

Envy sat down on the statue's head, and stared up at the temple. Its dark windows. Its deformed exterior. The alchemy that had been used to create it, also destroyed it. It was almost poetic.

Envy looked down at his hands. Hohenheim was right, but Envy didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing it. He knew if he didn't make himself different from Father, he would not stand a chance against him. And the only way to stand apart from Father was to convince the souls within him to fight with him. If they were alive at all…

He closed his eyes, and concentrated on trying to separate the screaming voices inside him.

* * *

Winry woke to the sun streaming in through the car window, to the sound of hammers, to the scent of morning and dust. She sat up and let her eyes adjust to the brightness. She felt delirious. Wondering for a moment where she was until she remembered they had arrived late last night in Liore.

Winry glanced around for Envy, but did not see him. When she left the car she noticed streets bustling with people. Some carried hammers, others long cuts of lumber. Gloves or no gloves, head shawls draped to keep the sun off their necks. Everyone was working. Rebuilding. She followed the street, worried that she might go too far from the car and get lost.

Before she could worry too long, she spotted Hohenheim talking to a young woman with long brown hair. He noticed her and waved her over with a wide smile.

"Good morning, Winry," he greeted. "I hope you slept okay. I'd like you to meet Rose. If you stay again tonight, she's offered to put you up in the apartment down the road."

Rose smiled at her. "It's not a problem at all. You're welcome to stay as long as you like. I hear you're friends with Edward and Alphonse, is that right?"

"Thanks," Winry replied, "Yeah, I've known those two since we were kids."

"Edward helped Liore several months ago. If it weren't for those two, I don't know what would have happened to this town," Rose said, folding her hands before her apron. "We are indebted to them, and now your other friend is helping us rebuild. He was up with the sun, and didn't even stop to have breakfast."

"What?" Winry blinked.

Hohenheim smiled. "Yes, Envy's been a great help."

He pointed across the street, and Winry followed his finger with her gaze. She spotted Envy in the midst of several other workers, nails clenched between his teeth, hammer in hand. He was perched precariously on the top of the building's frame, helping put the trusses together. Three men at the bottom leaned a solid wooden beam against the frame, and called up to him. Envy lifted it from the ground and up onto the roof with one hand, grinning like a loon at the shocked faces of the men beneath him.

"What a show off," Winry said, but a small smile was on her face.

"Hey, Winry!" Winry spun around to see Edward and Alphonse walking up the street toward them. Her eyes and smile widened. It seemed Envy was right and everything had worked out. Edward was being followed by several people: a man with an x-shaped scar on his face, four very large men, a man with a deformed face, and another man with a thin moustache.

Hohenheim turned to greet them. "Edward, you're here –,"

Edward cut him off with a punch to the face. Winry jumped back and away from them in shock, covering her mouth with her hands. "Edward! What did you do that –,"

"That felt good," Edward said, flexing his automail fingers. Hohenheim turned back to him with a bright red spot on his cheek.

"Why'd you have to punch me? And with your right hand too!" Hohenheim grumbled.

"Ho, this is you're old man?" asked one of the large followers. He was very tall and broad-shouldered, with a wide face and mutton-chopped side burns.

"Looks like you made some new friends," Hohenheim mumbled, but a blonde-haired man with a thick moustache and glasses corrected him:

"We're just working with him due to the circumstances."

As Edward introduced them all, Winry tried her hardest to remember the names: Heinkel, Jerso, Darius, Zampano, Marco, Yoki and Scar. No Xingese girl like Envy had mentioned. She wondered if Edward and Alphonse had managed to find her.

"Hey, look who it is." Envy walked up behind Winry and grinned widely at everyone. To her surprise the group tensed, and the man named Marco jumped back and pointed at him.

"It's you! I thought we destroyed you!" he yelled, hands trembling. Envy raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, nice to see you, Doctor," Envy sneered. "I like what you've done with your face."

"Bastard!" Zampano snapped, balling his fists. Envy smirked at his reaction.

Edward suddenly jumped between Envy and the group with his hands up, and said, "No, wait! This isn't the Envy we sent with Mei!"

"What?" Envy blanched. The rest of the group, save for Marco, seemed to relax.

"No, that would be impossible," Marco said. "But he's still the same Envy that forced me into making philosopher stones all those years ago."

Winry glanced between Envy, Edward and the rest of the group. Alphonse stood off to the side, hands posed as if he were ready and waiting to stop someone from charging at Envy.

"Envy's working with us now," Edward said, making Marco's eyes widen.

"You're going to believe the words that come out of his mouth?" he spat. "He's a liar, Ed. You can't trust him!"

"Ed's right," Alphonse quipped in. "Envy's been working with us for a while now. He's even been looking after Winry, and keeping her safe from the other homunculi while we've been away. We trust him."

"I don't know, Al," said Jerso. "You saw what the other one was capable of. I'm not going to be letting down my guard anytime soon."

"My animal instincts are telling me to run like hell right now," agreed Darius.

Winry glanced over at Envy, expecting to see a frown, but instead a wide grin was on his face. "Animal instincts?" he said with a mocking tone. There was slight laughter in his voice. "You guys aren't chimeras, are you? Oh, wow. This is just great. A whole team of freaks, and the doctor who made it all possible."

Marco's eyes narrowed. Edward rounded on Envy. "Shut up, Envy. You're not making this any easier!"

"You're a fool if you think he's changed at all," Marco was saying to Edward.

Winry glance back at Envy whose eyes were alight with excitement. The same excitement she had seen him show that one night in the park in Central. Again, she was reminded of the homunculus he used to be, and realized that he would never completely change. For her, he _behaved_. But a tiger cannot change its strips. It was Envy's basic nature to initiate trouble and enjoy it.

She watched him grin and open his mouth to respond to Marco. But before he could get a word out, she snapped, "Envy, you better think real hard about what you're about to say."

Everyone's eyes landed on her, and she put both her hands on her hips and narrowed her glare on the back of Envy's head. He froze. Edward turned around with wide eyes, and Envy glanced over his shoulder at her, grin faded into a frown. "But I –,"

"No." Winry's eyes narrowed even more. She noticed Marco's mouth was hanging open. "These men are helping us. I don't care if you still carry a grudge, you're going to be as nice as you possibly can."

A touch of color rose in Envy's cheeks. His gaze narrowed on her for embarrassing him. She watched him open his mouth to spout a retort, but she cut him off before the words could even leave his throat. "And if I find out that you're not being nice… Well, I think you know what my reaction will be. Do I really need to say it?"

A tension lingered over the group until Envy's shoulders drooped and he finally broke the silence with a frustrated growl. He spun on his heel and started walking back towards the building framework where he was helping out before. Some of the workers were already taking over where he had left off, and he shouted angrily at them:

"Hey, _morons_, you're doing it _wrong_! Do I have to do everything for you losers? Seriously!"

A sigh went through the group and when Envy was out of earshot, Winry heard Heinkel say, "Wow, what just happened there?"

And Darius responded:

"He is so whipped."

"So, this is an interesting revelation," Hohenheim said. "Edward, you said you fought another Envy?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, Al and I think Father must have recreated Envy using the stone Pride took from him before."

"So," Winry quipped. She felt all eyes on her once more, and suddenly felt very vulnerable. "Does that Envy… are they the same?"

"No," Alphonse replied. "The Envy we met does not share the memories with the Envy we know. They're the same in appearance, but are very different."

"Oh, my head hurts just thinking about this!" Yoki suddenly said, and Darius nodded in agreement.

"Where is he now?" Hohenheim asked.

"We sent him to Xing with Mei," Scar replied. "He is in no position to fight back in his current state, so no harm will come to her."

"I see." Hohenheim glanced between them all. Something passed behind his golden eyes. "I assume you all know what's going to happen to this country. That's why you're all here, right?"

Everyone in the group nodded. Darkness passed behind their eyes.

"In that case, I want everyone to meet me on the edge of town tonight," Hohenheim said. He looked over at Edward and Alphonse. "I will tell you everything I know."

* * *

Envy could not count the amount of times he caught his fingers with the hammer. All he knew was that by the time the sun started sinking beneath the sandy horizon both his hands were sore. The men he worked with that day were starting to pack it in for the night, but Envy did not stop working until he was the very last one on the rooftop.

"Thanks for the help today!" one of them called up at him, waving.

Another smiled and added, "Yeah, you're a real lifesaver! Will we see you tomorrow?"

Envy stared at them. It felt like a weight he did not know was there was being lifted off his shoulders. He could not help the small smile that broke out on his face.

"Hey, no problem," he replied. "And I don't know about tomorrow. We'll see."

"If not, then take care of yourself, man," the worker said. He waved on last time and left. Envy stared after him, wondering what the hell had come over himself. He felt like if there was a chance of a slight breeze, he would float off the top of the building and disappear into the sky.

"Are you going to come down from there?"

Envy looked down and saw Winry. She stood in the road, holding a bowl of stew. There was a soft smile on her face. "Rose said you haven't eaten all day, so I brought you some dinner."

Envy jumped off the side of the roof and landed effortlessly on his feet. "Are you going to yell at me, if I don't eat it?" he said, frowning.

"I'm sorry for biting your ear off earlier, but you have to admit you were being a real asshole back there," Winry countered.

"If I wanted your opinion, worm, I would have asked for it," Envy snapped. "That doctor had it coming."

Winry bared her teeth at him. "How dare you call me that after everything we've been through! And I know that's not what's bothering you. You're angry because I called you out in front of everyone."

"Damn right I'm angry about it!" Envy snarled. "You made me look like – like a –,"

"A human?" Winry finished, raising an eyebrow. It made him stop and wonder why exactly he was angry at all. Is that really all it was? "If I didn't know better, Envy, I'd say you were embarrassed to reveal that we're together."

"It's none of their damn business!" Envy spat.

"It's exactly what they need to see right now," Winry shot back. "The only way you're ever going to gain their trust is if you can show to them there's more to you than a sadistic prick with a god complex."

"Who says I even care what they think of me?" Envy snapped, balling his fists. "I don't give a shit if the rest of the world hates my guts. The only opinion I care about is yours."

Winry blinked. Envy wanted to push a nail through his hand. How could he have let that slip? He sighed. No use crying over spilled milk. He continued, though most of his anger had toppled with the milk carton, "Okay, okay… I see what you're saying."

Winry's smile returned, along with the gentle look in her eyes. "I knew you'd see sense eventually. Luckily for you, I left my wrench in Resembool."

She held out the bowl of stew for him, and he took it. He began spooning it into his mouth as he walked with her around the building to the outskirts of town. He was not particularly hungry. Did not need to eat to sustain himself, but he knew it would please her if he finished it.

They walked until they saw a fire pit and several figures seated around it. Envy thought he might see Alphonse's suit of armor among them, but was surprised to find him missing from the group. A few heads turned in their direction, as Winry and Envy approached the circle. Envy noticed Marco shift uncomfortably.

Darius gave up his seat for Winry, and Heinkel looked like he was going to move for Envy, but Envy shook his head. "I'll stand," he said.

He stood at Winry's shoulder, finished off the bowl of stew and tossed the disposable into the fire. Marco was watching him. He could feel his eyes on his from beneath the hood of his cowl. Remembering what Winry said, Envy put both his hands on her shoulders, gently. He tried not to make eye contact with Marco, as Hohenheim started to speak.

"Soon there will be a solar eclipse. He's planning on using that."

"How would he use it?" Edward asked. Envy knew the answer, but let Hohenheim respond. It would only make him look more suspicious to Marco, if he found out he was withholding information. The tunnel that surrounds Amestris. The blood crests. Five sacrifices. Father will try and pull down the sun, become a God. As Hohenheim explained everything, Envy listened. Listened to the words that would eventually seal his fate. Once this information got back to Mustang, he will be as good as dead. A pawn in the Colonel's game that had served its purpose, and was now expendable.

As Hohenheim finished, a silence settled around them. The last of the words had finally drifted off. Envy found himself staring across the fire at Marco, and Marco staring back. There was no anger in their eyes, but no trust either. Still, a sense of resolve was apparent in the way Marco held Envy's gaze with his own. In light of Father's plan exposed, lay an understanding. Regardless of their original alliances, they both knew they would have to work together to undo what had already been done.

Loud footsteps echoed in the desert behind them. Envy turned to see Alphonse slowly approaching them. He did not speak or greet them in any way.

"Al!" Edward called over to him. "Where have you been? You missed a lot."

Dark eyes. Envy felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Something was definitely wrong. Alphonse stopped on the edge of the shadows cast by the firelight. Edward stood and started walking towards him, but Envy grabbed his arm before he could pass him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Edward asked, trying to pull away. Envy did not let go. His eyes narrowed on Alphonse.

He felt it before he knew: _Pride_.

"Ed, stay away from him!" Envy gasped, wide eyes. "That's… He's…"

Edward stopped fighting against Envy to stare at Alphonse with a narrowed gaze. Everyone was on their feet now, including Winry.

"_So, you joined them again, Envy_." A bodiless voice echoed through the air around them. Envy let Edward's arm go. He was braced for an attack. Ready for Pride to try and take the only stone he had left. "_That or I failed to kill you before. Regardless, you have chosen to stoop to humans… you're an embarrassment to the homunculi_."

"What is that?" Zampano asked.

"He is Pride," Envy replied, gritting his teeth. "A homunculus. The first created."

"Pride?" Marco repeated, staring across the sand at Alphonse. Dark tendrils were starting to seep out of the cracks in the armor. Envy moved to cover Winry, if Pride attacked.

"How dare you transform into Al!" Edward snarled.

"_Transform_?" Alphonse's head suddenly lifted off his body and showed the clearly marked blood seal at the back of his armor. "_No. This is really your little brother's body_."

Edward balled his fists and snarled, "You son of a…"

"_I'll be disposing of Envy right here and now_," Pride informed them, with a hint of malice. "_And then, I'm going to have the Fullmetal Alchemist come with me afterwards_."

Envy and Edward took a step forward at the same time as Edward said, "Hey, you guys should go! We'll take care of him!"

"No worries there!" Darius said, as Heinkel backed away. Jerso and Zampano were doing the same. "Our animal instincts are telling us not to fight that thing."

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Marco.

"Of course we are," Edward replied. "They can't kill Al and I because they need us, remember? While on the other hand, I can let loose on him!"

Envy frowned. "And I have a score to settle here. Hohenheim, take Winry."

"_You're right, I can't kill you_," Pride said. "_But I can't guarantee you won't lose a limb. Or three_."


	23. The Secret Signature of Things

**Chapter 23: The Secret Signature of Things**

"Here!" Edward clapped his hands together and blue sparks shot up from the ground at his feet. A katana sword appeared out of the sand, and he tossed it over to Envy, who caught it. The two of them braced for Pride's first attack. Envy could not help but feel like he should be running in the opposite direction. The last time he fought Pride he had not stood a chance.

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" Edward rushed forward, automail arm transmuted into a blade. Pride had been silent for too long. Envy knew the signs of a pending attack, had watched his older brother tear humans apart before.

"Ed!" Envy shouted. Black shadows exploded out of the cracks in Alphonse' armor. Like blades the ones that missed Edward pierced the ground. Envy dodged most of them by jumping sideways. The others he guarded with the sword Edward made him.

"Shit!" Edward grunted as one of Pride's blades narrowly missed his left arm. It sliced a crimson line on the surface of his shoulder. Envy rolled to avoid another attack. There was no getting close to Pride's vessel this way. Eventually, he knew Edward would tire out, and so would he.

Edward seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he heard him say, "We can't escape into the town!"

The people. Winry. If they escaped there, they would endanger everyone. Envy gritted his teeth and dodged another attack by throwing himself backwards. He landed, sword ready, only to be attacked again by twice as many blades. He tried to block them all, but one slipped through his defenses and pierced his shoulder. He winced and held back a cry as hot pain shot through him.

Pride took advantage of his moment of shock, and Envy felt the sharp edges of his tendril shadows winding up around his arms and legs. Soon his entire body was wrapped up in Pride's tight grasp. Envy dropped the sword as a tendril slowly cut into his wrist. He could not move his body.

"_Well, I've captured your friend_," Pride said to Edward. "_Do I also have to capture the people in the Liore in order for you to cooperate with me_?"

Edward balled his fists, and Pride forced Envy to his knees. He was twisting the tendrils so tight, Envy thought his body would break into several different pieces. "Ed!" He grunted forcefully, "You can't… cast shadows…"

Envy's mouth was covered, keeping him from finishing his sentence.

"_That's enough out of you_," Pride said, voice bubbling with anger. But Edward had caught on to what Envy was trying to tell him. He clapped his hands and dropped to the ground. Blue light radiated around them and into the town. There was a moment of pause before the lights started extinguishing. Clouds moved to hide the moon. The fire pit behind them blew out in a puff of smoke. The few streetlamps nearby popped and sparked into darkness.

Envy felt Pride's hold on him release. He stood up, but found he could see nothing but inky blackness. He frowned, knowing that eventually the lights would come back on. They had only bought some time, and now they were as useless as Pride without their sight.

A hand was on his shoulder. Envy spun around, startled, and jumped away.

"Envy?"

Envy blinked, trying to see into the darkness. "Is that you, chimera?"

"Name's Heinkel, homunculus," he replied with a hint of frustration. "What's going on? All the lights went out?"

"A shadow only exists if there's light," Envy replied, "but we're no use in this either."

"If he can't fight, did he leave?" asked another voice. Envy remembered the name of this chimera to be Darius.

"No, he's lurking somewhere. If the lights come back on, he'll be back," Envy said. "How did you guys find me in this darkness anyway?"

"Animal senses," Heinkel explained. "You smell, homunculus."

Envy smirked. "Then, that's how we'll beat him."

"What?"

"Pride has a container just for himself to use whenever he goes out," Envy explained. "Do you think you can find it?"

"He'll cut me to pieces!" Heinkel said.

"No, he can't materialize in this darkness. He has to wait for the lights to come back on," Envy replied. Without a word, he heard Heinkel storm off into the desert to find Pride. Envy was surprised by his quick reaction, and when he voiced this, Darius said, "He doesn't want to waste any time. The lights could come back on any minute now."

Envy nodded. "Good thinking."

"Hey, Envy," Edward hissed through the dark at him. "How did Pride know we were here?"

"I don't know," Envy replied. "That's had me worried. Tracking isn't supposed to be his expertise."

Suddenly, Darius' large hand had grabbed Envy by the back of the head. "Duck!"

Envy slammed into the ground, felt Fullmetal and Darius fall next to him, and felt the air of something heavy and fast rush over them. The thing screamed, "Smells like the Fullmetal Alchemist! Smells like Envy!"

"Shit!" Envy scrambled to his feet with Edward and Darius. "It's Gluttony!"

"I also smell someone I don't recognize," Gluttony quipped. "I can eat him, right?"

Envy snickered. "He's talking about you, Darius. He's also a homunculus."

"How am I supposed to fight against a monster like that?" Darius asked, voice shaking slightly.

"He's just following his nose. It's how Pride was able to track us," Envy replied. "In this darkness, you should be evenly matched."

"Well, victory goes to the swiftest!" Darius said, jumping up and running off. Envy heard him hit Gluttony. "Take that! And that! And one final blow…"

Edward gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Envy heard him fall to the ground somewhere to his left. "Damn it, Donkey Kong…" he breathed.

"My bad."

Envy could not help but snicker.

"Shut up, Envy!" Edward snapped.

"I'm so angry! You guys won't let me eat you!" Gluttony cried. "So, that's why I'll just swallow you!"

Envy blanched as he realized Gluttony would transform and let loose the monster in his belly. "Not this again!"

"Something's coming," Darius said.

"_What_, exactly?" Edward asked, voice shaking. "It better not be another homunculus!"

Envy felt the air as something rushed between them to get to Gluttony. All he could hear was the monster's screams of pain. Red sparks ignited, cast deep shadows, as Gluttony's stone worked to heal him. In this split second, Envy saw a figure standing before a crumpled, bloody mass. A masked figure with an automail arm.

"I see you're getting into all sorts of trouble, Envy," said a voice behind him.

"Who's that?" Edward gasped. They spun around, but the darkness had resumed, and Envy could still hear the sounds of Gluttony and the masked figure fighting in the distance.

"Don't tell me you forgot already," replied the voice.

Envy's eyes widened. "Is that you, Greed?"

"No time for reunions. We've got a homunculus to deal with," said Greed, but his voice had changed.

"Ling?" Edward gasped. Envy felt Greed rush by as well, and Gluttony's cries grew. Envy balled his fists.

"I feel so useless!" he growled. "How come they can see in the dark and we can't?"

"The Emperor of Xing moves our nation by manipulating the veins of the dragon, in other words, the flow of energy," said a man's voice. "We, who serve him, can also read the flow. Additionally, by virtue of our office, we can see well in the dark."

"That voice…" Edward said. "So it's you, old man Fu! Why are you here? How did you know where we were?"

"We were lurking in Central for a bit, trying to figure out what was going on," Fu explained, "and we sensed several substantial energy forms in this location. There are two large energy forms clashing over there, Master Ling and that monster you call Gluttony. There's also one in the desert east of us."

"Pride," Envy corrected him. He remembered how troublesome the Xingese sensing ability could be for Father and was thankful he was on Fu's side now.

"And you…" Fu said. Envy frowned into the darkness at his tone of voice.

"He's a friend of ours," Darius said, surprising Envy. "He's a homunculus, but he's helping us fight the others."

"Right," Fu said. "My granddaughter told me about that. In any case, we can leave Gluttony up to Lan Fan. We should focus our efforts in fighting the other one. The one you call Pride."

"That's reckless!" Edward suddenly said, "It's only been half a year since Lan Fan got her automail. We've got to help her or she's dead meat!"

An explosion rocked through the landscape, and Envy saw bits of fiery debris land in the sand around them. Lan Fan and Greed stood before an exploded mess that used to be Gluttony. The fire from the debris caught the lumber at the edge of the town, and ignited it.

"Shit! The lights are coming back!" Envy gasped.

* * *

Winry spun around when she heard an explosion tear through the edge of town. Hohenheim stopped when he noticed she was not following him. She looked up above the buildings and saw smoke. Heard other people in the town gasp and point skyward at it.

"What was that explosion?"

"Quick, someone get the torches!"

"We need some lights over here too!"

"Winry," Hohenheim's hand was on her shoulder, but she didn't move.

"We have to help them!" Winry said, turning a narrowed gaze on him. "Please! Let's go back!"

* * *

Envy watched as the lion chimera was struck down by Pride. The child stood and dusted himself off with an irritated expression. Lips turned down. Jaw clenching. Eyes half-lidded.

"_Naturally, with this much light there is plenty of shadow_," Pride said as several dark spears readied over his head. "_Goodbye, mister chimera_."

Envy picked up the sword and ran as fast as he could, throwing himself between Pride's daggers and Heinkel. He blocked the attack, and bared his teeth at Pride. "This is our fight now, you little shit."

"_You are nothing but an annoyance, Envy_," Pride replied. More daggers flew at him, but Envy blocked them all. There was a new flame burning inside of him. A feeling that gave him energy and confidence.

With every attack Pride threw at him, Envy was able to block them with the sword. Envy could almost feel Pride's building frustration. He focused all his spears at once and still, Envy guarded against them, but he was pushed back a few feet by the sheer force of it, stopped only when Envy dug his foot into the ground.

Pride pulled back and narrowed his gaze at him. Envy felt a bead of sweat slide down the side of his face. He grinned. "Good thing, the pipsqueak knows how to craft a blade. This carbon reinforcement's really coming in handy."

Pride's gaze narrowed, but he said nothing. Envy knew the older homunculus well enough to know his pride was damaged. Envy was meant to be weaker, but Pride could not touch him.

"What's wrong? You tired already?" Envy smirked. Pride frowned.

"_Gluttony_," Pride said. Envy wondered what Pride could be planning as Gluttony broke off from his fight with Lan Fan and Greed and stomped to Pride's side. "_You look pretty beat up_."

Gluttony pointed at Lan Fan and Greed, holding his belly with the other hand, and cried, "That woman and Greed are so strange! It's like they know where I am in the dark!"

Lan Fan and Greed came to join Edward, Envy, Fu, Darius and Heinkel. Envy noticed Greed glance in his direction, and he figured Greed was thinking the same thing as him: Pride was planning something.

"_Gluttony, how many times did you die_?" Pride asked. Gluttony shook his head.

"I don't even know," he replied. "A lot."

"_I was beaten pretty badly as well. At this rate, we may end up being annihilated by them_."

Envy gasped and glanced over at Greed when he realized what Pride was about to do. Before he could say it, Gluttony's wails of pain cut through the night. The group's eyes widened in horror as Gluttony was enveloped in darkness and swallowed whole.

A silence fell over them. Nothing but the sound of crackling flames surrounded them. Pride closed his eyes and Envy knew he was feeling strong again. Knew also that the chances of beating him conventionally had thinned to nothing.

"He ate… his own comrade?" Ling breathed in disbelief. Edward narrowed his gaze on Pride. Envy's grip on the hilt of his sword tightened considerably. Heinkel's hands shook. Darius backed away slightly. Fu and Lan Fan remained as silent as shadows.

"_Ah, this is convenient. I can distinguish your scents perfectly_," Pride said. "_Although I could do without the ravenous hunger_."

It felt like the group was holding their breath, waiting for the strike that would eventually come.

"_Oh, what's this…_" Pride sniffed at the air like a dog. "_There you are, Hohenheim_."

Envy's eyes widened and the group glanced back to see Hohenheim step into the light of the wildfire. Hands in his pockets. Lenses reflecting the orange light around him. Envy felt sharp panic overwhelm him. If he was here, then where was Winry?

Pride's sharp spears lashed out. The group scattered. Envy jumped back, blade poised. He noticed Lan Fan holding her arm and doubling over in pain as a large shadow-blade came at her. He launched himself across the sand, pushing her out of the way and reflecting Pride's blade of his own.

Lan Fan gasped as she landed unceremoniously into the sand. "I don't need your help, monster!"

"Shut up!" Envy snapped, but Pride did not give them time to speak. He dodged another round of attacks, but a few grazed his side. Pride was faster now.

He saw Heinkel being helped by Fu and a group of daggers flying at them as well. He ran and slashed at Pride's spears with his sword, warding them off. Fu and Heinkel stopped and looked back at him, but he growled at them to keep moving.

"That's the second time you've saved my life!" Heinkel yelled back at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't finish him."

"I don't blame you," Envy said, bracing himself for another attack. "Even from my perspective, he's a monster."

"Envy, look out!" Edward shouted.

Envy felt the wind get pushed out of him as one of Pride's dark arms swept him off his feet. He dropped the sword, and landed several feet away on his side, gasping. The taste of copper coated his tongue. Smoke filled the air around him. He coughed and noticed he had landed close to the pile of burning lumber. His eyes watered against the smoke.

"Dammit…!" Envy gasped, spitting blood. Red sparks encircled his wounds and healed him. He looked up to see Edward on the ground several feet away. "Hey, are you alive?"

"More or less…" Edward grunted, shakily getting to his feet. His clothes were stained crimson. He was holding his automail arm as if it had stopped working again.

"_Should you really be worrying about others right now, Envy_?" Pride mocked. "_I wonder how much more you can take at this point. Mind if I eat you_?"

Envy growled, "Eat me and you'll have a stomach ache, you little shit."

"_What a rude way to address your brother_," Pride replied. There was a hint of malice in his voice. Envy gritted his teeth at him, his fingers dug into the sand. The sword lay uselessly a few feet away. Without it, he knew he stood no chance.

"Envy!" cried a pitched female voice. It drew his attention to the edge of town where Winry stood, eyes wide. Her hands covered her mouth when she realized she had pulled Pride's attention to her.

"Run! You _idiot _–," Envy gasped as one of Pride's spears ripped through his chest. He felt the black tendrils wrap around his last philosopher stone.

Pride smirked. "_Got you_."

* * *

Mustang pushed a weather-beaten door open and stepped into the flushed orange light of an oil lamp. Riza Hawkeye, Kain Fuery and Heymans Breta looked up at him when he arrived. He shut the door with a snap behind him. They stood in an old mine shaft.

"No signs of being followed?" he asked, and Hawkeye shook her head.

"Nope. If there were, he'd react to them right away," she replied. The black and white dog at her feet wagged its tail happily.

"And any movements from the Bradley family?" he asked.

"I've confirmed their plans for the next three days. The Fuhrer is joining the practice in the East. Selim has gone with him," Hawkeye replied.

Mustang frowned. "About that," he said. "The train that was carrying the Fuhrer plummeted down a valley and into the river."

Their eyes widened in shock. Breta was the first to recover. "Wow, that old Grumman really knows how to be extreme."

"After that, the homunculi will start being a lot more cautious…" Hawkeye said, bringing a hand to her chin in thought. "That may make some things difficult for us."

"Will that affect our mission?" Fuery asked, stepping forward. "Will the Eastern Army come to Central as planned?"

Mustang dropped his gaze to the lamp at their feet. He knew Grumman would wait and let the young soldiers do the dirty work before coming to Central and cleaning up the mess. And after speaking with General Armstrong at her mansion, he knew the Briggs movement had already been put into motion. That just left his group to decide when and where to make their move. With the Fuhrer missing, this was either a chance of a lifetime or a trap…

"What's in our hands right now is a one-way ticket to a battlefield no matter how you look at it," Mustang said, looking back up at his loyal companions. "No matter the outcome, we can't go back. Even after we complete our mission, you all have the grand task of rebuilding the nation by my side, after I become Fuhrer. With that said, my only order for you all is this: don't die."

The three pulled their shoulders back and straightened:

"Understood!"

* * *

Winry watched the darkness draw back and Envy's body blow away like dust. The crackling of flames surrounded them. The orange light shuddered against the shadows. Pride drew back, and Edward stood, covered in blood.

"No way…" breathed Darius. "He's gone…"

Winry could feel the sting of tears rising. She balled her fists against her thighs and let out a shuddered breath. Edward was watching her with pity in his eyes. Then, he turned back to Pride and bared his teeth.

"_Not a substantial stone, but at least I don't have to deal with Envy any longer_," Pride said, licking his lips. "_Now then…"_

He looked between them all before his eyes finally landed on Alphonse's armoured body lying in the sand. Black tendrils started to make their way towards him, but Lan Fan yelled, "Duck!"

Winry saw her throw a tiny grenade towards Pride. Upon realizing what it was she quickly covered her eyes. A flash of white light flooded the landscape, seeped through the cracks between her fingers. It took a moment for the light to fade, and when it did, Winry looked up to see Darius and Greed had carried Alphonse away from Pride's grasp.

The child's form bared its teeth at them. "_How irritating_!"

Several shadow-spears focused, aimed at Lan Fan. Edward shouted for her to run, and the spears lashed out. She braced herself, intent on guarding against them.

Pride let out a small gasp. The spears stopped inches from Lan Fan's face, and she jumped back and away from them, eyes wide.

"What's happening?" Winry heard Darius ask Edward, but he shook his head.

"I… don't know."

Pride gasped again, and grabbed at his chest. "_What –? What is this? How can this be?"_

Hohenheim took a small step forward, lenses flashing in the firelight. "You feel it, don't you? It must feel like a thousand claws are tearing you up from the inside. How disconcerting."

"_Hohenheim_!" Pride snarled. "_What have you done? What is this? What's going on? Stop it! Make it stop!"_

Edward glanced over at Hohenheim as Winry asked, "What's happening to him?"

"You must have realized that the souls in your philosopher stone are still alive," Hohenheim said to Pride, eyes narrowing on him. "I told Envy that and he didn't believe me at first."

"_What? You're mocking me_!"

"It seems Envy has taken my advice," Hohenheim said, making Edward's eyes widen, "and has managed to talk to the souls inside of his stone. You feel it, don't you? In amongst your mass of screaming souls, Envy has managed to keep his individuality inside of you, and is now tearing you apart from the inside with the help of those people within him."

Pride's eyes were widening with Hohenheim's words. A part of his cheek crumbled, revealing a dense darkness inside a cracking vessel.

"Well, then we'll help Envy out and tear this brat up from the outside!" Edward shouted. He transmuted his arm into a blade and rushed forward. Darius, Lan Fan and Greed followed him. Pride tried to dodge their attacks, but working together they managed to get him surrounded.

Edward slashed at him. Darius punched him. Lan Fan used her blade to slice him. Greed clawed at him with his carbon fibre hands. Until finally, the child-like vessel that encased Pride shattered. His shadowy limbs turned to dust. Slowly, they backed away to watch as he crumbled.

"_No! This can't happen! I've never been defeated! Make it stop_!" Pride screamed as the last of his body disappeared, leaving behind a small form of a child. Edward took a step towards the fetus, but red sparks shot up around it. He jumped back.

"Still not dead?" he said. "How many times do we have to kill this guy?"

The fetus enlarged, engulfed in red sparks, and then started to transform. Winry's eyes widened as the familiar form of Envy emerged. He was kneeling in the sand, and panting. He brought a hand up to his face and closed his eyes as if he suddenly had a headache.

"Envy!?" Edward said, smiling.

"Does that mean it's over?" Darius asked. Envy dropped his hand and looked up at them.

"Yeah," he said, standing. "It's over."

"You were some hero back there," Heinkel said, making Envy stare at him in surprise. "We wouldn't have stood a chance without you."

Winry rushed up to the group and did not hesitate to throw herself at Envy. He caught her and her arms wrapped around his body. She buried her face in his neck.

"Idiot," Envy snapped, "you could have gotten yourself killed!"

Winry felt hot tears. Her throat tightened, keeping her words from forming. Envy sighed, and his voice grew gentle, "Geez… you're a mess. Sorry I worried you."

Hohenheim stepped towards them, and said, "So, you did as I suggested. Does that mean you have both Pride and Gluttony within you?"

Edward looked between them with wide eyes. "What? You mean you guys planned that?"

Envy smirked. "Yeah. I have both the strong feelings of pride and gluttony now, which means I also have their powers. You guys reek, by the way."

Winry blushed crimson. Darius chuckled, "I bet you're starving too."

Envy frowned. "It's annoying. Now I know how Gluttony felt."

"I know Doctor Marco said not to trust you," Heinkel said, "but an enemy wouldn't have put his life on the line like you did. I owe you twice my life, and my respect."

Envy stared at him dumbfounded, and Winry figured he had never received a compliment like that before. It was clear Envy was at a loss for words. Winry smiled.

"Thank you, Mister," she said. "That means a lot."

"We should leave for Central as soon as possible," Hohenheim said. Envy seemed to snap out of his lull.

He nodded. "Yeah, that eclipse is happening tomorrow night… Everything starts when the sun comes up."

* * *

Winry could feel her heart racing. Her skin was slick and smooth like the man above her, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, making his skin shine in the moonlight like he was made of glass. It outlined every contour of his body, highlighting his taut muscles and toned abs. One strong arm was wrapped securely around her waist, while the other tangled itself in her hair. She hitched her breathing as he sunk into her, deeply, smoothly. He was in total control now. There was no quiver in his breathing, no clumsy thrust of self-release. He was there for her. He was making that crystal clear.

Everything from his lips to his fingers, everything about him was working for her. Every movement perfectly calculated, slow at times, fast and powerful at others, only when he knew she needed them to be.

Winry let a moan escape her throat as he pulled out and pushed back in again. She thrust forward and met his hips, bringing him deeper. The pleasure was intensifying, she didn't want it to stop. She felt sweat drip down her back and at the same moment his lips kissed her collar bone.

She wrapped her arms around his firm body, one hand drew circles on his back while the other brushed softly against the sensitive skin at his neck. She felt him grin against her neck and nibble lightly at her skin. He thrust into her again, deeper than the last time and she felt a spasm inside her body. She moaned loudly again. That was the spot, he had found it, and she knew he would pay closer attention to it now.

She was right. The next thrust was stronger and directed at sensitive place deep within her. It sent shivers up and down her spine. She wriggled and squirmed in his arms. The pleasure was building with every touch, every movement, every thrust. She could barely contain herself, her release was right around the corner, just a little more, just a little faster, just a little stronger…

"Envy…!" Winry moaned as he shuddered and kissed her neck. She took a deep breath and felt her thundering heartbeat through her ribcage. Her fingers touched the slick skin between her breasts as Envy fell onto the mattress next to her. The ceiling fan above them squeaked with every turn.

"Beats sleeping in the car," Envy smirked when he caught her glaring up at the fan. Her eyes were heavy. She nuzzled into the covers, but Envy sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Winry asked him. "It's so late."

He glanced over his shoulder at her and shifted his naked appearance so that he was clothed again in his usual outfit. "I just need to clear my head," he replied. "Ever since Hohenheim tasked me with getting to know the people inside me… I can hear them almost all the time now."

Winry felt her cheeks flush. "That's… awkward."

Envy stood and headed for the door, saying, "I'll be back later. Promise."

He did not wait for a reply before he closed the door gently behind him and stepped into the apartment hallway. What he told Winry was half of a truth. The other half… he did not even want to admit it to himself. The Promised Day. He would undoubtedly face Father today. And there was a good chance he would be destroyed with Father, if he was truly part of him.

Envy did not want to admit it, but he was scared.

He left the apartment and walked out into the dark, dusty street. The town of Liore was still sleeping. He did not expect to run into anyone, which served him just fine. He preferred to be alone. Knew that he was never truly alone. Alone was simply an illusion; now that he had confirmed it for himself that the people inside him were as real as the ones outside of him.

Twenty-nine had been the number, but the stunt with Pride cost him two lives. He was now down to twenty-seven. He did not know if he was meant to mourn the lost souls as humans do. Should he craft a memorial out of stone somewhere? He did not feel particularly sad. In fact, he felt grateful they had let him use their soul's energy so that he could continue living.

"Fight with me…" he had said. Remembered the words roll off his tongue, how his voice sounded in his ears. Foreign in its motivation. Like he suddenly understood a secret the humans had been keeping; the secret signature of things. He knew these new feelings, this new tenacity, would serve him well when it came time to face Father.

The pride he felt at his achievement over Pride and Gluttony was both unusual and welcome. For once he felt he was starting understand who he was, not as a simple reflection of envy, but as a person. A part of a whole. A sense of self. And it felt good. Fulfilling in its simplicity.

Envy looked up. He had walked to the edge of Liore where the desert stretched out for miles and miles. Nothing but sand. The navy sky of evening was starting to lighten. He noticed Edward standing and staring out into the Eastern horizon. Fists balled, chin high. Envy figured he had had trouble sleeping too. He wondered if the alchemist was as afraid of the coming day as he was.

Envy came to stand next to him. He knew Edward knew he was there, but neither of them spoke. Slowly, color exploded into the sky, and the first sliver of sunlight cut the night. Envy heard Edward take a deep breath.

"The Promised Day…" Edward whispered.

Envy squinted and looked away from the sun to see that Edward was staring at him. There was a moment of pause.

"Ready to kick some ass?" Envy said, his lips curling into a grin.

Edward gave a single nod. "I'll watch your back."

Envy nodded. "And I'll watch yours."

"We're in this together now," Edward said, holding out his left hand to Envy.

Envy raised an eyebrow, and slapped his hand away. "Idiot, friends don't shake hands."

Edward smirked. They both turned and headed back to Liore.


	24. Family to Speak of

**Chapter 24: Family to Speak of**

By the time Envy and Winry met with the group outside Liore, Fu and Lan Fan had already gone ahead to Central to scope out the city and pinpoint Mustang's movements. Alphonse seemed to have woken from his unusually long slumber and was talking to Edward and Hohenheim about something. Greed stood off to the side with the four chimeras, but when he saw Envy, he approached him.

"Yo," he said, with a grin. Envy stopped, but Winry continued into the group to speak with Edward. Greed smirked knowingly at him. "Way to make _me_ jealous. That's some woman you've got there."

Envy frowned. Despite helping him defeat Pride and Gluttony last night, he still found Greed's overall demeanour irritating. "What do you want?"

"Hey, hey, is that any way to talk to your younger brother?" Greed smirked. Putting his hands on his hips, he added, "I just thought that since you're working to help me beat the pulp out of our old man, you'd lend me an ear."

Envy raised his eyebrow. "You want to sit have a heart-to-heart? You're pathetic."

"It doesn't happen very often, but I feel a little generous. So, listen up, because I don't usually give anything away for free," Greed replied. Envy tried to push the familiar irritation down. It felt like Greed was being condescending, but the new sides of him were telling him Greed just wanted to help.

"You know the Greed before me had a lot of possessions," Greed explained, "and I've got these memories that keep coming back. I can't get rid of them. I confronted Wrath about them, but I got more bite than breath. I want to know about my past."

Envy snorted, and put a hand on his hip. "You were, and still are, a condescending bastard. Now, piss off."

He tried to move around Greed, but Greed stuck his arm out to stop him. A few heads from the turned, particularly Edward and Winry's. Greed hissed, "You don't really want to cause a scene here, do you? I mean, after all you're still trying to gain their trust. It wouldn't look good for either of us, if we started trying to kill each other. And now that you have both Pride and Gluttony within you, it's temping me."

Envy shoved him away and narrowed his eyes. "I don't give a shit about your memories, scum. If you want answers, talk to our bastard Father. He's the one who destroyed you, after all."

Greed shrugged. "If you don't know anything, I'll accept that as an answer too. But don't think I don't know you're lying. Wrath is in my memories, and so are you. You watched me die."

A hot wind passed through them, carrying dust and sand. Envy remembered feeling the heat of the melting pot Father had used to kill the old Greed. Remembered the way his siblings watched one of their own get consumed by flames. It was always Father's final word. It was also the first time Envy started questioning his own existence.

He turned back to Greed, and said, "You always had to rebel against Father no matter what."

Greed dropped his hands to his sides, and Envy realized he must have not expected Envy to give him what he wanted. Envy continued, "Those possessions you're talking about are the people who used to follow you around. A group of chimera's you called 'friends', who were originally part of an undercover operative assignment started by Wrath to take out prime targets in Ishval."

"In my memories, Wrath kills them," Greed said, frowning.

Envy nodded. "You kidnapped Alphonse, because you thought he had the key to immortality without sustenance. You stepped on Father's toes, because the Elrics are sacrifices. And so, because of that, Father had Wrath hunt you and your group of chimeras down."

"And were you involved in that purge?" Greed asked, narrowing his gaze.

"No," Envy replied. "I was too busy doing footwork for Father, carrying messages between him and Lust. Load of shit."

Greed turned away from him to stare into the desert. He was silent for a while, and Envy thought he might have forgotten he was there at all. Then, he said, "That clears up my questions. I feel a lot better. Thanks… brother."

Brother? Envy watched him turn back and grin. For the second time, Envy was lost for words. He had never thought about the homunculi as family, at least not in the human sense of the word.

"If we survive all this, maybe we'll have a shot at freedom, eh?" Greed smirked. Then, he glanced over at Winry, who was busying talking to Edward about something, and added, "Although, it looks like you might already be anchoring down."

Winry looked back and saw them watching her. A touch of pink surfaced in her cheeks, and she turned away. Envy glanced over at Greed, and said, "That's my business."

Greed held up his hands and grinned. "I know, I know. I'm just glad you took my earlier advice and stopped chasing after Father. You get what you want, I get what I want. Hey, maybe this story has a happy ending after all."

"There's no such thing as a happy ending," Envy shot back. In his two hundred year-long lifespan, not once had he seen things fall together as they were meant to. Not for the homunculi, and certainly not for the humans. It was just a fact he had come to accept.

Greed frowned. "Yeah, you've always been a pessimist, haven't you? Not that I would know. Just my memories."

Envy balled his fists.

"Anyways, I'm off," Greed said. "Don't die, brother. It will be interesting to have family to speak of after this is over."

"Uh… sure." Envy watched the younger homunculus leave the group and head in the direction of Central, across the desert. He stared after him, was surprised by the strange sense of comfort he drew from his words. _To have family to speak of_… He wondered what Greed might have meant by that. Surely he did not crave the affection humans knew. The love given by those related by blood. Surely…

But this was Greed, Envy thought. And a Greed being heavily influenced by a human, at that. Envy knew from his own recent experiences anything was possible.

"May I have a word?"

Envy turned to see Doctor Marco had separated himself from the group to approach him. He figured Marco still felt uncomfortable around him from the way the doctor stood a few paces back. Marco dropped his hands to his sides, took a few more steps forward, and sighed. Envy watched him. Curious to know what he might want to talk to him alone about.

Memories. The fifth laboratory. They fought to forget; he and Marco both. He could still remember the flashes of crimson as Marco touched his hands to the transmutation circle. The wails and cries of the prisoners as they melted away into the Gate. A hint burning flesh afterward: sweet, acrid. Marco's dry eyes, wide. The soul behind them: silent, submissive.

When Envy looked at Marco now he saw that same soul only this time were was fire behind his eyes. A determination to right what had been wronged. A warm breeze touched their skin. Before Marco could say anything, Edward shouted through the group:

"Alright, the day's not going to wait for us. Let's move out!"

The group started to move in the direction of Central. Winry glanced back at Envy, and ran over to him. Envy noticed Marco was not following the group. He seemed intent on having a word with Envy.

"Hey, I saw you talking to Ling," Winry said. "What was that all about? You looked angry."

"Winry," Envy said. He paused to stare after the group. He did not want to see her face when he spoke the words. He balled his fists and growled, "Take the next train back to Resembool."

"What? No! I'm coming with you!" Winry replied. Envy's jaw tightened. He knew it would not have been that easy to get her to leave. Knew she was as stubborn as he was. He closed his eyes and kept his face turned away from her. He could not bear to look at her as he said:

"Winry, we're done."

A silence settled. A tension as heavy as the desert heat. Envy was sharply aware of Marco still standing there, watching. He wanted to scream at the old man to leave, but could not. Slowly, he glanced back to see Winry's wide, blue eyes. Felt as though a knife had been driven through his chest.

"You don't mean that…" she said, voice cracking.

Envy knew she only needed a little bit of a push. Knew that he would have to face her in order to make it believable. He turned and narrowed his eyes on her. Tried his hardest to look disgusted.

"Look at you," he snarled, "you're pathetic. I don't need anyone following me around. Certainly not a filthy human. Get out of my face, scum!"

Tears welled up in Winry's eyes. Her cheeks reddened. There was a moment when Envy wondered if she had been convinced by his act. It was all he could to not to break down and apologize.

"Asshole!" Winry slapped him across the face, as hard as she could. Envy barely budged, but felt the sting on the surface of his skin, deeper even. Without a second look, Winry spun on her heel and stormed back towards Liore.

Envy watched her disappear between the buildings. Knew there was a very good chance he would never see her again. The image of her angry, narrowed eyes would be his last memory of her. He let the dark expression slip off his face. Felt his throat tighten. Knew if he did not start walking after the rest of the group he would run after her.

He turned back and came face to face with Marco.

"That was a very noble thing you just did," he said. "Protecting her like that."

Envy strode past him, not in the mood to talk about it. The words would get stuck in his tightened throat. When he looked out into the desert, the group was far off now. He tried to hurry to catch up, heard Marco close behind him.

"So, my companions say you saved their lives last night when you fought Pride," Marco continued. "And you've managed to gain the trust and love of that young girl. Maybe you really have changed for the better."

"Fuck off," Envy scowled, clenching his teeth. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you, worm."

"And do you think I was ever in the mood to talk to you when you were forcing me to do all those terrible things?" Marco countered. "You might have changed now, but that doesn't mean you didn't used to be a sick bastard."

Envy stopped and rounded on him. "What do you _want_? Are you still pissed off, because I forced you to make philosopher stones? If I remember correctly, doctor, you were _excited_ to make them. Said you were close to a breakthrough! Who's the sick bastard now?"

Marco did not even flinch. Calmly, he said, "The people you fought against Pride with are good people, Envy. Heinkel tells me he owes you his life for saving him. If this is an act, then it's your best yet."

Envy frowned and put a hand on his hip.

"But don't mistake me talking to you now means I'm convinced you've turned over a new leaf," Marco continued, voice trembling in anger. "If you try anything, just remember: I destroyed Envy once before. I can do it again."

* * *

"You still haven't taken care of them yet?" shouted Brigadier General Clemin. "There's only five of them!"

"They've increased in numbers!" replied an officer surveying the radio channels. He glanced back at Clemin with wide eyes. "Apparently, they're currently the size of a platoon!"

Clemin slammed a fist down on the desk in front of him. "Our casualties! Report!"

"59 injured, no deaths, sir!"

"None?"

"The men are up against the hero of Ishval and the 'Hawk's Eye'," said another officer in shock. "The bodies should be piling up. It's amazing nobodies been killed."

Clemin gritted his teeth. "They're mocking us."

* * *

"There's smoke rising from the city," Edward said as the group reached the crest of a hill at the edge of Central. Trees covered them from view of the soldiers in the streets below. Envy stared across the tops of the buildings and saw it for himself. The dark stream of cloud rising from Headquarters. "Looks like the Colonel and the men from Briggs have begun to make their move."

"We've prepared the counter for the nationwide transmutation circle," Hohenheim said, "but it wouldn't hurt to stop it before it's activated. Father is basically just how he was in the flask, but bigger. If you destroy his container, he should perish."

"But…" Zampano asked, nervously, "how we get to him?"

"We can use the underground path to get to his lair," Envy explained. "It's like a maze down there, but I know the way."

Scar nodded. "Right. The same path I took with Mei in the past. But there are tons of deadly chimera down there."

"It shouldn't be a problem with our current party," Jerso said. "We've got a homunculus on our side after all."

Envy smirked. "They won't be a problem."

Darius turned to Heinkel and Marco, and said, "You two should stay back. Heinkel, you're in no state to fight right now, and the doctor could watch over you."

"Right, sorry…" Heinkel grumbled, holding onto his bandaged arm.

"You too, Yoki," Jerso said. Yoki looked relieved to not be going into the city with them. He nodded furiously. "Thank you!"

"Let's go!" Alphonse ran down the hill and Envy followed after him. He could hear the siren in the distance, the city-wide alarm ringing through the streets.

To be safe, he transformed into the blue-eyed officer and led the group to the edge of the city. They took cover from the armoured trucks driving by and hid behind a perimeter fence that surrounded the older district of Central. The dilapidated buildings were being swarmed by soldiers. Envy peeked between two planks in the fence and saw them patrolling the streets right in front of the entrance laboratory three.

"This sucks," Edward said, right beside him. "The soldiers are gathered right in front of it. We won't be able to sneak by them."

"We could force our way through," Envy suggested, grinning at the idea of some real action.

Edward shook his head. "We don't want to pull attention away from the Colonel. They don't know we're here right now. I'd like to keep it that way – Envy! Come back!"

Envy jumped over the fence and ran towards the grouping of officers standing near an armoured truck. They looked up when they saw him, a blue-eyed officer. He shouted in a voice unlike his own and pointed down the road, "He's been spotted! Colonel Mustang's over there! Let's move out!"

Edward watched as Envy led the officers away from the entrance and down the street. Darius chuckled, "What a guy… I wish I could shape shift."

"Now's our chance!" Edward hopped the fence and rushed through the gate and into the building.

* * *

Envy managed to reroute the officers before he snuck away, disguised as a black cat. He ran as fast as he could on four legs before he returned to the laboratory entrance. Only to find Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye entering the building. Envy slipped between Mustang's feet, almost tripping him.

"What the –?" Mustang cursed and stared down at the black cat. Envy hissed at him, chuckling inwardly at the look on the Colonel's face. Then he transformed into his usual form. Hawkeye drew her gun.

"Nice to see you again, Colonel," Envy sneered.

* * *

Edward followed the stairway down to the lower level and found the wall that had been transmuted to hide the entrance. "This is it."

He clapped his hands together and crafted a door. When they entered into the tunnel they were faced with two different pathways. Edward glanced back and forth between them. "Should we split up?"

"Maybe we should just wait for Envy to get back. He'll know the way," Darius suggested.

"No, we can't waste any more time," Hohenheim replied. He pointed left, and said, "I'll go this way. The rest of you can go with Edward and Alphonse that way."

"You're going alone?" Jerso asked.

Hohenheim nodded. "I'll be fine."

He turned without another word, and left them, disappearing into the darkness. They stared after him, before Darius said, "Let's go."

Screaming. Thousands of people screaming. They froze and stared into the darkness, listened as the screaming continued for several seconds longer before dying out. The silence that settled afterward was heavy.

"W-what was that?" Zampano asked, eyes wide.

"I don't want to wait around here to find out," Edward replied. He turned and started running down the hallway, Alphonse clanking loudly behind him. They stopped when they came to a large room with a giant door on the other side.

"What is this place?" Darius asked, as they stared up in awe at the huge door. "How do we get this open?"

"This is the place," Alphonse stated. "This is where the Colonel fought Lust, another homunculi."

"Talking about homunculi…" said Zampano. "Where the hell is Envy? He's been gone forever."

"Come on…! Open…up!" Edward pinched his fingers between the doors and pulled at them with all his might. They did not budge. Alphonse caught him when he fell backwards when his hands slipped.

"Step aside," Scar said, readying his destructive alchemy. A creaking sound echoed through the chamber as the doors inched forward slightly. They watched, breath held, as it opened slowly, stone rubbing loudly against stone.

Their eyes widened as a skinny body was pushed through the opening, and then another, and then another. They backed up, watching as the drooling, moaning, mass of people-shaped monsters poured out of the doorway.

"What the hell are these things?" Jerso asked, voice shaking. The monsters looked up and rushed at them. Edward transmuted his arm into a blade and slashed one away from him. Alphonse used his bulk mass to shove them away from the group. Scar grabbed the face of one with his hand and blew its brains out from the inside, but it just stood back up.

"Why aren't they dying!?" Zampano shouted, as the room filled with the creatures.

"We can't let them get outside!" Scar yelled, and Edward transmuted a wall to block their escape, effectively trapping them in the chamber with the monsters.

"Sorry…" Edward said, slashing at another doll. "Guess we have to deal with these guys first before we give the old guy a beat down."

"Brother," Alphonse said, "these are… they've sealed souls into them. They're like dolls. Immortal dolls!"

Zampano, Jerso and Darius all transformed into their chimera bodies, and started beating down the immortal dolls. Edward was starting to feel the exhaustion. They just kept coming. When they beat down one, several more would slip through into the chamber.

"Can't underestimate the power of a philosopher stone, I guess," said Darius as the group backed into each other. They were surrounded.

An explosion blew apart the wall Edward had sealed the exit with. Smoke and debris clouded their vision for a moment before it settled to the ground. Among the confusion, one voice rang out:

"It's always so unruly wherever I find you. Shall I lend you a head, Fullmetal?"

Edward looked up to see Colonel Mustang and Hawkeye followed closely by Envy, whose eyes widened a bit at the sight of the mannequin soldiers. Mustang spotted Scar fighting, and furrowed his brow. "Scar…?"

Hawkeye drew her gun and aimed at one of the dolls, but Envy said, "It's no use. They're infused with philosopher stones."

"Not again!" Hawkeye grumbled, raising the barrel.

"Are they homunculi?" Mustang asked, making Envy snarl, "Don't insult me, bastard. These are just mindless dolls."

"In that case…" Mustang raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Envy felt hot air explode around them as the room was set ablaze. Sweat dripped down his face, his eyes widened. Within seconds the flames dispersed, leaving nothing but dust in its wake.

Envy could not help but glanced at the Colonel out of the corner of his eye. Would that be the kind of power that would eventually end his life?

Someone gasped. He looked over at Edward, whose eyes were wide, hands shaking. Mustang said, "They were enemies, Fullmetal."

Edward glanced back at him and Envy raised an eyebrow when he met his gaze. Envy knew what he was thinking. If the souls in his stone were alive, then Mustang essentially just murdered hundreds of innocent people. But Envy knew what was done was done.

"We have bigger things to worry about right now, pipsqueak," Envy said, though his voice came out gentler than he expected it to. He winced at the softness leaking out. Mustang was giving him a curious look.

A rumble in the depths of the dark hallway beyond the door drew their attention. Everyone looked up at the ceiling. Watched as the wires and pipes bulged and then exploded, sending dust and bits of pipe everywhere. Envy saw a tiny Xingese girl and her cat fall onto the top of the door, looking winded.

"Is that you, Mei?" Scar yelled up at her. Then the dust started to settle and someone coughed. Envy's breath caught in his throat as he saw _himself_ coughing and waving at the dusty air. He gritted his teeth.

"Envy!?" Edward gasped. Mustang glanced between the Envy standing beside him and the Envy that had just fallen out of the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on…?" he breathed in confusion. Envy watched as his twin looked up at the group, and spotted him standing amongst them. His violet eyes widened.

Mei slid down off the door and rushed to Scar's side.

"Fool!" Scar shouted at her, "Why didn't you return to your country?"

The group and both Envy's watched as Mei stuttered an apology, and Scar waved it away. "It's okay," he said. "Don't worry about it."

"Man…" said pseudo-Envy, drawing everyone's attention. "Human traits like this make my skin crawl. Don't tell me you can stomach it."

Envy frowned when he noticed pseudo-Envy was addressing him.

"But wow, this is super weird," he continued. "Father told me about an Envy that had gone rogue, but I never imagined I'd see you for myself. I thought you were dead! We all did."

When Envy did not reply, pseudo-Envy continued, "I heard you fell for a human. That's not actually true, right? Because I would never do something so disgusting."

If there was anyone Envy could fool, it was _himself_. He knew his tricks. Knew that if he stayed silent, his doppelganger would talk himself in circles. Mind games. Envy was the master at them. And he was two hundred years older than pseudo-Envy. Excitement boiled inside him at the thought of what kind of challenge awaited him. Could he best _himself_?

Pseudo-Envy put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Giving me the cold shoulder, huh?"

Then he glanced away from Envy to stare at Edward and Mustang. They must have been following Envy's lead and staying silent, because nobody said a word. The only one talking was pseudo-Envy. Envy felt this might be the calm before the storm. Could almost feel the static in the air. One false spark…

"The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist. In addition, Scar," pseudo-Envy's eyes glanced between the group as he continued, "The shitty chimeras I owe a favour to from our time up north…"

Jerso and Zampano tensed.

"Now… I wonder who I should take care of first," pseudo-Envy sneered. Then, he paused, and added, "Wait. You're both here…"

Envy frowned when his twin turned to Scar, pointed at Mustang and said, "Is this okay, Scar? He's the state alchemist that single-handedly turned Ishval into a hell on earth!"

Envy sighed, realizing what his doppelganger was doing, and resisted the urge to shake his head. Scar simply replied, "Yes, I know."

Pseudo-Envy's eyes widened, and he turned to Mustang. "What? You're _friends_ now? How boring… It was more fun when you guys were trying to crush each other's windpipes."

Envy snorted, and hid behind his hand as he snickered at pseudo-Envy. This drew the group's attention, and he could not help but laugh loudly as if a balloon inside him had just popped. When he settled down he saw his twin staring at him with slight confusion.

"You're hilarious!" Envy gasped, trying to catch his breath. "_I'm_ hilarious!"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Envy…? Are you okay?"

"I can't believe you!" Envy said, still laughing at pseudo-Envy, who now had a deep frown on his face. "You actually think we're too stupid to know what you're trying to do? Idiot. You're pathetic."

He knew he had hit a nerve when pseudo-Envy balled his fists and snarled at Mustang, "You know, this is the Envy who killed your dear friend, Maes Hughes, right?"

Envy's grin faded. He turned to see that Mustang was staring at pseudo-Envy, lips curling down in a frown, onyx eyes narrowing. A silence settled on the group, a tension so heavy Envy was grateful he did not have a heartbeat or he would be hearing it now.

Slowly, Mustang said, "I know that."

Envy felt a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face. Knew that reminding Mustang of the debt he had yet to repay would only make him angrier. Pseduo-Envy was glancing between them with wide, violet eyes. Confusion evident on his face. Indeed, Envy remembers when he used to be dumbfounded by decisions humans made, who they kept as friends. Now he felt he understood, at least just a little bit.

He and Mustang have a common enemy. An enemy greater than either of them can handle on their own. Envy understands now that some greater evils require many alliances to overcome. Some of those alliances need to be brokered in the light of past rivalries. It surprised him he never saw it before. It made so much sense now.

Pseudo-Envy put his hands on his hips, and scowled. "You guys are no fun at all. Come on… Envy, you used to love this game! I know, I can see your memories."

His memories? Envy's eyes widened. How is that possible? He never lost his memories like Greed did. He's always remembered everything, even from the very beginning. He would not have been able to tell Winry all the stories from his past during their time in Briggs otherwise.

It took a moment, but then Envy understood what pseudo-Envy was doing. Playing a mind game. His eyes narrowed on his doppelganger. He wondered if he should try and outwit him at his own game. He smirked at the though.

"Really? What kind of memories?" Envy asked.

Pseudo-Envy grinned back at him. "Well, memories of your human pet, for instance. No, wait… Those are quite recent."

Envy felt the color drain from his face. Edward gasped, "What are you saying? You mean, you guys have Winry?"

It felt like ice had slipped into his veins. Envy stared at his twin with wide eyes. How is it possible he had kidnapped her? Is this just another game of his? He thought Winry went back home to Resembool. Father and the homunculi would have had no way of knowing about her location.

"Oh, yes, it was great!" Pseduo-Envy sneered. "She thought I was you. How disgusting! How can you keep her around? She's so needy!"

Envy narrowed his gaze, balled his fists.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Edward shouted, "She has nothing to do with any of this!"

Pseudo-Envy ignored Edward and continued, staring straight at Envy, "I wonder if she'd let me close to her like she does with you… How would you like it if I let you watch as I seduce her? And then you can watch as I tear her heart out with my bare hands! That would be great don't you think!? She could look on as the love of her life kills her! I bet crimson is her color – Ah! –,"

Mustang had snapped his fingers. Pseudo-Envy was thrown back as a burst of flames exploded in his mouth. "Seems like there's quite a lot of fat on that blabbering tongue of yours. It burns quite well, Envy."

Edward looked back to see Envy was clenching his teeth, fists balled, muscles tensed. He looked ready to strangle pseudo-Envy.

"Fullmetal," Mustang said, suddenly, "and Scar. Go on ahead. This one is ours."

"But –," Edward started, but Envy snapped, "Time is running out! Do you want to see your country reduced to ashes? Get out of here!"

The red sparks around pseudo-Envy's mouth had finished their healing. As Darius took the first step to pass him, he held out a giant fist, blocking his way.

"I didn't say you could leave!" he snarled. Mustang snapped his fingers and pseudo-Envy's eyes exploded in two steaming masses. He screamed and fell to the ground, claws tearing at his face as red sparks worked to mend him. Envy felt another bead of sweat roll down his chin. He could not push it from his mind: eventually it would be his turn to face the Colonel.

Slowly, Scar led the group through the doorway. Edward glanced back at Envy, before following them. Hawkeye remained. Envy glanced over at Mustang before pseudo-Envy's eyes could finish healing. Without words he hoped the Colonel understood what he was about to do.

"Shit…" pseudo-Envy fumbled to his feet. The last red spark went out and he stared up at them, frowning deeply. "You piece of shit! Every bit of pain I endure, I'll take it out on your precious human pet!"

"Go right ahead, it's not like I care what happens to that human," Envy replied, calmly. It took everything inside him to keep his anger under control. Pseudo-Envy blanched, eyes widened. Envy was sharply aware of Mustang and Hawkeye staring at him, but neither had said a word.

"What?" pseudo-Envy breathed. "But I thought –,"

"If that's all you've got on me, you're pathetic. An embarrassment," Envy said. "Do you really think I care about what happens to that girl? It was just an act for that stupid pipsqueak alchemist. You're an idiot if you think I've been helping the humans and not Father all this time."

"You asshole!" Hawkeye suddenly screams. She points her gun and pulls the trigger. Envy feels hot pain in his shoulder.

His _shoulder_? Envy turns on the Colonel and Hawkeye, putting a hand to his wound. "Stupid human. You'll pay for that."

"Let's tear them apart, limb by limb," pseudo-Envy said, grinning.

Envy grinned. "Sounds like a plan. I've been itching to let loose since I joined up with these insects anyway."

Pseudo-Envy sneered and faced Mustang. Envy waited for him to make his first move. Knew he would try and use Hawkeye to get at the Colonel, because that's what he would do. As soon as pseud-Envy took a step forward, Mustang snapped his fingers and he burst into a giant ball of flames. His gurgled screams echoed through the chamber. Mustang yelled, "Now, Envy!"

Envy launched himself at his twin, and reached into the fire. Felt the hot flames lick at the skin of his arm. He winced at the burn, but saw the flash of crimson within the charcoaled mass of limbs and ash. His fingers wrapped around the philosopher, _his_ philosopher stone, and with all his might he tore it out.


	25. It Runs in the Family

**Chapter 25: It Runs in the Family**

Envy held the philosopher stone in his palm, fingers curling around the edges. It had been too easy to defeat his doppelganger. He wondered if there was a catch. Something missing. But as he absorbed the stone back into his body through his hand, he felt the familiar feeling of envy take over again. It was not as powerful as his pride and gluttony, but it was there.

"What about Winry?" Hawkeye asked them. Envy glanced up at Mustang, and replied, "They don't have Winry. I'm almost positive."

"How can you be certain?" Mustang asked.

Envy explained. "Because what he didn't realize is that Winry and I left on bad terms. So, if Winry saw him and thought he was me, he would have mentioned that she acted coldly toward him. He didn't. All he said was that she was needy. I can only assume he was lying. It's an old trick I used to pull with humans. Pinpoint a weak spot and play on it. He was an idiot to try my own games on me."

"I see." Mustang's eyes narrowed, and Envy realized his mistake. Knew the Colonel was thinking about what kind of game Envy had played on Hughes. He knew if he revealed that he used the image of Hughes' wife to kill him, Mustang would not hold back in his flames of revenge. After seeing firsthand what the Colonel was capable of, Envy knew that would be a secret kept only to himself.

Envy frowned and started walking into the tunnel system. Quietly, he said, "This place is like a maze, Colonel. Stick with me and I can show you the way."

"This doesn't make us friends, homunculus." Mustang's voice rose and echoed into the tunnel. Envy stopped and turned back to him. Saw the flame still burning in the Colonel's eyes.

Envy could not help but grin. "I would be disappointed if you forgave me that easily."

* * *

Cold metal bit into her wrists. There was a copper tang on her tongue. Her head pounded. When she opened her eyes she saw a dark room, lit dimly by a single skylight, high above. The walls and floor were enveloped in tubing and pipes. Winry had seen this room before. Remembered being led here by Gluttony and Alphonse when he had swallowed Envy, Edward and Ling. Father's Lair.

A voice echoed through the chamber: "You're being so sullen even though we're in the middle of a heartfelt reunion?"

Winry squinted into the darkness and saw the flashing lenses of Hohenheim's glasses as he approached the center of the room. Upon the altar stood his look-alike. Father. She was not certain if Hohenheim could see her. Realized she was chained to the wall at the side of the room. She tried to make a sound and make him aware of her presence, but her throat was dry. The words caught and stuck.

"You've gotten really boring," Hohenheim continued. "You used to be pretty fun, with all those emotions. Lust, greed, sloth, gluttony, wrath, pride, and envy."

Winry stopped her struggling to stare up at them and listen.

"They say a man has seven sins. Too much of one of them would certainly destroy a person, but, on the other hand, all of them are necessary to understand other humans," Hohenheim said. "So, why did you let go of them?"

A silence lingered. Winry glanced between them, cautiously.

"Answer me! Why did you create the homunculi, keep them by your side, and have them call you 'Father'?" Hohenheim asked, and Winry's eyes widened. "Back when you were in the flask, you used to make fun of the community known as family! Could it be that you actually wanted one for yourself?"

Winry watched as Father's eyes narrowed slightly on Hohenheim. She knew he had struck a nerve when the ground around Father's feet suddenly turned liquid and he sunk down into it, disappearing. Hohenheim glanced around looking for him, and saw Winry.

"Winry…?"

"Help…" Winry squeaked. Her voice cracked as if she was overcoming some long spell of laryngitis. Throat tightening, breath weakening. It felt like the chains were digging deeper into her skin, getting tighter.

Red sparks shot up from the ground around Hohenheim. Father appeared behind him and shoved his hand into his spine, piercing his skin, sinking deeper. Hohenheim froze, eyes wide. Winry watched in silent horror.

"It's not that I want to become human. I want to become the perfect being," Father growled, lips curling down in a scowl.

Suddenly, he sprang away, holding the arm that had stabbed Hohenheim. Eyes wide. Hands shaking.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Something you refuse to do," Hohenheim replied. "You threw away something important along with your emotions."

"Something important?"

Hohenheim turned to him, a fire behind his eyes. "Don't even think you will defeat us easily. I spoke to Envy, and he has done the same with his stone too."

Father's gaze drifted over to Winry. The scowl still clear on his face. "So, he is still alive. I figured as much when Pride did not return to me. No matter."

Winry bared her teeth at Father, strugged against the chains that bound her, and snarled, "You won't get away with what you're doing here. Envy will stop you!"

"I know he will most certainly try," Father replied, calmly. "He is, after all, my son."

_His son_…? Winry wondered how often he used those words. Did he even understand what he meant by them? She doubted very much he did. Remembered Envy claiming to have no childhood. Indeed, he was never a child. Not once. Born into adulthood and tasked to carry out his master's wishes. Ordered to call him 'Father.' It was just as Hohenheim said: the homunculi were striving for a sense of family.

"You don't…" Winry's voice trembled as she forced herself to say the words, "You don't even know what family is. How can you say he's your son? Envy knows more about love than you ever will."

"Because Envy is a son to me in the definition of the word: he comes from me," Father replied. "I don't expect you, a human, to understand. Let's just say our resilience runs in the family."

"No." Hohenheim took a small step forward. "Envy has become an individual, separate from you. He has developed his own unique characteristics; his own soul, complete with complex emotions and thought patterns. He is cooperating with me for the sole purpose of defeating you!"

* * *

Edward felt like he had walked for hours down the same corridor. He passed doorway after dark doorway. Every once and a while Darius or Scar would peek into one and see nothing. Finally, it was decided that Darius would lead a team with the chimera's, and Edward, Alphonse, Mei, and Scar would try another route. They separated. Reluctantly.

As Edward and Alphonse followed Scar and Mei around a corner, he heard Darius saying, "Does anyone else find it ironic that the one and only person who knows where to go has been left behind at the entrance?"

He did not stick around long enough to hear the replies. The thought of Winry caught in the grip of Father tormented him. Envy said he had sent her to Resembool. He wondered how it was possible the homunculi had found her and brought her to Central.

Alphonse seemed to have read his mind, because he said, "I wonder if Winry's okay."

Edward frowned. "If that bastard lays a finger on her, he'll answer to the three of us."

Alphonse' armoured head turned to glance at him. Edward could almost hear a gasp in disbelief.

"What was that about?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing," Alphonse replied, innocently. "Just… I noticed you grouped us with Envy. Does that mean you've forgiven him?"

Edward was sharply aware of Scar and Mei listening in on their conversation. He sighed. "You didn't see what he did fighting Pride, Al. An enemy, even an enemy pretending to be our friend, wouldn't have done what he did. Envy put his life on the line more than once that night. Call me naïve, I don't care, but he's changed for the better."

Someone giggled, and Edward saw Mei's face turning a touch pink. "I like him. He's weird, and his chi feels similar to the homunculi, but at the same time it's very different than them."

"What do you mean 'different'?" Alphonse asked.

"It's very powerful," Mei said. "He has many souls within him, but the people aren't writhing and screaming. They are silent. They aren't fighting him. They seem to be working with him, and that makes his chi stable. Like a humans, but stronger, much stronger."

Scar stopped, and Mei almost walked into him. "This is it," he said, staring forward.

The hallway finally came to an end. A single doorway led them into a dark chamber. There in the center crouched a man, glasses reflecting the light from the hall, hands covered in white chalk dust. A transmutation circle was sketched onto the tiled floor.

Edward, Alphonse, Scar and Mei stopped in the doorway and stared over at the man. He stood up and put his hands in the pockets of his white lab coat, and grinned. "Oh my, do I have guests?"

When his mouth opened a single golden tooth shinned in the darkness. Edward felt Scar tense next to him. He clapped his hands together and transmuted his arm into a blade. Just in case.

"Who are you?" Alphonse asked.

The gold-toothed doctor cocked his head to the side. "Me? I guess you could say I'm the man who created King Bradley…"

"Which means," Scar growled, and readied his destructive alchemy, "that you're on their side."

"They're here!" a voice shouted from the hallway behind them. Edward glanced over his shoulder to see Mustang, Hawkeye and Envy burst through the doorway. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Even if the gold-toothed doctor had allies, having Mustang and Envy on their side would surely tip the scales in their favour.

When Envy saw the doctor, his eyes narrowed. "How is a maggot like you still alive?"

"Oh?" The gold-toothed doctor's grin widened. His eyebrows rose above the rim of his glasses, as he said, "This is a surprise. A homunculus working with the enemy. Interesting, interesting…"

"Enough chit chat," Mustang said, pulling down one of his white gloves. "I'll give you one chance to get out of our way."

"You must be Colonel Mustang," the doctor grinned, glasses flashing maliciously. "Thanks for coming all the way down here on your own. It gives me one less thing to do."

He raised his hand into the air, like a signal, and a group of five men dropped from the piping in the ceiling. Swords raised, they rushed at the group, as the doctor said, "Guys, entertain them for a bit."

The group scattered and separated. Edward and Alphonse fought back to back. Scar tried to grab his opponent with his right hand but the soldiers were much too fast for him. Mustang and Hawkeye guarded each other, but Mustang was not able to get a flame going. Every time he went to snap his fingers, his opponent would kick or swipe at his hands. Even Hawkeye was missing her targets.

Mei and Envy were the only two able to land any attacks. Her Xingese martial arts training made Mei agile and able to read her opponents chi, so she knew what they were about to do moment before they did it. And Envy's inhuman speed kept him one step ahead of his attacker, dodging mostly. When he did get a shot in on his opponent he landed a head kick and sent the soldier flying into the wall.

"What the hell are these guys? Dolls!?" Edward shouted. "They're so fast!"

"Not dolls," Scar said. "Their movements clearly differ from the ones we fought before."

"Their leftovers from –," Envy narrowly dodged a kick to the head. He ducked and jumped away. "They were the other candidates for Fuhrer. Leftovers once Wrath was created."

"That's right," said the doctor, smiling down at the transmutation circle. Chalk in hand, he worked at it while his bodyguards kept Envy and the rest away. "Despite that, they've been training for battle all this time. They're not as good as King Bradley, but they're pretty decent."

One of the opponents kicked away Hawkeye's last firearm, and managed to get her into a choke hold. Mustang was immediately distracted by this and let his guard down, just to have a blade pushed threateningly against his throat.

"There," the doctor said, finishing the transmutation circle and dropping the chalk. "Let's begin."

Envy heard Mei cry out, and saw her with both arms held behind her back. Edward and Alphonse shortly followed suit in similar submissions. Alphonse's head rolled to Envy's feet when he was tackled to the ground.

"Number 16, number 21, number 19, number 29, number 26," called the doctor. "Come over here."

"What the –?" Edward was suddenly released as his opponent ran to the doctor's side. Alphonse and Mei were also released and the two opponents Envy had been fighting ran back to join the doctor in the center of the room.

Before they could wonder why the soldier's had arranged themselves around the doctor, the transmutation circle was activated. Blue alchemic sparks lit the chamber.

Edward furrowed his brow. "What's going on?"

"Do you know how many alchemy research facilities under direct control of the Fuhrer exist in Central?" the doctor sneered.

Envy's eyes widened. "He's activated the underground pathway that connects the research facilities!"

"What does that mean?" Mustang asked, trying not to press too hard against the blade drawn at his throat.

"It means Father's started collecting the sacrifices," Envy replied, darkly.

"Very good," laughed the doctor. The blue sparks suddenly died out, and in their place a dim purple light ignited the chamber. Envy felt the ground shudder and when he looked down small black hands were reaching up and out of the floor.

_Like in the Gate_, he thought.

The five Fuhrer candidates were consumed by the tiny black tendrils, given as sacrifice. And the shuddering stopped. Edward and Alphonse screamed together. Envy stared across the chamber at them as each of them stood above a large eyeball that had opened up in the floor.

"What…!?" was the only word either of them could manage before they too were consumed by the black hands of the Gate.

Within moments, they were both gone.

"Fullmetal!?" Mustang shouted at the empty space. The purple light extinguished, leaving the dim chamber as it had been.

"He… disappeared?" Hawkeye breathed, eyes wide.

"Alphonse…? He's… gone?" Mei squeaked.

Mustang growled at the doctor. "Where did you take him?"

"Father's Lair," Envy said, quietly. Everyone turned to stare at him. "It's almost begun. The eclipse must be almost here."

"You homunculi are so unreliable," said the gold-toothed doctor.

Envy rounded on him, fists balled. "_What_ did you say to me?"

"You couldn't even prepare five human sacrifices for this day," the doctor said, frowning. He looked up at Envy, who was shaking with fury, and then drew his gaze over to Hawkeye and Mustang. "I suppose this will have to do. Now, Mustang, we don't have much time. I'd appreciate it if you would willingly cooperate with me."

Mustang scowled, and the Fuhrer candidate holding a sword to his throat suddenly grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. He struggled. Fighting for freedom until he was pinned to the ground by two men.

The doctor smirked, and said, "Do you mind performing human transmutation and opening the Gate?"

A shudder went through the room at his words. Envy snarled, "You're a fool if you think he'll agree to that."

He wished he could jump forward and strangle the doctor, but he could not make a move against him which he stood in the center of the circle. Knew that as soon as he stepped into the transmutation, the doctor could use it to do anything to him. It was the only reason Envy kept himself rooted.

The doctor seemed to sense his growing impatience, because he said, "Don't play hero, homunculus. I know you're too strong for any of my men to hold you down, but if you try anything against me I will have the small girl gutted like a fish."

Mei gave a whimper, and Envy glanced over at her, frowning. He would not test the doctor's bluff. Knew the man would not hesitate to end Mei's life.

"Hrm… interesting," the doctor said again. "I've never known Father's Envy to be such a pushover."

Envy gritted his teeth, hands shaking in fury, but he still did not move from his spot.

The doctor turned back to Mustang. "Fine then. Mustang, I don't care who you transmute. I just need you to open the Gate. Your late parents, your lover, your friend?"

_Maes Hughes_? Envy glanced out of the corner of his eye, but Mustang was too busy glaring at the doctor to notice.

"What idiot would try it when they know it's not going to work!?" Mustang snarled. "I refuse! I will not open the Gate!"

The doctor seemed to sigh. He shifted his glasses up a little higher on his nose, and said, darkly, "Didn't I say we don't have much time?"

A gurgled screech erupted from across the room. Crimson soaked down the front of Hawkeye's jacket. Her captor let her fall to the ground, as blood bubbled out of the fresh cut across her throat.

Mustang gasped, "Lieutenant!"

They watched as she was dragged across the floor and into the center of the transmutation circle. Eyes looking blankly forward. She brought a thin hand up to try and slow the bleeding, but a crimson pool was already forming beneath her.

"Lieutenant! Say something!" Mustang screamed, struggling against his captors.

The doctor grinned and Envy wanted desperately to tear his eyes out. Use the lenses of his glasses like spoons. "Now, perform human transmutation and become the fifth sacrifice. Come on. Hurry up, or she'll die."

"I won't die…" Hawkeye said, weakly. "I've been ordered not to die…"

"If only immortality could be obtained by following an order like that…" the doctor said. "If only…"

Envy glanced over at Mustang. A bead of sweat dripped down his face. The torn conflict evident in his furrowed brow, and the way he gritted his teeth.

"Well, Mustang? The woman you cherish is dying…" the doctor persisted.

Envy thought he might do it. Knew humans were weak when faced with real conflict; a choice between the greater good and the ones they loved. Save one and kill many, or kill many to save one. He had seen humans make the foolish decision to save the one over and over again. Doubted Mustang was any different.

Mustang dropped his gaze to the ground, and said, weakly, "I won't do it."

The doctor frowned. "You're going to abandon her?"

Envy glanced to the side and saw Mei staring at him. A… _signal_? What was she trying to say?

The doctor screamed. Envy glanced up and saw him hanging from the piping, supported and tangled in a sticky mass of saliva. He didn't waste another second, Envy launched himself at the man keeping Mei pinned, and managed to free her. He snapped the man's neck easily.

Darius and Zampano appeared through the doorway and tackled the two men holding Mustang down. Jerso dropped down from the ceiling. Mei rushed to Hawkeye's aide, hands shaking. "Oh no…"

Mustang joined Mei and gathered Hawkeye into his arms. "Lieutenant! Speak to me! _Lieutenant_!"

Envy, Scar and the chimera's tried to keep the doctor's men from interfering with Mei's Alchehestry. A blue light flashed in the corner of Envy's vision, as he dodged a series of attacks. He heard Mei cry, "It's no good… Her wounds are too deep. I need… I need…"

_A philosopher's stone_. Envy transformed his arm into a spike and shoved it through his opponent's chest. The man dropped to the floor, and Envy turned to Mei and Mustang. He did not understand why, but he said, "Mei, use me!"

Mustang's eyes widened. "What?" he breathed.

Mei looked concerned. "But…"

Envy dropped down next to them, and pointed at his chest. "You don't have time to think about it, idiot. Just do it! The worst that can happen is I will pass through the Gate again."

"You've done this before?" Mustang asked, voice straining. Envy could tell he did not care about his safety, but just wanted confirmation that Hawkeye would come out fine at the end of it.

"Sort of," Envy replied.

"Right…" Mei said, shakily. She drew up another circle, and glanced up at him before she touched her fingers to the edge of it. "Here goes…"

Blue light sparked up from the ground. Envy felt familiar tiny pinpricks on his skin before the dark chamber was flooded with a blinding white light. He closed his eyes against it, held his hands up to shield his face. When he opened them again he was standing in the middle of an all-white space. A silence pressed in on him. Before him stood tall double-doors, engraved in an ancient tongue.

The Gate.

"Welcome back."

Envy spun around and came face to face with a pair of violet eyes. The image of himself. His Truth.

His reflection grinned at him. "So, you've been busy," it said.

Envy glanced around, knowing that he was needed back on earth. Mustang and Mei would have healed Hawkeye now, and they would be making their way to Father. They needed him. He had to help them. He felt the pressure to move through the Gate as quickly as possible. If he did not, if he lingered more than necessary…

"How do I get out of here?" he asked his reflection.

"Did you not come here for a reason?" it asked.

"Are you going to ask a thousand questions again?" Envy snapped. "I don't have time for this bullshit. I have to get back to them. They need my help!"

His reflection smiled at him. Crow's feet appeared at the corners of its eyes. It cocked its head to one side, green-black hair cascading over its shoulders. "Of course they do. Don't let me keep you…"

Before Envy could reply the Gate behind his reflection opened with a loud creaking sound. The noise echoed into the emptiness. Envy bolted into the blackness before the hands could even wrap around him. As he was enveloped in darkness, he heard his reflection whisper back into the Gate:

"_Congratulations, my soul. You gave a part of your life to save that woman, and asked for nothing from me in return. You are selfless, and I am proud of you_…"


	26. Stones from the River

**Chapter 26: Stones from the River**

There was a pressure in his ears. A heartbeat. The only sense of the flow of time. When he opened his eyes the images blurred together as if he had been submerged underwater. Light cascaded down from the right of his vision. Flooded everything in a pale golden glow. _Was he dead_?

Shapes started to take form. He recognized the room he was standing in. A kitchen: white counters, hardwood floor, light blue cabinetry, gas appliances. And a woman with long golden hair that fell like a sheet down her back. She was turned away from him. Hands busy with something at the counter. Envy felt a tinge of recognition. He should know her… Why could he not think her name?

He found he could move. He took a small step forward; bare feet on the cold hardwood floor. It creaked beneath his weight causing the woman to turn. She glanced over her shoulder. Sapphire blue eyes staring at him through a haze of morning sunlight.

Envy remembered the name: _Winry_.

Felt his heart lighten with memory. Memories of a river, of fishing in Resembool, of meeting her curious gaze on a train to Central, of watching her cower before a beast in a park at midnight, of teasing her lips with his, of the heated nights they spent wrapped up together. He felt a smile curl his lips. Wondered if this was the first time he had ever felt truly at peace.

She returned the smile, and it was the first time Envy noticed she was much older than he last remembered. Thin lines defined her smile and her eyes. How many years had truly passed? And why could he remember none of them?

"Winry…?" His voice sounded distant even to his own ears.

Winry gave him a gentle smile. When she turned to him he noticed she held several polished rocks in her hands. She said, "She's collecting stones from the river. The pretty ones."

Envy furrowed his brow. "Who is?"

Winry did not reply. She only continued, "I told her it's dangerous, but you know she only listens to you."

"Who…?"

White light. It blinded Envy. Forced him to cover his eyes again. He stumbled back and felt the hardwood beneath his feet turn hard and cold. When the light faded, he opened his eyes again and saw that he was inside Father's Lair.

* * *

Mustang held Hawkeye in his arms tightly. When the glow of the transmutation finally died down she fidgeted and opened her eyes. He smiled down at her, felt a weight lift off his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Colonel... Thanks for… understanding my signal."

"We've known each other for a long time," Mustang replied, gently. "I figured I knew what you meant, and if I was wrong then you certainly meant: If you perform human transmutation, I will shoot you to death."

Hawkeye smiled back as if to say, "That's right."

"That's the last of them," said Darius as he nudged the body of one of the doctor's bodyguards.

Mei fidgeted uneasily, staring around the chamber. Mustang looked up at her, and said, "He said he'd pass through the Gate. Maybe he came out somewhere else?"

"I don't like this…" Mei mumbled. Then, she turned to entrance of the chamber. "Wait… I feel…"

Footsteps echoed loudly as someone approached them from the darkness. White collared shirt stained crimson, polished dress shoes scuffed and torn, sword held at his side: Wrath.

"King Bradley," Mustang breathed. He stood, helping Hawkeye up with him. He, Scar, Mei and the chimera's stared as Wrath stood in the doorway. Blood dripped from a wound in his left shoulder. He looked battle-worn, and Mustang was quick to notice he was not healing like the other homunculi did.

Wrath's eyes landed on Hawkeye's wound. "I was almost certain you'd perform human transmutation if someone dear to you was struck down."

"You're right, I might have in the past," Mustang replied. "But now, I have people by my side who are willing to stop me and point me in the right direction."

Wrath grunted in affirmation, and added, "Just when you think you know what humans will do, they evolve and prove you wrong. You humans are unpredictable. And it infuriates me!"

Mei gasped and looked down at the floor. She began trembling as she said, "It's there… right below us."

"Are you sure?" Scar asked. Mei nodded. Wrath narrowed his gaze.

As soon as Scar readied his destructive alchemy, Wrath launched himself across the chamber to stop him. It was too late. An explosion blew a hole right through the floor. Dust blinded Wrath for a moment, but when it cleared the only one standing in the chamber, waiting, was Scar.

"Now," he said, readying his alchemy again, "It's just you and me, homunculus."

* * *

"Envy!?" Edward gasped. Envy looked over at him and saw Alphonse, Izumi and Hohenheim all pinned to the ground by a long dark shadow, much like Pride's. Alphonse looked like he was in rough shape. His legs and one of his arms were almost completely destroyed. Envy doubted very much he could perform alchemy anymore.

"How dutiful of you to arrive at such an opportune moment," Father said, and Envy looked up at him with a deep scowl. "Although, I would have liked the fifth sacrifice to arrive instead of you."

"Envy…" squeaked a voice from the edge of the chamber. Envy's gaze slid over to a dark corner and landed on Winry bound by pipes to the wall. His eyes widened. So it was true what pseudo-Envy had said…

"Ah, yes," Father said, sounding seemingly unconcerned. "Now that you're here, I suppose this human has served her purpose. Instead of killing her, I'll give her the opportunity to live for eternity in my new philosopher stone."

Envy balled his fists, but before he could react the ceiling above them exploded. Pipe and debris landed all around them. Envy saw Mei jump down through the hole and land nearby. She spotted him immediately, and said, "So, that's where you went…"

"Mei!?" Alphonse shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Alphonse!" Mei ran over to him. "Are you okay? What happened to you? You're legs and arm!""

Envy turned away from them and attempted to cross the room to Winry, but Father said, "If you approach, I will kill her."

He stopped. Winry stared across the chamber at him, blue eyes wide and fearful. He knew he could do nothing against Father. Knew deep down no matter how many people stood by him, Father would win. Is this how it would end? Had he spent the last seven months of his life scurrying around like an insect trying to survive, only to be stepped on?

Father was talking: "Have you all ever thought of this planet as one life form? Well, it would be more accurate to call it a system rather than a life form."

_Blue eyes. It is the first thing he sees when he wakes up. Blue eyes staring up at him. Sunlight pouring arcoss the sheets. He feels a warm touch. Fingertips along the side of his face. A moment he cannot forget. Not even if he wants to._

"A system that records a tremendous amount of information taken from the universe… which is incomparable to the tiny amount of energy that each of you humans possess."

_Is that all this world is…? Just a system of energy waiting to be used…? When he looks up at her he does not see what he thinks he is meant to see. Does not see what he used to. He no longer possesses the jagged edges of hatred. Does not carry around a grudge against those who have more than him. When she looks up at him, he knows he has everything he could ever want. His hands tremble before he touches her again._

"If one were to open that gate," Father's voice rung through the chamber, "how much power do you suppose they would gain? Ever thought of it?"

_How long has he loved her to only now face his fear of falling…?_

"Stones from the river…" Envy whispered to himself. He looked down at his hands. Strong and capable. Had the Truth really shown him snippets of his future…?

_And did that mean_… Envy looked back up at Father, considered what he might have to do. …_that this crazy plan would actually work?_

"Hey, brother!"

Envy's eyes widened as Greed jumped down from the pipes in the ceiling and lunged at Father. With his carbon fibre claws he slashed at his chest, saying, "Let's take the center of the world back from him! Together!"

"No, you idiot! _Stop_!" Envy shouted, but it was too late. Father reached out and buried his hand into Greed's chest. Greed froze, eyes wide. His mistake, his final mistake acknowledged on his face.

"I knew you'd come, Greed, my son," Father said, frowning. "You're the avarice that was born from me, just as Envy was. It's only natural that you'd want everything I'd want."

_"Maybe at the end of all of this, if we're still alive, we'll have family to speak of…" _Envy eyes widened as he realized this was just the same as when he had watched the old Greed burn alive in the bubbling pit of lava. He remembered the feeling of shallow guilt, remembered wondering why he had no feelings against one of his family being killed before his eyes. He pushed down the fear, the nagging at the back of his head. He would not sit back idly and watch Greed be murdered by Father again! Not this time!

He lunged forward. His speed took Father by surprise as he grabbed hold of Greed and pulled him away. The two of them put as much distance between themselves and Father as possible. Panting, Envy let go of Greed, and they both readied themselves for an explosive counterattack from Father.

But it never came.

"Well…" said Father, "that was unexpected. Envy, you've developed more emotions than I anticipated. That is… troublesome."

Envy turned to Greed, and growled, "If you want to help me fight him, don't be such a reckless idiot. Keep your distance until the time is right."

"Time is right?" Greed asked. "What are you going on about?"

Father looked up at the ceiling as if something they could not see had appeared there. A deep frown settled on his face.

"The eclipse will be ending soon," Hohenheim suddenly said. "Your plan is falling apart. Without a fifth sacrifice you will not be able to proceed. How does it feel to be outmanoeuvred by those you look down on as worms?"

Father's eyes narrowed. A silence lingered as everyone seemed to wait on a reply.

"There are other ways to make a philosopher stone," he said, though the tone of his voice hinted that it was not a preferable way. His golden eyes landed on Envy, and he added, darkly, "For your disobedience, Envy. Let me show you…"

Wondering what he was up to, Envy flinched slightly when Father held out his hand, palm up. Red sparks shot out the center of it. At first, nothing seemed to be happening, and then Winry grunted. Envy's eyes widened as her head fell forward and her body went limp against her restraints. The golden strands of her hair, like wisps of thread, hung down around her face. Her eyes closed.

Envy felt his mouth go dry. "Winry…?"

"Winry?" another voice questioned. It was Edward. His golden eyes were trained on her still form.

"_Winry_!?"

No. Envy did not want to believe it. "Say something! _Winry_!"

"It is troubling, this connection you have to the humans," Father was saying. "I did not create you with such emotions."

Envy's hands were trembling. Crossing the distance of the chamber to get to Winry, he touched her face. Felt the warmth there. Still. She did not stir. Did not react to his touch. He felt a tightness in his throat, remembered only seconds ago that she was alive. Her blue eyes staring up at him.

"Winry…?" He said, voice cracking. His whole body trembled. "Please…"

_"I don't want you to die…" _There was a time when he knew he had said this to her. Remembers fearing it completely, throughout his very being. Not once did he imagine she would be taken from him so soon.

Edward was screaming angrily at Father in the background. His voice bouncing off the piping around them. Envy tried to tune him out. Tried to remember why he was there in the first place. If not for Winry… was there purpose to the plan anymore? Did it really matter who won this fight? Did he care?

_She twisted the soft fabric between her hands as she talked. "It was so risky for you. Just the thought that you might get caught by the other homunculi… terrified me. That I might never see you again. And that's when I realized, I didn't have anything to remember you by. If you never came back, if we never saw each other again…"_

A warm tear slid down his face. He did not even realize he was crying until he felt it leave his chin; collect and drop. His fingertips touched her silken hair. Still, she remained. Motionless like a doll.

"So, this is the strength of humans?" Father said. His voice cut through Envy's thoughts like a sharpened blade. Intrusive. Hateful. _Infuriating_. "In great numbers you remain disorganized. You divide and fight amongst yourselves, time after time after time. And when you stand alone, you are torn down easily. Insects. How can you ever think that humans could amount to anything and defeat me? No matter what, whether they stand together or alone, humans will always be _fragile_."

_"I know you'll keep me safe…" Winry smiled up at him. He felt the heat of her body as she wrapped her arms around him and leaned in, whispering, "You're my guardian, after all."_

Envy leaned over and kissed the top of her head, gently. He whispered into her hair, "Don't be angry with me, if this doesn't work. Winry… wait for me."

"Envy…" Father said, "throwing away your pride as a homunculus like that… how disappointing."

Envy turned away from Winry and narrowed his gaze on Father. It was time. He did not think he had courage enough to fight Father, but now he did not care if he lived or died. But if he died, he wanted to go out and take that bastard with him!

He rushed forward to attack. Either Father misjudged Envy's speed or Envy was stronger than he originally thought he was, he stuck Father across the face and landed a few paces away. Spun, and attacked again from the other side. Red sparks shot out to heal Father, but he did not seem to be making any counterattacks.

"Save some for me!" Greed growled and jumped at Father. He and Envy attacked together, at once. They landed kicks and punches, sprang apart, and did it again. Over and over. Envy wondered why Father did not seem to be fighting back. Envy was using all the strength he could muster into his assaults. He jumped, intent on slamming down on the top of Father's head.

A black tendril caught him mid-flight. Greed too. It wrapped around their legs and midsections tightly. Keeping them suspended in the air.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Father asked, tone lingering between boredom and arrogance. He glared up at Envy, who could not help but grin back.

A dark shadow-spear pierced through Father's chest. Father gasped, eyes widened in shock. Envy and Greed were released, as well as Edward, Alphonse, Izumi and Hohenheim. Blood dripped from the hole in Father's chest, the corners of his mouth. Before he could heal, Envy stabbed him again. This time with two shadow-blades; one through his neck, the other through his abdomen. He sliced him right open.

"Pride's powers are _great_!" Envy sneered, stabbing Father a few more times. Red light ignited and lit up the chamber as Father tried to heal before Envy sliced him again, and again.

Then, a wave of energy blasted everyone off their feet. Envy slammed against a stone pillar. Felt his spine shatter as white hot pain seared through him. Red sparks healed him in time for him to watch Father escape up through the hole in the ceiling.

"He's getting away!" he heard Edward shout. Envy did not waste any time going after Father. He and Greed climbed the piping and exited out through the ceiling, level by level, floor by floor, until they reached the surface of the Central Headquarters courtyard.

Sunlight touched Envy's face when he climbed out after Father. Noticed the eclipse was now over for good. The courtyard was surrounded by soldiers. Briggs soldiers. Father held out the palm of his hand and absorbed some of them into his new stone.

Envy jumped forward and attacked him from behind. Fueled by fearless courage and anger. Greed continued his assault as well. They worked together, but their attacks were simply bouncing off Father. Envy knew he could not use the shadows to his advantage here. There was too much sunlight. He gritted his teeth. That might have been why Father escaped to the surface.

Edward, Alphonse, Mei and Hohenheim appeared at the edge of Envy's vision. Edward charged Father foolishly and was sent sprawling across the courtyard and into a cement block. Alphonse shouted for him, but Envy noticed Edward's flesh arm was pinned. An iron rod having gone right through it. His automail arm seemed to be hanging limply at his side.

Greed launched himself at Father, but was easily deflected in the opposite direction. Envy figured Father's stone was starting to wear down, that he could feel it slowly weakening, because Father turned to Edward and started walking towards him. He held out his hand, palm up. Narrowed his eyes on him.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted, but he was damaged so badly all he achieved was falling over. Mei ran to his side. "Brother! Get up and _move_! Brother!"

Edward struggled, but it was no use. Envy rushed forward to distract Father, but he was deflected as easily as Greed.

"_Brother_!"

"Give me your soul," Father said, darkly. Edward's eyes widened on his approach.

Five daggers suddenly embedded themselves in the cement block next to Edward's right shoulder. He stared at them with a blank look. A blue light blinded them momentarily. Father paused. When Envy looked up again he saw Edward staring down at where his automail arm had been. Now, a real arm had replaced it.

"_Move_, Edward!" Izumi shouted from across the courtyard. Envy glanced over and saw Mei hovering over Alphonse's soulless suit of armor trapped within a transmutation circle.

_No way_… Envy thought, _He tranmusted his soul for Fullmetal's arm_…?

Edward freed himself from the iron rod, tears glistening in his eyes, a new fire ignited in the depths of his glare. He ran forward and landed a solid punch to Father's face.

There was a moment of pause as everyone watched and waited. A red pulse pushed Edward back and away from Father again, but that did not stop him from attacking a second and third time. Envy and Greed exchanged signals and continued their joint assault.

Everything they tried landed, but they were continuously forced back with equal power. Envy found his strength starting to wane. Sweat ran down his face, his hands were trembling, muscles burning with the effort to keep moving. He looked over and saw Edward panting just as hard. Greed also looked battle worn.

Envy decided to rush at Father to give Edward and Greed time to regroup, but Father caught him headlong with an alchemic spike. It tore through his chest and forced him to the ground, where he kneeled over in pain. Red sparks tried to heal him, but he was weakening. His stone was not as great as Fathers.

He could taste the copper tang of blood in his mouth. Panted and tried to stand, but his legs shook and wobbled beneath him. He fell back down. He glanced up and saw Father walking towards him. An itch of fear seeped into the back of his mind.

He was going to die. This was it.

"Isn't it disappointing that after everything you've done, all the ways you've tried to defy me, you're still going to die?" Father said. "You should have seen this coming, Envy. You, even as a homunculus, were _weak_."

Envy's throat was suddenly dry. His eyes widened as Father came closer. Then, an orange blast of flames erupted around Father. Envy felt the superheated air brush against his skin, the tingle of hot ashes caught in the wind. Father grunted in pain. When the flames went out his healing tried to recover the charcoaled flesh.

Mustang stood behind Father with both hands ready for another burst of flame alchemy. He frowned as he said, "He doesn't stand alone!"

_Snap_! An explosion engulfed Father again. Envy watched as though strangely disconnected from the scene. Mustang was standing up for him? Protecting him? _Him_, _Envy_…? _The murderer of his best friend_?

"Alright everyone!" shouted an unfamiliar voice from the edge of the courtyard. "Take aim! _Fire_!"

The sky lit up with more explosions. Gunfire and missiles forced Father back from Envy. Even his healing abilities did not seem to be keeping up with the amount of fire that he was under. The humans were working together, as one. This was as much their fight as it was Envy's.

Envy stared in amazement as Father was forced back and away from him. Felt a twinge of pride towards the humans inspired unity. Fragile they might be, Envy realized, but together they were stronger than anything. He looked up at the shouting faces, some people were cheering him on. "_Leave the homunculus alone_!", "_Give it to him, Envy_!", "_Stand up! You can do it_!"

This feeling… He had never felt such a sensation. Like he could accomplish anything, despite his injuries. People he did not even know were giving him their support. Even now when he was beat down, they were helping him stand back up. Even after all he had done to them in the past…

_This_, he thought, _this is the strength of humans. Their undying willpower. This is what I will fight for_.

A hand was on Envy's shoulder. He looked up and saw Edward. "Let's finish him off," Edward said.

Envy nodded. "Right!"

Father was screaming now. Mustang was snapping his fingers constantly. Envy and Edward rushed in just as Mustang paused his attack.

A final blow. They punched a hole right through Father's chest. The screams that erupted from Father were enough to deafen them.

Envy and Edward fell backwards and watched as a flood of red light cascaded out of the hole in Father's chest and into the sky. Thousands of screaming voices; men, women, children. It seemed to go on forever. And then, finally, it ended.

Father's soulless body stared down at them. It started first from the tips of his fingers; he crumbled. Dust to dust… swept up in a light breeze and blew away. Gone forever…

A silence settled on the courtyard. The sound of several hundred people holding their breath.

It was over.

Father was defeated.

"He's… gone," Envy breathed. They had really done it.

Edward got shakily to his feet, and walked over to where Alphonse's body lay. They had won, Envy realized, but at a cost…

_Winry_…

Envy dropped to his knees, arms hung at his sides. Let his gaze fall to the ground. He had lost the one thing he had been fighting for.

He felt his throat tighten. Is this what ultimate failure felt like? He had been tasked with keeping Winry safe from the very beginning. She had even called him her guardian.

Envy punched the ground, felt tears well up in his eyes. She was not supposed to be the one to die! He fought Father, he was the weak one, the one everyone wanted dead for one reason or another. _Him_! Why did Winry have to die!? It was not fair!

"Envy."

Envy glanced up, felt a tear slide down his face. Mustang was holding out a hand to him. There was no smile. No hint of remorse. Envy remembered the promise of revenge, and suddenly wanted Mustang to go through with it.

"Why are you waiting?" he asked. "Just do it now. Please…"

Mustang's eyes widened in surprise, but he did not lower his hand. "Stand up, fool."

Envy stood up, stubbornly without his help. Mustang let his hand fall to his side. "Are you expecting me to thank you for saving my life?" Envy spat. "You should have just let me die."

"You saved my lieutenant," Mustang replied. "A life for a life. That's equivalent exchange."

Envy frowned. "But aren't you forgetting I took a life from you to begin with? Don't tell me someone as hell bent on revenge like you forgot."

Mustang drew his shoulders back and straightened. "Consider the debt repaid."

Envy stared at him, uncertainly. "I… don't get it. You're letting me off the hook? What's the catch?"

"Envy, look around you," Mustang said, sharply.

Envy bit the inside of his lip and reluctantly did so. He scanned the courtyard and saw the hundreds of Briggs soldiers rejoicing. Izumi, Hohenheim and Mei were blocking Edward and Alphonse from view. Greed stood with Lan Fan off to the side, smiling widely. A few of the Central military Envy recognized were cheering loudly.

The smiles. The joy. Envy felt disconnected from it all. This time, not because he was a homunculus, but because he simply did not feel happy. The loss of Winry had torn a deep gouge into him. A wound no amount of alchemy could recover.

It was bitter sweet, he thought. Just as he had told Greed it would be.

"This is your doing," Mustang said, drawing Envy's attention again. "Without your help I don't know how we would have defeated him. I'm willing to set my personal grudge aside, if it means sharing in the peace that is soon to come."

Envy stared at him. He did not have the heart to nod or agree. A part of him was disappointed, appalled that Mustang would let him linger in sorrow like this. Maybe he knew this was worse punishment than death.

There was a collective gasp from the group surrounding Edward and Alphonse. A flash of blue light faded and Envy saw Alphonse in the flesh, lying on the ground. Hohenheim bent down and covered up his naked form with his coat.

_So_… Envy thought bitterly. _Everyone gets what they want_… _Maybe this is the Truth's way of making me pay for all those things I did while I was following Father. But why does Winry have to pay too_?

"Envy," Mustang said again. This time, Envy met his stare with anger. But it soon faded when he saw that Mustang was pointing across the courtyard.

Blue eyes.

Envy pushed past Mustang and went to her, feeling as though he might be dreaming. In all the years he had known her he could not remember a time when she looked more beautiful than she did now. His throat tightened again.

They stopped about a foot apart. Winry staring up at him with wide eyes, and he gazing down at her. At first he did not know what to say. His lips parted slightly, but his throat was so tight no sound escaped.

He wanted to tell her everything; how it felt to lose her, how the emptiness inside him was suddenly replaced, how he was sorry he did not protect her like he should have. All these thoughts swarmed his mind. And in the end, he could say nothing.

Tears were running down Winry's face. Slowly, she stepped into him, wrapped her hands around his waist, rested her head on his shoulder, buried her face in his neck. He held her tightly. Promised himself that he would never again let her go. His face was set in a deep frown. He could not help the tears. Did not care if he looked weak. He felt the strongest he had ever felt in his life in that moment.

Holding her, in the silence. No words were necessary…

* * *

**Author's Note: This is still one more chapter to follow...**


	27. Because That's What Guardians do

**Chapter 27: Because That's What Guardians do**

"Well, hello there, princess," greeted Grumman, smiling widely. Lieutenant Maria Ross stood dutifully outside a hospital room door. When she saw him, she saluted and returned the kind smile.

Maria turned and let him inside, closing the door behind her. Mustang was sitting up in a hospital bed speaking determinately at Breda, who was standing at the edge of the bed holding a clipboard. "The method of cultivation in the Ishval area is double-cropping."

"Nope, sorry," Breda replied. "They raise the same crop semiannually."

He put down the clipboard and sighed. "You expect to gain their trust like this?"

Grumman smiled at Lieutenant Fuery, who sat at the edge of the room with Lieutenant Falman sorting through piles of paperwork. Hawkeye rested in a bed next to Mustang. She sat up when she saw Grumman enter, and said, "He's planning to solve the Ishvalan crisis before becoming the Fuhrer."

Mustang looked over. "Good to see you, sir."

"You look like you're doing well yourself," Grumman said. "So, you're planning on taking my seat from me, are you?"

Grumman chuckled lightly. Mustang grinned. "First thing's first," he said. "We need to take care of Ishval."

Fuery nodded. "Yes, we owe them a great deal."

"The Ishvalan War," Breda added. "That was the start of everything…"

"There's much to be done," Mustang said. He smiled and stared off as though he could already see the future set out before him.

"Hrm…" Grumman rubbed his chin. "Sounds like a young man's aspiration. It's going to be a lot of work. Sounds… interesting."

"Yeah, but I've got people by my side helping out," Mustang replied, turning back to him. "Scar is going to help spread the teachings of Ishvalah again, with the help of Major Miles. General Armstrong has agreed to lend him to my aide. And I've extended an offer to Envy to become my Head of Security to oversee the project in the East."

"The homunculus…?" Grumman said, curiously.

Mustang nodded. "He has expressed interest in the reconstruction of Ishval, and told me I can call on him whenever I need him."

Grumman's glasses flashed in the lamplight. It gave him a pensive look. "You know the military will be keeping its eye on him, just for a little while longer…"

"I'm aware of that," Mustang replied. "But I don't think you'll have anything to worry about, sir. Envy is trustworthy. He's staying with Fullmetal and his mechanic in Resembool. I'm sure if anything was amiss, Fullmetal would notify us."

"A homunculus and a human…" Grumman said, thoughtfully, "I wonder. Will they really be able to understand each other? New possibilities get you excited no matter how old you are."

Grumman chuckles.

Mustang nodded. "I can't wait to see what the future will hold for all of us."

* * *

**One month later…**

A hammer was harder to hold than a sword. Both Edward and Envy had come to this conclusion as they sweated on the roof, nailing down shingles in the afternoon sunlight. At one point Edward clapped his hands and tried using alchemy, but nothing happened.

Envy snickered at him, and Edward shrugged. "It was worth a try," he excused.

"So," Envy said, "no more alchemy for the state alchemist, huh?"

"State alchemists don't have to perform alchemy as long as they can further its research," Edward replied.

"Oh yeah, how could I have forgotten?" Envy smirked. "You're going into the west soon, right? Studying up that new rule of yours. Sounds kind of boring."

"Shut up, Envy," Edward spat. "It's only boring to you, because you don't understand it."

"Calling me stupid, you brat?" Envy put his hammer down and glared across the rooftop at Edward. Edward glared back. A warm breeze tussled their hair. A tension lingered between them.

And then they both broke down laughing.

Envy sighed and wiped sweat from his brow. He stood up to stretch out his back, and let the hammer rest on the roof's angle. Then he looked up and over the green rolling valley. Farmland stretched out for miles and miles. A single dirt road linking them all together. Houses dotting the greenery, and a river winding through the land. Resembool.

A home at the end of the world. Envy smiled, and noticed Edward had come to stand next to him.

"It's nice, eh?" Edward said. They both stared out at the green. Envy made a small grunt in affirmation. His palms were sweaty. Hands started to shake.

He glanced over at Edward, cleared his throat, and said, "Yo, Ed, I've been thinking…"

"Hey, aren't you guys finished yet?" Alphonse yelled up at them. Edward and Envy turned to see Alphonse climb up onto the lower roof, golden hair cut short, eyes shining brightly.

"We would be if we weren't exhausted from having to greet everyone," Edward replied with a sigh. "Winry knows we're tired, but as soon as we get back, she's working us like slaves!"

"Winry said that she wants you guys to come down and have tea," Alphonse said, joining them on the top of the roof. "The apple pie is finished. She's just letting it cool down."

Edward blinked. "Oh…"

He turned back to Envy, and said, "You were going to say something?"

Envy felt color rise in his face. He scratched at the back of his head, nervously. "Oh, it's nothing. I'll just bother you about it another time."

"Is it the same thing you asked me a few days ago, Envy?" Alphonse grinned, making Edward raise a questioning eyebrow.

Envy felt his face redden even more. "I was about to and then you rudely interrupted, dumbass."

"Well, go on then," Alphonse replied, smiling widely. "Don't let me stop you."

"What the hell are you guys going on about?" Edward snapped. "Envy, just spit it out! Come on! Normally it's a task just to get you to shut up!"

Envy sighed. "Okay, okay…"

He tore his gaze away from the scenery to look Edward straight in the eyes. He cleared his throat, felt if he had a heart like humans do it would be threatening to pound out of his ribcage.

"Winry doesn't have a father, so I'm asking you guys," Envy started saying, and Edward's eyes widened. "Al already said it was okay, so now I just need your approval. So…"

He hoped Edward would stop staring at him with that shocked expression of his and just answer his unspoken question. When he did not, Envy continued, "Will you… let me ask Winry if she'll marry me?"

Envy was certain his face looked a bit sunburned. He could feel the heat in his cheeks. He did not realize he was holding his breath until Edward smiled widely at him, and nodded.

"I wish you all the luck in the world," Edward said.

Alphonse put a hand on Envy's shoulder and grinned. "This is so exciting!" he said. "I almost want to postpone my trip to Xing just to see what she's going to say."

"You're going away too, huh?" Envy frowned, "Crap. That means I'll be doing all this work on my own from now on."

Edward chuckled. "For life, if you play your cards right!"

"Lucky me…" Envy smirked.

* * *

"Safe trip!" Winry called out to Edward as he boarded the train to the West. He waved back at her through the window as the train blew its horn. A cloud of steam rose from the chimney and the engine started to pull the train away. Winry waited until she could no longer see the train as it rounded a corner into the trees at the end of the valley. Then she turned and started to walk back up the dirt road towards home.

The sun started to set. Orange light flooded the valley. A cool wind brushed the skin of her bare arms. She shivered slightly and crossed them, wishing she had thought to bring a jacket. She could hear the roar of the river as she approached the tiny bridge that spanned it. When she looked up she saw a man leaning on the railing and looking down into its depths. A fisherman: brown hair, brown eyes, an automail arm, and a tackle box.

He turned his head when he heard her approaching, and smiled.

"You're not fooling anyone, Envy," Winry said, grinning back.

He sighed. Red sparks engulfed him as he transformed back into the green-haired, violet-eyed form she was familiar with. He smiled, but it did not quite meet his eyes. She wondered if everything was okay.

She walked up and leaned on the railing next to him. "Well, Ed and Al have both left now," Winry said, a little sadly, "and you'll be leaving soon too. I'll have nothing to do."

"Yup…" Envy replied, resting his head in his hand. "Why don't you go up to Rush Valley and see about getting an apprenticeship? You were talking about that before. Sounds like something I could see you doing."

"Maybe," Winry replied. "Ed gave me a name of a technician out there who's accepting applications. His name's Dominique. I looked him up, and it sounds like he does good work."

"That's good…" Envy said. Winry looked over at him and felt a small pull of sadness.

"I'm going to miss you when you go to the East," she said. "You'll come back soon, right?"

"Yeah, of course…"

"Envy?"

"Winry."

"Is something wrong?"

Envy continued to stare into the depths of the river like it held the answer to her question. She was unnerved by his unusually short responses. It felt like she was holding her breath waiting for an answer that never seemed to come. Then, after a moment, he said, "Hey, you know… we should go fishing sometime."

"Fishing?" Winry raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"I've never fished before," Envy continued. "I bet it's fun. You know, I always hear people saying they're going fishing on the weekends, or fishing on holidays. I mean, why wouldn't I try it out? Sounds like it's a good time."

Winry gave him a small smile. "Yeah, great…"

A silence fell on them. No sound but the river's constant flow. The lapping of waves against the shoreline. The setting sun seemed to set the sky on fire. Winry thought if Envy had not been acting so strangely she might enjoy it.

"Winry…" Envy said. "Remember the river?"

"First time we met. How can I forget?" Winry replied, smiling. When he did not say anything else, she finally broke down and said, "Envy, you're freaking me out. What's up with you? You're acting strange."

She thought she saw a bead of sweat slide out from beneath his headband. Then he suddenly stood straight and turned to face her. He took a deep breath and gathered her hands in his. Staring down at them, he said, "Sorry for worrying you…"

Winry stared up at his face, but he seemed to be avoiding her eyes. "That's fine. Just tell me what's on your mind. You know you can always talk to me about anything."

He swallowed. "Fine," he said. "I don't know how to do this properly, but…"

Envy suddenly dropped down on both knees. Winry's eyes widened as she realized what he was about to ask her. He looked up at her, orange sunlight caught in his amethyst eyes, as he said, voice shaking slightly, "I want to marry you!"

Winry's mouth had gone suddenly dry. Heart hammering in her chest. Fingers tightening around Envy's hands. She opened her mouth and could not help the small '_I do too_' that came out.

Envy's eyes brightened at her response. She let herself fall into him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. A blush crept into her cheeks as she grinned into his neck. Kissed the skin there. She felt him sigh heavily, and say, "That was harder than I expected it to be…"

* * *

**One year later…**

Envy leaned back in the chair, the front legs coming off the floor. He pushed a hand through Den's warm fur. With the other he held a mug of coffee. He grinned across the table at Edward, and said, "We got a call from Al last week that said he was engaged to Mei. Poor bastard. At least Winry doesn't know martial arts."

Edward laughed, and sipped at his own cup of coffee. "Al can hold his own. Sounds like he's making progress with Alchehestry over there the last time I talked to him. Man, I feel so out of the loop these days. It's hard to keep in touch when you're wandering all over the place."

"Oh, yeah, did you hear that Greed has managed to bring the clans of Xing together under Ling's rule?" Envy told him. "He said he wants to come by and visit with Lan Fan soon."

Edward smiled. "He should. It's been too long. And maybe I'll go out to Xing someday…"

"Find anything out in the West?" Envy asked, and then added, "On second thought, spare me the details. I don't really give a shit. I won't understand it anyway."

"There are some promising discoveries I made," Edward replied. "I'm going to pass my ideas by Al the next time he calls."

"You mean, you're staying here?" Envy asked.

Edward shrugged. "Don't look so surprised, Envy. I asked Winry a while ago and she said it would be okay. I'll take the spare room."

"You asked her?" Envy blinked. "But she didn't ask me if it was okay! What if I'm not okay with it?"

Edward smirked. A smug look crossed his face. "Well, I guess I know now who wears the pants in this household."

Envy leaned forward, letting the front legs of his chair slam down with a loud crash. "We'll just see about that…"

"You both should shut up, and keep your voices down." They looked over and saw Granny Pinako standing on the first stair leading up to the bedrooms. Her glare narrowed on both of them. She pointed her pipe at Envy. "If you wake my great granddaughter, you'll be on diaper duty for the rest of the month."

"Tsk…" Envy crossed his arms. "She's a month old. Teach her to use the toilet already. Come on. How difficult can it be?"

Edward chuckled, but Granny Pinako did not look amused. She put a hand on her hip, and Envy knew that look. He did not need explaining to know when he should keep his mouth shut. "Raising a child is not a walk in the park, Envy. But I'm glad you're thinking more realistically now. It's better than your previous idea of trying to show her how to punch properly."

"You were trying to teach a one-month-old how to punch?" Edward laughed.

Envy shrugged. "My daughter's going to know how to defend herself no matter how old or young she is," he excused.

"She needs to learn how to walk first," Granny Pinako said, coming down from the step and walking slowly into the kitchen to pour some coffee.

Edward turned back to Envy, and asked, "So, how did the mission in the East go? Does the Colonel have Ishval reorganized?"

"Yeah, things are good," Envy replied, leaning back in his chair again. "We've got the messes sorted out. All those skirmishes in the slums are settled now, and we've managed to get almost all of the refugees resettled."

"That's good. It doesn't really give you too much time to be at home, though," Edward pointed out.

"Two weeks off, five on," Envy said. "That's how it was before. But now that mostly everything with Ishval is settled, and the Colonel doesn't have any more immediate work for me, I've taken some time off."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Edward replied. Pinako poured her coffee and then slipped back up the stairs. Once she was out of earshot, Edward asked, "I hate to bring this up, but have you thought much about what will happen after…"

Envy frowned, and leaned forward again. The legs hit the floor, and he folded his arms on the table top. "You mean, because I'm immortal. Have I thought about what will happen once Winry passes on?"

Edward dropped his gaze to the table top. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it. But it's been on my mind since you guys got married. I keep thinking of what it will be like. How lonely it will be."

Envy picked at a chip in the table top, and replied, "It won't be lonely. I've thought a lot about it actually. Especially now that I'm a father…"

Edward looked up at him and saw a small smile curl his lips.

"And I've decided that no matter what I'll always be to watch over my family," Envy said. Edward was shocked by the flame burning behind his gaze. "First as a father, then as a grandfather, and after that a great grandfather. Until I finally use up the last soul in my stone. This is what I'm meant to do. I want to be there always to protect and watch over them."

Edward gave him a sad smile. "That's a great idea, in theory. But what if you run across trouble at some point. Family can be weird at times. What if you get estranged?"

Envy snickered. "Don't tell me about weird families, pipsqueak. I know all about it."

"Well, I'm grateful that you have that plan in mind then," Edward said, chuckling.

"Yeah, and even if I get estranged, I'll still protect them. Whether they like it or not," Envy replied, looking up from the table top. He smiled, and added, "Because that's just what guardians do."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers and concludes the series of Brotherhood/Manga, or how I believe it would have been if Envy and Winry ever had the opportunity to meet in the beginning. **

**I'm sad to announce that this will probably be my last fanfiction. I hope you've enjoyed my stories, and I'm happy that I got the opportunity to finish this one, once and for all. Thanks for all your support! **


End file.
